Chance Encounters
by MMBabefanmmm
Summary: First time Stephanie meets Ranger and his men, a chance encounter, leaving more than a lasting impression. A Babe story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chance Encounters**

**oOoOo**

Rounding the corner, we saw the smoke and the furiously blazing vehicle lying on its side, which explained why we heard that explosion, so we slowed to a light jog. Across the street, pacing up and down was a woman muttering to herself, her face smudged and her hair frazzled from the blast, I presumed. Beside her on the ground sat a man, also with a smudged face but his hands were tied behind his back with cable ties. Interesting.

We walked over to her to see if she was alright, curious but also concerned.

"Stupid fucking piece of shit! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him … "You'll get some good miles from this baby" he said … so not happening anymore … it's a lemon … how am I supposed to do my job …"

"Excuse me. Can we help?"

"Are you okay?"

"Ma'am?"

"We could assist, if you like?"

Each of us spoke quietly in turn but nothing got through her little haze of fury, so we waited and watched, and listened.

I thought about stepping in front of her, to stop her pacing and maybe gently put my hands on her shoulders, but that would betaking a risk here since we don't even know her or what happened. I gavemy second in command a conceding look and refrained. Lester grinned as he was thinking much the same while Bobby observed her for injuries, being the medic that he is.

So, we waited as she paced and muttered.

"What a bastard. Fancy throwing a lighted bottle under that car and then my car gets the boom-boom blasted out of it because it stalled! What did I ever do to him? Another car gone to car heaven. Damnit!"

"_What the fuck?"_ We looked at each other stunned. Bobby mouthed, "Molotov cocktail?"

"_Another_ car?" Mouthed Lester.

She kept chastising the second guy, cataloguing his appearance. Tank quickly wrote down the details: dreadies; red t-shirt; saggy baggy rapper jeans; red white and black Nikes, Kenny Cortez design just like Kendrick Lamar's; a red and black bandanna on his head.

_What the hell?_ Gang attack? I looked at my men as we heard the fire brigade arrive but there was very little fire left by now, mostly charred remains, but the oil spill had to be covered before the area could be cleared. At the same time three police vehicles arrived, one an unmarked car.

She was really letting off some steam. But she was consciously calming herself down with her hand actions, talking herself down, deliberately trying to centre herself and control her breathing.

Suddenly she stopped and looked up, past me, and my men. Between the sirens, there was a lot of shouting going on with the police cordoning off the area. Before we were distracted she spoke again, Tank watching in the direction at something, or presumably someone at whom she glared.

"Oh! Hell no! Not today. I don't need his bullshit. Stupid fucker."

Lester stifled a laugh, but snorted with a disguised cough, recognising to whom she was referring. "Morelli," he muttered in the cough.

Suddenly, two stunningly blue eyes caught my attention and zeroed in on mine.

Wow! Striking, big blue eyes, stunning and something else. Lust. Whoa. She licked her lips. Quickly she stepped into my personal space and grabbed me fiercely by the shirt. I almost lost my balance by the unexpected move and she bounced off my chest into me.

"You'll do perfectly. Kiss me! Now!" she commanded. Being the good soldier that I am, I obeyed without thinking.

Her warm soft lips were on mine in a ferocious kiss and her tongue demanded entry! _Madre Dios_! Her arms grabbed me around the neck and she moaned. Without thinking about it my hands snaked into her wild hair and I held her in place.

"Wowsers, Batman! You sure can kiss," she grinned and she kissed me again, slowly yet passionately and my hands automatically drifted to her jeans-clad ass.

"Cupcake! What do you think …? Jesus Christ! Stephanie, do you know who he is?"

"Fuck of, Joe. Can't you see? I'm busy." And proceeded to prolong the kiss.

"So why don't you quietly piss off and harass someone else?"

He flustered angrily, muttering curses in Italian. His arms were waving in the air and we noticed a vein popping on his red-faced forehead. He was pissed off too.

"Eh! Morelli. Leave her alone. We can handle this. Not your jurisdiction. Take your POS and get your ass out of here before she has you up for another harassment charge."

One of the TPD cops came over and yanked his arm which he shrugged off angrily.

"Are you okay, Steph?" He asked, ignoring Morelli's protest, since he interrupted his rant.

Well, that was better than Morelli. He didn't even bother asking how she was and my men were bristling with the same thought.

Her eyes were dilated and I held her steady as she slowed down the sudden onslaught of my lips. I couldn't help but smile and she almost swooned. Wow! Not what I was expecting but I'm not complaining. She was still holding onto my shirt and her other hand rubbed my chest and abs appreciatively amid hums of approval.

"Go on, Joe. Go on and harass someone else. Thanks, Eddie. I'm fine. _Mighty_ fine," but I think that last part was about my physique. I grinned and winked at her.

"Cupcake! You're useless piece of shit! You should toss the idea that you are any good at this."

She released my abs but still held my shirt firmly, pulling me with her as she got in this Joe Morelli's face. Yeah. We know him. He looked at us with intense dislike and sneered.

"So. You are whoring yourself out to these thugs, now?"

Ooh! That was a dirty, low blow and her back stiffened and stepped up to him. In the meantime, all our eyebrows hit our hairline. Whoa! That's not what you say to any woman.

"Now that's ironic for _you_ to say that, Joe. Don't ya think? Speaking from experience there, you _man-whore?_"

"Get your hands off my girlfriend, thug." He was addressing me. My hands were actually free but she still held firmly onto my shirt. I didn't mind, not really.

"Earth to Jupiter, Joe. I. Am. Not. Your. Girlfriend!"

And she deftly finger flicked him on the forehead catching him unawares.

"Never have been, never will be. Not in _this_ lifetime or any other. So be a good boy and fuck off!"

"You're mine, Cupcake! You know it. I had you first!"

Oh shit. She stopped and braced herself. Her shoulders rolled as her shoulders squared. We waited with baited breath. It was like watching a car crash and we were in the middle of it. Far be it for us to interrupt and it was blatantly obvious they had some history, so we just observed quietly.

From the corner of her eye she caught sight of the cable-tied guy. She breathed through her nostrils to compose herself for a moment.

"Hey Marty! Take yourself to Officer Gazarra there, and I'll meet you at the station. Are you alright?"

He nodded. Eddie acknowledged her request and he helped Marty up and put him in the back of his car. They both just did her bidding. This was so weird.

"Now, Joe." Her tone was dripping with sarcasm and very condescending.

"Since you are not here in the capacity as a vice detective, let me tell you something."

We watched in warped fascination.

"You had me first? Oh? Oh. Is **that** what _you_ call it? I remember it quite differently. And you wrote about your conquest all over the walls at the stadium and at Pino's. Such detail, Joe. I meant to thank you. Come here." She smiled and he stepped forward with a lopsided grin as he swaggered confidently.

We, all four of us, growled at her clarification. He did not do what we thought. Uh oh.

Before we realised what happened, her knee lifted sharply and crushed him in the gonads! Yikes! Did not see that coming. Lester and Bobby winced. Tank was all out grinning. I was full of admiration for this little spitfire. Morelli hit the deck in agony, falling sideways onto his knees and hurling in front of us. But she wasn't done yet. She knelt down close to his ear, with a swift kick to his kidneys to get his attention, with her Doc Martens.

"It was rape, Joe. R. A. P. E. Rape. I was still _sixteen_ and, thanks to you, I was grounded for the _entire_ summer. And because of your lousy "poetic messages", I had to deal with all the sicko, slimy advances of every hornbag in the Burg who thought I was an easy lay. Yeah. Thanks a lot Joe. And you conveniently left for the navy the next day." She sneered at him nastily. No bloody wonder!

With another swift kidney kick, she straightened up and shook herself and halted. Taking another cleansing breath, she smiled at us.

"Oh well." She shrugged and brushed herself off his virtual cooties. "He's such an asshole shithead fuckwit moron."

We just grinned at her descriptively waxing lyrical.

Carl Costanza came over, looked at Joe and grinned, while shaking his head at Joe like he was a recalcitrant child.

"Good one, Steph."

"Shoulda kept your mouth shut, Morelli. Up you get. Oops!"

Lester snorted as Carl accidentally on purpose dropped Morelli. I like this guy. He winked at Steph.

"Same charge, Ms Plum?" He asked formally.

So that's her full name. Got it. Tank grinned at me, reading my thoughts.

She nodded and folded her arms. Carl took him away, limping, to the second vehicle and cuffed him before tossing him in the back seat.

She stood there, smaller than us and defiant. A force to be reckoned with for sure. Dynamite might be small but it is mighty powerful in this feisty feminine form.

"Welcome to Trenton." She waved her arms around like a show girl as if showcasing the neighbourhood for the first time.

"Thanks for your help," and she leaned forward smiling warmly and kissed me gently on the lips. "You've got great lips, Soldier Boy. Really nice. I should apologise, but I'm not sorry. No regrets?"

She held out her hand. I smiled and shook my head while shaking hands. After _that_ kiss, it felt kind of weird to shake hands now and wrong in an out of order sort of way. But my lips were tingling with the memory.

"Stephanie Plum."

"De nada. My pleasure. Ranger. These are my colleagues, Tank, Lester and Bobby."

"Nice to meet you." She paused.

"I'll be off then. Got to meet Marty at the TPD. See you around, eh?"

Ooh yeah!

Welcome to Trenton indeed.

**oOoOo**

_This just popped into my head and my Muse ran with it once she latched onto it._

_JE owns the characters you know. The plot and any mistakes are mine._

_So … should I continue? I was thinking of this as a fun one shot originally …_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chance Encounters **

**Chapter2**

**oOoOo**

**Bobby's POV**

Lester jogged back to our vehicle and pulled up alongside to collect us. After idling for a bit, he switched the engine off and hopped down when nobody rushed to get in. We all stood there, pondering what we had just witnessed and how it had transpired so rapidly from a simple chance encounter.

"If we ever see her again, which I have a hunch we will," watching Ranger with a raised eyebrow and a knowing nod of his head, "remind me to never piss her off!" Tank remarked wistfully.

"Yeah, man. That was some performance. She was really pissed at that Morelli jerk!" Lester remarked with wide eyes. "But jeez. How come she picked you, Ranger? I would have been so good for her. Lucky bastard."

Ranger didn't move but still had a smile, you could almost say a dreamy smile, staring at the no longer smouldering and steaming but charred remains of her car. Need I say more? Tank was still chuckling and shaking his head.

"Mmm. Yes. She was feisty. Foxy. Mmm. A little spitfire …"

Ranger was touching his lips. I grinned at Tank who hit him upside the head.

"Oh, man. He's smitten, just from that one chance encounter," I remarked to Tank.

"Reckon I would be too." Lester pouted. "That fucker Morelli still thinks he has a chance with her but obviously doesn't take no for an answer. Asshole."

"No. You got that wrong, Les. You heard her. He's an _asshole, shithead, fuckwit, moron_." I reminded him causing us all to chuckle at her eloquence. Quite the potty mouth, but she nailed it.

From what we had seen and heard, there's not much to like about him. Don't trust him either. His rep on the street is rather mixed. Going by Officers Gazarra and Costanza, he's not highly regarded at the TPD either. And Stephanie Plum has him up on charges. Plural. Interesting. So, he may not last long in his job. That might make him a future liability. Note to self: on the agenda for the next meeting: Morelli watch. Funny after one encounter I am feeling protective for her but at the same time admiring her spunk.

Lester dropped his pout when it was obvious that Ranger had snapped out of his funk. He was thinking, so we waited. He's back from Lust Land. Funny how the shoe is always on the other foot with women throwing themselves at him. She had control. _She_ had the power and he's been taken by this little dynamo from the Burg at the first encounter. Ha!

"You know what? She has no car. Which way did she go? How can she get to the TPD? Tank, make the call to have the charred remains of her vehicle towed away. Lester, arrange for Hector to bring a new phone because I am betting her handbag was inside that vehicle and she only had time to get herself and that Marty guy out. Bobby, what was your assessment of her physical status? And, we will need another vehicle, Lester."

Ah. There he is. He's finally snapped out of his lust haze. That's rare that the mighty Mañoso has the tables turned on him by a woman. Gotta love her even more for that! To tell the truth, it's more than rare, it's exceptional.

"Apart from a few smudges, she seemed alright. No apparent injuries. I'd have to see her up closer. I don't think she had much time but was quick enough to get herself and that Marty guy out of her car before it went kaboom. And seeing how she handled herself with Morelli, I think she's fine."

"Alright. Yeah. _Definitely_ alright. Yeah. And mighty fine, too," whispered Lester longingly.

Nudging Ranger, I spotted her and pointed her out with my chin and a look. We watched as she approached Morelli's POS, obviously contemplating whether to commandeer it. She's so expressive and it was easy to read her thoughts. But, damnit. If she did, that would only make it easier for him when he gets out of the TPD. Nope. She changed her mind, kicking the door for good measure and it dented. She looked around quickly for any witnesses and laughed when she saw us grinning at her, so she rolled her eyes and moseyed on over. Confident and assured.

"Need wheels, Babe?"

"Yeah, seeing mine got fried," and she looked sadly at the pitiful charred remnants. "And all my paperwork and my bag got fried as well, damnit. Even my phone."

"We can help you there for the time being, if you like. Here's my business card," which she took without looking. She was taking a second good look at the Bossman and smiled. "You know, I didn't get a chance to get a proper look at you. But firstly, thank you for helping out and going along with my diversion." With a heated look she slowly and deliberately scanned Ranger. "Mmm-mm. You are pretty yummy."

"Pretty, Babe?"

"Pretty handsome."

Lester was almost gagging. Ranger's mouth tipped up at the corner since he was clearly amused.

"You're looking pretty fine yourself, Babe," and he returned the full body scan, and we all did the same. Oh yes. She was a nice package, petite, around five foot seven, five nine in her boots. Well, petite standing next to us. In turn, she checked each of us out in the same manner. My heart skipped a beat at her heated gaze, appreciating the view when she licked her lips. Lester gave her an extra bonus of a hip wiggle and spun to showcase his assets. She laughed and rolled her eyes. What a lovely sound.

"God. You're such a flirt." She rolled her eyes but smiled. In reply, Les waggled his eyebrows with a shit-eating grin.

"You know, I'm not usually the kind of girl who looks at guys so objectively. Sorry, _not sorry_. But you gotta admit, it's a mighty fine view from here." She grinned, as we all did.

Reading the logo on our shirts, "Rangeman. Hm. What's that all about?"

"We run a security company, and have just established an office here in Trenton."

"Ah. That explains why I haven't seen you around the hood before. No doubt about it, I would have remembered."

Two Rangeman SUVs rounded the corner arriving with Hector and Hal.

"Jeez. You guys all work together? Same uniform, damned hot and hunky. Mmm. Bad Boy Black. Yum. Is that a prerequisite? And mighty fine eye candy, _mighty fine_, and muscles on their muscles. Holy shit! It's getting hot here." She fanned herself watching Hal.

And this was muttered as Hal slid out of the first vehicle sauntering over to us with a smile. Ranger tensed, dare I say possessively, and she licked her lips, still watching Hal. She was talking out loud, not realising we heard her thoughts. Lester was about to put his arm around her shoulder but before he could make a typical Lester smooth remark, she instantly flipped him onto his back, holding a knife to his throat, one knee pinning his arm and the other knee on his chest. Lester was so done. He's never going to live that one down! She's volatile. Lethal. No gun in the back of her jeans, either.

"Damn! That was so hot!" Tank grinned. He had been enjoying the entire show today. We burst out laughing at Lester's surprise.

After a moment assessing the danger, she held out her hand to Les and pulled him up, deftly slipping her Bowie knife with a wicked twirl back into her hip sheath.

"I don't know you well enough, yet. Make some noise next time. Words first or I can't be held accountable for my actions."

Hearing a chuckle, Stephanie's head popped up with a smile of recognition and her beautiful blue eyes lit up. She suddenly squealed in delight and ran towards Hector, launching herself into his wide open arms, leaving us all stunned. Hector?

"_Querido! Mi quierido_!" and we watched, astounded when she kissed him fully on the lips, peppering his face with more, and he kissed her back, hugging her warmly and strongly. They were both full on laughing. He whispered in her ear and she smiled warmly. Glancing at Ranger, Les and Tank, I saw that they were just as surprised as I was, with mouths agape. It's a rare sight to see Hector laughing. It's an even rarer sight to see Hector so demonstrative, and, _with a woman_!

Seeing our astonished expressions, Hector smirked and winked. His arm was around Stephanie's shoulders and her face was lit up with a look of sheer joy. There's got to be a story in this.

"_Chiquita_. So good to see you. I see you take down Lester. Swift as a fox. My little vixen. Nice touch." And he kissed her on the forehead.

Ah yes. Of course. Our Hector's preferred weapons of choice are knives and blades. And seeing this Stephanie wielding a knife so skilfully, I'd hazard a guess that not only were her knife skills honed by Hector, but also her swift defensive moves on Lester.

"You two?"

"_Si_. We go way back."

"But …?"

"_Si_?" and that smirk lit up his face again, knowing full well what Lester was implying with regard to his sexual predilection. "I love her like a sister, _hermanos_. She likes boys just as much as I do." We all laughed at that.

"_Jefe_." He tossed the keys to Ranger and handed the phone to him. "I already put in your number, Tank, Bobby and Lester too. Rangeman too. And mine. I'm assuming this is for you, _Chiquita_?" as he took in the scene, shaking his head. "Another car gone to car heaven?"

"It wasn't my fault, Hector," she whined. "I wasn't even the target. Gang banger. He was wearing colours from the Cobras and he had a pair of Nikes. You know the Kendrick Lamar ones and he had dreadlocks."

"Now why would the Cobras be targeting you?"

oOoOo

_TBC_

_Wow, just WOWIE! I was totally blown away by ALL the reviews. __**Thank you so very much.**__ Of course, it was a unanimous decision and so there's more to come. You all made my day. Chapter 3 is already making headway._

_So, Hector and Stephanie, eh? You know there has to be a backstory there. And Ranger. LOL_

_What do you think?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter3**

**oOoOo**

**Ranger's POV**

"No. That Molly wasn't aimed at me. I don't think I was their target at all because Cobra boy tossed it at the car ahead of me, a navy Nissan Skyline, but it bounced and rolled under my car while I was trying to get it started because it stalled on me, again. I only had enough time to yank Marty out and get us both clear. He didn't deserve that." She paused to catch her breath.

"We will check all the same, if you don't mind, Babe." She conceded to that. I didn't want her to think that we would take over since it's obvious that she can handle herself very well. And if those knife skills and her defensive moves against Lester were any indicator, she seems well-prepared and confident.

"Hang on. That Skyline in front of me had Vipers stickers on the bumper bar and the back window. Is there a turf war with the Cobras and the Vipers? They are not the usual gangs this side of Trenton. Stark Street have the Comstock Slayers. Are they staking a claim on new territory?"

"I will get word out on the street and see what that stirs up. One way or another, we will get a pulse on the gang status." Hector reassured her with a squeeze.

"Ungh. I have to get to the TPD to process Marty but I need the paperwork. I'll call Connie. Thanks for the phone, by the way."

I watched her talking, finding my eyes inevitably drawn to her oh so kissable lips. Oh shit. Sprung. She caught me and winked with a cheeky perceptive grin. _Dios_. She stuck her tongue out to touch her top lip for just a bit. Teaser! Lester nudged me. He was silently laughing at me. I glared at him which would make any normal man piss his pants but he just laughed out loud, nudging Tank who was also having the time of his life at my expense. But before I could inflict any mental penalties on them, her hand touched my arm, snapping me out of my retribution. I smiled into her stunning blue eyes. They instantly calmed me together with her gentle yet electric touch. _Whoa. Where did that come from?_

"Wheels you said? I'll take you up on that offer, Batman. Could you drive me to the Bonds Office and then to the TPD, please? I'd like to get this sorted ASAP. If I'm not imposing on your time too much, that is. Then maybe I can take you to Shorty's for lunch. It's away from the Burg and the gossips, _and,_ they make a mean pizza. My treat. Consider it a Welcome to the Hood and a Thank You for Your Services treat, you know what I mean. Hector and I used to hang out there quite a bit."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. We can do that. No probs. Lunch will be nice." _Nice? WTF!_

I called ahead to let Vinnie know to expect us shortly. Connie would have received our correspondence via email, and, given her quick response, all would be set up by the time we got there.

Glancing at my men, it was definite that we all agreed on her request and offer for lunch. Personally, spending more time with this vixen as Hector called her, was undeniably a great idea. I chastised myself to get my head screwed back on, the right way. How can a little white girl from the Burg have me so easily in a state already? _Dios_. I'm not used to being this affected and distracted at the same time, at _any_ time. I drove in a zone, partly to centre myself, but still very much aware of her sitting next to me, quite upright, holding onto the "Oh shit" bar.

Connie had the paperwork ready but nearly tripped over her tongue when she looked up seeing Tank and I following Stephanie. We smiled and nodded politely at her before walking into Vinnie's office, leaving the ladies to deal with Stephanie's paperwork. Less than ten minutes later we were on our way to the TPD.

"I think you made my sleazy cousin's day. All I saw was dollar signs in his beady eyes when you offered your BEA services. So, does that mean we are competing?"

"No, Babe, not really. I made him an offer too good to refuse. Rangeman will take the medium and high bond skips which is why he was so happy. I believe he has had to relinquish those to another bond agency, until now. Yeah. He was dollar sign happy." I grinned at her.

"Cousin? That _creep_ is your cousin?" Lester was stricken with the idea that they could possibly be related.

"Yeah. I know. _Eeuw_. On my father's side, hence the name _Plum_ Bail Bonds. Let's say, a not so close cousin. I prefer to say a distant relative. Actually, I prefer not to acknowledge _any_ family connection, but it is what it is."

At the TPD, Stephanie was relieved to see Marty. She was greeted warmly by the staff there. There's a lot to like about this girl, this woman. She's not a girl. Bobby, Tank, Lester and I walked in with Stephanie, and while she processed her skip, we watched her interaction here before completing our company registration.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Marty. Are you sure you're okay? I can have Bobby here take a look at you while I get the paperwork done. He's a medic. I had to get another set of paperwork from the Bonds Office."

He nodded for both. Gazarra cut the zip ties from behind Marty's back allowing Bobby to give him the once over. Apart from the sooty smudges, he had a few bruises and grazes but all were superficial.

"You know, Stephanie saved my life. First, she dragged me out of that car so quickly and _then_ she threw herself on top of me, to protect me when her car went KABOOM. She's something else, you know," he whispered to Bobby.

Both of us looked back at Stephanie and noticed that her jacket was torn and shredded in parts, with a dark, brownish stain forming. He nodded to Gazarra that Marty was cleared to go. Bobby gave me an intense look. Yeah, we'll have to check her more closely, were the unspoken words, and _very_ soon.

We proceeded to the main desk. From my brief case, I presented a document folder containing hard copies of our company registration, the completed and notarised legal documentation and all the relevant paperwork from BEA enforcement, licence to carry permits, weapons' permits and the usual referrals and relevant record of service. The sergeant at the desk, whom I noticed was also ex-military, welcomed us sincerely and indicated that pending the Chief's approval, we were ready to proceed in our role this week. I also handed him another document folder containing hard copies of our company profile and all the documentation for our security services, while he called the Chief. He was pleased that I had all the relevant forms and documentation already completed online which kept the process simple and efficient. His checklist was straightforward with all the checks in place.

"Welcome to Trenton. You must be Ranger. Your reputation precedes you and you come highly recommended. I look forward to working in support of your team at Rangeman. I will inform my staff and ensure their cooperation in supporting your services." The Chief was sincere and respectful.

After he countersigned the applications, witnessed by the sergeant, we shook hands. I thanked him, after introducing Tank, Lester and Bobby. It was official. Rangeman Trenton was ready for business. I placed the signed documents in their respective folder and into my briefcase. In formation we walked outside to the parking lot, where Stephanie was waiting with Hector and Hal.

I caught Hector's eye and called him over, quickly explaining how her jacket showed stains and damage from the blast while protecting her skip.

"_Chiquita_? Let me see your jacket." She looked at him, surprised by his firm request but looking at me warily and at Bobby, noticing our looks of concern. "Take it off, please?"

With only a moment's pause, nodding okay, she gingerly peeled off the denim jacket, surprised to see the damage herself. She bit her lip looking at me with wide blue eyes and hesitated to hand it over for closer inspection by Hector.

"Oh shit." She muttered under her breath when she saw the damage herself. Her eyebrows rose higher when she saw the blood stains. "Oh, double shit."

"Are you alright, Stephanie?" Bobby asked gently. "You were moving a bit gingerly there when you took it off. Marty told us how you protected him from the blast. May I check your back, please?"

"That was a really brave and selfless thing to do, Babe." I remarked with pride.

Underneath her jacket she wore a tight black tank top with the caption "GO AHEAD, MAKE MY DAY" across her tummy, below a stylised "GUN PACKING BABE" text inside a fancy Celtic frame. I couldn't help the smile, especially seeing Babe written there.

Go ahead, make my day … Oh, now that's an invitation I would really love to aspire to. She noticed my darkened eyes and I back pedalled quickly, not wanting her to think I was a sleaze. Shit. Not a good way to make an impression on her. _Dios_. _Lift your game, Mañoso_.

"_Gun_ packing _Babe_? I don't see any guns on you, Babe," I was aiming for humour as a diversion, which she readily understood, but grinned cheekily all the same.

With that she unloaded her knife collection on the hood of the SUV, just to shut me up, smug and pleased with my surprise at where they were hidden. Five knives. Hm. I glanced at Hector approvingly. He just raised his eyebrow at me and winked at Stephanie. I detected an element of pride.

She winced when Bobby lifted her tank top at the back.

"It's stuck, Stephanie. I hope you don't mind, but I have to cut it so I can check your wounds. You have some lacerations from flying debris, like shrapnel wounds and there has been some bleeding. Thankfully, none is near your spine. You must have rolled your body at the last moment so it has caught you more on the side. May I check your neck, your head, your bum and legs, please?" to which she acquiesced. Thankfully they were fine. I was a tad jealous of where his hands wandered in their inspection.

Bobby was in full medic mode. Lester handed him his medical bag from under the front seat of the SUV so Bobby could do his thing. He proceeded to cut away the tank top closely supervised by Hector. I couldn't mistake noticing the black rose tattoo on her right upper arm. It was ornate and thorny and stylised with tear drops, or dew drops perhaps. It was quite delicate, not huge nor dainty, but strong. I detected a scar, about six inches long, cleverly disguised underneath and along the thorny stem. Whoa!

"I do have one more, you know."

She surprised me with her quiet remark, wondering if she meant another tattoo, or another knife. She flinched a tiny bit, while Hector gently removed the leather back scabbard containing the other knife. Shards and splinters of metal had penetrated the leather scabbard but had saved her from a more serious or crippling injury with the blade inside.

"_Si_. And that one saved your kidney, _Chiquita_." He carefully handed the scabbard over for her to inspect.

"And no, before you ask, I am _not_ going to the hospital. I _hate_ hospitals. Do what you need to do Bobby."

Right. I could see that was an option Bobby was about to suggest, but not anymore. Hector chuckled.

Bobby proceeded with removing other shards which obviously caused the blood stains when they pierced through her denim jacket and into her skin. Lester in the meantime grabbed the duffel bag from the back of the SUV, which had a change of clothes, a must in our line of business for those unusual contingencies. While Bobby was cleaning and disinfecting the wounds, we could hear the fragments land in the metal dish Hector was holding out for him. Hal and Tank stood behind us to watch our backs, figuratively speaking, since they were facing out.

"Only a few of these need stitches because they are deeper but the rest can suffice with these butterfly strips I'm using. I am going to give you a local anaesthetic, Stephanie, so bear with me." She nodded.

"So, Stephanie, tell me about this place called Shorty's," I asked, by way of distracting her. I gently took hold of her hands and she nodded consent.

"Good thinking Batman," which earned me a small smile and a nod of thanks. I smiled in return.

"Shorty's has been one of our favourite haunts to get away from the Burg. The Burg is short for Chambersburg, where my parents live, and where I grew up. I tend to operate in other parts of Trenton but often in and around the Burg. The gossip is rife and everybody knows each other's business and take great pleasure in spreading and sharing the news. As soon as I was of age, and my "summer grounding" was over, I moved out and was determined to put some distance between my parents and me. We are estranged. The less I have to see or do with them the better. I chanced upon Shorty's and that's where Hector and I first met. He saved me from a bunch of assholes who were, er, hassling me." Hector snorted here but she continued, with another eye roll. "Shorty's has a great menu, not just great pizzas. They even have subs, calzones and salads. Burgers and fries too, of course."

"Good to know." I need to more of her back story here. I noticed how quickly she skipped over some details. After all, I was asking about Shorty's, but now I was curious about what she omitted.

"Yeah. It's in a seedier part of town and away from prying eyes and busybodies … not their scene at all. Amen." And she rolled her eyes again. Cute.

"You're doing well, Babe." I was watching Bobby and he acknowledged he was almost done. "So, tell me, why is it called Shorty's?"

She smiled. "Shorty is the owner and the chef. He used to chef in Michelin star restaurants but is happiest with his 'pizza palace', as he fondly calls it, besides the hours are better. Shorty is a big guy, _really_ big, but not fat, and _no one_ messes with him. He's ex-military and quickly sorted out the gangs when they tried the protection money routine, so he showed them what he thought of their idea with a sawed off. He was in the Gulf War and parts of Africa. He's special. And if you ask him nicely, he makes a mean dessert. Omigod!" I chuckled with her especially when she rolled her eyes in ecstasy, licking her lips and moaned. _Madre_ _Dios_.

"That's done now, Stephanie. I'm going to remove the rest of your tank top now and bandage your torso. Guys, turn around."

"Pffft. I'm okay," with a flippant wave of her hand.

Bobby quickly did the bandaging and then she donned the t-shirt which Lester handed to her, tying a knot at the side to shorten it. There was another tattoo, just above her black lacy bra line … on her right side, pretty blue and black butterflies, which covered _another_ scar! _Dios_. I noticed the word SPIRIT delicately inscribed in amongst the butterflies in flight as part of their movement. Nice. Spirit is spot on, very fitting, I thought.

"Thanks Bobby. I didn't feel a thing. Oh shit! _That_ many pieces?" I was a bit surprised too, looking in the dish containing metal and some glass fragments. Bobby handed her a water bottle and a couple of pain killers which she took without question.

"You're going to need antibiotics to avoid any infection, and maybe a tetanus shot. I'll have one of our guys from Rangeman deliver them to Shorty's so you can have the first ones with lunch."

"Okay, Doc. Thank you so much. Now, let's head over to Shorty's because I am hungry."

To our surprise, this was reinforced by a rumble and a long groan from her tummy. She shrugged her shoulders sheepishly but laughed along with us.

"Ma'am! Yes Ma'am!"

"And I wanna know more about you and Hector here," Lester added, echoing my thoughts exactly.

**oOoOo**

_TBC_

_So, a little insight into Stephanie and Hector's initial encounter, but that's just the tip of the iceberg. My Muse deviated off course but she is notoriously mischievous in that way._

_I am so stoked with all the fabulous reviews! Amazed and rapt. Thank you. Keep 'em coming. I am enjoying writing this story and your lovely comments spur me on. _

_Chapter four has more back story for which I know you're all hanging out._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 4**

**oOoOo **

**Tank's POV**

As we entered Shorty's, a seemingly insignificant looking place, more like a dive from outwardly first impressions, we were hit with the wonderful aroma of Italian marinara sauce, herbs and garlic and wood-fired pizzas. Stephanie stood still with her eyes closed breathing in the flavour sensations and sighed with a wicked moan. We had to chuckle at her evocative response which was heralded by a happy cheer from the kitchen.

"_Ciao! Cara Mia_! You're a sight for sore eyes, _Bella Donna_."

Her smile lit up the entire room. She smiled, we smiled, he smiled and the few customers inside did the same. He hugged her warmly, minding her back as Hector quickly explained the need for care. She melted into his huge arms. She was right. He was a big man, muscular and fit. He was wearing a neat aqua and pink apron, with frilly bits, _WTF, _over black cargos and t-shirt, and a purple bandanna on his bald head. From the tightness of his black t-shirt it was obvious that he still worked out. On his arms were tattoos: skulls, skulls with green berets, daggers and the grim reaper; insignias which we recognised instantly … Rangers, 75th regiment. We are in the presence of greatness and Ranger recognised it too, as did the others.

"These are my friends, _Caro Mio_. Hector, of course, and this is Ranger," Shorty raised one eyebrow with intrigue, and the slightest chin lift, "Tank, Bobby, Lester and Hal. Guys, meet Shorty, chef extraordinaire."

Without hesitation he shook hands with each of us, with knuckle bumps, repeating our names.

"You looking after my _Cara Mia_, Hector?"

"_Si_, Shorty. _Siempre_. Always."

We sat at the back table facing the door with our backs to the wall, but three of us had to face the cleverly placed mirror on the back wall. Hector and Ranger sat on either side of Stephanie with Bobby on the end. Lester, Hal and I sat facing them. We ordered pizzas and beer. Shorty raised his eyebrow in question and winked at Stephanie to which she responded happily as she clapped her hands in delight. I wondered what that secret communication was about.

Cal arrived with the antibiotics and Bobby gave Stephanie the tetanus shot, since it was over ten years since she'd last had one. She admired Cal's forehead tattoo, which matched one on Shorty's arm. She smiled and pinkie-waved at him. He winked and left promptly.

"So, Stephanie," I began, "you escaped your family after your 'grounding period'. That still blows me away, you know. You and Morelli? Obviously, we now know some of how he treated you. But, I don't understand, I'm sorry if I am prying or out of line here, forgive me … But, why were _you_ grounded?

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know. As I told you, the Burg thrives on gossip and my mother is one of the worst protagonists. Go figure. When my father heard about and saw Morelli's sick and disgusting and very explicit poems, he was furious."

"Did he take Morelli on?"

"Nope. Morelli was in the navy by then. He shunned me, my father, for bringing shame to the Plum name."

"Your parents make me want to have words with them, more than just strong words." I was shaking my head.

"Forgive me, Stephanie," I was still perplexed, trying with considerable difficulty to rein in my exasperation and anger, "but weren't you the _innocent_ in all this?"

"Mm. Yes. I was. But no matter what I said it was 'my own fault', I was 'too friendly' and I 'brought it on myself'. I was trapped and made to feel so ashamed, being told repeatedly how I was such an embarrassment, a disappointment and why wasn't I more like my older sister, "Saint Valerie". Valerie lived in Cali with two daughters and her husband. My family are Catholics, Roman Catholics. You know, Sunday church, confession. Father Bellini tried to be sympathetic but my mother wanted me punished by the church and shunned, to be disgraced, publicly. I was her cross to bear." She shook her head but shrugged her shoulders, but a little sigh did escape.

"All through summer she invited some of those sleazy scumbag lowlifes, any single men, to dinner in the hope of marrying me off. Practically every night. It was like one of those disgusting revolving doors. Apparently, Morelli's poetry encouraged them. I was not interested in getting married anytime soon. Her motives made me suspicious and she repeatedly put me down in front of said creepy guests. They were happy. Not only did they get a free home cooked meal, they thought they were guaranteed the opportunity to get into my pants, _and_ with my parents' consent. How fucked up was that? They in turn, condoned their creepy, obnoxious behaviour. God, some of them were so gross. And so disrespectful. Pffft. I was always made to see them out. I made my intentions clear. Nice to meet you, _NOT_. _Don't_ come back and here's something _really_ special to remind you of your visit. That's when I refined my signature move, a swift knee in the gonads."

We all burst out laughing, not expecting that parting gesture after enduring all that unbelievable treatment. Christ! She was still a kid then. She was so deadpan, delivering that punchline like an expert stand-up comedian. Un-fucking-believable! She's resilient, that's for sure. I feel so protective for her, so much already, and I've barely known her for a short part of the morning.

"Yes. We witnessed that _fine_ technique up close. Morelli so deserved that, Beautiful. Is that knee licensed?" Lester expressed this with pride and more chuckles, we all did, lots of pride.

"Proud of you, Babe."

What amazed me was how self-assured she was and talking about this traumatic experience so matter-of-factly. Definitely not seeking pity. I was not the only one who growled when she related that part of her life. Shit. I want to have a real piece of her father for not protecting his daughter, for not fighting for her virtue. Fuck! How fucked up is all that? I could see Ranger reining in his inner beast and the tension was evident in our body language although we did try hard to camouflage it. All of us were affected by this awful scenario.

"My Grandma Mazur also lived with us and if it wasn't for her, I might not have survived that horrible summer. I was so baffled and lost. Grandma Mazur hid things from my mother, like secretly helping me with my application to college, and then posting it. She also made chocolate chip cookies for me and other stuff. My mother had denied me any treats and cakes of course, as part of my penitence. They were _sweet_."

Confused, I asked another question that puzzled me. "Sweet? Huh? I don't get it. Is it to do with Morelli calling you Cupcake?"

This earned me a fierce glare from Hector, but she placated him with a calming hand to his shoulder.

"It's okay, _mi querido_. Better that they find out from me, now, the truth, than from idle gossip and stupid rumours." She took a fortifying breath and totally blew us away.

"Something like this, "Stephanie Plum is good to eat, soft and sweet inside …" Or something close to that …"

Before we could demonstrate our infuriation, an enormously loud bang from the kitchen shook us from our ferocious rage. Instantly we stood protectively blocking Stephanie.

"Sorry, _Cara Mia_. I hate what that fucker wrote on the bathroom walls around Trenton and the Stadium." Shit! _Dead man walking Morelli_! "Yeah, I see it in your eyes too," he said looking at all of us as we slowly sat down again. I was fit to break something … Morelli's neck … her father and that witch bitch of a mother. Shorty continued, "You know I really wanna slice his balls off, and serve them up to him, breaded and deep fried. And that's just the appetiser!"

We all concurred on that with a wry chuckle. Other ideas were rapidly forming in our heads, like 101 ways to kill Morelli and dispose of his body without a trace. Yeah. We all had the same notion. We were all on the same page.

Presently, Shorty returned with a special plate, beaming widely as he placed it in front of Stephanie. She smiled and wriggled with glee. Perfect diversion from that sordid conversation about her dismal life as a naïve young teenager, her innocent childhood snatched away from her irrevocably. We did not expect what was to come as Shorty placed five large pizzas, a salad and seven beers on the table and some calzones as well.

Mid bite with our pizza slices held in mid-air, and mouths open, just like deer caught in the headlights, we froze and stared in shock. Awe and lust were very quick to follow.

Stephanie had grabbed half of the meatball sub and heartily sank her teeth into it, making us smile at her enthusiasm. Holy shit! The moans and sounds of ecstasy that surged forth had caught us all by surprise, hitting us abruptly and rapidly heading south. She was so evocative, with the sexy moans of delight. I could tell that I was not the only one physically affected by her sexy moans, reminiscent of delicious sexual bedroom activity. Ranger in particular looked both lustful and pained, being so close to her as she wriggled with each mouthful.

"What?" She looked at us surprised that we were seemingly not eating. "I told you Shorty makes the best pizzas ever. You've hardly taken more than a bite. What's wrong with you guys?"

"_Chiquita_. Listening to you enjoying your meatball sub is sinfully sexy."

Yes. Nailed it, Hector. Sinfully sexy. Ooh yeah.

"I could so easily swing to the other side, just for you, when I hear you eating so passionately."

She grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "You say the nicest things, Hector." And she chuckled, taking another bite. She looked at all of us, Ranger first with his very dark eyes, and the rest of us as we made ourselves more comfortable from the tightness in our cargoes.

"He's right, Babe, you are sinfully sexy when you eat. We'll do our best to cope and eat." He gave her his 100 watts smile as payback. We know he uses that deliberately for effect. Two can play at that game it seems. This is going to get interesting, methinks.

She blushed but quickly gave him a big blue-eyed smile in return.

"Try this. Tell me this is not deliciously sinful to eat," and we all watched in surprise as she fed Ranger the last portion of her sub. Our man who eats salads, took the offered portion and bit into it. He moaned in return, almost as good as Stephanie, looking directly into her eyes, and swiftly stole a lick of her saucy fingers, making her go wide-eyed. Does that make the score two all? I smirked. Oh, Ranger, playing with fire, man. She wiped a smidge of the sauce from the corner of his lips and licked her finger! Fuck! This woman is sex personified. Holy shit! She's playing him and besting him at his own game. Lester and Bobby were in awe of her counter tactics, not even hiding their shit eating grins. Hal was blushing but grinning all the same. Hector smiled knowing that Ranger had met his match.

"Well?"

"You're absolutely right, Babe. It's deliciously sinful to eat." He never took his darkened eyes off her. The two of them continued to make quite a bit of eye contact and smiles, little smiles. The rest of the meal was enjoyed with the symphony of moans and agreeable grunts of content. She was right, of course. Shorty's pizzas are the best.

After another round of beers and an extra two large pizzas, we sat back and relaxed. Yup. Shorty makes a mean pizza. Stephanie looked happy and sated. It's great to see a woman who enjoys her food, and not picking at it and eating like a bird.

"You know, I did get into college but my mother had hidden and torn my acceptance letter. She was so furious that I had gone behind her back as if it was such a deceitful thing to do. But Grandma Mazur rescued it. I was able to complete a Business degree with the help of Grandpa Mazur's College fund and boarded on campus. It was tough but so great to be free of my toxic parents."

We beamed at her with pride. That couldn't have been easy.

"But before college started, I lived with my friend Mary Lou Stankovic. I just packed a bag and moved out. Her Mom disliked how my parents had treated me and welcomed me with open arms. They helped me with getting a part time job at the 711 like Mary Lou and she would drop both of us off. We even packed shelves for the supermarket and her Dad would drive us and pick us up because it was late and dark. He became aware of some creepy followers and made sure we were not alone after hours. I believe, I also had a guardian angel," looking intensely at Hector, but soothed with a tender smile, "who was watching my back. At least I had a bit of spending money but I saved like crazy, paying a quarter of my income on board, banking half and keeping the rest. Mrs Stankovic helped me open a bank account. I got my driver's licence and I would borrow my Uncle Sandor's car which he left to my Grandma. It was a Buick, a 1953 Roadmaster, powder blue."

"You're kidding! That's a classic muscle car. Oh, man." Hal almost drooled as he said that. He and Lester were into cars. "That's totally awesome!"

"To explain my two-year absence, my mother kind of encouraged all sorts of rumours, including that they had to send me away since I got myself pregnant. She even tried to arrange a wedding to this idiot who was a lawyer, Richard Orr. He called himself Dickie Orr. I called him The Dick. Stupid wanker, he was. I wasn't even there! No way."

_What the fuck?!_ Pregnancy rumours? This woman is a real piece of work. And what kind of man calls himself Dickie? The wanker moniker had us laughing again. Being in her company was very pleasant. She was full of surprises and refreshing with her outlook. She was a survivor. But at what cost?

"Pfft. I did meet him on Spring break once. Not my kind of guy. _Eeuw_. I knew there was something hinkey about him. I was right. I did a bit of online research. He was a cheating sleaze. He married a 'good' Burg girl, but she found him screwing a well-known skank on the dining room table before the official marriage certificate had arrived in the post. Phew! Dodged a bullet there."

We all expressed disgust at that visual and were relieved that Stephanie was spared that life episode. Thank goodness that her friend's family was so kind and supportive.

"And, you know, even though Big Blue was like driving a refrigerator, or a whale, and, it was a gas guzzler, it came in handy one particular occasion, just when I came back from college."

Our curiosity was suddenly piqued when we saw the glint in her eye. Hector grinned and gave her a look of pride so that we were busting to know.

"Go on, Babe. Seems like there is something special about this occasion."

She smiled a mischievous smile. Shorty joined us, leaning against another table just as he had cleared our table and gathered the pizza trays which he placed on the table beside him. He grinned expectantly, like he knew what was coming.

"Well, it was a time when I was driving Big Blue, on Fall break, I think. No, silly me, _summer_ break, after graduation. Yeah. Anyway. Morelli had just returned from the navy and suddenly Big Blue jumped the kerb and pinned him to the wall. Broke his leg in two places."

What? She was so nonchalant about it. Hang on. We all held our breath.

"Er, did you lose control, Steph?" Hal asked concerned.

"No."

"What do you mean? Was it an accident?" asked Bobby worried.

"No. I did it on purpose. Payback is such a bitch."

That was it. We totally lost it. Rolling on the floor laughing was Lester as he fell off his chair. Hal sat there in awe, but grinning broadly. Bobby and I were pounding the table. Gotta love this woman. We had tears in our eyes. It's great to share a good, great big belly laugh. Priceless. Lester kept getting the giggles, pointing at Steph and her innocent expression. Hector squeezed her shoulder. Ranger beamed at her with pride, flashing the full 200 watter. Bobby and I high-fived each other. Hysterical.

"You did it _on purpose_! That's so priceless. But hey. Shit. Did you damage Big Blue?" She shook her head grinning.

"Big Blue is indestructible. Not even a scratch and everyone assumed that _silly Stephanie lost control_." With that last bit she twirled some wayward curls in her finger, putting on a girlie voice. Cheeky grin.

Shorty chortled all the way to the kitchen. "That's my favourite Stephanie story!"

She was enjoying our reaction. Then I noticed something on her finger as she used her knuckle to wipe her tears.

It was a teardrop on the inside of her right index finger facing her middle finger. Ranger saw it too and gently held her hand for closer inspection.

"A teardrop tattoo, Babe?"

Hector raised his eyebrow, not giving anything away.

**oOoOo**

_TBC_

_A teardrop? A teardrop tattoo? My, oh my. What does that mean?_

_Gotta love the Big Blue story. One of my favourite parts. Such a great visual and wonderful payback._

_And so, the back story starts to unfold. There is more to come. I know you want more. So I gave you an extra long chapter._

_I am so delighted with your enthusiastic reviews. Thank you so much. Keep 'em coming. They are like nectar and ambrosia for my Muse. And she has an appetite like Stephanie's. _

_Chapter 5 is already partly drafted._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 5**

**oOoOo**

**Hal's POV**

The table suddenly hushed as Ranger and Tank looked pointedly at each other. A teardrop tattoo. Shit. We all knew what that meant, as we looked at Hector, displaying two on his face.

"Not my story to tell." He shrugged and tucked a wayward curl of Stephanie's hair behind her ear, at the same time giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. That was a rare moment of tenderness from our man Hector.

"You know what? I could do with a coffee. Yes, a coffee. Anyone else? Or another beer? Water?"

A diversion, considering her rapid-fire questions and slight agitation. Stephanie seemed reluctant to elaborate at this moment obviously wanting to defer disclosing this story for the time being. Perhaps it's not a story she wants to share, or is not ready yet to share, if at all. I can understand that. But shit. A teardrop tattoo?

"It's okay, Babe. You have already shared half of your remarkable life story with us," Ranger soothed. "We don't need to know. But I have to confess, I am curious, very curious. Hell, we all are. Concerned too. … Besides, we have only just met." With a subtle change of tactics, he disarmed her with a smooth smile and a wink. Man, he's got technique. She leaned into Hector, squeezing his arm and then looked up at Ranger, whispering a quiet "Thank you."

Shorty came over and took our coffee orders. "I have just the thing for you, _Cara Mia_," and he smiled slyly at her as he walked back into the kitchen grinning broadly.

With a look of concern, Bobby was analysing Stephanie's behaviour. He was in medic mode.

"Stephanie? How are you going? Really. It's been a big day. Your morning has been quite eventful and reliving all your past experiences must be a strain for you. Sorry if we might have overstepped your hospitality. Are you having any pains? Would you prefer for us to go?"

"No. You haven't. That's fine, Bobby. No, no pain but it is tender. Thanks. I'm okay. Now don't you guys think of leaving just yet. It _has_ been an _extra_-ordinary morning, for sure. But this has been fun and rather cathartic too. But now? _Now_ I need caffeine, _and_, I need sugar."

So that was that. She grinned coyly, probably hoping we'd forget about the teardrop tattoo. But we'll just postpone that for now. Jeez. Shit. Bobby is right. Maybe we did overdo it. And so many guys, big guys, all at once. But from what I have seen so far, there are many men in her life and thankfully many of them treat her with respect.

She certainly is an interesting person, and damned feisty … and sexy. Bossman sure seems to be more than just captivated by her, enamoured even. Hell. We are all enchanted by her. Even Cal when he came with the meds delivery, she wasn't daunted by his size or the flaming skull tattoo. It's not hard to miss in the middle of his forehead. She wasn't fazed at all. But then, I look at her friends, Hector and then Shorty. Ungh. Facepalm. That's why she liked Cal, Shorty also has a flaming skull tattoo on his sleeve, the very same.

Watching their comfortable interaction, I'm really curious how she and Hector have such a great connection. I wonder how long ago they first bumped into each other? And what would bring a white bread girl from the Burg like Stephanie into the realm of Hector and the Underworld of Trenton? His world is so far removed from hers, so very far. But then again, with bounty hunting that would change her boundaries quite a bit. Hm. Perhaps it has something to do with bounty hunting. I wonder.

I am astounded by all the shit she has been through with her parents, that Psycho Bitch mother, her Shithead Asshole father, and let's not forget that 'Asshole Shithead Fuckwit Moron' Morelli_._ Yeah, she really nailed him with those sweet descriptive words. From what we have seen and heard, she's pretty spot on. I can't believe that this slip of a woman ever deserved any of that bullshit treatment. She didn't strike me as a rebellious teenager either. To me, she seems more of an innocent who has been so maliciously maligned … but what for? To save face for her bitchy mother? I noticed she only referred to them as mother and father, not by Mom and Dad. I have a strong desire to protect her from such shit.

Uh oh. I was distracted from my internal musings by Shorty. I know what that is and we are so in trouble. Damn. More torture, but what sweet torture it will be. The other guys are never gonna believe this. I know what my dreams are going to be about tonight, if I ever survive this. Hector began to chuckle when he saw my dazed almost fearful expression and then he noticed Shorty grinning, coming over with a single plate after the waitress had served our coffees. Stephanie was still looking at Bobby and turned when she heard Hector chuckling. I think I may have whimpered and someone moaned, and that wasn't me, probably Lester or Tank, or both.

"Omigod! _Cara Mio. Ti amo_! You are a God among men!" She looked at that dessert in such a way, that if I was that tiramisu, I would have swooned, or maybe just collapsed. Yeah. Probably collapsed and then melted into a puddle of goo. He bowed with a flourish as he presented the plate to her, which she practically snatched from his large hands. She squealed happily quickly taking her first spoonful before the plate even touched the table, moaning in sheer bliss, eyes rolling back before they closed and her head lolled back as she savoured the flavour. Holy shit! She's got us all so horny with her response and her sexy sounds. Shorty had a wicked grin, damn well knowing the effect she'd create. This must be her favourite dessert. Oh man, those moans hit me south of my belly button so quickly. Tank closed his eyes, braced himself and listened, a small smile of anticipation already dancing on his face. Ranger watched her with hungry lustful eyes, simultaneously breathing her in as his eyes focused on her mouth. Lester was the same and totally mesmerised. Bobby smiled and shook his head, bracing himself like me. Me? I was watching her lips and watched every spoonful go into her sinful mouth. Once again, we had to adjust ourselves. That plate never did touch the table. Man, she was like a siren and we had crashed onto the rocks, willingly. She devoured that slice in no time, humming as she licked her lips. Dear Lord. That this woman can make food sound so sexy is amazing.

"Oh yes! Yes! That's exactly what I needed." Hearty laughter emanated from the kitchen.

That was so reminiscent and did justice to When Harry Met Sally, but, she's not faking it. She practically purred on a glorious sigh. It was only then that she lazily opened her eyes. She double handed her coffee cup after shamelessly adding two sugars and creamer, stirring and humming contentedly as the caffeine hit its mark.

She looked a bit sheepish and then giggled when she saw our strained expressions. Hector grabbed her shoulder and kissed her on the temple.

"You are so much fun, _Chiquita_."

"Um, sorry guys. I can't help it."

She called to the waitress and handed over her credit card to pay the bill.

"Gentlemen, that was so much fun. We should do this again. Thank you once again for coming to my rescue."

She smiled shyly at Tank's discomfort and placed her small hand on his much larger dark hand.

"Sorry Big Guy. I can't help myself. It's so delicious. I think Shorty did that on purpose. He knows that tiramisu is my favourite dessert."

"De nada, Little Girl. It was definitely our pleasure."

"I think his timing was impeccable, Stephanie," Bobby remarked with a smile. "Considering the excitement of this morning," to which she rolled her eyes, "your adrenaline had spiked and was rapidly going down and you needed a sugar fix."

She nodded.

"Yes. That's how it happens. And before you ask, no, I am not diabetic. Thank you for caring."

He handed over a few lollipops.

"For next time. Keep them with you because Shorty might not be there with a sweet option." He winked with a grin.

Smiling she went to put them in her bag, but of course, that got fried this morning so she put them in a pocket.

"I think I need to go shopping, Hector. A bag, a phone and some new wheels, just for starters." He nodded.

"You know, you will need to have those stitches out in a week. I know you don't want to go to St Francis. You can go to your doctor or a clinic where a nurse can deal with them. Or, … How about we meet here next week and I can check on your injuries and take out those stitches at the same time? If the butterfly strips come off that's fine. Any discomfort, fever or infection before we see you, call me, anytime. You have my number in that phone."

She smiled that beautiful blue-eyed smile.

"Sure. We can do lunch again," she responded happily.

"Done. But it will be our treat next time." Ranger looked at her pointedly, poised for her to object.

"Deal."

"Hector, _mi querido_, can you take me home please?"

**oOoOo**

_**TBC**_

_So … Hal, the ever observant, posed some interesting questions._

_I originally had two POVs with this chapter, but decided to split them as it was becoming so long. So, Chapter 6 is already done. And the next has already been formulated._

_So, who do you think is up next?_

_Remember, JE owns the characters and I'm just playing with them. The plot and any mistakes are mine alone._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 6.1**

**oOoOo**

**Shorty's POV**

She swept in the door like a breath of fresh air. I could tell from her demeanour that she needed food. Luckily, I have her special treat and I also have the perfect dessert, just for my _Cara Mia_ as I like to call her. My Stephanie Specials. Looks like she's had an exciting start to the day given her sooty smudged face and the crazy newly blasted hair. Yep. It must be Another Car Gone to Heaven Day. I love how she comes in like that, inhaling all the flavours emanating from the marinara sauce, the herbs and the garlic. It seems to help her compose herself, just as if she was centre-ing herself. And it worked too. I called out to her, happy to see her, as always.

She had company and a fine looking group of men, military men, and Hector. Lucky that I'm wearing my best frilly apron. Introducing them to me, I couldn't resist the miniscule reaction to the first guy, the leader obviously, Ranger. The big guy, Tank didn't miss it. They were respectful and it was obvious that they really cared for my _Cara Mia_. Shit. She was injured, as Hector warned me. I love how she melts into me when she hugs me, making me feel ten feet tall. These honourable young men are very protective of her.

Another one of their team came with a delivery. She obediently took her antibiotics and Bobby gave her a tetanus shot. Before he departed, the big guy grinned at me with a wink as he pointed to my sleeve and his forehead, giving me the thumbs up. Ha! He does have good taste, but on his forehead? Hm, it takes all kinds.

Taking their orders, I gave her my special you're-gonna-love-what-I've-got-for-you look. She was rapt. Ha! These guys are going to be in for a surprise. I am going to enjoy this. I quickly set about making the pizzas but added some calzones to their order while the Stephanie Special was coming together. I know she loves meatball subs and this one is toasted, of course, but it has a cheesy garlic sauce on top of the marinara over the meatballs and lots of parmesan. I had cut it in half to make it easier to handle. She was so ecstatic with my Stephanie Special. Her trademark reaction to delicious food was a sight to behold. Seeing the stunned expressions on their faces as she devoured her sub with those moans was priceless. She countered by challenging that Ranger guy and he played along with her. I could tell that he was so enchanted with _Cara Mia_ already. They all were, but this Ranger dude even more. Stephanie, you might have met your match.

Watching these macho men fall under her spell was predictable. However, I lost control when she was relating what that _stronzo_ (asshole) Morelli did to her. The whole stack of metal pizza platters fell to the floor … with some help from me and my strong-arm swipe. Fucker! Vengeance will be mine, one day. I saw those disgusting rhymes disclosing her name leaving no doubt to whom he was referring. She didn't deserve that and certainly not the extremely maligned treatment from her own parents. I would have thought love and sympathy and avenging rage. Nuh. Nope. Zip. Zero. Nix. Nil. Zilch. Un-fucking-believable! I can dream in the meantime. Her so-called parents don't deserve this beautiful young woman. That she can talk about them without any emotion is remarkable. She has a great mindset which has allowed her to move on. She is strong.

Hal and Lester were awestruck and practically drooling when she mentioned the Buick. I sat at the table behind beside Hector, observing their enthralled expressions when she mentioned that powder blue muscle car, knowing full well what was about to come. Watching the stunned expressions of incredulity and concern for the car cracked me up every time. But her admission to having done it on purpose once again was my undoing. Laughter is the best medicine and so cathartic. She delivers it so well with her cutesy girlie voice and innocent eyes. Love her to bits. _Cara Mia_. Hearing them roar with laughter is hilarious on its own, full grown men with tears in their eyes is worth it each time, not that she shares this experience very much at all. Thankfully, no charges were ever laid.

I love it when people love my food and enjoy the flavours. When I saw Stephanie starting to flounder a bit, I knew she was low on sugar and considering her events this morning, the adrenaline crash was about to come. Time to bring in the big guns, her special dessert. Seeing Hal's startled face nearly cracked me up. Once again, she tortured her new friends. They have respect for her. Hector does take care of her. After her coffee, she had enough and politely ended the session thanking them for coming to her rescue. Respect, brothers.

These men were appreciative and promised to visit again. I know they will. Bobby cleverly arranged for next week so he could remove the stitches. Shit. Stitches? _Cara Mia_. Tsk. Wherever they meet, it will be good for them all. She needs them but they need her so much that they don't even know it yet. She will be the light that is missing in their lives. Yeah. I can be a sentimental man, but I can read people. I am so glad she is in my life.

So, these are the guys Hector was telling me about and with whom he has started working. Ranger's rep precedes him and word on the street is that they are taking charge of the neighbourhood. Not a new gang, not affiliated with mafia nor protection racketeering, not vigilantes either, but they've been shaking the tree. The tree needed a helluva lot of shaking anyway. Ranger has set up a company and their manifesto will be bounty hunters as well. Now that's an interesting combo, security and bounty hunting. Definitely not a front for a seedy or shonky business like many of the gangs do, but about genuine clean up the streets and protecting people, businesses and their property legitimately. Trenton certainly needs a shake-up, this side of town for sure.

He's got smarts, this Ranger dude, and street smart comes with his creds too. When I discovered his military rep I was impressed, _very_ impressed, and with the company he kept, who had been sitting here in my restaurant. They were disciplined and carried that over to civilian life. They've obviously made the transition really well, expedient, organised and planned like a military manoeuvre. Like any good Ranger, Colonel Mañoso looks after his own. None of these men was going to be abandoned or begging on the streets like so many war veterans are. None of them was going to be a burden on society. He has already provided purposeful employment. Yeah, so I did a bit of investigating through my secret channels. There was nothing on the internet, of course, just an address for a vacant lot. I liked what I saw already and first impressions are lasting impressions they say.

Hector and I have been working the streets in much the same way. It will be good to have the extra man power. They were in the process of registering the security company. Hector already indicated they were virtually all military men. This Ranger guy knew about Hector's superior techno whiz, hacker and freaking awesome I.T. skills and hired him immediately. Hector's rep goes way back but he has no military experience. He's a gang banger who has successfully escaped the gang regime but is now feared even more on his own. We worked together as a formidable tag team, watching over the Hood, maintaining a certain degree of local stability. It seems Ranger and Hector knew each other in the Newark Latin quarters when they were teenagers but lost touch when Ranger was moved to Miami by his parents. So, Ranger understood gang happenings and protocol, and that personal experience makes him the perfect candidate. Watch out lowlifes of Trenton.

From what Hector told me, Ranger saved Hector's life, but that's his story to tell. But it was Hector who saved _my_ life. That seems rather inconceivable given that I am practically twice his size and have him by well over a hundred pounds. He was lean yet strongly built, fit and muscular and obviously not someone to be underestimated.

I had heard about this Amigo, and also Guardian, _ángel__ de la guarda_, _ángel_ _custodio, _and, my personal favourite, the Dark Angel,_ Angel Oscuro. _Eventually, I worked out it was him, all the names referred to him, just to add to the confusionon the streets. At this stage, we had not encountered one another. But I knew he was messing with their heads. His distinctive dark angel tag was visible, often haunting lanes and streets with its presence, when trouble was brewing nearby. It was like a warning sign: the dark angel is watching you. He was feared by the gangs especially when he was able to tag their headquarters. People were superstitious and he preyed on their fears. Although, his teardrop tattoos are proof that he is for real. His identity is not discussed publicly, but his presence alone has influence.

It wasn't a wild spontaneous thing spurred by drugs or alcohol. No. He wasn't into drugs. From what I understand, it had something to do with someone close to him and avenging her needless death. She had been killed in a gang rivalry reprisal and unfortunately, she was collateral damage who didn't deserve to die because of their stupidity. Too young. And pregnant. It is rumoured that the two sparring would-be chieftains were found, barely recognisable at their respective pseudo-legit import/export trading companies on Stark Street. But the dark angel brand on their temple was unmistakeable. It sent the hood into a spin. The authorities thought it was just another gang tattoo and the result of another gangland killing. I know better, and so do the streets.

Around that time, I had only just established my restaurant and was happy with the last fittings going in. It was ready to go and I had double checked all the gear. Wood delivery was prompt, nice clean dry stuff, well-seasoned, so I wouldn't be smoking out the neighbourhood. I did a test run to season the chimneys and check the draw power and thus cured the oven a number of times over the day so it was ready to go. The food trucks had arrived early, and with the help of some of the guys from my old outfit, we stocked the large pantry and the industrial fridge and freezers. We shared a beer to celebrate with some nice crusty garlic bread and spicy sausage calzones. The hearty smell of garlic and Italian herbs chased away any demons, or so I thought.

On the cook top I had just set a couple of large pots with my special secret recipe marinara sauce, when four young punks stormed in making a hell of a racket. Thankfully my mates had already departed through the back entrance which I had secured just before I prepared the marinara sauce. I didn't want them to get hurt. I stood behind the counter, quietly assessing my options and their motives. Well, that was obvious. Not wanting to get blood on my frilly apron, I removed it slowly observing their movements, reading their body language.

My reaction was not what they expected, stupid punks. Two more entered so the odds were more in their favour. I wasn't actually listening but I had seen them in action, taunting, loud and intimidating. They rushed at me together trying to get behind me and surround me. I grabbed Bessie, my trusty wooden baseball bat from under the counter in her special bracket, and started swinging as I grabbed my special long bladed knife from my hip sheath. One of the punks burnt his hands on the pot thinking he could just tip it over, leaving him writhing in pain from the scorching burn. Serves the little bastard right. Bessie was swinging and making contact but then they regrouped and changed tactics. I noticed the door open slightly and someone else slid inside like smoke, making me think it was another punk. I used the heavy ladle to clock one of them and as the third one tripped over him, I clocked him a good one. Better odds now. Then the silent ninja-like punk, not a punk, taller and faster than the punks, used his knives rapidly with classic martial arts moves and sent the other four yelping out the door bleeding profusely. He was swift and efficient, barely breathing hard. He picked up the three in the kitchen and dragged them to a table telling the one who had burned his hands to shut the fuck up. I tossed him a wet towel and told him to wrap his hands. Speaking in rapid Spanish, he got right into their face, once the other two I clocked came to, and reminded them that _Angel Oscuro_, the Dark Angel, is watching them and that this restaurant is under his protection. If they came near here again, he would exact a more memorable revenge. I watched his actions, sinister and fierce, passionate and commanding. His face was covered with only his eyes and mouth visible. Reminded me of Zorro. Like those silly bobble-headed dogs, the trio agreed to his terms and were released with a couple of quick parting slashes to the upper arm. He was so fast.

Carefully disinfecting and wiping his blades clean, he sheathed them in their various scabbards and pockets while I closed the blinds and mopped up the blood. He helped with the clean-up. As he removed the bandanna that covered his face we smiled and introduced ourselves properly.

I thanked him and he just responded with a casual, "De nada. You would have done the same." That was true. I suppose I could have handled them on my own but I was glad for his timing. I'm not a foolish arrogant man.

We ate the remaining calzone, dipping chunks of garlic bread into a bowl of marinara sauce, and toasted our success with a beer. Bessie went back to her special bracket under the counter and I stirred the slowly simmering pots. We just chatted for a couple of hours, while I cleaned up the kitchen, discovering that we had a number of things in common. He left late and I locked up after storing the cooled pots in the refrigerator. My kitchen looked spotless, just how I liked it. I went upstairs and that was it, a busy day in more ways than I expected.

But it didn't stop there. A new group of punks, a bit taller, a couple with that baby fluff and scant stubble. Pffft. Maybe they didn't get the memo. I was in the kitchen sharpening my knives, behind the kitchen work bench this time. My knives were all neatly lined up on the stone benchtop, clearly visible, including the big cleaver. Someone was trying the back door but that was very secure. Hector had suggested I install a stronger steel door and make it more secure. Thank you _hermano_. I kept sharpening the scimitar on the steel, walking around towards them slowly in time to the rhythmic sharpening actions of blade on steel. Their eyes went wide. This time I was alone but the counter was between us. I made sure the light caught the scimitar blade as I checked it for sharpness, all the while watching them. Then I changed the rhythm of blade on steel to a faster pace.

"Tell me. Wanna test the sharpness of this scimitar, punks? Well, do ya?" flashing the blade into the bright downlights so the reflection made them blink. While they were momentarily in doubt, questioning the sanity of my challenge and mesmerised by the flashing of the long, curved blade, I swiftly unleashed one of my throwing knives so fast past the third punk's ear. It slammed into the door frame making that distinctive knife wobbling sound. Their heads whiplashed to the still quivering knife and while they were distracted, I swiftly dispatched a second and a third up the door frame and one to the other side. A man can never have too many knives. Since I had them distracted and transfixed with that look of stunned horror, I grabbed my sawed off, Buster, from his special bracket next to Bessie, sheathing my scimitar smoothly at the same time. Two more punks were suddenly roughly shoved inside the door with my new friend, Hector, or _Angel Oscuro_ to them.

"Drop your weapons. _Now_! **All **_of them_." This was done quickly and cautiously, not taking their eyes off Buster, my sawed off.

"So, _boys_. I don't appreciate your second visit with the next rung of your hierarchy." I cocked the sawed off for extra effect.

"I want you to think about this carefully. I do not want to see your ugly mugs again in here. I haven't done nothing to you, so, why you ugly muggin' me?" I said this calmly and enunciated each word clearly, just in case they didn't understand.

Hector kicked all their weapons away out of reach. He eyed one of them suspiciously, at the same time as I aimed the sawed off directly at him. His face paled. Hector commanded the others to sit and turn around. Stupid little fucker. He emptied his inside jacket pockets of another knife, a gun and a set of knuckle dusters. Hector roughly frisked him, not trusting the little motherfucker. After checking his bandanna, he discovered a flick knife with which he suddenly stabbed him in the side, causing him to scream and the others to squirm fearfully. Making a quick double slash on his arm he grabbed him by the throat and growled harshly in Spanish. The switch blade slowly scored down the side of his neck, leaving a thin blood trail. The warning was clear although I didn't understand all of what he said. The punks scrambled out the door so fast it was almost comical. I discharged Buster for extra effect up into the night air. One of them screamed.

We chuckled over another beer and some pepperoni pizza. We concurred, a man should be able to run a legitimate business without fear of his life or retribution. That is how we became a team. Not quite vigilantes per se, but keeping a pulse on the Hood. Keeping the balance. Sometimes a bit of necessary retribution, just as a subtle reminder.

It was virtually a similar scenario that brought Stephanie into our domain.

**oOoOo**

_TBC_

_Mmm. What do you think? A bit more of back story for you to appease your curiosity._

_I like Shorty and felt he deserved a large guernsey, because he's such a big guy, as part Hector's backstory. More of that to come._

_So … Stephanie eh? _

_The characters you recognise are not mine. Only the plot and any mistakes are mine._

_Still doing a happy dance with all your reviews, favourites and follows. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 7**

**oOoOo**

**Ranger's POV**

We discovered from Hector, that during the week Stephanie had bought another vehicle, a new phone, and officially lodged another complaint against Morelli. I didn't understand how he could get away with repeated harassment charges which had also been reported by credible witnesses from the TPD. He must have some influence in higher places. Something to explore further methinks. Apparently, a restraining order was issued against him. A fat lot of good that does. We'll be watching. Hector nodded, accurately reading my thoughts.

As agreed, we had arranged to meet Stephanie so that Bobby could check her wounds and remove her stitches. Rather than in a public place, like the TPD parking lot from last week, I thought a more private and discreet setting would be more preferable and appropriate. I considered Shorty's but there's no need for other patrons to see this, or for her to reveal her wounds and her back with strangers present. That's quite ironic, I thought, considering _we_ were total strangers last week. Suggesting Rangeman, so that Bobby could check her wounds in his medical suite, where all his tools of the trade were within reach, was the ace up my sleeve, so to speak. Being a more hygienic venue convinced Stephanie to take the option. Besides, she was curious about our new premises and Rangeman operations.

Hector brought her to the building and up to Bobby's medical suite. Stephanie was excited and curious as she held on to Hector's arm. She was impressed with the professional layout just from what she briefly saw on the way up. Bobby did a quick showcase of the suite, with a touch of pride, explaining how he can treat any injuries on site, which may occur in the course of our duties, right here at our headquarters. Simple ones can be done in the field, but more serious injuries are preferred here at Rangeman, unless they are more severe or life threatening, then the hospital is the obvious option.

"This is awesome, Bobby. Much better than being at the hospital though, _or_ in the TPD parking lot." She chuckled at her own joke.

"Okay, Stephanie. Hop up here," indicating the hospital bed which he had just lowered to her height for her convenience. She sat up and admitted, "Can't wait for them to go. They've been a bit prickly and getting itchy. So just go for it, Doc."

Hector had to take a call and left, with a direct look at Bobby, entrusting her into his care and capable hands. I was about to leave as well but she requested that I stay, which actually surprised me. After removing her zip up black hoodie, once again, she was wearing a tank top, army camouflage green, which suited her. I had politely turned around very quickly. She lay down on her tummy ready for Bobby.

"Pfft. Don't be daft. You've already seen it before Ranger, so you don't have to turn around, although I do appreciate the courtesy and respect. Thank you."

The first thing I noticed were the bruises that were now just starting to fade. Her back was toned and she had good muscle definition. Bobby removed the stitches and she wriggled just a bit, giggling at her own response. She was ticklish and that made me smile. Bobby caught my eye and winked at my smirk. _Oh boy._ He rubbed in some ointment. "Ohh, yess." _Madre Dios_. He was very professional while I was a tad jealous of his hands and where they were rubbing. Thankfully, the scars were relatively small, the longest being an inch and a half.

"So, what's the verdict, Doc?"

"You're good to go, Steph. You have some residual bruising but all the wounds have healed nicely. I have rubbed in some pawpaw ointment to help the healing process."

"Yeah. That felt so nice." I could tell. Note to self: Stephanie is very touch responsive.

She was confident in his bedside manner and obviously had a positive body image. Jumping off the bed, she quickly dressed and was ready to go. Bobby handed her the red tube and told her to apply it three times a day.

"Hm. That feels better. Thanks, Bobby. Now," she said turning her stunning blue eyes to me, "I believe _you_ promised me lunch, Ranger." I smiled.

"That I did. We can adjourn to one of our conference rooms where lunch is already set up and waiting."

With my hand in the small of her back, I escorted her to the nearest conference room. We were joined by Tank, Lester, Bobby, Hal and Hector. Hector gave her a bottle of water and sat beside her. In the middle of the table sat a range of platters with bread rolls filled with a variety of cold meats, cheese and salad. She smiled and happily grabbed a ham, salami, pepperoni and cheese with salad, as we all made our selection.

"Mmm. Yum," she mumbled through a hearty mouthful, "so fresh." We waited and sure enough she expressed her enjoyment with a joyful moan. We chuckled and agreed with our own nods and moans. Ella makes good fresh rolls so tasty.

A fresh fruit platter finished off our lunch. Her first choice were the strawberries, then she added blueberries, raspberries and some mango slices. She took a particularly large strawberry … we waited with bated breath, all eyes on her luscious lips, and, sure enough, we were rewarded with a sumptuous moan. Hector shook his head at us, in good humour, and winked at Stephanie. She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"So big and so juicy." No innuendo intended but I know I had a fleeting thought that hit me south of my belly button whilst recognising the same expression on the other guys.

Hal and Lester cleared the table, covering any left-over rolls, placing the platters on the kitchen trolley at the side of the conference room.

"How does it feel, Steph, your back?" Hal asked politely.

"All good, thanks to Dr Bobby here." And she smiled at him. "I really appreciate what you guys have done for me."

"De nada," was said in unison.

I passed a wrapped parcel over to her. She was surprised.

"What's this for? It's not my birthday …" but curiosity won the day.

Opening the parcel, she was astounded. "Omigod. It's my jacket," she whispered in wonder.

Giving her a new denim jacket to replace the damaged one, as well as returning the original with repairs, it was obvious she was awestruck that we'd do that. Ella had suggested a repair job as well as a new purchase.

ooOoo

"It might have sentimental value, Ranger. You never know. Give her the option. I can work my needle magic on this, I'm pretty sure. Anyway, it's worth a go." She was right. Ella was so perceptive. A woman's perspective is not to be underestimated. Not only was my housekeeper smart, Ella was a wonderful seamstress.

ooOoo

"Oh, thank you," she murmured gratefully as she hugged the mended jacket. "My Grandma had bought this for me as a going away present and I wore it practically every day at college and since then too, of course. It's just getting that soft worn in feeling." She made a small chuckle again, briefly with a faraway look in her eyes hugging the mended jacket to her body like a long lost teddy bear.

"Hm, it smells nice. Feels nice."

Standing up, she removed her hoodie to try it on for size and feel. She tossed the hoodie aside, almost carelessly, but I attributed that to excitement. I caught it and placed it over the back of her chair while she tried on her original denim jacket. She raised an eyebrow at my quick reflexes and nodded her head smiling with pursed lips, impressed.

Being army men, we admired her choice of tank top with army camouflage green. Damn, she looked good in it.

She approved. Good. I sent a silent thank you to Ella for her intuition. Stephanie did a little catwalk show and tell, cute, dropping the jacket off her shoulder as models so often do. She then tried on the new denim jacket after holding it up for inspection again with the catwalk routine. Given that her original was probably around a decade older, she seemed to approve of the new design. Both were discreet and long enough to hide a weapon in the small of her back.

"Now, this is nice, very nice. Very comfy. I like this design." She smiled. "Thank you," she said humbly. Grabbing the mended jacket, running her fingers over the inside stitch work, she marvelled at the neat repair job as she looked at its outside appearance.

"Wow. I can hardly tell there was any damage," she remarked reverently, "and no blood stains".

Chuckling, as she shrugged off the blood stains memory, she removed her new jacket, folding it carefully before sitting down between Hector and me. She placed both jackets neatly on the table and smiled at everyone and nodded another silent thanks.

When she had done that shoulder drop thing again, with a happy grin, the second time, I was distracted. Once again it revealed that eye-catching black thorny rose tattoo. It was more rosebud than full bloom. I also distinctly remembered the word _Spirit_ artistically inscribed within the blue and black butterflies in their flight patterns and amid the smaller blue butterflies as they fluttered up and away. Very delicate. Very feminine. _Madre Dios._ Regaining my focus as she sat down, I smiled at her.

That's how we came to be admiring her rose tattoo. And the delicate blue and black butterflies.

Without thinking, my fingers gently traced the scar. The dew drop from the rose was tinged with a bit of red, like blood. Her eyes opened wide at my forward move but wasn't annoyed by it. _Oops_. Better not do that with the butterflies … maybe another time, when it's just the two of us. If I was ever allowed to be up so close after this. Besides, I sensed Tank's large hand poised to hit me upside. Luckily, he was on the other side of the table. But I did catch Hector's raised eyebrow. It wasn't anger that he conveyed, but definitely a _What the Fuck_ look of disbelief. Yeah. Shit.

"Sorry, Babe." She looked at me confused, so I qualified my comment. "Sorry for touching you without permission, but I am also sorry that this happened to you to warrant you to cover it up. A scar can be worn like a badge of honour. But I do like the design you have chosen to represent your badge." This earned me a beautiful smile.

As a timely diversion, I then handed her another small, wrapped parcel which she opened eagerly after giving me a curious expression. She only needed a little bit of encouragement as she ripped it open.

"Omigod! Thank you. It's … it's perfect," holding it across her chest for size. Her jaw dropped with her unexpected surprise.

"That was my favourite tank top. Wow. That's so sweet of you." And she gave me a sweet peck on the cheek.

"De nada," I humbly replied and smiled at her in return. The tank top was to replace the one Bobby had to cut away from her. I had picked it up so I knew her size and the details needed. Ordering online is simple and expedient.

That's when Lester asked the leading question. "So, are they the only tattoos you have?" To which she raised a non-committal eyebrow.

"Be still my heart," Lester swooned dramatically. "You have another tattoo? Where? Let me guess. On your cute little ass?"

This was simultaneously met with a classic eye roll from Stephanie hiding a smile, and a double upside, one from the right from Tank and the other from Hal, on the left.

"Ouch! Ooh! Sorry, Beautiful. _But you've now given my dreams a whole new vision_."

_Whack!_ again, from Tank. He looked a bit sheepish for vocalising that last bit. I glared at him for pushing the boundaries, again. But to be honest, secretly, I was feeling the same, I just contained and controlled my responses better than my cousin. Yeah right! Well, this part I did. Sometimes his mouth to brain filter malfunctions. Surprisingly, she was not perturbed by his question at all.

"Yes," she answered quietly, looking directly at Lester through her long lashes. _Madre Dios_. But now I was curious, _very_ curious. Somebody moaned. It might have been me. Oh shit. I may not have been the only one as I heard a few coughs to cover up their reactions.

Lester slowly slid down off his chair, as if he melted, onto the floor holding his heart, groaning wistfully. She giggled at his theatricality. His reaction was very fitting as mentally I did the same but held it together as I held on to the table firmly. Good diversion, cousin.

"Hal, you look confused." She asked him.

"Well. Why are you in Trenton, when you couldn't get out of here fast enough? Sorry, just wondering. You know?" Yes, good question Hal and a smooth swing of focus from her tattoos. He's a smart man.

"Good question, Hal. I found work here after I completed my degree. I was able to stay with Mary Lou when I first came back, when I started work. With a retainer from my Grandpa Mazur's college fund, I rented an apartment downtown,_ not_ in the Burg. I wanted to keep in touch with my Grandma. Mrs Stankovic gave me a cheque, a substantial portion of my board, which she had put aside and banked for me. I used it for the month's rent in advance and the security bond. Together, Mary Lou and I bought some basic furniture and after my first pay I moved in. It was very simple but it served a purpose for the short term."

"Short term?" Hal asked.

"In college, I joined a ladies' investment club, you know, buying and selling shares, an optional part of our course. They were sound investments. With that, and saving like mad, and working part time while I studied, more than ten years later has set me up with quite a reasonable nest egg through the dividends. That apartment was temporary until I could find more appropriate and secure accommodation, like where I am now."

We all nodded, impressed with her business plan.

"My job, here in outer Trenton, was for a lingerie –"

"Holy shit! Please tell me you were a lingerie model." Lester almost panted with his vocalised thoughts.

I rolled my eyes. _Santos interruptus_. Shaking my head, I just ignored his outburst and watched how she would handle that.

She gave him a stern stare, shaking her head. Her fingers were tapping on the table.

"No. You don't need a degree for that. Dream on, Lester." An audible groan from Lester. "I worked for a lingerie company, E. E. Martin. My responsibilities were business management, data analysis and marketing. Things went well until I noticed anomalies with moneys going in and out, and a _lot_ of it, not matching our sales and stock purchases. I contacted my friend at the TPD, Eddie Gazarra, for advice. I didn't trust anyone in the senior department to report my findings. Something was really shonky and I had this hinkey feeling the deeper I probed."

She had a captive audience.

"Long story short, the FBI came in, arrested all the senior personnel, for suspected fraud and money laundering and we all lost our jobs since the business was shut down. I've had countless job interviews since. I was either over qualified or I missed at the final interview. They took the male lesser qualified contender, after making me an alternative sleazy counter offer. Pfft. Misogynistic bastards! I told them I was not available for that. I walked out on quite a few interviews. One crude vulgar man got a bit too touchy, so I kneed him in the nuts. With the previous guy, he wore a nice hot coffee. Pity, he was just out of reach."

Mixed selection of winces and grins circulated the room. She was very passionate. I had no idea that women were treated like that in the work place.

"How did you end up in the bounty hunting game?"

"Yeah, about that. In the meantime, I heard my sleazy cousin needed a file clerk. That was taken, so I blackmailed him into giving me a go at bounty hunting. Just for something different, and only for the interim. Or so I thought. My car was repossessed and I had been living off my savings for almost six months. It was so frustrating and demeaning. I was getting desperate so that's what brought me into the BEA domain. And, I didn't want to touch my investment funds."

"Did he give you any training?"

"Are you kidding? Vinnie? He gave me a gun from the back room, a Smith and Wesson revolver, and reluctantly, some bullets. And a lot of shit about it costing him money if I didn't bring him in. I had to buy handcuffs. Connie helped me there. I had done some self-defence classes while I was at college. Quite a lot of sleazy creepy guys hang out there. Well, anyway, you've seen my favourite move, as per Morelli. It has saved me a number of times. Hector has since helped me add more to my repertoire."

"Is that how you got your injuries?"

"Yes, in a way. Sort of. I really wasn't well prepared. But I was determined and despite many setbacks I did finally succeed. It was a HUGE learning curve. My first experience was definitely a massive challenge but I knew who he was. I thought it would be easy, well, easier. I underestimated him and his desire to stay alive to prove his innocence for an alleged frame up. But Murder One is murder. And he used me to get information and even put a bug on me. He stalked me while I was investigating and tracking him. But, in the long run, he also seriously underestimated me."

"Who was it? Do we know him?"

"Oh yeah. Joseph Morelli."

"What the fuck!"

"Holy shit!"

"But he's a cop."

"He's the fuckwit you kneed in the gonads last week."

"And you have him up on charges?"

"Yep."

She grinned. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You brought in Joe Morelli?"

"I did have some help, but I brought him in, alone, with the evidence in a huge freezer truck and another dead body, right to the back door of the TPD. He was totally pissed off. It was very cold in there. He was so fucking pissed at me. Blowing frosties and shivering. But in doing so, I cleared his name."

"Who helped you?"

She smiled, looking at one of us in the conference room.

**oOoOo**

_TBC_

_So, who helped her? Where and how?_

_A little more back story for you. As you have noticed, this Stephanie has a lot more nous and spirit. I wanted to give Stephanie Plum a bit more grit and not be so bumbling. She has learned a lot and moved forward. This story is a bit more AU but there are some parallels but not totally canon. _

_The Plum Universe belongs to JE but this plot is mine as are any mistakes._

_Thank you to the guest reviews, especially JB. I really appreciate them._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 8**

**oOoOo**

**Stephanie's POV: **_**Retelling Ranger and the men**_

"While I was making my enquiries, I ventured near Stark Street. I knew Morelli wasn't going to be hanging out in the Burg where everyone knew him. I parked my POS nearby and asked a couple of working girls on the corner but they told me to push off. This was _their_ corner. They were agitated and edgy. I spoke to some others and they had the same reaction.

"Hey. I'm not staking a claim on your corner, I was just after some information on Morelli."

They all knew 'Joey'. He was a 'favourite'. But I also know he used his badge to get favours in exchange for information under threat of being taken in for soliciting. They called him Joey or more often, Jo Blow. He was a man-whore.

They warned me to keep a low profile. My questions were causing concern. And whatever I do, stay out of Benny's radar.

"He's freaky scary in a scary psychotic way."

Who's Benny? Their pimp? A couple of girls had disappeared and one of them was linked to Morelli. Had he killed her perhaps? Did she know too much? Had she witnessed something? So many questions. My curiosity was a bonus, or a curse, depending on which way you look at it. I prefer the bonus.

I did find Morelli, more than once, and cornered him after checking some of his previous known haunts. You have to remember, there were a few years since I saw him last. We'd been to the same high school but he was in my sister's year, two years ahead of me. I knew his family, cousins as well, you know. Then he started stalking me. Well, he did before, while I was getting a bead on his moves. He was covering his tracks pretty well. But he forgot that I knew him from the Burg. He's a piece of shit.

He reminded me about his broken leg. I reminded him about my broken virginity. Your leg healed and it's okay. My virginity was irreversible. He laughed at my logic. I was not amused.

I tried to cuff him after I stamped on his foot and elbowed him in the chin, but he wrestled them from my hands. Okay. That didn't work out since I only got one hand cuffed. He sneered at me. But he was surprised that I had cornered him so unsuspectingly and tracked him down so soon.

"You kidding me?! Cupcake, why are you doing this? You have no idea what you are yourself getting into. Get the hell out of here. This is dangerous and it's real. What do you think you're doing? You reckon you can arrest me? Newsflash! Not going to happen. I have to prove my innocence in this frame up. You're a liability that's going to get me _dead_ really quick. Go home and play with your dolls and let the big boys play the cloak and dagger games. But this is not a game. And I am not going to be responsible if something happens to you." He took off with my cuffs.

The next time, he did the same, taking my cuffs again. He laughed at me and mocked me for my supposed inadequacy. He was always quick with the put downs. But I did find him each time which pissed him off. Buying handcuffs made the guy at Sonny's Guns & Armoury give me a weird look. I was not about to elaborate. Whatever.

I followed Morelli into a gymnasium one day but lost him in the dark unlit corridors. It was very dim inside and smelt of stale rubbing linament, leather and sweat. I found myself in the main gym area with all the bags, the weights and a boxing ring. The gloomy atmosphere was really eerie. I had that prickly sensation that I was being watched.

Little did I know that there were three sets of eyes on me. Two were stalking, one more feral and sinister than the other. His were watching me as if I was bait on a hook. The third set of eyes were new, but actually had been taking a careful watch over me. I had sensed them before. I felt safe under his watch. Protective and guarding. I was betting that the other set belonged to Morelli. I have really good intuition and my gut told me to get out of there quickly.

As I made my escape I was suddenly confronted by a large muscular man, a fighter obviously, with an excited yet mean menacing glint in his eye, blocking my way. Yikes! He was very intimidating, standing there staring down at me, licking his lips. _Eeuw!_ I'm not on the menu today or any day.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing in my hood? Are you one of Jimmie's _special_ girls for me? The Champ is into _specials_. What have you got to offer the Champ? Champ likes what he sees. Do you know the Champ?"

My stomach tightened and I felt nauseous with fear, sweat breaking out on my forehead and other places. This sicko was seriously creepy beyond the scale of freaky and scary as shit. His voice sent chills up and down my spine. His face was in the shadow so I couldn't make out his features clearly. He ran a finger slowly down the side of my face making me shudder somewhere between horror and revulsion.

"No." I shook my head, answering only one of his questions. I had no idea what he was talking about. The Champ? What the fuck?

"Oh. But you will. See? You liked that. I know you're excited. The Champ likes to play. Do you like to play?"

Oh shit! Shit! Shitty shit! Omigod! _Not_ like. I was scared shitless. All the red flags were flapping furiously. Alarm bells were going off in my head. He's seriously whacko. Just my luck to chance upon a nut job in the dark. My mind was racing desperately trying to think of an escape plan but I felt rooted to the spot. His voice was a creepy falsetto, weird for a big man and each question finished on a high pitch, and he had a sick giggle. He was enjoying this game. _Eek_. I tried to dodge out of his way and he repeatedly blocked my way. Fuck. He thought it was part of the game as he giggled excitedly with each sidestep. Holy shit!

Suddenly a shot rang out and he grabbed me around the neck and pulled me up and away like I was a doll. I couldn't scream if I wanted to. I was struggling to breathe. I kicked and got him in the knee and suddenly I felt triumphant when I hit a home run. Got him right in the gonads! Yes! He let go, dropping me to the floor. I was gasping as I tried to catch my breath. I ran but he was so fast despite the fact that I got him good. Maybe he had no balls? That would explain the weird voice. He grabbed my arm, restraining my entire body against his, and in the dimness of a dusty mote-filled shaft of light, I saw he held a knife. He was angry now. And he snarled. Almost animalistic.

Oh fuck! It makes me shiver just recalling that.

"The Champ is not happy with you. That was not a nice thing to do. The Champ will have to cut you now."

Oh no! What the fuck?! He sounded like he was pouting, on the verge of a tantrum. Seriously psycho.

His knife carved a deep curved undulating line on my upper arm and I screamed. Suddenly I heard the swish of a knife as it flew through the air and hit him in the shoulder, right near my cheek, rapidly followed by another that nicked his other shoulder. Once again, he dropped me, screaming like a girl. Suddenly, a hand yanked me while I was shrieking in fear and pain, and dragged me away, covering my mouth gently, and whispering the universal "Sh" in my ear. I instantly calmed.

"Sh. _Chiquita_. I've got you. You are safe with me."

I laughed how they all whiplashed looking at _mi querido_, Hector.

And that's how Hector and I first met face to face. He took me to a clinic where they cleaned my wound and stitched me up. No questions asked. I was lucky that he had not damaged any tendons. Much later I covered that scar with a rosebud tattoo to cleanse away that scary memory.

"It is a badge, Ranger. I do wear it with pride and no longer look at it with fear."

But that was not the end of Benny. The next day a girl was found on Stark Street, cut up badly, and very dead. She had brown curly hair. I was sick with the thought, it could have been me. Two days later, he had toyed with another girl, a working girl but I helped further her escape. She was bruised and cut and bleeding. I just didn't think twice about it. I asked her if Benny did this. She nodded in terror. He was chasing us down alleys, calling to us. I tore my tank top off and used it to stem the bleeding, putting pressure on her arm as we ran. Running like we were, of course, made the blood pump faster. She tried to keep quiet, only whimpering occasionally but she stayed with me.

"Here Kitty, Kitty. The Champ is gonna get you. I can hear you crying. The Champ can see where you been. Oh yes. I see blood drops. Gonna get you, Kitty. Come to the Champ. I can play with your pussy. I know you like that. You do that for all the other boys. C'mon Kitty. Come out to play. The Champ can take you to Jesus."

This psycho was messing with her head. Fu-uck. His sing-song voice was really creeping me out. I still get goose bumps just thinking about that.

Suddenly I caught the flash of light from a door closing. I rushed for the door pulling her in behind me, keeping low. I locked the door and dived under a table. Barely a minute later we could hear him try the door and we knew he must be peering through the windows. We held our breath listening. He rattled the door again and when he didn't get any satisfaction he moved on, calling out for Kitty into the night until his voice faded into the distance. It was only then that I felt safe to move and check where we were.

"Are you okay?"

She was very pale and clammy, but nodded eventually. She was shivering. Shock. We both had blood on our clothes but thankfully her bleeding had stopped. I only had on a crop top since she had my tank top wrapped around her upper arm. Crawling out from under the table, I looked around and saw a huge man sharpening his knives on a steel. Shorty. Maybe that's what discouraged Benny as well. We found ourselves in a pizza restaurant and it was only then that my nostrils inhaled the wonderful aromas of herbs, garlic and marinara sauce. Funny how fear blocks that out. He smiled warmly.

Another guy, covered in tattoos, approached me and helped us up. Hector.

Shorty wrapped her in a blanket while Hector and I cleaned and patched her up using Shorty's first aid kit. Her colour was returning but she was still trembling. We rang a friend at her request since she refused a visit to the clinic. She was picked up by her sister and her brother. I understand she is no longer working the streets and is safe with her family, far away from New Jersey.

That's how I first met Shorty and my second face to face with Hector. Shorty closed up shop and pulled down the security shutters.

Suddenly, I was hungry, because my stomach roared. I had a large coke which seemed to settle my nerves with the sugar burst. We chewed the fat and I explained how I came to be there. Hector then confessed that he was the knife thrower who inexorably saved my life. I hugged him and thanked him. Shorty made some pizza and I thanked him for the haven. And then before my adrenaline crash hit me, he served me a slice of Italian black cake, _Torta Barozzi,_ with almonds, peanuts, coffee and dark chocolate. Ohh … Yummmy! Sinfully delicious. Omigod! I'm drooling just thinking about it.

Sorry guys. You know how I love my food already, I'm guessing, especially something so decadent as Shorty's black cake. Brownies don't even come close!

Anyway, they insisted I stay upstairs, for overnight at least, until they could confirm that it would be safe. At that time, it was not safe for me to be out there with that deranged psycho lurking around. I didn't really know either of them, or how I got there to be honest, but like with you guys, I felt safe. My intuition said to trust them. Hector came to take me home later the following day. That day, another girl was found dead, same MO, brunette, curly hair, my age. Shit. Raped and tortured first.

I felt nauseous. Hector reinforced that I was not responsible for her death.

So, Hector became my guardian and then he offered to teach me knife skills and defensive moves.

**Lester's POV**

She looked exhausted after sharing all that and the memories still shook her but you could tell she had moved on. She was strong and resilient. Stephanie Plum was a determined woman who had overcome a lot of misery and drama, and trauma, in her life already. I can only imagine how terrifying this Benny guy must have been.

"Benny? You say he was at the gym and you think he was a fighter. Do you mean, the boxer, Ramirez? Benito Ramirez? Oh shit! Benny as in Benito. Beautiful. You were so lucky to have survived any encounter with him. Man, he was a loose cannon from all accounts."

She nodded and then blew us away with the next instalment. I listened and hung onto every word she spoke. That she could draw such strong emotions from me, from Ranger for sure, was amazing. Yeah. He's got it bad. And all of us too. Having had Hector as her guardian is such a relief. We could have missed out on this entire experience if he had not been watching over her. I glanced at him. _Gracias Hermano_. He nodded, perceptive to my sentiments. Ranger and I knew Hector from our youth, days of Newark gangs and all that. We had such a connection it could only be likened to ESP. In the army, especially as Rangers, we refined that and it saved our asses many times.

It's rare for us to be able to enjoy the company of a woman so simply, a beautiful woman at that, and she doesn't even know it. She doesn't act like she has tickets on herself, not a speck of conceit to be seen. Most women treat us either with fear and distrust, or as man-meat with money, or a quick fuck. She was none of these. She showed us respect and trust and did not objectify us. Okay, she did verbalise something about Rangeman prerequisites as she watched Hal walking towards us at the scene of her car bomb. That was so funny. She has a sense of humour. Jeez. We've barely known her two weeks and I already feel such a strong need to protect her.

It's obvious that she does not want to see herself as the damsel in distress and I reckon she would bust our balls, literally, if we tried to take over or intervene. She's a survivor and she is assertive. I looked at the guys in the room and mentally added Shorty to the mix. She's not fazed by appearances. From what I have seen, she looks beyond face value and makes up her own mind. She says she is intuitive. I reckon she hit the nail on the head. But she is also a risk taker.

She was telling us about having commandeered Morelli's car and how he broke into her apartment and handcuffed her to the shower curtain rail. Oh man! What. The. Fuck! And now there's another image to add to my spank file. What this woman does to me.

My conscience was warring with me. One shoulder was expressing concern and fear for Stephanie's safety in such a dangerous predicament. The other shoulder was busy visualising a wet and naked Stephanie … and I wasn't the only one. Jeez, how I wish I was there. _Madre Dios. _I could see Ranger was experiencing the same visual torture as he closed his eyes for a moment. And I could tell each of us was warring on the same dilemma.

But fuck me! That asshole put her in such a dangerous situation, especially after her Ramirez encounters. Shit! I want to beat him to a pulp.

I was drawn away from my mash up mission when Hal asked, "How did you get out of that? I hope nothing else happened to you. Like that Ramirez fucker." His controlled anger was close to the surface and his anxiety echoed our feelings whole-heartedly.

"Yes. Well, I was quite terrified, but that was overridden with being so _pissed off_ at what he had done. Call it naïve, or whatever, but I didn't think he would do something like that to me. I couldn't reach the towel or anything. At least he did leave my phone on the vanity since he'd tipped everything out of my bag looking for the distributor cap. So, when I did eventually drag his frozen sorry ass in that freezer truck to the TPD, I felt completely redeemed!"

"Wait. Distributor cap?"

"I removed it from his car and hid it so he couldn't drive off with it." I grinned at her ingenuity.

Too right! Redemption. I like her spirit. _Spirit_. That was the word inscribed among those blue butterflies on her tattoo. How appropriate.

"I briefly deliberated over who to call. That was easy. It had to be somebody I could trust. Not my buddies from the TPD, even though they're good guys. Not my Dad. Hell. No way! Certainly not the fire brigade because they love all that rescue and release shit. Nope. I wasn't going to let them ogle at me. No way. Hector came to rescue me."

I know I wasn't the only one who breathed a sigh of relief. But, then she totally blew us away with more shit that seemed to follow her.

"So, how did you get the butterflies? And I'm still concerned about your teardrop tattoo, Babe."

She smiled awkwardly. She looked uncomfortable.

"I hate guns. I have shot one person, in self-defence. Not a good feeling."

Her guilt-ridden confession was sad to see. We've all been there.

"Please tell me it was Benito Ramirez?" Tank was all for payback like me. I was nodding in accord, almost begging and hoping it was.

"No. Through my investigations, I discovered that Ramirez was winning a lot of fights. His trainer, Jimmie Alpha, was prepared to indulge in any of his proclivities to keep him sweet. He was making heaps of money betting on his fights. I was suspicious that some of them were rigged but that's not my call to make a judgment there, but I reckon Morelli was involved somehow. That might be why he was near the gym. See, I would never have been there, or had anything to do with Ramirez if it wasn't for Morelli. Perhaps he lured me there. Eh. But, I do know he was the one who shot at Ramirez to scare him off of me.

Jimmie Alpha condoned Ramirez's psycho penchant for playing with these girls, and when he was done playing, his girl du jour ended up raped and tortured, cut up and very dead. He would then find another girl for him according to his specifications when he needed a new 'fix'. Then, I ended up on _Alpha's_ radar. When Ramirez didn't succeed with me, and he was injured from the skilful knife throwing from _mi querido_ here, Alpha went batshit crazy. He believed I had interfered with his investment, aka Ramirez, his golden goose and guaranteed retirement fund. As a result of the knife wounds, he had to forfeit a couple of matches, losing thousands, probably more. I dunno. Alpha stalked me and followed me to my apartment and tried to stab me, hence the butterflies here."

She pointed to her chest where the blue and black butterflies tattoo was, on her right side. Thankfully on the right. Jeez. She was so matter of fact about it all. She continued.

"Using some of my defensive moves, since it was do or die, _and_, I'd had a gutful of all this stalker bullshit, I was able to shove Alpha to the ground, but ended up taking a bullet in my ass from his gun. I grabbed my bag which held my gun and shot him until I emptied it. Turns out I'm a better shot than I realised."

This was said humbly, with a degree of sadness and relief, but there was also a tinge of remorse.

"All five shots went _straight through Jimmie Alpha's heart_. She was shooting her revolver, while it was _inside_ her bag, despite being injured _and_ untrained. _Mi querida_. I was so proud of you, _Chiquita_."

"Wow. Wonder Woman! Beautiful, not only are you amazing but you're deadly."

She grinned at that.

"I always wanted to be Wonder Woman when I was a little girl."

"Respect! You are a force to be reckoned with, Stephanie."

"Proud of you, Babe. You are a remarkable woman. You shouldn't feel guilty in such a do or die situation as that. It was self-defence."

"Yeah man. I'm proud of you too, Steph. That's an amazing feat."

"Sonovabitch! That's hell cool. Impressive Little Girl."

"And that explains the teardrop tattoo, Ranger. I didn't want to advertise it, like on my cheek, so Hector suggested it should go on my finger, discreet but self-explanatory. Sadness and sorrow, but that I had taken a life."

Oh. Now I _am_ curious. If each tattoo is from a knife wound so far, what will a bullet wound become? I was wondering … what tattoo did she get on her cute little ass? Hector glared at me. Uh oh. Shit. He knows what I was about to ask.

"Lester Santos!"

What? She was also glaring at me, with more than a hint of a smile.

"I know what's going on in your mind. You really are a naughty boy."

Oh my God. Yes, I am. _I love it that she talks like that._

_Whack_! Damnit. Tank got me again. At this rate I could end up with a concussion.

She stood up and walked slowly towards me. Uh oh. I feel like prey, but I was also a bit excited. So shoot me, I am secretly in love with this woman. And I am not alone, that's a cert.

She came close to my ear, leaning over me, one hand on the back of my chair and spoke softly, in a very seductive tone. _Madre Dios_!

"Oh, Lester. Poor you. I guess you'll never know. You will not get to see it," and here she winked at Ranger, _What the Fuck! _"butI can see you're bursting with curiosity. What do you think that tattoo is "on my cute little ass", as you so aptly put it earlier? Something else to add to your spank bank."

My chair fell back with a not so subtle shove. Everyone lost it. She totally blew us away. She had them all laughing like I haven't seen for so long, and I couldn't help but join in. Little minx. She's good. Damnit. But she's so right. How did she know?

She pointed at me reading my thoughts and laughed all over again. Yeah. She's got my measure.

Hector patted me on the shoulder heartily, almost conciliatory.

"Eh, _hermano_. I know what it is. _I_ have seen it." He winked at me and he had everybody roaring with laughter again.

_Damnit. I wonder what it is?_ _I won't be able to sleep now_.

More laughter and giggles.

**oOoOo**

_TBC_

_Oh, that was a fun way to finish this chapter. My Muse was in a cheeky (pun intended) mood with Lester. She felt the need to lighten the mood after all the scary sh!t Stephanie related to them earlier._

_I'm so glad you're all on board with my Stephanie as she makes these encounters, some by chance. _

_And you know the spiel: hers not mine, but this plot is totally mine. Hope you enjoyed the longer chapter._

_Happy dancing with the awesome reviews. Thank you._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 9**

**oOoOo**

**Stephanie POV**

After the recent stalker episodes and break ins in my apartment, I decided it was time to find a safer place to live. Too many creepy and scary memories. I was fed up with all the stalker bullshit and this neighbourhood was starting to irritate me. Primarily, it was still too close to the Burg. However, with the elderly residents in this building, I felt compelled to make it safer for them. I'd hate to be responsible for one of them being hurt while some stalker wannabe harasses them in order to get information on me. So, I consulted Rangeman since they were a security business. Ranger was very interested to help.

I had an inkling that my Grandma would like to live here, with people her own age around her. That would give her the opportunity she needed to escape from her pain in the ass daughter and son-in-law. When I rang her this morning she was very keen. I suggested she should think about it, but she had made up her mind. I assured her that I was exploring better security options and admitted that I was worried about Morelli trying to break in again.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Baby Granddaughter. I got Betsy here. We can give him nice surprise."

Oh yes. That would certainly be a surprise for him, so long as she doesn't do more than cock the trigger. I giggled at the vision of Morelli being confronted by Grandma pointing her Betsy at him, low of course, at his 'boys', probably with unsteady hands. No love lost there after what he did to me. Omigod! Morelli coming into the bathroom to handcuff a very naked Grandma! Too funny. No amount of bleach would ever allow his brain to recover.

He was still pissed off with me. Pfft. Stupid fucker. He thought he could talk his way into my pants. Seriously? That man is delusional. No still means "No!", no matter how many times he tries to wheedle his ass into my life. Time to get over it, Morelli. Remember, if it wasn't for me, he would probably be dead and since I brought him in, I inadvertently helped to clear his name. Shit eh? My payout for bringing him in was quite substantial, ten big ones, making a nice deposit for my new digs.

My meeting with Ranger was nigh but I was early. Before turning into Haywood, I rang ahead and asked where I could park. It was not easy to locate and all the street parking appeared to be taken.

"Hey Stephanie. Come to the gates, and I'll open them so you can park in our parking garage below. You're just half a block away."

"Thanks Hal. I see it now. Pretty inconspicuous. Clever. See you soon."

Once I parked, I made my way to the lobby to say hello to Hal. Smiling, he led me to the elevator and pressed _up_, escorting me to the fifth floor. Ranger met me as the elevator door opened and smiled warmly. Hal disappeared, back down to the lobby I suppose.

Whoa! I looked around at the scene before me. So many built men, all in Rangeman black. Once again, I wondered about the prerequisite requirements. Sheesh. Mentally fanning myself. It was obvious they all had a job to do but I was aware of being checked out, so I did the same. Huh. That's a two-way street in my book, boys. I held my head high and then looked up at Ranger who was still smiling as he watched me peruse the scenery as well as scope the room. Pfft. Alright. So that might mean the same thing. I gave them a friendly little wave and was rewarded with gorgeous smiles, a few waved back and a few gave nods of acknowledgement … probably the strong and silent type.

"Hm. Impressive," was all I said and he grinned even more. Hector came through a door, from the stairwell I presume, carrying a box under his arm.

"_Mi querido!_" I hugged him and I noticed the surprised reaction from the hunky gallery and heard a few whispers from the guys at the computers who were peeking over their cubbyholes with looks of shock.

"_Chiquita_, always good to see you," he smiled at me, kissing me on the temple. "If you smile nicely, Ranger might give you a tour." He winked at me, knuckle bumping Ranger as he moved on.

Amused, Ranger showed me the main operations on the fifth floor, namely the control room: a couple of guys on monitors watching multiple screens; some in cubbyholes on computers and phones, apparently doing research, taking orders and making plans for security systems and goodness knows what other security stuff. It had an air of efficiency. Of course, military efficiency. When I waved to Cal as I spotted him, his face lit up. Hard to miss him with that tattoo. Him being so tall and easy on the eye also helped. Curious expressions asked unspoken questions, to which he grinned and shrugged, and then winked at me. He had a really nice smile. Ranger led me to his office, passing Tank's along the way.

"About Hector … I was a bit surprised by their reactions, you know, from the hunky, _oops_, gallery." I had to giggle at my faux pas. He chose to ignore it, I think.

"Yes. Most of the men are either wary or scared of him and it's probably the first time some of them have seen him smile, _and_ seeing his fondness for you has them, let's say, confused. That suits him. He likes to perpetuate the mystery." He grinned. I knew Hector was good at concealing his feelings but I couldn't help wondering if there was more to what Ranger was saying.

As he closed the door, I held up the red tube. He gave me a quizzical expression. First things first. No point messing about.

"Um. You know, Bobby said I had to put it on three times a day, this pawpaw ointment. But, I can't reach. Can you be my number one?"

Oh boy. That was a loaded question. Maybe I should have thought about how I could have worded that better. Eh. It's out there. He could be my number one, I thought rather whimsically. Mm-mm. I still haven't forgotten his lips when I demanded he kiss me. He was a _good_ kisser making my body tingle in all sorts of places.

**Ranger's POV**

Hal had notified me of Stephanie's early arrival. Punctuality. I like it. She arrived wearing all black with her Bates boots, black on black gear, and looking every bit ready for action with her utility belt. Very sexy. Hector's arrival threw them all for a curve ball as he greeted Stephanie so warmly. She made quite an impression on the men in the control room. She wasn't fazed by their scrutiny and she returned the favour. I couldn't help but grin, especially with her little wave.

I could feel the scabbard at her back as I led her into my office. As I closed the door she took my breath away. Fuck. Did she realise the double entendre of her request? Yep. She did. Cute. Just an accidental slip up.

"_Can you be my number one?"_

Holy shit!

Now _that_ was a loaded question indeed. _Madre Dios! _I had to do a quick mental rewind … ah yes, Bobby's instructions for how often to apply this stuff.

She blushed but then shrugged it off, still holding the pawpaw ointment expectantly. I smiled and nodded.

"Anytime, Babe." _Dios._ I just sort of did the same and she chuckled. She stood confidently. Hm. She's quite poised and self-assured. I like. I like what I see.

Without a second thought, she removed her black jacket, draping it neatly over one of the chairs. She was wearing the new tank top I bought for her. She patted her thigh and winked at me. Oh shit. A sexy thigh holster, with a gun. _Breathe!_ _Muy sexy_. _Mm-mm_.

"Ah. Gotcha. _Gun_ packing Babe." Nodding in approval, I couldn't stop smiling. Quick recovery Mañoso. She remembered my comment last time about her not carrying a gun, despite the clear message emblazoned on her tank top. Good one, Babe.

She turned around, handing me the red tube first, removing her scabbard and then her tank top, placing them neatly on the edge of my desk. As I was gently rubbing in the ointment, she moaned as I massaged it into her healing scars. _Madre Dios_. All thoughts went directly south, all the way to my toes, lingering …. Shit. Keep it together, Mañoso!

"Mmm. You have great hands, nice and strong but gentle. Thank you, Ranger." She turned to face me, wearing a black lacy bra that made her shapely breasts look good, really good. I took a controlled breath and nodded. Shit. I was doing a lot of that. Nodding and shit.

"I think I'll let you do that again for me, if you don't mind?"

"Hm. Sure." _Dios_. What this woman does to me already.

"Anytime you want me to be your _number one_." I recovered enough to ace her with her own double entendre and smiled my one-hundred-watt smile, as Lester calls it. She wavered for a moment. Not sure if that was for the smile or the innuendo, or both.

Looking at her butterflies tattoo now, I silently asked her permission and she nodded. I ran my finger over the word _Spirit_ and felt the scar.

"That must have been quite deep," to which she nodded.

"Luckily, I had just turned my body or he might have stabbed me here," pointing at her heart on the other side, causing my eyes to follow her fingers. Her voice had assumed a husky quality. My eyes drifted back to the stunning blue and black butterflies following the lacy curves, wishing it was my fingers tracing along those lacy curves of her bra. The blue reminded me of her beautiful blue eyes. Neither of us spoke but I just nodded, quite distracted.

"Hm. Still too close."

"When I knocked him off balance he lost his grip on the knife as I lunged for my handbag. I can still visualise it in slow motion, you know, like in a movie replay. I was so _angry_ at the audacity of the man and his intrusion, not really thinking about how desperately serious he was. Money and greed do that to people I suppose."

"Definitely."

We were both silent for a moment, pondering the what-ifs.

"I was impressed with your reflexes, Babe. So, you had no gun training at all?" She shook her head.

"I can help you with that."

"Okay." Ha. Just like that.

"We have a gun range here in this building. I can check your grip and your stance and refine your technique … and probably help you select a more suitable firearm."

My eyes drifted back to the butterflies.

"I think _Spirit_ is a well-chosen inscription. It suits you." I said softly.

"Thank you. The blue butterfly is a symbol of spirit and symbolises joy and happiness. Hector loved that concept, too." I had to agree.

I blinked to bring myself back to my senses. Reaching for her tank top, I caught the subtle fragrance of her perfume as it wafted past my nose. Nice. Not too sweet or heavy. She put it on quickly and then stepped right into my space, almost pressing her body against mine, and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. Before I could take the kiss further, she turned abruptly, and, as she donned her scabbard, someone knocked and entered. It was Lester, grinning broadly.

"Beautiful! Looking good."

"Hi Lester." Then she looked at me with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"You know, Lester could be my number two."

I growled and she chuckled. Lester was baffled.

"No. _I_ can be your number two, and perhaps we can have dinner for number three?"

Lester was totally lost, mouthing the words _"Number two? Number three? What the fuck_?" We both grinned at his confusion.

Tank walked in and as she pulled her jacket on, he too looked a bit bemused, looking from Lester with his puzzled expression, to me and to Stephanie and back to me again. She held up the red tube and he grinned with a little chuckle. Bobby arrived, saw the tube and gave her the thumbs up.

"Number one done. Hi Bobby, Tank. Gentlemen, please sit." Very business-like. I like a woman who takes command.

She explained her desire to move out of her apartment but also the necessity for better security for her grandmother and something for her elderly neighbours. When she related to us about Morelli, we growled, but were surprised when she elaborated about her grandmother's antics. It seems her grandmother is also a free spirit. The four of us eyed one another. We did not like this man Morelli, and he was an ongoing encumbrance to her safety for sure. He was more than a regular pain in the ass and has the potential to be a dangerous liability.

Ella knocked quietly and walked in with her morning tea trolley. Her face instantly lit up.

"Stephanie? It _is _you, isn't it?"

What?

"Ella! How nice to see you, again. So, this is where you meant. Ohh, Ella. You should have told me."

Again?

Where?

Told her what?

**Ella's POV**

Ranger normally does not request morning tea, let alone that it be brought into the conference room. That's quite interesting. He had a meeting with a new client, including the core team and Hector, mid morning. But today he made a specific request for something sweet and decadent to be brought in with a large pot of coffee and a selection of teas. When I recommended my Mama's recipe for Cuban Mocha cake, he agreed enthusiastically.

He wasn't sure if his guest preferred tea but he knew she … Oh my goodness … _she _did have sugar and creamer last time. _Last time? _Oh!Be still my heart. And _she_ really enjoyed dessert and cake. Hm. Curiouser and curiouser. My morning was buoyed with these tantalising bits of information about his new client.

Now it's an exceptionally rare opportunity that I get to make a cake for a client meeting. It was certainly rare for anything sweet to be prepared for the break room. Part of Ranger's ethos is alert and active minds work better without a sugar haze. Being a security company with a high reputation to maintain, vigilance was their number one priority.

So, this was an extraordinary request, and, I can tell you, I was very curious and very excited. I decorated the base of the frosted cake with some of those juicy strawberries I used with yesterday's conference room lunch. The smell of coffee and chocolate pervaded the sixth floor. Luis came to investigate, following his nose, admiring the lovely mocha frosting. He almost stole one of the strawberries but I offered him another that was not on the cake platter. Then I dunked it in some of the leftover mocha frosting, which he loved so much, and fed it to him, smiling at his moans of delight. My man is easy to please.

After I explained about the official request, he too was curious about the new client who warranted a change of ethos from our beloved nephew. He smiled too. I looked at him and he hinted that 'our boys' are enchanted with this woman and that Hector has been her guardian angel for a while. She was also here yesterday. Ooh. Yesterday? I was bursting with curiosity now. I don't recall having another woman in the Rangeman building before. Usually, they met clients elsewhere, at their premises. Hm. Very interesting.

It was only early this week that I chanced to meet a pleasant young woman at the Whole Foods Market in Princeton, while checking out the fresh fruit. We struck up an easy conversation. We extolled the virtues of these wonderful large strawberries. Nothing is worse than buying strawberries that are not ripe, cut like apples and practically taste like apples. These smelled like strawberries should, fresh and juicy. I chuckled at her enthusiastic response as she visualised tasting a juicy ripe strawberry after inhaling the genuine strawberry smell.

Now this young woman was her own person, strong and passionate, and friendly. No wedding band. Hm. I have someone in mind for her. Oh, how I wish my nephew could meet her somehow.

She marvelled at the quantity of fresh produce I already had with a fully laden shopping trolley.

"My boys are big, with an equally big appetite. They like to eat healthy and I am always selective about choosing quality fresh fruit and vegetables."

"It looks like you cook for a restaurant with all that."

She had such a lovely laugh and a beautiful smile. It was so refreshing to meet someone so natural.

"You should meet my nephew." I blurted out, but she chuckled at my matchmaking attempt. So, what the heck. I had committed myself. "He's very handsome, you know, _and_ single." She grinned at my bias but by then we were at the cashier counter to pay.

She surprised me that she freely introduced herself. So, I did the same.

"I'm Stephanie, by the way. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Ella, dear, and totally biased."

I winked at her as she smiled at my persistence. She was cute and self-assured, and looking at her purchases, also enjoyed eating healthy eating. But I did spy a carrot cake with that nice cream cheese frosting and lots of nuts.

"We might meet again. You never know. Then you can tell me more about your nephew perhaps."

She gave me a wink and a nudge before she waved and she left. I found myself smiling all the way home.

Now here I am about to enter the conference room after knocking quietly. And there she is, sitting next to my handsome nephew.

"Stephanie? It _is _you, isn't it?"

"Ella! How nice to see you, again. So, this is where you meant. Ohh, Ella. You should have told me."

**oOoOo**

_TBC_

_Well, there you go. My Muse felt it was time to mess with Ranger's head a bit and get our favourite two characters a bit closer._

_Wouldn't you love to be Stephanie and check out the hunky gallery, especially in the conference room? We can dream. _

_Ella's POV was another chance encounter. I hope you liked it._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 10**

**oOoOo**

**POVs from the TPD**

It was becoming evident, that despite the list of charges for harassment, break and enter and now a restraining order, a growing contingent of the TPD staff was becoming suspicious that a certain colleague was still allowed to operate on normal duties. How the hell is that even possible? All these charges involve one Stephanie Plum. There were other charges from other claimants but these were either not substantiated or withdrawn before they went to court.

Joseph Morelli has not won favours with his colleagues. Yes, he did have a small group of supporters, but the numbers were dwindling. The others refuse to consider him a colleague, just a co-worker. They have become wary and no longer trust his work ethic. That he is still a vice detective is a wonder, but he took advantage of the different boundaries that were enabled with his role as a vice cop. He is not considered a team player and would often take credit for solving cases solely, never acknowledging others who assisted directly. Remarkably, Stephanie Plum had assisted in a number of his cases and he had used her to obtain the necessary information by any means, including endangerment. Benito Ramirez was a classic example of this where he blatantly set her up with a psychotic violent man. Occasionally, some of Stephanie's case files coincided with Morelli's and in her efforts to track down her skips, her research led her to solve cases which enabled Morelli to glean the vital information he needed for his cases. It was as if he was deliberately crossing paths with her. Is he stalking Stephanie?

How he was able to obtain some of his other information has always been rather questionable. Snitches aside, they started to see the seedier side of his tactics. His Stark Street exploits were confirmed by Stephanie Plum when he was her first FTA, a failure to appear in court. They trusted her implicitly. Her observations confirmed their doubts and fears. They admired her strength and resilience.

Did Morelli have mob connections? Terry Gilman was a Grizolli after all. How can a cop be seen to be 'fraternising' with a mob princess? Doesn't that compromise his work ethic amongst other things? Who is protecting his ass from being canned? Perhaps he is blackmailing someone high up? Maybe he has connections in the upper echelons of police hierarchy? Maybe, someone high up and Morelli are in a conspiracy of sorts? All these questions and more were rising to the surface bringing increasing doubt to his integrity as an officer of the law and in upholding the law. 'Being under cover' was bandied around so much by him: he was good but not that good. It was just a ruse and a sham.

Many of the TPD guys have known Stephanie from their early days, growing up in the neighbourhood of Chambersburg, aka the Burg, and going to the same schools, including Morelli. The way her parents brought her up was often on their minds, especially as she got older. She was not a troublesome child nor was she ever considered one of those terrible teens. Despite what her mother purported, Stephanie Plum was not a rebellious teenager. She was not a girlie girl, which Carl and Eddie liked as they played in the same neighbourhood playgrounds. She loved to swim, climb and play ball and was always happy to make up the numbers for a game of Touch. But her mother considered these qualities as 'unbecoming of a young lady'. Shame and embarrassment were frequently used, _especially_ in front of others, intended to humiliate her. However, Stephanie bounced back every time, much to her mother's chagrin. Jumping off the roof because she wanted to fly was frowned upon so much more than actual concern for her broken arm. She wanted to be Wonder Woman.

She was made to do ballet and was not considered to be poised and refined enough for the discipline required in ballet. She was a free spirit, creative and spontaneous. Her beautiful hair was always a reflection of this as well. Her ballet teacher subtly recommended that Stephanie might be more ideally suited to contemporary dance, or even gymnastics. Her mother was forever critical of her disappointing 'wild child'. Creativity was not encouraged in the Plum household. Discipline and conformity were. What would people say?

Thankfully, her grandparents supported and paid for her gymnastics, but unfortunately, the class times were practically the same. Helen Plum was snidely happy for Stephanie to miss out because of the overlap, of course, prioritising the ballet for Valerie which was much more important. Much to her annoyance, Grandpa Mazur decided to drive Stephanie to the gymnasium nearby anyway, while her older sister Valerie performed ballet with poise and discipline. Stephanie excelled at gymnastics but her parents were not present for any of her gymnastics finals, performances or other events. However, they did attend every ballet performance for Valerie. This imbalance and bias did not go unnoticed by the children and their parents at the gym and in the neighbourhood. Grandpa and Grandma Mazur were very disappointed with their own daughter Helen, and made sure to compensate their Baby Granddaughter so she knew she was loved and valued.

Eddie Gazarra grew up in the Burg. He is even related to Stephanie by marriage, since he married her cousin Shirley. Carl Costanza was at kindergarten with Stephanie and has known her practically all his life. Big Dog went to the same high school. So did Morelli who also grew up in the Burg. Other than Carl, they were all a couple of years older than Stephanie. Many of her friends were _boy_ friends but she also had her very best _girl_friend, Mary Lou Molnar.

It was a well-known fact that Morelli was a pants man, in high school, even though he and Terry Gilman were an item, especially in their final year. Morelli came from a family notorious for womanising, drunken behaviour and domestic abuse. Joseph Morelli was a cocky bastard and had a swagger to match. He thought he was king pin and used his father's reputation to advantage. "Stay away from those Morelli boys," was said in every household which had daughters. Somehow, not all the girls got the memo, or naively ignored it, and were easily sucked in by his wily charms. Others literally threw themselves at him, adding more notches to his belt. He liked the moniker, 'Best Ass in Trenton', such was his inflated ego. His popularity was also enhanced by his athleticism and he played that up big time. But he was also a dirty player. Not surprisingly, he was also considered the 'most corruptible' when he graduated but he laughed that off. He had his brother Anthony and his cousin Mooch, and a substantial following from the Italian boys, who also scoffed at that.

In a word, he was a chauvinist. He had a substantial list of conquests and his macho ego was proud of it and he frequently gloated about his sexual prowess. Such was his arrogance, that he became known as the Italian Stallion, which may have been a self-chosen title. Lordy, Lordy. However, worst of all, he was also a notorious cherry popper.

Because of the way he treated the girls, guys like Eddie, Carl and Big Dog and a number of others, disliked him and his braggadocio. When he set his lustful feral sights on Stephanie, they were very concerned. They knew he was set on popping her cherry and they tried to protect her by always having at least one of them with her, on the bus, walking home, on the playing fields, wherever. But that he took her at closing time at the Tasty Pastry saddened them. They felt that they had let her down. But their sadness was accompanied by rage especially when they discovered his poetic writing on the walls of the stadium, and many of the local bathroom walls, like Pino's, which was frequented by many local families. That he _named_ her in his waxing lyrical made them furious. No girl deserved to be treated like that and they were outraged. No girl had been treated with such undeserving disrespect by being identified, except maybe a skank, but never like this. Stephanie Plum was not a skank. He also subjected her to a new moniker which she detested, calling her Cupcake. They tried to defend her virtue but found that the cowardly bastard had joined the navy and had already departed the very next day.

Her reputation was so tarnished with her innocence heartlessly stolen. When her friends discovered that Stephanie was grounded for the entire summer, they were shattered and openly questioned their parents why she was the one being punished. Her own family did not defend her in any way and they were puzzled. She was being persecuted and _she was the victim,_ so understandably, they were confused. No swimming, no picnics, no movie nights, no parties, no sleepovers, no Point Pleasant boardwalk fun, no beach bonfires, no social activities at all. She was made out to be a disgrace that it was almost medieval. Although Helen Plum had many supporters with the gossip mongers, many of the Burg women folk were astounded, and shocked, and in utter disbelief that a mother would even do that to her daughter. They all knew about those Morelli boys. The Burg women disliked Helen Plum intensely because of the blatant lies. Store owners made it mandated that her money had to be checked every time by a senior cashier. Trust was something she had lost a long time ago.

But two years later, when Stephanie saw him as she drove by, they rejoiced at the poetic justice she meted out. The powder blue Buick Roadmaster, which she was driving, suddenly mounted the kerb and pinned Joseph Morelli against the wall, breaking his leg in two places. Nobody questioned her actions, assuming she had lost control of that large behemoth of a vehicle. No questions asked. There were no charges laid.

But this was a new Stephanie who was back in town. She had gone to college against her parents' wishes. She vehemently renounced her family. They tried to redeem some face by stating they had to send her away because she was a recalcitrant teenager and that she was probably pregnant. What the hell? Recalcitrant was not a word used by anyone to describe Stephanie Plum, other than her nasty vindictive mother. And, of course, there was no baby. More flagrant lies. Was there no limit to this woman's shameless lying? But Stephanie did return with a business degree, of which she was very proud, but never flaunted. Her parents had no idea and that suited Stephanie just fine.

When Joseph Morelli was appointed to their precinct some years later, the guys at the TPD who knew him and his history, were not excited. It was not discussed. It didn't go unnoticed that Morelli seemed to win favours with the powers that be, as the new golden boy. Morelli however, worked hard and was able to move swiftly through the ranks and found his niche as a detective, and subsequently transferred to the vice squad. His community standing improved but these guys knew it was only a matter of time. The women folk in the community had long memories and ignored Angie Morelli's pontification of her son's alleged glory. Carl, Eddie and Big Dog were still furious with him and made sure he was aware of their distrust and resentment. They will get even, it was just a matter of when, when he least expected it. In a weird way, their vigilance kept him honest, for a while.

No one was surprised when Morelli was suspected of murder one for the shooting of Ziggy Kuleska. In fact, he never made it to court since too many people wanted him dead. He was frantically trying to find witnesses to prove his innocence while staying below the police radar, bounty hunters and avoid other parties who were also after him.

Stephanie had just started as a bond enforcement agent and Morelli was her first skip. It was a baptism of fire with many dangerous encounters. Morelli was annoyed that she was able to locate him a number of times so easily. He endangered her life many times and this angered the guys even more. But Stephanie, a novice in this domain, was determined, resilient and resourceful. She already knew not to trust Morelli, as his intentions, like always, were questionable and duplicitous. Once bitten, eh? She had paid the ultimate price and was not fool. But, _he_ seriously underestimated her and she was able to bring him in, reluctantly, locked inside the freezer truck, with three dead bodies, and the evidence that would ultimately prove his innocence.

One of his nastiest habits was his constant berating of Stephanie's seeming ineptitude. It was because of one of those rants that got him locked up in that freezer truck. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And scorned her he had done many times. In her role as a bounty hunter, she had bad car karma, from cars blowing up, being set alight, and all basically going to car heaven. Eddie Gazarra made sure he arrived there first to intercept Morelli. He, Joe Morelli, took it upon himself to criticise her in a very public and humiliating display of put downs and derogatory remarks about her ability as a BEA. Eddie took great pleasure in relating the events, after her car blew up, when she silenced him in the best possible way, by kneeing him in the gonads. It was priceless. It was also another encounter which added to his list of charges. She resented being referred to as Cupcake and told him so on many occasions. He considered it a term of endearment. For Stephanie, it eternally reminded her of when he raped her behind the éclair case at the Tasty Pastry and he had included it in his poetic rhymes, slandering her.

Bad car karma suddenly switched sides and became a Morelli curse. Perhaps it was contagious? Accidental occurrences, like being in the wrong place at the wrong time? Or was it calculated and deliberate? Maybe it was due to some dark force recreating a balance in justice by wreaking payback? The first was his Jeep Cherokee Renegade, which Stephanie had commandeered when he was FTA. Sadly, Morty Byers was killed as he started the car when he'd stolen the keys from Stephanie. Morty was also a BEA wanting to resume his rights to the Morelli file. Next was when Morelli's POS du jour mysteriously was set alight while he was 'investigating' the ho's on Stark Street. Another time all four tyres were slashed. Man, was he pissed off! A week later, his car garage was suddenly torched. And so, it came about that the TPD guys were betting when his next vehicle, or property, would come to a permanent halt or a fiery demise. It was a new pastime which they enjoyed with great relish.

"Aw, Cupcake. Another one bites the dust, eh?"

Someone drumming that distinctive beat followed by the humming of that classic Queen song had them smiling. It became his theme song. He did not see the humour and hated being ridiculed.

Cal was at the station with Lester, having captured a high bond skip. While waiting for him to be processed, they witnessed the exchange of money. Lester found it irresistible and was singing and tapping the beat on the counter. Carl explained the _new_ Cupcake story and they all sniggered at Morelli's expense. In the meantime, Morelli fumed, resenting their criticism and snide laughter. Most of all, he disliked that they were calling _him_ Cupcake. Payback is such a bitch.

Of course, he blamed Stephanie. Go figure. His bitter mutterings were audible. But when he started to bad mouth and malign "those Rangeman thugs" within her earshot as she brought in an ornery skip with a medium bond, her hackles went up. Morelli's back was turned, unaware of her presence, and as he continued his rant, alluding to Stephanie whoring herself out to "those thugs and criminals", she firmly tapped him on the shoulder. When he spun around, he was shocked to be facing a hostile, glaring Stephanie Plum, and, instinctively, his hands went to protect his precious "boys".

"You will _not_ refer to those Rangeman men as 'thugs or criminals', Morelli. They are honourable men, which is more than I can say about you. You should be more respectful and thank them. Look in the mirror next time, then you will see a closer resemblance to thuggery."

Everyone held their breath, wondering how he was going to respond. She stood her ground holding her head high, hands on her hips, while money exchanged behind them. Usually she just ignored him, which pressed his buttons even more. He was always fishing to get a rise out of her. But since he hadn't seen her, he hadn't been baiting her this time.

Tank and Ranger joined Lester and Cal at the TPD and heard her defending their honour as they were getting ready to leave. They looked at each other and were astounded at how she defended them so readily. They also noticed her ornery skip, realising he was not a low bond skip. They knew she also collected medium bond skips and they were divvied up between them.

And as per usual, Morelli started off on a derogatory sarcastic rant. He just couldn't leave it alone.

"Of course. You're now the expert. You're still useless at your job Plum, admit it. You should leave it to the real BEAs because you're such an embarrassment. Are they hiring at the button factory? Maybe that would suit you better. Look at you Cupcake." He was sneering maliciously with a contorted expression on his face. Stephanie remained calm and impassive … until that last word was uttered. Her reaction caught him completely by surprise.

_Slap! _

"I. Am. Not. Your. Cupcake!"

"I could have you up for assaulting an officer of the law." It was an empty threat.

"Oi! You stupid motherfucker. Respect for the lady." Surprisingly, this retort came from her ornery skip.

Morelli ignored her dismissively as well as the large angry man beside her in cuffs.

"Dressed as Bounty Hunter Barbie with all your toys …" he sneered sarcastically, until Big Dog firmly hit him upside, interrupting his tirade.

"What the fuck, man?"

"Can it, Cupcake. She's out of your league. You will talk to her respectfully, as the man said, or not at all. Your choice. She has a job to do and it's just inconvenient that you work here. And, come to think of it, why the hell are you _here_? You have no business in this section so get on with your job and fuck off."

Stephanie had already turned away, muttering, "I don't have time for your petty bullshit. So much for a restraining order. Pffft!" Shaking her head in disdain, she stepped away and hauled her skip with her who was still glaring furiously at Morelli. "Leave it, Tiny. He's not worth the effort. But thanks anyway."

She received her receipt and her face lit up when she spotted Cal, Lester, Ranger and Tank watching.

"My day is looking up," she smiled. "Hi."

"We're just about to leave. Are you free this afternoon?"

"Sure. Time to get the hell out of Dodge. Besides, I need you to be my number two." She winked coyly at Ranger. Tank was amused how she teased his boss, Ranger. It was obvious that his boss enjoyed it. Lester understood now but Cal was curious.

Morelli was still trying to get a rise, and though the Rangeman foursome appeared to ignore him, they were alert. Suddenly, Morelli made a lunge at Stephanie, grabbing her by the ponytail. Before they could intervene, she had rolled her shoulders towards him and hammer fisted him in the groin, swiftly followed by an elbow strike to his back and then unceremoniously threw him face first to the ground.

Wow! Stunned silence, followed by delayed cheers for Stephanie.

_Everyone_ was in awe of her swift action. Tank had a huge shit eating grin on his face. Ranger was very impressed, smiling proudly. Lester and Cal enjoyed that immensely.

"Wow! Steph. That was so cool!" admired Big Dog.

"Man! That was hot!"

"Yeah. Smooth, Steph! Real smooth."

While Morelli painfully slunk away, she relaxed her posture and stood up straight, shaking her shoulders and neck to relax. Someone had conveniently recorded it and they were replaying it. When it came to the hammer fist to the groin part they all grimaced painfully with a chorus of a loud "Ooh!". Lester walked over asking for a copy to be shared which was done with enthusiasm.

She just shrugged one shoulder modestly and grinned.

"Karate?" She nodded in reply.

"Hector?" She smiled.

As they left together they stopped briefly, looking over their shoulders, when they heard an angry outburst.

"Morelli! Get your ass into my office! Now!"

A red-faced Officer Gaspick was seen skulking out of the office.

"_Morelli!_"

**oOoOo**

_TBC_

_Uh oh! Someone's in twubble._

_I thought it was appropriate to make a general viewpoint because I never believed that these guys would have condoned Morelli's behaviour. So, another backstory emerged for y'all._

_Keep safe._

_You know the deal: her characters, not mine, not making any money … but the plot is all mine._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 11**

**oOoOo**

**Ranger's POV**

Watching the warm interaction between my aunt and Stephanie was pleasant but most unexpected. To be honest, I was shocked. How is it that this woman has made connections with so many people in our domain? I watched with interest, as did my colleagues.

Stephanie blushed for a moment when she remarked, "You should have told me." Her face lit up with a beautiful smile and then her eyes shot to me, raising an eyebrow. She recovered quite quickly.

"So, your "big boys" are these _men_? And the rest of the Rangeman crew?"

"Yes. I am the housekeeper, more specifically for Carlos, my nephew, but I cook and prepare all meals and snacks for the break room."

"Carlos?"

I couldn't resist smiling at her confusion.

She eyed me suspiciously, amused and then looked at Lester.

He grinned, raising his eyebrows in that lady killer manner. Hang on, cousin, no poaching. I gave him an intense look and he cracked up along with Tank who had been watching our exchange.

Obviously, Ella and Stephanie had seen it too hearing their chuckles.

Pointing at Lester, Stephanie observed, "You two have to be related." I was surprised at that reaction and response. She's pretty sharp as she sized us up.

"Yes. We're identical twins, Tank and I." Bobby cracked up. She laughed out loud, a lovely melodic sound.

She grinned knowing the answer already.

"Yes. Okay." Lester replied, "Cousins. _Carlos_ is my _older_ cousin." Her eyebrows lifted at him using Carlos. I smiled again.

"So, _Tank's_ real name is Carlos?"

Oh, Babe. She's messing with me. Ella was enjoying it, too, winking at me with a raised eyebrow and a familiar knowing nod, just like my Mama would do. Why is it that aunties like to meddle, in a matchmaking way? But I cannot hold it against her this time. I just smiled back at her warmly. She beamed back at me.

"So now you know, my dear. Carlos and Lester are my sisters' sons. I will catch up with you some time soon, I'm sure Stephanie." They smiled conspiratorially at each other.

"Thank you, Tia Ella." She nodded, smiling, making her departure.

"So, Carlos, eh?"

"Ricardo Carlos Mañoso, Babe. But my street name is Ranger."

"Is that from the military?"

"Yes." I wasn't going to elaborate any further and she seemed happy with that.

"Ricardo?"

"My father's name."

She paused and nodded, but the topic suddenly changed when she spied the tea trolley's contents.

"Omigod! Is that a chocolate mocha cake?!"

Laughing at her enthused reaction about a cake, we took a break. Besides, the coffee aroma was beckoning. Basically, we had covered what was needed, only needing to set a date. We had coffee and that mocha chocolate decadence, enduring the luscious torture of Stephanie savouring every single bite of that cake. It was delicious, I have to agree. It was one of my childhood favourites. I must give Tia Ella a raise. It was sweet torture! But I was prepared to tolerate it. _Madre Dios!_

We finalised the meeting arranging to meet at her apartment tomorrow morning to make our recommendations, as we figure out an appropriate plan that would ease her mind for the safety of her grandmother, as well as her elderly neighbours. Stephanie readily agreed with our initial standard recommendations.

I walked her to the elevator with my hand in the small of her back. Ella was just going down and offered to escort her down to the garage. Stephanie squeezed my hand in thanks, smiling at Ella.

"Thank you, Ranger. Hector knows the address. See you tomorrow morning."

Back in the conference room, the core team was still lingering. Bobby reminded us all about the wild card with Morelli, after seeing him at the scene of Stephanie's burning wreck. Yes. He was bound to be a problem. We had no idea how much.

oOoOo

We surveyed and assessed her apartment block and discussed some plans with the building supervisor. We were able to get owner approval to make some simple changes to lighting, both inside the building and in the parking lot. He did not want the responsibility and liability if something was to happen to any of his tenants because of poor lighting. Safer entry into the lobby with a ramp and our security cameras, monitored by Rangeman, was accepted.

We arrived the following day, with a team of four, so it could be completed within an hour, give or take ten minutes. Woody and Vince were inside doing the window security while Hector and I installed the security cameras, including one which monitored her apartment. A new lock for the main door was installed that would be manageable for her grandmother. Stephanie had remodelled the kitchen and the bathroom in preparation for the big move and it was tastefully furnished. Window locks and alarms were installed, especially the bedroom window, and the one by the fire escape. Thankfully the fire escape was safe and it was not one of those rickety ones. In the meantime, one of our reputable contractors was doing the lighting and the ramp.

Meeting her grandmother was … let's say, memorable, … or unforgettable. She followed Vince and Woody, closely shepherded by Stephanie. I was wondering why until I heard a yelp from Vince. _WTF? _When I went to investigate, an embarrassed Vince was rubbing his ass.

"Nice. Sweet cheeks. Firm too. Must be all that manly muscle." Her grandmother's hands were rubbing together delightedly as she was eyeing off Woody's ass. _Madre Dios!_

"Grandma. Hands off Ranger's men! Behave, or you can sit in the car and wait until they're done."

Flopping herself down on the couch, she acquiesced with a little pout, muttering, "Spoil sport," but then cast her sharp eyes over to me. Good Lord.

"Ooh! Lookey-lookey. _Mm_-mm! You've got a live one here, Baby Granddaughter. They are all very handsome but this one is mighty fine. Tall, dark and _very_ hot. Nice package too. Better not let _him_ slip away. Maybe I should get my clutches on him. _He's very sexy, Stephanie_."

This last part was whispered not so quietly, like a stage aside, as she said it behind her hand.

_Babe?!_ I looked at Stephanie, feeling a bit stricken at her grandmother's candour. Stephanie was not quite successful in trying to stifle a giggle whilst chastising her grandmother. I was trying not to look too shocked and keep my cool. Hector just grinned. Bastard. It seems he knew what to expect.

"Stephanie's _Abuela loco!_"

She wasn't fazed by Hector with all his tattoos, knuckle bumping him with natural charm. He went along with her hammer fist bumps as well.

"Maybe I should get me some tattoos," she remarked candidly.

Woody and Vince carried Grandma Mazur's worldly possessions upstairs from the car and a couple of bags of clothing. After a final walk through, we were satisfied everything was in place. We demonstrated the security features and explained the need to lock up each time, which Stephanie strongly reinforced. I left her a business folder with our contact details and an extra business card for in her purse. Grandma Mazur gave a spare key to Stephanie. She was excited to be in her own space. She thanked us and apologised to Vince, confessing she found it too irresistible. Stephanie was very appreciative, thanking us for our advice and efficiency.

She had bought her grandmother some framed photos, fresh flowers and a living pot plant as house warming gifts. Ella, hearing from Stephanie, again, had made a couple of home-made meals for Grandma Mazur so she didn't need to fuss about dinner as she first settled in. It seems she and Stephanie have been keeping in touch. I had already placed them in the refrigerator and pointed them out to her. There was a card from Ella too. Ella is very thoughtful.

oOoOo

It was barely two days later when we witnessed that remarkable and glorious take down of Detective Morelli, inside the TPD. First hearing her defending us, men whom she had barely known for three weeks, and in front of all their staff, made us admire her even more. Respect. Her skip respected her and gave Morelli a firm warning despite being in cuffs. I must ask her how she was able to capture Tiny. I know he was a medium bond. Hm. I would like to see her in action, in capturing a skip, that is. That's a good thought. But I digress.

That asshole was more than disrespectful and I really wanted to give him a piece of my mind. She came in with her not-so-little skip, looking every bit of bounty hunter goodness. _Mm. Bounty Hunter Goddess._ Tank and I had just been in to see the Chief.

She did not tolerate Morelli's taunts, but calmly ignored him, until he used the word "Cupcake" when she slapped him. It shut him up for only a moment, although he did have that sudden look of panic as he protected his "boys". Stupid fucker didn't know when to quit. It was obvious he wanted to get a rise from her, more than just that slap. But when Morelli yanked her by the ponytail, her lightning reflexes were truly amazing. Four of us were poised to intervene but she had the situation under control. I don't think us taking over would have gone down well at all with her. No. She had to handle this and on her terms. That Morelli chose the TPD inner sanctum was his own folly. Stupid fucker. He seriously underestimated her. Everybody took notice. Don't mess with Stephanie Plum. Tiny grinned as he was led to the cells.

Lester readily obtained a copy of the video and immediately sent it to Hector, and to each of us. That hammer fist to his groin was powerful yet controlled. _Madre Dios_. It was so hot seeing her in action. Sexy as hell.

When we left the station, escorting Stephanie to her vehicle, she dawdled and hung back looking at the scene we just left. Stephanie was curious about the manner in which Morelli was summonsed, I could tell.

"Did you see the other officer coming out, all red-faced?"

"What of it?"

"He's one of Morelli's fanboys. I don't trust him. Looks like he got blasted before Morelli went in. Okay. Call me nosey. I'm curious. _Real_ curious. And I want to know because something shonky has been going on."

Carl and Eddie came out walking directly towards us, stopping in front of Stephanie.

"Are you okay?" She nodded with a small smile. "Sure. Thanks Carl."

"That was so amazing Steph! Totally awesome! It couldn't have happened to a _nicer_ guy," Eddie proudly proclaimed. We all laughed. "But, don't worry about him. Morelli is getting his ass reamed and long overdue."

"Thanks for always having my back, Eddie, Carl."

"We complained to the Chief about your charges seemingly not being activated and all, and the restraining order. Some weird shit's been going on and we wanted to put it out there. I'll give you a full report. It seems Gaspick has already been given the boot for dishonourable conduct. Charges will be laid, but he is temporarily suspended. We could practically hear everything through the closed door."

"Yeah, I saw Gaspick coming out all red-faced. I was just wondering. Thanks Eddie."

"I guess you did too, Ranger. See the Chief, that is. He said he'd follow it up immediately, especially since you also pointed out the lack of action. He took on board your concern for Stephanie's safety, and ours. The Chief is also a Stephanie supporter. He is big on supporting Rangeman and we were all given a briefing when you first began. He told everyone categorically, to respect what you and your company do. He reminded us that you were military men who have served our country well and that you our now serving the community. He sees this as an opportunity for a joint task force working independently in keeping crime off the streets of Trenton."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement. Good to know about the Chief and that he briefed his staff is also good. They went on their way and I looked at Stephanie. I opened my arms wide and she stepped inside so I could give her a hug. It was such a spontaneous thing to do. I know. Tank and Cal already gave me the raised eyebrow. Lester smiled approvingly. They left us alone.

"Hm. You smell so nice," and her nose and lips nuzzled my neck, _Madre Dios_. It sent little shock waves rippling through my entire body. "Thank you. I needed that. But I'm okay."

"So proud of you, Babe. You handled that really well."

It felt so wonderful, holding her and I didn't want to stop. Reluctantly, I stepped back holding her by her shoulders. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

She smiled sweetly. "I would actually, but I am already having dinner with Grandma tonight. But I will take a raincheck."

I smiled and nodded.

"Okay. I'll hold you to that, Babe."

Catching me by surprise, she stood on tiptoes and kissed me lightly on the lips, her hand gently holding my cheek. "We'll have to continue where we left off from before," she said cryptically, with a mischievous wink, before walking to her car, my eyes watching her every step of the way. She turned and waved at me with a sweet smile, as Lester opened the door for her, and we watched her depart. I looked at my three comrades and smiled.

"You've got it bad, Boss, _real_ bad." Cal chuckled.

I had to nod in agreement but I couldn't stop smiling, feeling my lips still tingling. What that woman does to me. Something to look forward to.

oOoOo

It was only the first night since the installation, when the monitors picked up an intruder at that apartment building, so a team was quickly dispatched. He seemed to have arrived on foot, probably having parked his vehicle down the street, since the parking lot was full. The improved lighting in the parking lot was a bonus, even beside the dumpster. Cameras showed he entered the stairwell and approached the apartment where Stephanie's grandmother now lived. The urgency was upped to a code red. The TPD was advised of a break and enter in progress as he was observed trying to break the lock.

Gunshot! By the time our team arrived, Woody and Vince, who were the closest in the area, Carl Costanza and Big Dog came through the open door, to witness an unexpected sight.

**Grandma Mazur's POV**

I was so pleased with myself. Not only was I now living in my own apartment, not having to deal with the whining of my daughter Helen still wondering about Stephanie, I now have neighbours around the same age. She really wanted to know and it aggravated her not knowing. Like, where was Stephanie going to live now? She had no idea. But she pretended she didn't want a bar of it. So, I told her nothing. Frank was happy, if that's the right word, to see me go. The feeling was mutual. My own bathroom. Ah, bliss.

Stephanie had come over with dinner from the Chinese Restaurant. Helen would never have Chinese for dinner. I have always been more adventurous. It was a lovely change and so very tasty. We cleaned up and were watching some television. Stephanie had gone to the bathroom to clean up a stain on her t-shirt when I heard the lock on the front door.

Oh boy. I didn't want to alarm my Baby Granddaughter, so I grabbed Betsy from my handbag and waited, turning the lights down. I like this dimmer thing. The kitchen would give a good glow. I've seen it in the movies time and again. I said nothing, watching, waiting and listening in the loungeroom but hiding behind the wall from the kitchen.

Well, that's just dandy! The punk was able to get through the new lock, but it took him a bit. When he came from the foyer I don't know who was more surprised. He tried to wrestle Betsy from me and since I had my finger on the trigger I pressed it before he could take her from me. Bingo! He screamed.

"Gotcha punk!"

Then everything happened all at once as the room filled with people.

"Omigod! Grandma! Are you okay?"

Stephanie was frantic. She turned the lights up as two Rangeman guys and two police officers came in the door cautiously with weapons drawn, just like in the movies. What a pip! Woody and Vince, the cuties from this morning, and Carl and that Big Dog dude from the TPD. Boy! The girls from the Clip and Curl are gonna love this!

Woody and Stephanie helped me off the floor as the officers grabbed the screaming punk intruder. I was covered in blood but I assured Steph I was not injured, at least I didn't think so. Vince picked up Betsy and emptied the chambers. They called for an ambulance, since he was bleeding, but cuffed him anyway. Then I saw who it was. I thought so. I knew that punk. Kid punk. Teenage punk. Still a punk. Pffft!

"Morelli?! What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Carl was very angry with him.

"She shot me! That crazy old bat shot me!" He said through the pain. If my legs were longer, and more able, I would have kicked him in the crown jewels!

Stephanie rushed to get a towel from the bathroom and gave it to Big Dog so he could put pressure onto his knee where I must have shot him. He was swearing and whinging until Carl clipped him hard upside.

"Shut the hell up, Morelli! You broke in and attacked her! In her own home! Self defence, man!"

"Damnit! I missed. I was hoping to hit his ding-dong and his precious 'boys', especially after what he did to my Stephanie. Italian _stronzo!_ _Seggfej!" __(asshole in Italian and Hungarian)_

I dusted myself off, trying to move around but I was having a bit of trouble. I was very excited, buzzing in fact, but I started to feel a bit wobbly. Woody and Stephanie helped me and carefully carried me to the couch. Ranger and Lester arrived and were relieved to see I was okay, especially seeing my new pink sporty sweatpants were covered in blood. But I didn't miss his roving eye carefully checking my Stephanie over with, dare I say, love and concern. How sweet. I did tell her he was a live one, didn't I?

"Are you okay, Babe?" Aw. Now that's sweet. Stephanie nodded but looked at me with concern.

Vince had brought me a cup of sweet tea. While I sipped it, I heard the cops giving Morelli a good talking to before reading him his Miranda Rights. He complained all the way through it, _what a pussy! _trying to say it was Stephanie's place, and it was all _her_ fault, because he saw her car outside. And he thinks that will justify his intrusion? What a matzo ball! But, I had me a real live break in. Holy-moly.

They left, thank goodness. I was feeling a bit tired now. Thankfully it was a lot more peaceful in here.

Bobby arrived next. He was cute too. He was a medic, from Rangeman. "_So much nice eye candy in my apartment._ _Wow_." I might have whispered that to Stephanie, or said it out loud because she giggled. Bobby gave me a lollipop to suck on and checked me over. I had some bruises and a cut near my eye, and a nice egg bump, where that _stronzo_ bumped me. He put some butterfly strips on there. Bobby was bandaging my wrist and gave me a green stick thingy to suck on.

Stephanie cleaned me up with a warm washer and gave me some clean pyjamas, so she could remove the blood covered clothes and also check for injuries.

"Mrs Mazur. How are you feeling now? Any other pains? I have bandaged your wrist with a splint. I think you need some x-rays, so I've called for an ambulance."

"Well, I did fall on my patootie. Do you wanna check that out?"

He blushed.

"Grandma …"

"I know Baby Girl. Okay. I did try, but it is a bit sore."

**Ranger's POV**

Stephanie went with her grandmother to St Francis in the ambulance.

"Keep me posted, Babe. We'll fix the lock while you're at the hospital and lock up. I can come and pick you up to take you home, or back here, since your car will be here."

She nodded with a small smile just as the ambulance door closed. She was holding it together rather well. It's been another eventful day for her. I could tell she was going to do that calming meditation and breathing which we saw her do on that very first day. My lips tingled at the memory of that encounter. Yeahh. Tank nudged me back to the present.

"Hector has just installed the new lock. Here are the keys for them." I nodded absent-mindedly, still watching the ambulance as it disappeared around the corner.

He paused a moment.

"You know, that fucker was after Stephanie." I nodded.

"Hm. Yeah. Payback for this afternoon, you reckon?" He nodded.

"He still thinks Stephanie lives here. He wanted retribution. I'd like to have been a fly on the wall in the Chief's office after we left."

We both nodded. Our internal musings were racing a mile a minute. That could have gone so really bad.

Stephanie did call me to pick her up. They were keeping her grandmother overnight for observations. No broken bones, but she did have a sprained wrist and she'll be sporting some bruises and maybe a black eye. I handed over the new keys.

"You know, as she shot him, the recoil would have sent her backwards. She was very lucky not to have been hurt more seriously. She's a tough nut, your Grandma."

She smiled after her initial astonishment.

"Yes. That she is. She is rather unique."

"You look like you could use a coffee."

"Good thinking, Batman."

**oOoOo**

_**TBC**_

_So that was fun. Grandma is a hoot, don't you think? Edna the Knee Capper. *evil cackle* What will people say?!_

_So, is this a first date?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 12**

**oOoOo**

**Ranger's POV**

I could tell that Stephanie was wearing down, both mentally and physically, but she put on a brave front. Worrying about her grandmother after the eventful day she'd had, would definitely do that. Morelli featuring in the two major events, one persistently annoying, one frighteningly invasive to someone whom she loves dearly, yes, that would definitely test her endurance. Yet, she is strong and resilient.

"You look like you could use a coffee."

"Good thinking, Batman."

I'd met her at the main entrance of the hospital and already walked her to my car, opening the door for her. It was only when I handed over the new keys and explained about the recoil, that she realised she was sitting in the Porsche.

"Omigod. This is yours?"

I smiled.

"But I thought you drove SUVs?"

I raised an eyebrow, still smiling.

"I do. They are company vehicles. This is my personal car."

"Oh."

Very eloquent.

"Or would you prefer something stronger?"

Confusion.

"Stronger? Oh. No. Definitely not. Coffee is calling my name. But, if you don't mind, I would rather go somewhere quiet."

"What did you have in mind?"

I was tempted to say my place or yours, but that might be a bit presumptuous.

"I just don't want to be alone at the moment, but I don't really feel like a take-away cup or being in a diner with strangers sitting around. That's if they are open."

"I think I might have the solution. Buckle up, Babe."

I made a quick text to check and then we were off.

As I changed gears she moaned, throwing her head back, snuggling into the soft leather of the seat, humming contentedly with her eyes closed. A sigh of contentment escaped her lovely lips.

"Mm. Nice."

A small smile played on her lips.

"So, is this a first date?" she asked hesitantly, her body turned so she could face me.

"No. It's just coffee. That's still to come, Babe. I believe I have a raincheck for our first date."

I winked at her.

When we rounded the corner into Haywood, she gave me a wary look.

"Um. Are you taking me to your work?"

I shook my head and parked the car in the garage.

As I walked her to the elevator, I saw a look of doubt appear on her face. Before she could take this the wrong way, I explained, while I pressed level 6.

"I have made a special order, just for coffee, with me and perhaps, … maybe some company I think you would like."

She was tired but also curious, the gears turning in her head as she watched me press 6.

"What's on level 6?"

"Coffee."

She gave me that deadpan look, just short of a "DUH!" or a facepalm but she did roll her eyes, making me grin. But it was neither a duh moment nor a facepalm. So, I enlightened her.

"Best coffee in the house."

She smiled.

"What's on level 7?"

I smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"My apartment."

"Your apartment?"

I loved the quizzical expression on her face. She is very expressive.

"Yes. I live on seven."

She raised both her eyebrows.

Before she could respond any further, the elevator door opened revealing a little foyer and a passageway with some more doors. When I knocked on the main door it was opened by Ella, smiling warmly. Stephanie's face lit up as she looked over her shoulder at me.

"You're sneaky," she whispered and smiled.

"Come in, come in," Ella said sincerely. "I have the coffee pot ready, and some cake too."

That last little comment lifted her spirits significantly. Stephanie breathed a happy sigh, squeezed my hand and followed Ella into the dining room. Her touch reassured me that I had made the right choice. I saw the Moka Pot on the stove and inhaled that fortifying smell of Cuban coffee. Stephanie noticed and smiled, patting the chair beside her. Luis walked in and beamed at Stephanie. Ella was busy whipping the sugar and espresso mixture vigorously, watching with a warm smile.

"Tio Luis, meet Stephanie. Stephanie, this is my Uncle Luis, husband to the wonderful Ella."

"It is lovely to finally meet you, Stephanie. I hear lots about you, and it's all good." She smiled and blushed. _Dios_, I love it when she blushes.

"So nice to meet you too, Tio Luis." Oh, that was a winning response. He beamed at Ella.

He winked at me just like my Papi used to do, making that nod of approval, as he joined us at the table. Hell. It's early days yet. But I can hope, and wish, and lust. I might have sighed, wistfully. He grinned at me as if he read my mind. I nodded, acknowledging that I knew what he thought.

Stephanie was distracted for the moment by Ella pouring the espresso into the jug with the whipped sugary espresso mixture and stirring until the sugar dissolved. She was fascinated with the whole process. While she heated the milk in the microwave, Ella then poured two espressos for Luis and I, with the sweet, creamy espuma perfectly layered on top. Café Cubano. Ah, that rich aroma. Just sweet enough to take away the bitterness. She put an extra teaspoon of sugar in Stephanie's cup and her own, pouring in some of the sweetened espresso to dissolve the sugar, stirring before she added a little more espresso and then topping it up liberally with frothy milk. Yep. 20:80, milky coffee. Café con leche for two. Stephanie watched the ritual in rapture and then smiled at me, as she inhaled the wonderful aroma. A beautiful smile. Yes, this was a good idea.

We drank in silence except for the sweet humming from Stephanie.

"Thank you, Ella. That's exactly what I needed. Ranger, you did read me well."

Her face lit up when Ella placed a slice of chocolate mocha cake in front of her, and us as well.

"First the coffee, which must be enjoyed on its own and savoured. Now we can enjoy this lovely cake which, I have been led to believe, you really enjoyed."

Ella had a cheeky smile. Of course, she enjoyed it. So did we.

"Of course, I had to make two cakes since this is Luis' favourite cake and he is being very gracious in sharing it with you." Ella smiled lovingly at Luis.

"Oh, sorry Luis. But, this is too good not to share. You couldn't possibly eat this decadent delicious cake all on your own."

She smiled wickedly at Luis as she stole a swipe of the mocha frosting from his plate. Laughter and mischief, she mixes them well. Luis had not expected that at all. This is such a good feeling, pleasant and comfortable. Ella gave me a sweet approving look.

"Ella told me about you the day you met at the Whole Foods Market place. I can see how you have endeared yourself to these men. I heard that you defended their honour at the TPD today, Stephanie. Not many people would do that. You are a very special woman." Luis remarked with pride.

While we moved to the couches, Ella made another round of coffees. Stephanie sat beside me and sipped her frothy Café con leche. After putting her empty cup on the coffee table, with a satisfied sigh, she sat back, and without, realising it, she was leaning against me. Ella smiled and Luis raised an eyebrow. Within a few minutes she was asleep, exhausted from her day but feeling relaxed with us.

Ella whispered, "And every special woman deserves a special man. She's the one, Carlos. I see it in your eyes too."

I was relishing the closeness and her warmth while considering options. Ella saved the day.

"Why don't we put her in our second bedroom. She shouldn't be driving this tired after her ordeals of today."

I agreed.

"I can get one of the guys to bring her car here and then she has independence from a fresh morning start." I immediately texted Lester with delegating that task.

While Ella prepared the bedroom and Luis cleaned up, I gently woke Stephanie.

"Babe? Stephanie, you fell asleep."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. That was so nice, but fatigue just overwhelmed me. You must think that's rude of me and Ella's hospitality."

"Sh. Not a problem. You were just so exhausted, you reached your point of no return. Rather than drive home, Ella has a spare bedroom here on level 6, and you can stay the night here and then drive home refreshed in the morning, after breakfast."

"Oh. But, my car …"

"Is already in the parking garage downstairs. It is better to rest than to drive home so worn out, don't you think?"

"But I don't want to impose."

Ella came bustling in all smiles. "Now don't you worry, my dear. No imposition at all. I am just so pleased that you felt safe and comfortable enough with us to relax. I have a comfy bed ready for you and your own bathroom. Come."

"Thank you, Tia Ella. I will bid you goodnight, Stephanie. _Dulces __sue__ñ__os_, sweet dreams." She pulled my hand and kissed me on the lips, chaste but a bit more forceful, her hand holding my cheek. "Thank you, Carlos."

"Anytime, Babe."

And I walked away smiling. Tio Luis grinned at me from the kitchen, nodding his head approvingly with a happy smile, "Novia." _(sweetheart)_ My aunt and uncle have often said I deserved a special woman in my life. "It is not all about work and your men," they'd said.

But what made me smile even more as I entered the stairwell to bound up to my apartment on seven? She kissed me, in front of them _and_ she called me _Carlos_. _Madre Dios_.

I texted Hector, to let him know where she was. I'm sure he must be close by to where she lives. I quickly explained she was with Ella, before he could jump to conclusions. With that done I prepared for bed, a smile on my face.

**oOoOo**

**From the Control Room**

After a tasty blueberry pancake breakfast and feeling refreshed, Stephanie stepped off the elevator on five, astounded at her reception. Hector ran forward and grabbed her, spinning her around after a kiss on the cheek. He grinned at her.

"_Mi querida_," I am so proud of you!" She beamed at him but was shocked by the barrage of sound. The entire fifth floor broke out into cheers, whoop-whoops and raucous applause as he put her down.

She was taken aback by so many compliments and congratulations. Holding her hand, Hector led her to the conference room, with the core team present.

With a sly grin, Lester pressed for the large flat screen and replayed Stephanie's audacious and spectacular take down of Morelli inside the TPD. Seeing it on the large screen was more enjoyable. They winced, with pride, and cheered at the appropriate moments. In slow-mo it looked awesome. Her expression was controlled and focused. Yep. Impressive. He zoomed in on Morelli's face and it was patently evident that the element of surprise caught him totally unawares. Priceless.

"Now, _those_ are text book moves, Steph. He never saw it coming. You were so fast. We were about to intervene, but you were pure, and lethal, poetry in motion!" Tank observed with great pride.

"Oh yeah!"

"Once Hector had seen the vid, he allowed me to share it with everyone here at Rangeman. We all enjoyed it even more on the big screen at this morning's meeting." Lester explained. "Hence your spectacular reception. I believe it's very popular at the TPD, too."

"You're a legend, Steph," Cal praised. "We also told the meeting how you defended Rangeman and our honour. You are welcome here, any time."

HOOHA!

**oOoOo**

**Back at the TPD**

Gaspick gave a mutinous glare as they passed. Morelli shot him virtual death darts but found it difficult to maintain eye contact. His "boys" had only just recovered from Stephanie's lethal knee a couple of weeks ago and now again, to add insult to injury, in front of everybody. It had taken all his strength and control not to throw up in front of everyone, again.

Things had been rapidly going to shit since then. He had no idea. Denial will do that. Previously, he had been able to bask in the glory of feeling smugly untouchable. He was becoming complacent. He was still such a cocky bastard, so he did not see this coming.

Being summonsed in such a manner by the Chief, did not bode well. Morelli staggered into the Chief's office, still struggling to recover from that mighty hammer fist to his precious "boys".

"That fucking, bitch!" He muttered.

The Chief heard him and if looks could kill he'd be very dead already.

Morelli continued on his rant with complete disregard that he was making a complete ass of himself, totally oblivious to the Chief's simmering rage.

"She assaulted me! In front of my colleagues. I want to press charges. I demand …"

"_Morelli! _Shut! The! Fuck!_ Up!"_

He was shocked by the Chief's response which abruptly stopped his rant.

"_You_ harassed her and then physically assaulted her. Self defence. You got what you deserved."

Morelli scowled and resented being treated in this manner. His entire body language emanated contempt and insolence, and he was vibrating with fury.

"But, Sir …"

The Chief slammed his paperweight heavily on his desk to snap Morelli out of his denial haze.

This finally got through to Morelli and jolted him to the present. He was in the Chief's private office and it was not for a friendly chat or a bit of talking TPD shop.

"I have it here … on my screen … from the inside feed. It is blatantly obvious. Blind Freddy could see you harassing her relentlessly. Even her skip gave you a piece of his mind, and those Rangeman guys, and our TPD finest. So, I suggest you shut the fuck up. _That," _he said, while indicating the feed on repeat_, _"is the least of your worries."

Morelli stopped, everything.

"I don't care _who_ you have pressed under your thumb in some higher division in this department or the Mayor's office, but it stops now. You are on your own. Gaspick has already been told to clear his desk and empty his locker. He is suspended without pay, pending further charges. He's been your flunky. You have been complicit in a fraudulent, duplicitous and flagrant cover up involving charges made against you. The multiple harassment charges made against you by Ms Stephanie Plum, in particular, _including_ a restraining order, seem to have mysteriously evaded the system files.

I have been advised that three officers have also made complaints about the lack of activation of these charges, on a number of occasions. The CEO of Rangeman, including four of his staff who also witnessed your harassment, has queried the lack of action by our department. He had already emailed me during the week, copying in the Mayor, following it up with a personal visit barely an hour ago. I am obliged to follow this up as a matter of course.

The fact that these suspiciously inactivated _criminal_ charges seem to have evaded the system, is bordering on treachery and internal espionage. Treason and disloyalty come to mind. You have brought dishonour to our department by your gross misconduct and repeat offending. How many other complaints against you have mysteriously vanished from the system?"

"What …"

"Shut it Morelli! I have engaged a cyber forensic specialist to investigate the systems files for more evidence of your complicity with Gaspick. These are serious criminal charges and you seem to be arrogantly dismissive about them. I remind you of your police oath to uphold the law and I find you grossly negligent of this."

The Chief paused, still glaring furiously at the impertinence and insolence displayed by this vice detective. He shook his head in disdain.

"Badge."

"Gun."

It was at that point that his brain virtually imploded. Joseph Morelli lost control of his faculties as he began seething with rage, muttering viciously, oblivious to his surroundings as the Chief read him the Miranda Rights. By stupidly ignoring his right to remain silent, the vitriol he was spouting was recorded.

The Chief cuffed him, while still muttering vitriol, and dragged him out of his office, calling two officers over to escort Morelli to the cells. The Chief's pocket recorder was recording his diatribe. He has totally lost the plot.

The Chief gave _strict_ orders that Morelli was categorically _not_ to be granted bail. He was both a flight risk and an endangerment to the public, to reoffend, in particular Stephanie Plum and her grandmother. Not on his watch. So, he had to share a cell. Too bad. Might shut him up. Cops don't do well in jail. Morelli seems to forget his own predicament.

He made such a scene as he was conveyed to the cells, everyone was stunned at the verbal diarrhoea that was spilling so freely from Morelli's ugly maw. Resisting arrest was added to his charge list.

**oOoOo**

**Morelli's POV**

"What the fuck! I just got my ass handed to me and he's still reaming me a new one. He has no evidence. I'll be right. He'll soon see.

Fucking Gaspick! Brown-nosing bastard. He must have chirped like a fucking canary. Fucking asshole couldn't keep his mouth shut. I told him not to leave a trace. I told him, no trail, no evidence. How fucking hard is that?

Fucking Stephanie! It's all her fault. Harassment charges. Pfft! I'll show her. Retribution shall be mine, stupid fucking useless bitch. My "boys" have only just recovered from the bruises that she inflicted on me before. They didn't see any action because of her. I have needs. _I_ was assaulted by _her_. In front of those Rangeman assholes. And _I_ get cuffed and taken in! And now _again_, here in front of my colleagues. And she gets away with it! I am severely injured and humiliated in front of my peers and nothing happens! Un-fucking-believable!

Fucking Rangeman! They think they are so good. They're just a bunch of criminals and thugs. Always strutting around in their black looking tough. They think their shit don't stink. _Bastardos_.

Fucking Mañoso! Arrogant prick. Kissing my girlfriend! Mother fucking spic asshole! And she kissed him back. You'll pay for that. No one takes what's mine! And Stephanie, the ungrateful bitch. I had her before. I had her _first_. I'll have her again. She is mine. I'll have to remind her. And him too. Fucker.

Fucking colleagues! Where's your loyalty for a brother officer? Fucking assholes!

What the fuck?!

He wants my badge? And my gun?! What the hell is going on? Fucking Chief. I am a detective, a vice detective. He'll see. I have friends in high places.

Shit. Miranda Rights. Fuck no! This is not happening.

Handcuffed?! Motherfuckers!

I get dragged out in cuffs in front of everybody and some shithead is in my office! What the fuck?!

**oOoOo**

_TBC_

_Oh, what fun. Making coffee, such an important lead into good things to come. Remember, Carlos has a raincheck._

_I hope you enjoyed the multiple POVs. _

_Upcoming events to look forward to is Cell Time and Gaspick and Tiny are there too … Oh d-dear. Morelli has lost the plot._

_JE's characters, but playing in a different dimension._


	13. Chapter 13

**CHANCE ENCOUNTERS **

**CHAPTER 13**

**Back in the TPD**

After Stephanie had so convincingly taken Morelli down when he yanked her ponytail inside the TPD, he was angrily summonsed by the Chief into his office. What the Chief had just discovered was beyond infuriating: that two of his officers, one of whom a senior detective, had deliberately tampered with evidence and processing of critical information. It was a criminal act, and as a consequence of their illegal actions, both had been relieved of their badges and weapons. Added to that, his screen evidenced the scene clearly, especially the harassment and provocative needling by Morelli prior to her retaliatory action.

In the process of having his ass reamed Morelli really had no excuse for his inexcusable behaviour thereby bringing their reputation and integrity into question _and_ dishonour to the Trenton Police Department. That he was able to encourage a junior officer to manipulate data to disguise and hide charges made against him, to pervert the course of justice, was both inconceivable and reprehensible. Plain and simple, it was a criminal, fraudulent act.

Morelli did try to qualify his justifications, declaring how _he_ had been _physically_ assaulted by Stephanie Plum, in front of his peers. He had felt humiliated and was in extreme pain because of the hammer fist directed so deftly at his male genitalia. She had done so on a previous occasion, just a week earlier in fact, at the scene of a car explosion, once again in front of his peers and a public audience whom he did not appreciate witnessing it, since they were thugs and criminals. His feeble and lame attempts to exonerate himself were pathetic. The Chief was appalled and shaking his head in disgust. This from a seasoned police detective? He was an adult behaving like a petulant child. The Chief bristled at the "thugs and criminals" disparaging remark as it obviously referred to the Rangeman men who came to Stephanie's assistance upon hearing the explosion. It was obvious to the Chief, that Detective Morelli was in denial and unequivocally delusional. His hearing was selective, the Chief recognising that this deluded idiot was so deep in denial that the message was not getting through to his pea brain.

After reading him his Miranda Rights, the Chief got in real close, and using a quiet commanding tone, whispered to Morelli, "You sit in a jail cell, here, shared with other inmates until your court date ... sometimes it's weeks away and you have to sit for an open docket."

That was probably the coup de grâce which triggered his violent temper tantrum as the Chief handcuffed him. Morelli's eyes went wide with apoplexy. He totally lost the plot, completely forgetting his right to silence. Spittle was flying from his mouth as he went into a raging tirade of how wrongly he'd been done by. The invective was punctuated with expletives and denigrating and deprecating remarks about Stephanie Plum, Rangeman, the TPD, the Chief and his co-workers and the injustice of it all.

He was jailed, wrestling with his escorts, needing two burly officers to take him to the cells, still spouting a vicious diatribe. After being thoroughly frisked, which agitated him even more, he was then thrown unceremoniously into a shared cell.

Once he had calmed sufficiently enough that he was receptive, which took quite some time by his own folly, Morelli had been allowed his one phone call. He dialled the number he knew off by heart, but then changed his mind before it was answered or went to message bank. There was so much he wanted to say.

Blameless, as he saw himself, and, like always, he was in denial. It probably was a lot to do with his upbringing. It had _everything_ to do with it! His mother and grandmother had enabled him. There were so many times when they had 'rescued' him, explained or excused his reaction or behaviour, as some mothers of beloved sons so often do. "My Joey wouldn't do such a thing." or, "He's had a hard time with his brute of a father." Because Joey was so much loved, his father had tried to punish his mother by taking his anger and drunken rage out on Joey. They tried to compensate for all the bad things that happened to him. But, now Joseph Morelli, the _adult_, still expected to be rescued, still expected his woes to be washed away. Denial. He absolved himself of any guilt, accountability or responsibility for his actions. He was not good at accepting, let alone facing the consequences. With those thoughts, his mind was made up and he knew he had to make the other phone call. No reluctance there. He would get even with Stephanie, soon, face to face.

So, it was nothing to do with his conscience. No. He was a selfish egotist. The greater priority of looking after number one, won over his desire to inform Stephanie how much he hated her for causing him to be jailed. His childish perspective, together with the denial, proved how delusional he had become. And this was a vice detective, reverting back to a tantrum throwing little upstart, as the Chief and his co-workers witnessed when he let loose with his rage and vitriol, while he was unceremoniously put into the shared cell. There was applause from within the TPD for his memorable performance.

He made the call, a direct line to the "higher authority", explaining his dilemma. Yes, he was pissed but tried to stick to the facts. See, the thing is, family is important, and blood is thicker than water. He didn't have to resort to blackmail, because this judge was family. And, we're not talking "Family" as in mob family. He grinned smugly. But his reception was not as warm as he expected. Great Uncle Enzo was getting fed up with his great nephew's petulance and denial. Part of him wanted to tell him to deal with it. He made his bed, now sleep in it! But he knew his older sister Bella, would be on his case relentlessly and to be honest, he was more than a bit frightened of her. Retirement was looking very attractive. Sighing, Judge Enzo Brunello said it would take some time but it would be done, reminding his grandnephew to keep his mouth shut, since he had already said too much, implicating himself. He noted the recalcitrant tone at being chastised but Joseph finally had to admit to his idiocy. It seems he had forgotten all his conditioned tactics as a police officer about keeping his shit together. How ironic, that the prospect of jail time put a new perspective on Joseph Morelli. Great Uncle Enzo declared that after this matter was resolved, he would no longer be available to him, family or not. He feared his involvement had already gone too far.

Feeling disgruntled, Morelli put the phone down and reflected on what had just happened and the events leading up to his arrest. This was so FUBAR and he knew he was in the shit. His great uncle was very clear about his involvement. He had reached the limit. This was the last time. That was a sobering fact.

oOoOo

Fortunately for Gaspick, he was in his civvies, since he had changed to go to the gym when he went off shift, but was then put behind bars pending charges. Gaspick's charges were finalised after Morelli had his 'chat' with the Chief. Morelli was in his jeans, t-shirt and flannel shirt, his usual gear. So, neither was in police uniform. Unless they had been apprehended by them, none of the other cell inmates realised they were police. The large man, on the far side, was enjoying this knowledge, contemplating whether to share _that_ special little bit of information with the other cell inmates.

Gaspick was trying to keep out of Morelli's sights but failed miserably. Morelli grabbed him by the scruff of his neck shoving his head against the wall. Gaspick's eyes went wide in fear, Morelli smugly thinking it was for him. The sudden heavy hand on his shoulder explained why Gaspick was looking beyond him.

Oh shit. Tiny.

No words were spoken but the angry glare spoke loudly. You know the kind … if looks could kill. He quickly released his grip on Gaspick and Tiny walked away.

Morelli had seen Tiny from afar and the grin confirmed that he recognised Morelli. Oh shit. Tiny gave him the universal 'I'm watching you' gesture, with two fingers to his eyes and then pointing a single finger at Morelli, with a sneer on his face. He was definitely very pleased to see him. For Morelli the feeling was not mutual.

He didn't approach him for the rest of the afternoon. He stayed away, but Morelli was spooked, trying to keep his cool, because, everybody knows, policemen do not do well in jail.

"I have a friend in the slammer who _loves_ Cupcakes. Maybe I could introduce you." Morelli jumped at the sudden, unexpected approach. So much for being aware of his surroundings. He paled with the implications of what Tiny said.

Tiny continued the mind fuck routine with Morelli. When he least expected it, Tiny would suddenly appear. Or, one of his 'associates' would convey a message. "I heard you got thrown by a girl. What a pussy."

"I have my eyes on you two. And my sources tell me that you have not been very friendly to someone we all know. I don't like how you have disrespected her Morelli. And _you_ must be his flunkey, his ass-kisser." His lip curled in disgust at Gaspick. "I don't like what you have done to her already. But I do know you Morelli, have placed her in grave danger. Methinks you might need a reminder on respect, safety and ethics."

Morelli and Gaspick gulped. That was hard to disguise.

Morelli was way past an eight o'clock shadow by this time. He looked like he had done a few rounds in the ring, Gaspick too. The lock up sergeant was not the least bit perturbed nor concerned for their safety in the holding cell. No one had intervened and when the cell inmates realised this, they had taken advantage of this but under the watchful monitoring of Tiny, not allowing them to get too carried away, and not all at once. There would be plenty of opportunity for that later …

An hour later, "Gaspick. You have been bailed," stated the cell officer tersely, scowling at Morelli, giving Gaspick a look of contempt and indifference.

They say timing is everything, and Gaspick was saved by the bell. He received a solid hefty punch to the gut and a kidney punch from Morelli, just to reinforce his message as he escorted him to the cell door. His message: you fucked up by getting us caught and blabbing.

The other prisoners complained bitterly, making a fuss about favouritism and police protecting their own. Maybe Tiny was overheard, or let it slip out, accidentally on purpose. Pfft. He had nothing to lose.

Morelli was pissed off. He had expected to be out of here already. What can possibly be taking so long? What the fuck? Who did Gaspick know? It probably had to do with not having a few charges of harassment and assault against him, but still perverting the course of justice things. His bail had obviously not been denied.

That night, Morelli did not sleep well in the shared cell. He didn't feel safe. It was cold and uncomfortable. A few others were released when bail had been posted for them.

The next morning, the remaining cell inmates were shoved and manacled into the prison transport vehicle, for their court appointment, except Morelli, which annoyed and frustrated him. Tiny beckoned to him.

"Remember to look over your shoulder, _Cupcake_. You won't know when, but I can assure you it will happen. I will look for you. I will find you. You cannot hide. And then … then we shall see."

With a parting gut punch, he shoved Morelli away, making him stumble as he approached the cell door. With a sigh of relief, yet still simmering and pissed off, he was alone in the cell, a brief reprieve.

Sometime later in the morning, he was joined by a new batch of cell inmates. No one spoke but each of them eyed the others suspiciously, keeping their distance. It was not a conversation pit, so everyone kept to his own. That was the situation until a young punk with distinctive red, black and white Kendrick Lamar shoes stepped into his personal space. Sneering, the cocky little shit poked Morelli in the chest.

"Word on the street is saying you been disrespecting and fucking with a friend of a friend. You know who I mean?"

Morelli tried to remain calm, resenting the audacity of this twenty-something gang member with cobra tattoos on his neck and arms. His face remained passive, ignoring him, not rising to the bait. He poked Morelli again, fishing for a response.

"H _(Aitch),__ mi amigo_, the Dark Angel, tells me he is watching you. He has been watching you from the shadows for a _long_ time. Remember your friend Benito? He saw you lure her to the gym. You put the Vixen in danger. She nearly was his next cut and carved curly-haired brunette. Asshole! You knew he liked to 'play' with these girls. She is too good for you and you used her. The Dark Angel saved her but she has scars to this day from your friend Benito that she didn't deserve."

A confused Morelli was recalling Benito Ramirez. Oh shit! That far back? Fuck! Dark Angel? What the fuck?! And, the Vixen? He realised that he had to be referring to Stephanie. But Vixen? He had spoken that with great respect.

With that, a couple of sharp kidney punches brought him swiftly out of his thoughts.

"We're watching you."

Before the conversation could go any further, the cell officer called him over.

"Morelli! You've been bailed."

Not wanting to prolong his stay any longer he moved quickly out of the punk's reach lest he gave him a parting salvo.

"Sign here."

oOoOo

Morelli knew to say nothing and keep his mouth shut. And, sure as Hell, he knew that the Chief was going to be so pissed off. With a sly smirk he did as he was bid. Morelli was so cocky, this side of the bars.

After receiving his possessions, minus badge and weapons, he wondered if the Chief had tried to intervene regardless. Perhaps he had no idea.

While he prepared to leave with the silent lawyer who didn't introduce himself, two large men, took up position beside him, like body guards.

"Step this way. The car is waiting. Move your ass. Don't ask any questions, because I don't wanna give any answers." That was the lawyer who had come with his release paperwork. He was abrupt and officious.

So, regardless that bail was denied, because he was a flight risk and a danger to reoffend against Stephanie Plum, his bail had _miraculously_ been approved. Morelli smiled. But stepping into the town car he realised that he was going to get another lecture. Uh oh. Happy thoughts gone. If looks could kill. Before he was belted in, the car took off.

"If you fucking step out of line again, _Joey_, your beloved Grandma Bella can deal with you, her favourite grandson. Pfft! I wash my hands of you from hereon in. Get your fucking act together! I'm done with your antics and stupidity. You disgust me. And to think I had greater aspirations for you. You have become a disappointment and now an embarrassment. Furthermore, you have become a huge liability for me so I renounce any legal obligations to you. You stupid, cocky little fucker! And clean yourself up. You look a fucking mess! Mr Mangano here will give you your court details. Be there."

Mr Mangano handed over a folder with his court details, his business card neatly stapled to the top. He was familiar with this paperwork, but from a different side of the proverbial desk. Joseph Morelli felt thoroughly censured by his great uncle, especially in front of his lawyer, and the two goons. The door was opened and he was shoved out of the vehicle, almost stumbling to stay on his feet.

"Fuck! Fuck!"

He took his bearings then made his way over four blocks, to where he'd left his car in the TPD parking lot across the road, muttering all the way. It was evening and he grabbed a burger through a drive-through and a six pack of beers along the way, planning his next moves. Checking himself, he decided to wait till he got home to drink the beers.

After showering and cleaning himself up, not bothering to shave with the cuts and bruises from his cell stay, he put on clean clothes and drove to his destination, parking further down the road and around the corner. It was time for a serious conversation. He had been plotting this all the way to the car and on his way home. Using the front entrance of the brownstone building, he made his way up the stairs. Since when was the parking lot so well lit up? Her car was there, near the dumpster as usual.

Approaching her door, he proceeded to gain entry using his special little lock picking kit.

"Bitch! You think a new lock is going to keep me out? You're mine. We'll sort this out tonight. You wait and see," he muttered as he fiddled with the unfamiliar lock mechanism. Focus. And then, finally success. Ha!

Silently, he opened the door and crept inside to the dimly lit room, the kitchen light giving him guidance. Of course, he was very familiar with the layout of her apartment. He could see she'd had Chinese for dinner. Her little hamster, Rex, stopped running on its wheel, eyeing him suspiciously, before ducking into his soup can. He never understood her love for this tiny rodent.

He made his way to the loungeroom and was suddenly confronted by a gun wielding Grandma Mazur, _pointing_ that weapon at him. Oh shit! She cocked the gun. Fuck! You can't hit a grandmother. He tried to wrestle the gun from her hand when it suddenly went off! Somebody screamed. Fuck. It's me! Morelli screamed. What the fuck?

"Gotcha punk!"

"Fuck! You crazy old bitch! You shot me!"

He fell forward with the crippling pain in his leg, his knee. Not again!

Then more pandemonium as the lights came on and he was surrounded by four large gun toting men, two TPD officers, Carl and Big Dog, and two Rangeman thugs and a frantic Stephanie.

"Morelli?! What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Carl was very angry with him.

"She shot me! That crazy old bat shot me!" He said through the pain.

Stephanie rushed to get a towel from the bathroom and gave it to Big Dog so he could put pressure onto Morelli's knee. He was swearing and whinging until Carl clipped him hard upside.

"Shut the hell up, Morelli! You broke in and attacked her! In her own home! Self defence, man!"

"Damnit! I missed. I was hoping to hit his ding-dong and his precious 'boys', especially after what he did to my Stephanie. Italian _stronzo!_ _Seggfej!"_

Morelli visibly paled with Grandma Mazur's admission and was thankful she missed her intended target. He felt very attached to his 'boys'. He was feeling light-headed with the pain but anger still simmered with a dash of confusion. He complained bitterly about being shot and the pain. What did Carl mean with "in her own home? Self defence." Yeah, well, okay. Self defence. Hm. But she shot him! As they read him the Miranda rights they cuffed him. He was pissed off. He then saw Ranger arrive with another Rangeman thug, Lester. What the hell? And then he saw another one, Bobby, pop out of the stairwell. Jeez!

"This is all your fault Stephanie Plum!" He yelled as the elevator doors closed. Morelli was cuffed on both sides of the gurney.

He was taken by ambulance to St Francis for emergency surgery, sucking on the pain relief penthrox, with police prisoner escort. Carl was relieved that the green pain pen finally shut him up, but still in obvious pain. As a result of his hospital vacation, Morelli missed his court date. He knew he'd be able to get a medical declaration to explain his absence. Did that make him an FTA, a failure to appear? Shit!

When he was released from hospital, it was not home as he had expected, being waited on by his mother with her delicious homemade manicotti and lasagne. Dream on, Morelli. Despite his critical injury, he was still a flight risk and an endangerment to Stephanie Plum, and her grandmother now as well. He was in jail, in the secure medical ward, initially in a wheel chair, since he wasn't able to weight-bear on that leg. After a few weeks he was on crutches. Being effectively immobile and incapacitated was frustrating. He received physio therapy and was entitled to occupational therapy as part of his recovery process. Luckily, he had insurance.

As part of his confinement, he had to have a psychological evaluation because of his delusional behaviour. He resented this aspect of his punishment even more. It was patently obvious from the psychological assessment, that Joseph Morelli had a serious problem but not bordering on psychosis. He had to attend anger management sessions as part of his treatment instead, in addition to psychiatric sessions. But in no way was it exempted as a mental condition to lessen his criminal charges. His actions were deemed deliberate and premeditated.

He did finally have his day in court. Internal Affairs had a lot to say for his duplicity and subversive cover ups, being complicit in subverting the course of justice with criminal fraud and cyber tampering with police data. Their charges cost him more than half his sentence. For the repeated harassment charges, break and enter, multiple assault charges, endangerment, breaking a restraining order, and more, he received a total of twenty years. Parole would not be made available until the full sentence was served, pending a final psychological assessment.

**oOoOo**

_TBC_

_He just doesn't get it. It will be a long time before he gets a taste of good old Italian home cooking. And what about Gaspick? He has a journey of a different kind. What could that be?_

_Please note: Legal process varies from country to country, so I have taken a bit of legal licence here as it is not a domain with which I am familiar. It is fanfiction after all._

_Ranger is waiting in the wings in the next chapter, with the impact of Cupid's arrow making its presence felt._

_So, … the first date is coming up. Where should they go?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 14**

**oOoOo**

**Ranger's POV**

I had been so reluctant to disturb her last night. It felt so nice, so right, and so calming when she leaned against me, so relaxed to just fall asleep. Ella's coffee and cake were perfect and, in their relaxed and comforting company, too. Her surprise at seeing Ella, meeting Luis and her playful demeanour won all our hearts. Yes. I have to confess. She has won mine many times over already.

It's quite remarkable how Steph and Ella had already met while shopping at Whole Foods. The irony with all her chance encounters with Hector, Shorty and Ella has not gone unnoticed. That's amazing. The aura she seems to exude has impacted on the people around her including us here at Rangeman, the guys at the TPD and even her skips. I'm positive that Tiny is not the only one.

Sitting there with my arm around her shoulder, I didn't want to move or change anything. My arm around her shoulder? And when did that happen? It must have occurred as she leaned into me, feeling sleep overwhelm her. It was such a natural and instinctive reaction, I suppose, one of those subconscious things we do. I did and she did too. Just like when she walked into my wide-open arms yesterday. Perhaps it's an extension of my protective and caring side. Ella noticed it immediately which was why she said those words. Part of it shocked me, hearing it said aloud. But I think she is right. I feel it to my core. "She's the one."

Waking Stephanie up, with those big blue eyes, sleepy beautiful eyes, my hand caressing her face gently … in that moment I really wanted to kiss her. She was so beautiful, especially when those stunning blue orbs focused on me so sweetly and sleepily. But she was embarrassed that she may have outworn her welcome by falling asleep. With all doubts allayed, she agreed to sleep in their spare room. I think Ella enjoyed that too. That instinctive protective side must run in the family and I'd winked at Tia Ella as I left.

And that's what was on my mind as I went to bed. Her kiss at our first encounter. Wow. Talk about take charge. Not just once and not just a casual kiss. She made me hungry for her with just that kiss, or kisses I should say, in between telling the jerkwad to fuck off. I could have laughed at the time but I was too enraptured. I can look back and laugh at that now. I think the guys really got an eyeful too. Oh man. I'm shaking my head. But she won all our hearts.

In such a short time, days, a few weeks only, she had captured _my_ heart completely. There were so many things about her that made me smile:

Those hot kisses. _Madre Dios!_

Her commanding tone.

Rubbing my abs. Man! I think it was absent-mindedly, but jeez, it felt so good. She had grasped my t-shirt and didn't let go the entire time with her confrontation with that Morelli moron.

Her feisty nature. She was sassy and confident. That potty mouth with the moron but so sweet with us. It seems everything she does makes me smile.

When her mute button seemed to malfunction as she surveyed my team, especially when Hal approached us from the SUV. Was I jealous? Hell yeah! She did it in the control room too. So cute.

The moans as she ate at Shorty's and later at Rangeman. Ohh. _Madre Dios!_

The meatball sub moans of delight and then challenging me by offering me a taste. I couldn't resist to lick her finger tips. I saw her eyes go wide with something close to lust. She was aroused but quickly turned the tables on me again! Sexy as hell. Wickedly sexy.

Yes. Her sharp and sassy attitude was refreshing and very appealing.

She enjoys her food, and pizza was on her favourites list. She made it so hard for all of us. We were all so affected by her demonstrative moans of appreciation.

The moans of ecstasy while devouring the tiramisu had me so aroused and so hard, and it got me thinking of the sounds she would make beneath me, squirming, and … Oh man! I've got it bad.

Then with Ella's chocolate mocha cake. I didn't dare stand up. Moving would have been difficult, and my state and my state of mind would have been so obvious!

Dressed in all her bond enforcement gear, she looked hot.

What did I call her? Ah yes, Bounty Hunter Goddess. Long legs and trim, taut physique given away by her tank tops. Even wearing one of our Rangeman t-shirts, tied so sexily at the front, revealing her cute little navel. _Aye-yai-yai! _She made that look so sexy. And no tickets on herself at any time.

Her confidence with the knives and where she hid them. _Madre Dios._ Even while Bobby was cleansing her wounds, she kept those beautiful blue eyes on mine as she quickly countered my "No gun, Babe?" query with a quick demonstration of her alternative arsenal.

Dressed in that black "gun packing Babe" tank top. Sexy.

Dressed in the camo army green tight tank top. Mm-Mm. _Muy sexy!_

Her rosebud tattoo. So fascinating. To be honest, I have not really been a fan of tattoos for myself and not really for women. Each to their own. I probably haven't given them much thought, but seeing Stephanie with hers and knowing the significance of each one, makes them more attractive. Okay, makes _her_ more attractive. I have a strong desire to explore her body all over for more. Of course I want to explore her body, and not just for her scars and tattoos.

Those beautiful, delicate blue and black butterflies fluttering just above the lacy edges of her black bra. That tattoo is very alluring. _Spirit_. She has lots of spirit. Joy and happiness. _Madre Dios_. So lucky that it wasn't on her left side. Stephanie is too good for this. I can understand Hector agreeing with the butterflies. Blue like her beautiful eyes. Joy and happiness. Yes, she brings joy and happiness. She even allowed me to touch them. Her skin felt so warm and so soft. Her eyes were tracking mine, with such a soft warm look. Trusting.

And now there is _another_ tattoo. My curiosity is running wild.

She had winked at _me_ when Lester was wondering if there would also be tattoo on her cute little ass, after telling us about how Jimmie Alpha shot her in the ass. _Madre Dios._ Now that seems like a promise that I will get to see her cute little ass one day, soon. _Aye yai yai! _Bring it on!

I wonder what that tattoo is? A myriad of images scrolled through my mind. I knew it would be something tasteful and meaningful. Nothing lewd or crass seemed to fit this woman. And … Damnit! Hector knows. And I bet he's seen it. Maybe he chose it for her.

Her wicked sense of humour, especially teasing Lester, was entertaining and genuine. She wasn't fazed in the company of men, big men like us, from whom most people tend to shy away. Unless they are skips, then they either piss themselves or run, or shoot at us.

Defending our honour and integrity. She saw past our blank-face façade and recognised _and_ acknowledged our military experience and serving our country with honour. That stunned us, especially inside the TPD.

Taking on Morelli at the scene of the car bomb and later at the TPD were hot as hell.

This feisty woman is not a regular woman and not to be underestimated, that was obvious. Nor taken for granted. She is unlike any woman I have ever met before. She can hold her own regardless of where she is. How she handled Morelli's verbal disclosures about their past should have been embarrassing. But she turned the tables on him, showing him for the disgusting predatory asshole that he was, and still is.

How she survived a childhood sprinkled heavily with criticism and relentless deprecating remarks, and constantly being compared to a more favoured older "model" sister. Being told repeatedly how embarrassing and disappointing she was and to come out so strong after enduring all that, that is truly remarkable. Thank goodness for the love and support of her grandparents.

How she moaned eating that meatball sub, the tiramisu, _Madre Dios! _Moaning and enjoying Ella's chocolate mocha cake. _Dios! _They keep coming back to me. So vocal on simple pleasures. Even that juicy strawberry! Her luscious lips as she slowly bit into that succulent strawberry! _Madre Dios!_ I can only imagine how vocal she would be in my bed …

My dreams were on a loop of her sexy moans, the cakes, the sub, that strawberry, and those kisses, the tattoos _and_ those stunning blue eyes.

Taking Morelli down so convincingly inside the TPD was sexy hot. Watching it replayed on the big screen was wicked. When Lester went into slow -mo to show her response and the dickhead's reaction and her counter-response was so wicked. And she was so coy about it. Confident in her moves but not cocky at all. She had learnt well, that was clearly evident.

The feel of her snuggled into my side, so warm, so comfortable ...

But that last parting kiss, so sweet as she held my face, saying my actual name, "Carlos". That hit me right to the core of my heart, and lower.

I want this woman. I find I love everything about her so enticing and alluring. She is formidable and strong, but has a genuine caring heart. I want her light. I crave her light and her spirit. It makes me realise that the simple element of light in our lives, my life, has been so conspicuously absent only highlighted by her presence. I want more. I _need_ more.

Oh Carlos. What to do? How will I go about capturing her heart? Don't mess this up. I have asked her for a date. That was on a raincheck but I think I earned brownie points by taking her to Ella's place for coffee and cake and good company.

So, where to go? What's a good way to initiate what I hope to be a long-term relationship? I want to impress her like she has me. But she's not going to tolerate showy shit. KISS. Keep it simple, stupid.

And where does she live now? I bet Hector knows. I wonder if they live together, maybe? Or close by?

Speaking of Hector, he has given me some warning looks. He is proud of her. She makes her own decisions and he has embraced that. But, he is still watching over her, guarding her, her guardian angel. Vixen. He called her vixen. _Grrrowl._

Lying here in my bed, my empty bed, all alone, I can't stop thinking about her. She has affected me so much without even trying, so effortlessly it seems. I am enchanted and completely captivated by this woman. The way her blue eyes widened when she first sighted me. I relived that memorable moment many times already, like on an endless loop.

Ohh yeahhh._ Those two stunningly blue eyes caught my attention and zeroed in on mine._

Wow! Yes._ Striking, big blue eyes, stunning and something else. Lust. Whoa. She licked her lips. Quickly she had stepped into my personal space and grabbed me fiercely by the shirt. I almost lost my balance by the unexpected move and she bounced off my chest into me._

"_You'll do perfectly. Kiss me! Now!" she commanded. Being the good soldier that I am, I obeyed without thinking. _

Oohh yesss.

I went to bed with a smile and a hard on. I woke up smiling with a hard on, more than my usual morning wood. I woke up needing a cold shower.

**oOoOo**

_TBC_

_Oh Carlos! He's got it bad for her. _

_What about Stephanie? _

_Of course, just playing with Ms Evanovich's characters, in a new plot scenario. My plot. My mistakes._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 15**

**oOoOo**

**Stephanie's POV**

Picking up my files from the Bonds Office was a weekly routine to see who needed to be captured, and also, more importantly, to get reimbursed with my cheques when I had successfully brought my skips in to the TPD. A girl's gotta live. Money in the bank. Things to buy. A bit of retail therapy or personal pampering was good for the ego and for the soul, especially after dealing with some of these lowlifes.

Connie was always ready and pleased to see me. We would discuss the skips, with information that she already had from their rap sheets, and what else she knew. We would brainstorm some preliminary strategies or sources of further information. The library was always a good place to start with the newspaper archives.

My computer at home had some extensive and quite invasive search programs which Hector uploaded for me. What a difference. Not quite legal, but eh, I'm not in law enforcement. The rules of bond enforcement come under a different set of guidelines. Bring them in, anyway possible, dead or alive. The latter was the most preferable of course. Alive sometimes meant even injured. What is it with people? Men don't want to be captured by a _woman_. Jeez. What the fuck! Hector helped me refine my moves, and being the Vixen, I had to be sly. Heh, heh. The name stuck, and my rep spread, with some help from word on the street.

There were often times when I knew something about some of these skips, since many were local, and this was when the Burg grapevine was always a good source to tap. I still had access to that via Mary Lou, her mum Mrs Molnar, and, of course, Grandma Mazur. She loved the juicy bits of gossip to add to my background checks. Her friends, at the Clip and Curl, were unwittingly keen to share information. Loose lips sink ships. Never did they know that these people were on my radar. Couldn't risk that info getting out. The less the skip knew about me being on their tail, the better. Grandma just brought up their names nonchalantly. No one questioned why. It kept their grey curly heads a-bobbing with delicious gossip, their favourite pastime. Memories, some good, some funny, some malicious and some they'd rather forget, and some were scandalous. Their knowledge of local genealogy was beyond compare, and they enjoyed salivating over small details. Grandma Mazur was one of the worst, and, when she got excited, her dentures would be dancing around her mouth in her eagerness to fill me in. She lived vicariously through my bond enforcement adventures, but she was always glad to be of assistance. It was another strategy, and, in a weird kind of way, in keeping me safe. The more information I had about these skips, the better prepared I was and ultimately, safer. Tactics can be planned better with the full picture.

Sometimes we started with sketchy information. Doing background checks was necessary, essential in fact. Local knowledge has often given me the edge, but we had to go deeper and refer to more current exploits and escapades of these skips. The combined effect of past information from local genealogy and Burg history, so to speak, with recent profiles, gave the bigger picture a whole new perspective. Connie and I check the medium bonds and decide which ones I can handle and which ones to pass on to Rangeman.

And before Rangeman?

Vinnie used to do those, or pass on them for other bond enforcement agents. Morty Byers often handled his medium FTAs, but he got very dead in that car explosion. You know, Morelli's jeep Cherokee, when Morelli was my first skip. That rat bastard Vinnie knew it was going to be a challenge and thought I'd spit the dummy and change my mind about a job here. He, Vinnie, like Joe Morelli, seriously underestimated me. My determination, my tenacity, my sheer will power. I was proving a point. I liked the chase, the hunt, tracking and locating. It was like a game, a serious game, with risks. But I learned on the job, very quickly. Before going in, I had done all my research, leaving nothing to chance.

After Morty Byers was out of the reckoning, Vinnie had to take point until he found another experienced skip chaser. That was a challenge. Vinnie did go with me on a few skip hunts, you know, to show me the ropes. It was more about protecting his own ass. His father in law, Harry the Hammer would be on his ass for one, to keep a successful business with the dollars rolling in, and out. But not from my father or mother. They didn't really care. Grandma Mazur had him pissing his pants if anything was to happen to me on his watch. The day she charged into his office, uninvited, slamming the door behind her, was quite a surprise. Connie and I were concerned about what visual trauma she would encounter but our fears were soon allayed. Hearing Vinnie scream like a girl was the second surprise. She came out, eyes gleaming, pointing her bony arthritic fingers at him. It reminded me of Bella Morelli and her Italian evil eye bullshit. As kids, we were very wary of her and her old Italian ways. But under the threat of a powerful _Hungarian_ curse, she had Vinnie cowering and consenting to her demands. I didn't ask, enjoying watching Vinnie squirm.

Jeez. That was a sordid situation that first FTA was, but it was necessary. Charley Bronson, real name Chuck Brandson. What a poser wannabe. He was in the same class as Valerie. He was wanted for aggravated assault, _(great)_ and robbery with violence _(wonderful)._ Having that ace up my sleeve surprised even Connie.

We captured him and the second skip quite readily with the help of my detailed research. Vinnie conceded surprise for the extent of information I was able to glean from my various sources. He was unnecessarily rough and full of macho shit, but I let him show me the way he works. At first, I thought Vinnie was showing off, but I soon realised he left that notion behind when the third skip came after him. There was a lot of swearing and Vinnie even yelped. While the skip was distracted on Kill-Vinnie mode, I caught him by surprise with a few karate moves to the neck from behind and a swift kick to the side of his knees, causing him to tumble. The element of surprise is usually a sure-fire winner. I immediately zapped him with my trusty stun gun to finish him off before I quickly cuffed him. Best purchase I made after my knives, that stun gun.

In my small arsenal of weapons, I added a set of knuckle dusters and some leather half gloves, those fingerless ones, because I had a pretty mean upper cut and a left hook for back up. My utility belt looked like I was armed for bear. I was taking no chances. Mace was also a handy standby. The Vixen had a lot of surprise moves. I had to live up to that reputation. Vinnie was surprised, and because I nailed the bastard, he gave me the full bounty. Very noble of him, but hey, I was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Vinnie conceded that I could handle the medium bonds and would provide back up for me when needed it.

But I also had my guardian angel watching over me. If the skip was a bit more challenging, I arranged to work with Hector. Going solo was not always a sensible or safe solution, especially where some of these skips tended to lurk and hide. Being aware of my surroundings was something I have acquired intuitively and it's a consistent strongly instilled strategy of my modus operandum. Recently, I was also aware of a second guardian at other times, taller and leaner, like silent personal security. When I mentioned it to Hector, he grinned and nodded. He was pleased that I had made him, but wasn't giving me any other details. Hm. Curious. I was relieved that it wasn't a stalker.

But, if I had to pursue a skip at night, I always made sure I was not alone. Hector was a great back up. One look at him and the skip usually backed down, but not always. He only intervened when it seemed like I was over my head or when a skip was particularly violent. No messing around. After the capture, and the subsequent delivery to the TPD, on our way home we would debrief. He would analyse and critique my strategies and tactics. Sometimes we would practise and refine alternate defence moves in dealing with that sort of skip so that I was better prepared next time. Doing a post mortem like that was a great way to unwind and assess different scenarios we encounter in our role as bond enforcement agents. I also kept a personal blog as a review of events, and a checklist. The checklist came in handy with repeat offenders, minimising research time. But I also kept it updated to keep it current. Genealogy mind mapping was something I also recorded.

Vinnie, was in one of his sarcastic nasty moods today. I had just brought in two receipts, one for a medium skip and the other for a not so low bonded skip and he was bitching. I was feeling quite pleased and empowered. I stopped checking the files and looked at him.

"Are you serious? I just brought in two skips and that's the thanks I get? A mouthful of moaning and bitching? Get a grip Vinnie. You bond some of these lowlifes and I wonder where your priorities are. Some of these would be best left in a cell awaiting their court date and sentencing, but by bonding them, like _this_ one, you enable them to do more damage. It's not always about the money."

I shook Benji Carter's file at him, a medium bond. I knew him already and he was a nasty piece of work. He was definitely a product of his violent home environment but it was not my place to judge. That's for the courts, and, regardless of my perspective, my job was just to capture him so he can be brought back into system. But knowing these extra little details helps me to understand the mentality of my skip and how to best go about returning him to said system. Glaring at Vinnie, I shoved Benji's mug shot in his face to prove my point. He knew damned well what I was implying. Last time he reoffended whilst he was an FTA and here he is again?! What the hell?

Vinnie eyed me warily. He recognised my impatient "Don't give me that bullshit," stance. My foot was poised to start tapping, one hand already on my hip. He tried this line of attack before, and realised very quickly that I will not tolerate that kind of harassment. Short of grabbing him in a squirrel grip, my hands resisted touching any part of his anatomy, especially down there. Eeuw. Brain bleach time! Yuck! Ick! He was actually my father's cousin. He seemed to guess what I was considering, so now we have reached a sort of impasse. He does his job and I do mine, without all his bullshit.

Vinnie was about to say something nasty when the door opened and I felt a change in the air. Connie's eyes went wide and she began to fan herself with the rest of the files she was about to show me.

**oOoOo**

_TBC_

_So … Stephanie can be a bad ass. And Vinnie is a jerk. And Hector … the mentor. And who do you think is at the door?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 16**

**oOoOo**

Vinnie's sallow face paled at the sight behind Stephanie as the door opened to reveal, not one, but four very large Rangemen. Cal led the way, followed by Lester, Tank and Bobby. Muscular men in Rangeman black: tall, imposing, impressive, scowling and very intimidating.

"Hey Beautiful. Is he treating you right?" Lester remarked, pointing his head in Vinnie's direction as they filled the reception area.

"Yeah, Angel. It looks like he's been pressing your buttons by the way you were standing. I can read Pissed Off from long distance, really well." She nudged him with a playful elbow and a grin.

Tank said nothing, having already taken in Stephanie's body language, and that look alone made Vinnie take an uncomfortable, involuntary step backwards. Tank's dark blank expression was very intimidating, looking directly down into his weaselly, squinty eyes. Bobby stood beside his taller colleague with much the same expression. There may have been a small whimper escape from Vinnie's thin lips as he strained his neck to look up at them. It was a flight or flight battle in his weaselly brain but he was trapped by the menacing glare from these two much taller and very much bulkier men. There was absolutely no question of fight in that battle as his weaselly eyes had darted around the room. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance either way and gulped audibly with that realisation.

Stephanie smiled warmly at the awesome foursome and introduced them to Connie and Vinnie, deliberately ignoring his increasingly visible discomfort. Until now, Vinnie had only met Ranger and Tank. He had been pleased and relieved to accept their business connection, even though they scared the absolute shit out of him. At that time, they were in their ghetto gear, even more intimidating, even though the well-chiselled bodies were not as obvious.

Vinnie was just getting 'familiar' with the Rangeman team concept. Mostly, he was wary but inwardly very excited (more like jumping for greedy joy but scared shitless at the same time) to have them join his bond enforcement team, most especially for offering to take the medium and high bonds. He knew that business would be booming with their expertise, he was already envisioning a more lucrative turnover. They had only made their business connection just over a month now.

Intimidating. Yes, Vinnie was to watch his step with these imposing muscular men in black. Connie didn't mind. For one, she enjoyed watching Vinnie squirm. So, for her, things were definitely looking up. Lester grinned and winked at her. Cal smiled. Tank turned and gave her a wink too. Oh boy. She was feeling a bit flustered. Bobby flashed a perfect smile with his perfectly white, beautiful teeth. Stephanie full out grinned at her friend's reaction as she almost swooned with the eye candy overload. Not her usual clientele and at such close range.

Presently, Vinnie's uneasiness was heightened and obvious, evidenced by his stilted movements, the nervous bobbing of his head as he was introduced to each Rangeman, and the small beads of sweat that erupted on his greasy receding hairline. He was practically shitting bricks. Connie on the other hand was very impressed and thrilled to meet them. For her things were positively getting better by the minute.

Stephanie's face suddenly lit up and she instantly turned when she felt a nice warm sensation, like a tingle, on her neck. Yep. Ranger was next to come in. She had already worked out that this pleasant sensation was an indication of this gorgeous man being nearby. She glanced at the guys taking up a lot of space in the Bonds Office reception area and stepped aside to let the Bossman enter. Connie was still fanning herself with all the very fine eye candy.

"Babe?" he smiled ever so slightly with a miniscule tilt of the lips on one side, but she realised he was asking if she was okay. Stephanie nodded and then walked right up to Ranger, making him look down at her as she came right into his personal space. She could feel the heat radiating from his warm body. Her fingers walked from his sternum to his collarbone as she coyly bit her bottom lip. He was intrigued and amused.

"Looking pretty hot there, Ranger."

"Babe. We're men. Men don't do _pretty_."

"Well from where _I'm_ standing, you're looking _pretty_ damned fine, in a hot and sexy way." Connie was nodding in enthusiastic agreement, her big Jersey girl hair moving minimally.

Ranger's lips turned up at the end, raising an eyebrow at her playfulness. His hands rubbed her arms in a warm, reassuring gesture. He had ignored Vinnie for the time being. Slowly he cast his dark eyes in Vinnie's direction, still touching Stephanie by the hand before he released it with a gentle squeeze. The interchange did not go unnoticed by Connie, nor by the awesome foursome. Vinnie was too nervous to think of anything at the moment. He stared like a deer caught in the headlights. Any more of this and he'd be pissing his pants.

"We need to talk. Your office. Now."

Vinnie visibly gulped and turned towards his office, to his doom. The door shut behind Ranger and after some muffled yet obviously loud exchanges of words, apparently one-sided, Ranger emerged with a stoic yet relaxed expression. Ranger had made it clear: _he_ had the team and they were providing a service to the community. Vinnie's Bail Bonds Office was just the avenue through which they operated their bond enforcement business. At no time was Vinnie to refer to Rangeman as his team. Kapiche?

Vinnie decided to remain in the relative safety of his private office, recovering raggedly. With trembling hands, he grabbed his special bottle of fine rye bourbon, Frontier Whiskey, you know, _barrel_ strength, from the filing cabinet bottom drawer for a few hefty recuperative swigs. He was still quaking in his snakeskin Crocodile Dundee boots, hitting him like aftershocks as he relived the recent invasion of his office. The audible click of his office door locking broke the momentary silence in the reception area. Lester grinned wickedly at Bobby, Tank and Cal. That pathetic lock was not going to hold them back at all if they were to go in after him. So very tempting.

"Connie," Ranger quietly acknowledged. "These are the _revised_ conditions of Rangeman's contract as bond enforcement agents for Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. Please read and file them accordingly. I have just clarified the recent modifications to Vinnie, and he assures me he now understands the ramifications of not honouring the conditions of our contract. He also understands that I have made the acquaintance of Harry the Hammer, his father-in-law, who was very pleased to have Rangeman on board, especially with the unfortunate death of your leading bondsman recently. Thank you."

Connie nodded, wide-eyed and slightly stunned, especially with his quiet authoritative manner. Efficient and commanding, what a refreshing change for her in this office. That was not something she had ever experienced with Vinnie. She took the papers, removing the previous hard copy documents, then deleting the file on her computer. Ranger took them from her, wordlessly passing them on to Tank.

"You will see in your inbox that the new document has already been emailed to you."

As he turned to face the other woman in this crowded reception area, he was surprised by a deadpan Stephanie standing confidently checking him out with a raised eyebrow. Her finger beckoned for him to come with her, belying her playful intent. He raised a questioning eyebrow but followed her readily as her head indicated outside, before she quickly spun around. As soon as the door closed, she took him by the hand into the laneway that ran between Vinnie's premises and the building next door, the Tender Loving Care Dry Cleaners. She walked a short way before turning and pushing him against the wall. Her fingers walked slowly from his firm abs, up to his muscular chest and on to his collarbone and then his strong jaw. Taking his face in both hands she reached up on tiptoes and kissed him, gently at first. His hands drifted slowly down her back until they cupped her ass firmly, pulling her tightly against his firm, hard body. The kiss suddenly progressed to something more fiery, and passionate as both their tongues duelled the dance of lust and longing. When the need for air left them both gasping, she looked up at him as she resumed her normal stance and smiled through her long curly lashes.

"You know, I have been wanting to do that since that first encounter." She licked her lips, enjoying the taste of him.

"Me too," Ranger replied huskily.

Stephanie walked out of the laneway, collected the files from Connie to peruse. Ranger was a bit stunned with her sudden departure but quickly joined her, looking over her shoulder at the medium skips.

From her kiss swollen lips and her slightly dishevelled hair, everyone worked out what happened out of sight and smiled knowingly, but said nothing.

"How about we take these medium files and discuss them over lunch. We can then divvy them out accordingly. I'm not willing to just hand over the medium skips to Rangeman and be left with the low bonds. A girl's gotta live. How about we meet at Shorty's?"

Ranger smiled at her decisive and assertive action. He glanced at his smiling hopeful men and it was affirmative.

"Lunch at Shorty's at 1300."

"Thirteen hundred? What's that in Jersey speak?"

"Shorty's, at _one_ PM," a grinning Ranger replied, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

He turned and left, Tank grabbed the high bond files from Connie and each of the Rangemen nodded and smiled at Connie and Steph as they departed. Connie was left smiling, but feeling somewhat bereft. She sighed happily, until Vinnie buzzed her.

"I'm out of office." No more. She rolled her eyes. But she knew.

"He's probably gonna go home and get some dry pants!"

They both grimaced at that vision, shaking their heads and making the universal 'eeuw' expression, before laughing.

After bidding Connie farewell, Stephanie sighed clutching the files close to her chest before stuffing them into her soft leather messenger bag. She smiled at the lunch date plans.

"Ah yes. And he still owes me a date."

**oOoOo**

_TBC_

_A bit of the dynamics in the Bonds Office for you. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 17**

**oOoOo**

Smiling smugly to herself and feeling very pleased with the enticing morning's luscious encounter at the Bonds Office, especially in the laneway, Stephanie decided to warm up with a smooth transition into her bounty hunting before lunch. She had already made up her mind who was going to be first. Two for the price of two, a sure thing. Two cheques. Two willing FTAs who always made her smile and never gave her any trouble. She knew how to handle them. Her approach was not always the same but it was guaranteed to be the one with the least drama.

So, she knew her first two skips were going to be easy. They would be willing to follow her to the TPD, even into Deep Space and beyond, _to go where no man has gone before_. Trekkies, of course. Mooner and Dougie were regulars, so much that they could earn frequent flyer points. LOL. She chuckled at her own joke with "frequent flyers", since like usual, they were flying pretty high and right into the munchies zone and giggling. She shook her head in her good-hearted manner. The lingering smell of marijuana was evident even at the door, with a cover up of incense, to 'camouflage' the smell. Was that cedar and lavender?

Stephanie knew them both from way back, high school days. Mooner, aka Moon-Man, Walter Dunphy was a really likeable guy. He was the class stoner, and still is today. Dougie, as in Dougie Kruper, who shared the same house with him, sells hi-jacked goods. You know, how they fall off the back off a truck sometimes, right into the boot of his car? Yeah, like that. Funny how often that happens, you have no idea. But he gets caught, sometimes. And that's why she's here. He got caught. And Mooner, once again, he was drunk and disorderly and urinating in public. He got caught, too. But alas, they both missed their court dates.

"Hey, Dudette," he smiled delightedly in welcome as he opened the door, a deceptively neat, _new_ front door. Strangely, it had been installed upside down, with the decorative little viewing window near the ground rather than eye level. Of course. She smiled. Another Dougie knock off. The door opened in the opposite direction.

"We're just about to watch a Star Trek marathon. Got the Cheese Doodles and some yummy egg rolls. Fresh and hot. Come in and join us."

Now "fresh and hot" could mean a number of things in Moon-Man lingo. She shrugged her shoulders, and thought, "Eh! What the heck." And rolled with it.

"Okay. I'll watch the first episode with you, and then we go to the TPD and you can be back here just in time for the next episode."

"Cool Dudette. Works for me. Dougie, too." They both chuckled, nodding agreeably, and showed her into their "theatre room".

Stephanie walked in and sat on the black couch, watching the first episode in the all black room with the only ambient light flickering from a couple of mesmerising lava lamps, and the large screen TV. It was black and white from the mid-sixties, before colour TV. As she sat there eating the hot egg rolls, dipping into the sweet chilli sauce, she saw the glow in the dark stars on the walls and the ceiling. Deep Space. Of course. Even the ceiling was painted black.

"I see you've redecorated."

"Yeah. Dougie couldn't sell all the black paint which he 'acquired', so we did this. Pretty cool, eh? Captain Kirk would be so impressed and proud."

She smiled.

"We tried to get some galaxies, but settled for making constellations. That's Orion over there," indicating with a blue laser pointer, "and Pegasus over here, Leo and Libra, and then we made up some of our own."

Dougie settled onto the couch and smiled with a happy sigh. It was obvious that they were very pleased with the end result. Even the windows had been painted black. Hmm.

"So cool. This is one of the first episodes," Mooner exclaimed excitedly, "because it's the first one with Captain Kirk. You know, William Shatner." He was very excited. Beyond excited as he dived into the extra-large bowl of Cheese Doodles, spilling some into his lap and onto the couch.

"It's really the _third_ episode, and it's wicked cool. Epic! And the title also makes it our _favourite_," Dougie said enthusiastically between mouthfuls of hot egg rolls. "It's called, "Where No Man Has Gone Before" and it's our _favourite_. Or did I already tell you that?" He beamed and repeated the title using the voice from the opening credits of the show as it started. They both chuckled and then concentrated on the episode with such an intensity that made Stephanie smile. Every time Captain Kirk spoke they mouthed the words almost in awe and responded with Scottie, the engineer's Scottish brogue, in the dialogue as well when he spoke. It was obvious that they knew the plot inside and out.

"Man. That was so cool. It would be so epic to have ESP like those two from the Valiant. Epic."

Stephanie had initially felt a bit disorientated when she first stood up in the super cool, all black theatre room. Dougie put on the lights. Yep. Black. Everything in the room had been painted black.

"Bet you can read my mind," Steph smiled as she swung a pair of handcuffs on her index finger playfully.

"Dude! I bet she is thinking about taking us to the TPD!"

Stephanie nodded and feigned surprise at his ESP.

"Epic, man! That's so cool." Dougie was so impressed with his buddy.

"I bet she'll say that she won't need the handcuffs."

Again, Stephanie nodded and feigned surprise and awe at Dougie's ESP.

"Dougie, man! Your ESP is rocking it! That is so epic, man. Super cool."

But, true to their word, they left after the first episode, grinning with their new-found ESP skills. The transition at the TPD was swift and smooth and she dropped them off, politely declining the invitation for episode four. They had demonstrated their ESP at the TPD, making everyone smile. Of course, they knew the drill off by heart, but it was nice that the cops humoured them with their ESP skills.

"Good pick."

Stephanie congratulated herself as she drove away smiling. It occurred to her that maybe they deliberately missed their court dates. Just an excuse to have her visit, chat and binge watch TV before going in amiably to the TPD.

Her next skip was a newbie, a first timer, Theodore Biagio Moroni. Being thorough and doing her research, she never trusted 'first time offender' as implying an easy take down. As it happens, Theodore liked to go by his middle name, Biagio or Blaze. It turns out that Blaise or as he preferred, Blaze, is the English equivalent of Biagio _and_ he detested his first name, Theodore. Especially since his granny called him Teddy. His mother called him Theo, but everybody else referred to him as Biagio or Blaze.

Stephanie rolled her eyes at the charge reference … arson. A little fire bug. Blaze. Pfft. It fits. A pyromaniac in the making. He was suspected to be involved with a gang and there were a number unproven fires in the Stark Street neighbourhood. But they never eventuated into anything serious. But, this little upstart was caught setting fire to a car and causing an explosion.

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered as she confirmed the date. She checked his mugshot. Sure enough, he was the little fire starter that mollied her car with that petrol bomb. Well, apparently, he'd aimed for the car in front of hers, but it was her car that went KABOOM!

"Little shit!"

"But then again," as she reflected, with a huge smile, on this episode, "it led to lots of yumminess. Mm-mm. So, do I thank the little bastard?"

Her research confirmed that Theodore Biagio Moroni, aka Blaze, was the fire bug.

She pondered. "It might have been his initiation into the Cobras. His intended target didn't get fried, so, I wonder if he is still a budding Cobra? Whatever. He's on my shit list."

She checked his home address, almost in the Burg, but she wasn't familiar with any Moroni's. His mother was very helpful, despairing about his gang connections and readily gave her an address for one of his 'new' friends, Leo. She was practically in tears.

"My Theo is a good boy, really. He's just been led astray. He's been bragging about that car that he blew up."

"Yeah. About that. Theo is not a little boy anymore, Mrs Moroni. He's almost an adult and will be charged accordingly. Next of year, if he gets caught doing something similar, or worse, it's no longer juvie for him … it's jail time. And, just so you know, that car that he claims to have blown up? That was my car."

The multiple looks of shock on Mrs Moroni's face as she absorbed all those details was more distressing for her with each reality. Stephanie felt sympathetic but she had a job to do.

"Please, Stephanie. Catch him, my Theo, and take him away from those bad boys. Those Cobras. I barely sleep at night. He's my baby."

And there it was. The fear of a mother for her youngest as he is led astray, albeit willingly, deluded by gang belongingness and notoriety.

"His two much older brothers had survived without the need to join a gang and have gone on to college. Lincoln is in Philadelphia and Maxwell is in his final year in Boston."

Ah yes. Stephanie recognised the circumstances. She had witnessed this first hand with neighbours and friends growing up. Theo's role models were no longer there to keep him on the straight and narrow. Acceptance is a social menace in these scenarios. The impact on their families and loved ones is tragic as they crave that all important, empowering gang affiliation so much more than a regular life, safely cocooned in the warmth and support of a loving family.

"I will capture him, Mrs Moroni, and he'll have to face the consequences of the law. I cannot change that. But I will have a few words with him, if that helps."

Leaving a very teary yet grateful grieving mother, Stephanie located the house of Theodore's friend, Leo. She watched from four houses down. His friend Leo must be giving Theo a serve, given the wild gesticulating. Pfft. He reminded her of Morelli in one of his rants. She rolled her eyes. He had the uniform on, just like Leo. Cobra colours, right down to the pair of Nikes. Yep, you guessed it, the Kendrick Lamar ones, _and_ he had dreadlocks. That was a definite ID confirmation. In his mugshot he did not have the dreadlocks, yet.

Leo handed him a bottle which Theo stuffed into his backpack. That did not bode well. Theodore then left, on his bike, initially looking reluctant, but then determined to prove himself. Ah shit. He's up to something.

When Leo went inside, distracted and talking on his cell phone, Stephanie slowly followed her target. He rode further into the Burg. Damnit. Reluctantly Stephanie followed him at a distance, stopping every now and then, to safely maintain her distance and inconspicuousness. He was focused on his mission as he did not look over his shoulder at any time. Cocky little bugger.

But the problem was, capturing him with his backpack and the volatile flammable liquid in a glass bottle was risky. So, she followed him.

"Shit!"

He turned down her old street where she grew up. He parked his bike against a tree and proceeded further on foot, pulling up the hood of his hoodie over his head. She drove past him, and parked ahead of him, maintaining three houses ahead of him, watching through her rear vision mirror and the side mirrors, which she adjusted accordingly. Damnit. She watched as he twisted his backpack around and off his shoulders. He was outside her parent's place.

Stephanie growled to herself but got out of the car, crossed the road and walked briskly towards him. He was completely oblivious to his surroundings. She started to jog as he pulled the bottle out, opening it and stuffing it with a rag. She watched as he quickly tipped the bottle to soak the rag and lit the bottle.

As he tossed the bottle onto the newly mowed front lawn as she threw herself onto him and rolled him deftly away into the driveway. Her capture caused his bottle to miss the intended target, the house, and the fact that he was not a ball player. The bottle burst upon landing and set fire to the lawn and her mother's prided rose bushes, the very ones she fell into when she jumped off the roof so many years ago, thinking she could fly. He was so focused on the fire, Stephanie was able to cuff him easily. She yanked him up roughly, on to his feet.

"Theodore Moroni, you have missed your court date. I'm a bounty hunter and have the pleasure of taking you back to the Trenton Police Department. By this arson attack, you have added to your rap sheet. Not very clever."

He struggled to shake her off, but Stephanie was stronger than him and had his arms locked high and a half nelson with her other arm, as well.

Her father and mother came rushing outside. He grabbed the garden hose. Seems like he must have come home for lunch. She was frantic and screaming hysterically. They were so intent on putting out the fire, they didn't notice Stephanie.

"My name is _Blaze_, not Theodore. Get off me!" But his struggles were in vain as Stephanie started to lead him away.

"Tell me something. Why this house?"

"I'll tell you. This is the house where the bitch lives who got me into trouble. So, it's payback." He was petulant and defiant.

"News flash _Theodore_. That bitch doesn't live here anymore. And FYI, it was my car that went KABOOM and I am that bitch who's taking you in. How's that for payback, Theodore?!"

The fire was raging and had reached the porch. The neighbours came out and the fire was put out quickly. Frank and Helen Plum looked up to see Stephanie walk away with her sullen skip.

"Stephanie Plum! Did you do this? You bring danger to our home by setting fire to it? What is wrong with you? How dare you put us in danger with that stupid job! What will the … neighbours think?"

Her mother was screeching like a banshee but the last words were lost in the hypocrisy and irony, since the neighbours were right there.

"Actually, Helen. If it wasn't for Stephanie, he would have thrown it at the house. Who sets fire to a lawn, really? You should be thankful."

In disgust, the neighbours left Frank and Helen on their own, shaking their heads. Frank grumbled and glared at his scorched lawn. Helen huffed inside, since losing face with her neighbours cut to the quick. There was no way she would express any thanks to her estranged daughter. Frank scowled and glared at his daughter as she escorted her skip across the road. He realised what Sal Jacobi from across the road had said was probably true but he was reluctant to admit that. He was not a man to give out praise, and certainly not for his estranged daughter, the Bounty Hunter. He felt somewhat humiliated by the entire experience and the scorched front lawn would serve as a repeated reminder of what went down.

From the car, Stephanie surveyed the damage after she had shackled a now recalcitrant Theodore into the back of her vehicle. The porch was scorched but okay. A coat of paint would soon fix that. The lawn, her father's prized green patch of lawn was no longer green. And those rose bushes? Charred remnants and some thorny blackened sticks was all that remained. The geraniums and the hydrangeas were also burnt to a crisp.

Leaving her father standing with his scowl and disapproval, Stephanie drove to the TPD as the police arrived.

She did give her young skip some firm advice but he was sulking too much to take it all in. She parked the car and turned to face him.

"Just another word of warning. Next time we cross paths, I might not be so nice. You might have heard of The Vixen?"

"Yeah. What of it. That bitch uses knives and cuts people. I know."

"Well, here's another news flash for you Theodore. … I. Am. The Vixen. I'll save my knives for you next time if you wanna play gangsta bullshit."

With that she flashed her flick knife at him and spun it around deftly to capture his attention. His eyes widened and he gulped.

After taking him inside, reporting and confirming the arson attack on Frank and Helen Plum's house, she left with the cheque. Looking at her watch she smiled. Almost time.

"What did he say? Thirteen hundred, at Shorty's? Pfft. Who talks like that anyway?"

She drove there and parked next to the shiny black Rangeman vehicles just five minutes before one o'clock.

Hector came out of the shadows to escort her inside, his arm across her shoulder, squeezing it warmly.

"I heard you had some fun this morning, Chiquita." He smiled broadly and led her inside.

"Eh! Cara Mia. Welcome back."

Stephanie waved to a smiling Shorty and blew him a kiss which he caught and slapped on his cheek. Surveying the room, the Rangeman crew were there and all stood up for her as she came over. Such gentlemen. She grinned. A seat was made available for her, beside Ranger. He smiled warmly at her.

They all greeted her with their hellos and pet names for her. And she waved a hello in return, sighing happily as she sat down, her thigh coming into contact with his. Ooh, nice. She might have moaned a bit.

"Hey."

She smiled into Ranger's chocolaty brown eyes. She had felt that lovely warm sensation, that tingly feeling, as soon as she had entered Shorty's.

"Hey, Babe."

His eyes were drawn to her sparkling blue eyes, grinning with mischief.

He touched her hair where a few singed ends were evident and noticed the sooty smudges on her face and grinned.

"Looks like you had some fun this morning."

She blew a few loose strands off her forehead at his light-hearted remark.

She then bumped his shoulder with hers and gave him that "No shit, Sherlock!" look. It seems she might have said that out loud as they all erupted in laughter, in saying something like that to their boss.

oOoOo

_TBC_

_A day in the life of Stephanie Plum, well, a morning's worth._

_And now onto lunch. I wonder what will happen this time? _

_JE owns the characters you recognise. Any mistakes, and this plot, are mine. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter ****18 **

**oOoOo**

**Hector's POV**

It was so obvious. My boss is so infatuated with my Chiquita and she is infatuated with him. If I wasn't so sceptical, I could be forgiven for thinking it was love at first sight. Pfft. Love at first kiss from the way Lester told the story. I could tell that he felt an element of disappointment and a touch of envy at their first encounter, when he told me how it all started. I could tell that he wished it was him who Stephanie had chosen. It was so random. And that's the crux of it. Ranger doesn't do random.

And, now here he is, smitten with her. I've never seen him like this and Lester made the same observation. Tank was enjoying it and couldn't keep the shit-eating grin from his face as he winked at Bobby, also grinning. Lester has recovered enough to be pleased for his cousin, conceding defeat since he knew he didn't stand a chance after that first encounter. But I could tell, they all felt something for her. Brotherly love, perhaps. They admired and respected her and were very protective of her already and already knew that she could hold her own.

I wish I had been there to see it firsthand. But I was satisfied with what I saw on the various feeds from security cameras and CCTV units that I could hack. I was kind of proud of her plan of attack. That was quite a brazen move from my Vixen. She is always full of surprises. The look of shock and surprise on Ranger's face was quite funny, making me smile each time. Not many people ever get one up on Ranger. That day she did better than that. The stunned expressions on Bobby, Lester and Tank showed the spontaneity of how it all ensued. Watching that _pendejo_ Morelli's expression and body language was very telling.

Tank and Bobby gave me a virtual audio replay of the entire scenario, since the video feeds were just a visual recording. Tank was hilarious as Stephanie and Bobby as Ranger. They did it all, except the actual kissing part, _damn_, although Tank almost did! Lester added to the dialogue with that asshole Morelli. Tank's falsetto voice for Stephanie was hilarious. I had them replaying their roles to sync it with the video feed, making sure I captured them on my video feed. I'm waiting for an opportunity to share it with the rest of Rangeman. Do I dare? Oh yes, I do dare! Well, maybe, just the Core Team. Perhaps in the next meeting before sharing it in a Rangeman email. That's so tempting … No. Cancel that last thought. Stephanie is also involved and I have the utmost respect for her and Ranger, too.

I am actually happy for them both, especially for my Chiquita. They deserve some privacy as it will seem like they are fish in a fish bowl and we are all watching them, but wishing good things for them. She deserves a strong man, a good man who will treat her with respect. Likewise, Carlos deserves a strong woman, someone who has spirit and that vital energy, that remarkable incandescent energy which she has. She is the light we all crave. I think he has met his match. I have known him since our gang youth years. Never have I seen him so enamoured, so I know that look is for real. I think we are witnessing soul mates in the making. It makes me happy for both of them, really happy. And look at me, being all sentimental. I have watched over her, like a guardian, like a big brother. I smile as I see them touch lightly and smile warmly into each other's eyes. It's good, really good to see.

Shorty and I agreed that just pizzas and some calzones would be on the menu. He wasn't going to make her a special treat … unless she requested it. But nonetheless, Stephanie had us all uncomfortable with her moans of delight as she devoured her pepperoni pizza with gusto. I watched the slightly pained yet smiling looks of everyone … Ranger, Tank, Bobby and Cal. They would happily endure that, given their looks of longing and knowing smiles, the brief moments as they closed their eyes, listening to her enjoying her food. Even I couldn't avoid reacting, Shorty too, as he winked at me.

_**What!?**_ _We're men!_

We all looked up as the door opened and her best friend Mary Lou walked in, a bit nervously, with her husband, Lenny Stankovic. Her face lit up when she saw Stephanie and all fears disappeared as Lenny brought her forward with his hand in the small of her back. It is clear that they have a close relationship.

"Oh Stephanie. Lenny said you might be here with the … Wow … er, oops … the Rangeman guys. Mm …"

Cute. She blushed and Lenny squeezed her hand and smiled as she looked up at him. Stephanie chuckled at her best friend's little disclosure. We all stood up as they approached. Tank grabbed two more chairs so they could join us as we all took turns in shaking hands or bumping fists with Lenny. Stephanie watched all this curiously and I could practically hear the gears whirring in her head as she wondered at the familiarity with the guys.

"Guys," Lenny said to the Rangeman team, with a definite degree of pride, "this beautiful lady here is my wife, Mary Lou." She blushed again, like Stephanie does, and gave a wave and a nod to each of us as he said our names in turn. I grinned. Stephanie's eyes narrowed as she watched each reaction to Lenny. Yes. I smiled knowing what was coming. And … on three, two, one … here it comes.

"Wait. You guys know each other? Lenny?"

Ranger took the lead and elucidated.

"We had a plumbing problem a couple of years ago, and Luis approached me with three quotes. Thankfully, we went with Stankovic Plumbing and that's how we know Lenny. He still occasionally comes to use the gym. He is our regular contractor and we recommend him to our clients."

"Oh. … Wow. That's great."

A very eloquent response initially, but she recovered herself quickly as it made complete sense. She knew more than she let on.

"Have you guys had lunch because Shorty here makes a mean pepperoni pizza? Hell, all of them are divine." And she beamed at a smiling Shorty, who was wiping the large pizza pans and stones.

"Yes, we already had lunch together. Gotta grab those rare opportunities while the boys are at school. Her Mom is picking the boys up from school, so there's no rush. We actually came here, hoping to catch you, Stephanie. But, we will have a beer with you. My shout. Besides, we are celebrating."

Shorty nodded and the waitress promptly placed another two jugs of beer on the table.

That sorted, we all enjoyed a sip before Mary Lou spoke up, since Stephanie was giving her that look. Ranger was watching her curiously, dare I say indulgently, as she wriggled at the same time. I nudged her and she relented.

"Okay. Spill. What's the deal?"

She is very inquisitive, my Chiquita, that's why she is so good at her job. Vixens are smart, resilient, cunning and determined, and they look after their own, being very protective of their family. I already had a good idea why they were here.

"Our business has been doing well especially since we acquired the Rangeman contract, and some extras from their clients." Lenny elaborated. "We work hard and were having another bumper year when we noticed that money was somehow strangely moving around. We asked and considered how to investigate, since the police could do little more when we reported the anomaly. They said we needed evidence. Not knowing how was a stumbling block. Stephanie here offered to investigate. So, we gave her carte blanche to all our financial records, job records, log books, staff details and anything else she might have needed."

Lenny looked intently at Stephanie, who knew what was coming next and he was smiling. Ranger was very interested in what Lenny had to say. His curiosity was piqued. And there it is, _curiosity_. That is the key word. Stephanie has curiosity in spades. Her lips tightened as she pressed them together with a bit of modesty, her eyes darting round the table at the guys, until finally resting on a smiling Mary Lou. She smiled in return.

"Stephanie, you solved the mystery with your investigations even while you worked full time as a bounty hunter. We really appreciate what you have done to save our business. You see, with business booming, I took on extra staff, with good credentials, experience and solid references. Most of the referees were known to me. As you know, word of mouth is powerful. We also acquired an office receptionist and decided to hire an accountant to free ourselves at home. Running your own business is all consuming and family time is precious. I'm sure you understand the demands of running a business, Ranger."

He nodded in understanding. The guys were looking at Stephanie with intrigue and pride as they worked out the reason for Lenny and Mary Lou dropping in here so unexpectedly. The penny dropped and Ranger grinned at Stephanie. She nudged him. Nice. Her coyness was sweet. She really is modest of her own feats. She still has issues dealing with praise, a legacy from her questionable upbringing.

"Cheers!"

"Salut!"

I know she worked hard on this investigation and it intrigued her more and more, the deeper she dug. I know she enjoyed the hunt and her curiosity was what held her together. She was hooked. She is tenacious and resolute, probably a bit stubborn too. I smiled at that thought. For one, she wanted to help her friends, and secondly, she was determined to find the culprit the deeper she dug. We had discussed it at home a number of times.

"Well, because of Steph's tenacity and persistence, we now have substantial proof and recorded evidence. When we presented it to the police, it was enough for the fraud squad to bring the perpetrators to court for embezzlement. That's where we were this morning, in court. The evidence was overwhelming, thanks to Stephanie. The accountant and our new receptionist had worked together. We never saw a connection between them, but Stephanie was suspicious of them from the outset.

So, by giving her unconditional authority and full discretionary power, we could get on with our business as usual. No one had any notion of Stephanie's involvement. Because she has accountancy and business management majors, she used her skills to check all the documentation and financial records. Her being an accredited accountant and having an MBA degree added official clout to our evidence portfolio. Mary Lou used to do the accounting, having learnt from Steph since college days, how to set up and run an efficient management system. But as our business grew and our family demands changed, that's when we hired extra staff as well as more tradesmen."

At the mention of her accounting and business management degrees, Ranger's and Tank's eyebrows shot up with surprise and interest. Tank grinned knowingly at Ranger as he mouthed the letters "M.B.A." while nodding his head excitedly with wide eyes. And I could already tell that my Chiquita was going to be approached for more than just her personality and skip chasing skills. I grinned at her. Damn, I was so proud of her.

"_And_ … because of the depth of her investigations, it seems this pair have left a trail of embezzlement and fraud which had until now gone under the radar, which Stephanie exposed. More charges are pending."

Cheers and applause followed. Smiles all around. Pride was there. We were all very impressed.

"Wow, Steph. You are full of surprises!"

"Not only are you beautiful, you are clever."

"Babe, so many hidden talents." Ranger grinned.

"You have no idea of my hidden talents," she thought to herself smiling, not realising that she had vocalised that within Ranger's earshot, and mine. I couldn't help but give her my best smile.

She looked directly into my gleaming eyes before suddenly tilting her head back with a hard clunk, thankfully against Ranger's arm which had somehow made its way behind her shoulders. I chuckled as she looked into Ranger's very dark eyes. Man, he's got it bad. But so does my Chiquita. I was enjoying their blossoming romance.

"Now _that's_ a challenge I'm _really_ interested in. I aim to find out. That's my mission. You are truly special. We all see it. I see it. And, I really like what I see." His voice had that deep husky timbre that I could only imagine was his bedroom voice. Lucky girl.

She was caught, like a doe-eyed deer captured in his hungry eyes. She blew upwards at a few wispy strands, obviously thinking desperately for a comeback, but came up empty. She fanned herself.

"It's getting hot in here," was all she could muster as her face flushed.

Mary Lou was enjoying her friend's discomfort with a huge grin.

Cal asked a question.

"So how did you nail them in your investigation, Angel?"

"Okay. So, I am nosey and curious. I went back through the books to find where the money trail changed course. In the meantime, I did an extensive deep, deep background search on each staff member, particularly the new ones, since the skimming seemed to coincide with their arrival. I detected some discrepancies in the background checks for the accountant as his credentials were not consistent with my findings. So, I went further, searching his previous employment records. He moved around a lot and from state to state. I just got a hinkey feeling. When I contacted one of his earlier agencies they expressed doubts about his honesty and had their suspicions but couldn't prove anything. They terminated his employment. As it turned out, when I asked if the receptionist worked there around the same time, he was surprised, but she had a different last name. She left at the same time the accountant was dismissed. They thought it was just a coincidence. Anyway, this seemed to be a common pattern throughout his employment and the other bosses were happy to share information with me.

The receptionist seemed proficient but her skills were not as polished as her CV claimed. I noticed a new account where money was being siphoned out. Initially it looked legit but it did not match or coincide with any job details, just a new, unusual code. Cross referencing again I discovered through an intensive financial search that the money was going into an account identified as 42n8, no personal names on the account details, which was odd. 42n8, say it fast and you get 'fortunate'. That made me even more suspicious. I also asked for Hector's assistance and we set up cameras in her office and also for the accountant and bugged their phones. It became obvious that they knew each other very well. I kept Lenny and Mary Lou apprised of these developments.

The 42n8 account history was consistent with each state they had worked in and it confirmed their job history. Some may have had a different alphabetic letter code, like B42n8 or D42n8, but it was the unlikely pattern of _42n8_ that drew my attention. I like a good money trail. So, I presented my findings and those interstate details for further investigation by the fraud squad. Embezzlement. Such a lovely word for a nasty deed.

I also had their account frozen temporarily by a college colleague who works for the taxation and internal revenue office. Tracking their taxation records was very illuminating. My colleague and I discovered more irregularities which she is pursuing. The upshot was total panic by our two embezzlers and we have recordings of her hysterics and his angry reprisals. Their disclosures when the 42n8 account was frozen was what nailed them. He spat the dummy and did a Morelli on her and we had it all recorded. Too much information. Anyway, with Hector's assistance, I had enough incriminating evidence documented in my report to make a substantial and conclusive case against these two."

Everyone was silent. Stephanie shrugged her shoulders modestly, looking at me, wondering. I smiled and nodded and winked, as it all sank in with what she had accomplished.

"Wow. That's so fucking awesome!"

"We wanted to thank Stephanie and Hector in person after today's magnificent result. You have no idea how relieved we are. Anyway, on a different note, we are thinking of dinner and dancing tonight to celebrate. We'd love you to join us."

"Now that sounds great. We'd be happy to help you celebrate this wonderful occasion Lenny and Mary Lou." Everyone nodded eagerly.

Ranger then turned his eyes to Stephanie.

"Do you like to dance, Babe? Is that one of your … hidden talents?" and his wolf grin was focussed on her. Playful Ranger. He is showing more of this since he met Stephanie. Very interesting. It's good to see him be like this. I don't recall seeing him be just Carlos, the man. He deserves to be that.

She smiled licking her lip, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Sure. Can _you_ dance, Ranger?"

Lester nearly choked with the last gulp of his beer, coughing until he could respond.

"Beautiful. We dance. We got moves you may not have seen, ever."

We agreed on a Cuban restaurant not in Trenton.

"I'll pick you up, if you like? But I don't know where you live." Ranger was deliberately coy and playful. He was fishing.

"Is this a date?"

"Yeah, Babe. This is a date." She smiled happily.

"So, … from where do I collect you?"

"My place," I replied quietly. The look of shock on all their faces had Shorty laughing heartily.

oOoOo

_TBC_

_Hmmm … what does that mean? Eh?_

_I know, another cliffie, but it's only a little one. _

_Next chapter is already primed and almost ready for tweaking. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 19**

**oOoOo**

Whiplash. Stephanie giggled at the perfectly synchronised surprised and shocked reactions of Bobby, Tank and Lester. Shorty walked over pulling up a chair and added, "_And_, with me."

If their jaws could go any lower they would have hit the ground, and their eyebrows went right up and off their foreheads, as they cast their eyes between a smug Hector, a laughing Shorty, and Stephanie, who just smiled sweetly with her eyebrows lifted briefly. Ranger was the only one who was not disconcerted, only raising an eyebrow at both comments before casting a thoughtful glance at Stephanie. She shrugged her shoulders and looked at Hector giving him the nod to explain to their confused company.

"After the volatile situation with Benito Ramirez on his sadistic hunt, Stephanie initially stayed with Shorty here, in his upstairs apartment, in the guest room. It was far too dangerous for her out there since Ramirez knew her and still wanted to 'play' with her. We shadowed her during the day and other times. At the same time, we were in the process of looking for a place to live, and decided on a new development. We found a secure place. Steph wanted in and between the three of us we purchased the land with four houses, one each. Two of Shorty's nephews live in the fourth one. Coincidentally, the entire property is already monitored by Rangeman."

Ranger looked at Hector and nodded. He approved. Too bad if he didn't. But it was more of an acknowledgement of how well they protected Stephanie in the process. He knew Hector was her self-appointed protector and guardian, Shorty too, of course. But, curiously he noted, Cal seemed less affected by Hector's announcement and Ranger was ever the observant one. Lenny and Mary Lou were listening with interest. Stephanie was comfortable with the status quo.

Hector didn't waste any words and, no doubt, there was more information, but that was all they needed to know for now. Averting Ranger's eyes, Stephanie was digging into her messenger bag and pulled out the FTA files. With a slight smile he watched her, knowing she was trying to evade any attention or further questions as the others muttered amongst themselves.

"Before we go, we agreed to sort out these medium bond files and divvy them up."

"On that note, we'll make our departure," said Lenny diplomatically as they stood up. "Thanks again Stephanie for sorting out that dilemma and saving our business, and you too, Hector. We'll see you all this evening."

Stephanie and Mary Lou hugged while the men fist bumped their goodbyes.

"_Please_ tell me, Stephanie, … you _are_ going to tap that gorgeous hunk of man," Mary Lou whispered conspiratorially with a smile and a nudge, "because he is so into you. He is _damn_ fine, girlfriend, and, he's got it bad for you and so have you for him."

Without intending to, Stephanie peeked at Ranger and immediately blushed. He was watching her and he grinned full on one hundred watts. _Damn_. He knew what was being said, of course. Mary Lou kissed her best friend. "See you tonight," she said with a singsong tone and a double wink.

Still looking a bit flushed, as Stephanie spread the files over the table, Shorty went back to the kitchen to make coffee. There were seven files, so they grabbed one each to peruse. Then all the files were passed around until they had all been viewed. It was quiet for a while and Shorty served the coffee with a small plate of choc chip cookies, bringing a smile and a sigh from Steph.

"Well? What do you think?" Stephanie asked.

"There are a couple of real heavies here," Tank mused as he shoved the rap sheets into the file he was holding, "like this one, Rogan Wolnar. And, _that_ one especially, Chuck Walliston."

"I can handle Bertolucci, Finelli and also Marchesi. _Those_ four you can have with bells on. I don't like being shot at."

Lester grinned. "Damn Beautiful. You're no fun."

Ignoring his jab at humour, Stephanie went on, with a smile nonetheless.

"Izzy Bertolucci: trespass and shoplifting, repeat offender; and domestic violence assault on a former boyfriend. She has had alcohol abuse issues. I have dealt with her before, and even though she will likely be a bit reluctant, I know how to fenagle her. Besides, her Mum will help me."

"Okay. That's good. Having inside and prior knowledge gives you the edge. We find dealing with women, hysterical women as often they become when they see us, is always a delicate issue. This is something we at Rangeman could benefit from, with your feminine wiles and finesse," Tank remarked sincerely. Stephanie nodded at his line of thinking.

"Yes. I can see that being an issue at times for you guys. Something to consider later."

Ranger was already thinking ahead and couldn't agree more with her last remark and Tank's inference. Stephanie Plum had common sense and she was street smart and savvy. Her skills and knowledge would definitely add to the table.

"Martin Finelli: DUI, burglary and domestic violence. I remember him from high school, a few years ahead of me, a year ahead of my sister. He's a cocky bugger and thinks he's God's gift to women. I'll use that to my advantage. His ex-wife was a soft target and he beat her up pretty badly. Same with the last girlfriend. The fact that they both pressed charges is something I can use.

Lucas Marchesi will need some research. His rap sheet says shop lifting and carjacking from a bottle shop, with a weapon. Ha. A plastic replica hunting knife. Now that could be fun." She grinned and looked at Hector who had chuckled at her admission. Ranger smiled. Tank had his eyebrows up.

"Now _these_ guys, you can have. Wolnar, Swinsiski, Bardo and especially this dude, Chuck Walliston. Aggravated assault; carrying an unlicensed weapon, discharging a firearm with intent, and trespass. He is a loose cannon. He is just the kind of guy who needs some big strong muscle to nab him. He's been in Trenton for about ten years. Nasty piece of work. Intimidation and threats are part of his MO. He's big, and loud-mouthed, but not what you would call fit, and covered in snake tattoos. Oh, yes. Just a heads up, he's often seen with a huge snake around his shoulders, a Burmese python or a boa. Sometimes he has them hidden inside his coat … to keep them warm. And he breeds crickets, mice and even rats … to feed the snakes. I am not fond of snakes, nor mice, or rats. But snakes really creep me out. Put that down to bad experience. Anyway, debt collecting was his speciality, with violence, but he often got carried away, as you can see by his rap sheet. Last time Vinnie had to pass him on to one of the other Bail Bonds businesses. Vinnie is not fond of snakes either."

Bobby shuddered. He also had experience with snakes and they were unpleasant memories. Lester hissed in his ear making him jump and shudder some more.

"Yeah. Laugh it up Santos. You just volunteered to be the snake catcher when we capture this dude."

"Done. Good call, Brown. You two have Walliston." Tank ordered. The others chuckled.

Her knowledge surprised them and they listened attentively noting her anecdotes and extra details, nodding their heads, Lester making notes in a little black book. Ranger watched the interaction and the group dynamics and marvelled at how she held her own with his men. She was a good fit and obviously planned her captures in much the same way they did.

"Wolnar … what do you know about Rogan Wolnar?" Ranger asked.

"Not much more than what's in the file. But I do recall that he was only released about six months ago and his rap sheet is much the same. Drug related; vehicular manslaughter; and using an unlicensed firearm. Not my cup of tea. You'll need more research on him but his previous convictions are a good place to start."

They all nodded in agreement considering his misdeeds.

"So that leaves Swinsiski and Bardo. Both aggravated burglary and car stealing. Kelvin Swinsiski is a repeat offender and is known to use firearms. Barthtolomeo 'Barty' Bardo has added arson to his MO. He likes to watch them burn, the places he's robbed. Gets himself easily caught. He's a bit of a pyromaniac. Both have families in the Burg, which might help. Gossip is like currency in that place. I can check that for you, if you like? Someone always knows something about someone else."

"You know," Cal remarked, "you have a good head for details. And your local knowledge is of great benefit to us. That's pretty cool."

"Well, gentlemen. Are we agreed on the files?"

"Sure. Works for us. We'll take these four miscreants and you can have those three. Are you needing any assistance?" Tank responded.

Stephanie grinned. "I have Hector, but I will take advantage of your implied offer, if I feel it is warranted. Of course, I understand that Hector works for you, Ranger."

Ranger smiled at her tact and diplomacy. He liked her independence but was concerned for her safety if the tattoos were an indication of her previous close encounters. But it was also apparent to everyone in the room, that she didn't take unnecessary risks.

"Now," Stephanie said, standing up, as she placed her files inside her messenger bag, "I have to get ready for an evening of celebration, dining and dancing. A girl has to look good, you know."

They all smiled and stood up with her as Tank gathered the four Rangeman files.

"So, from where do I pick you up, Babe?"

"I will bring Stephanie," Hector declared with an air of authority and a sly glint in his eye. He was pulling the tiger's tail.

Standing close to her, Ranger said quietly, "But I thought we had a date?"

Stephanie smiled cheekily and looked him in the eye, a hand on his muscular chest.

"About that … I think this is dinner and dancing, and celebrating with friends. So, _you_ still owe me."

Smiling hugely, she spun on her heels waving to Shorty leaving a stunned Ranger and all the men laughing raucously.

"She's playing the Bossman, methinks," Lester chuckled as he eyed his cousin who was looking somewhat miffed. He also recognised the quick recovery and that glint in his eye. He was game and not easily thwarted.

"Oh boy. Tonight, is gonna be fun," he whispered to Cal and Bobby. "Game on!"

"Foxy lady, indeed. The Vixen is smart and cunning." Hector grinned proudly.

**oOoOo**

_**TBC**_

_Oh, Stephanie. She's making him wait. Will they ever get that elusive date? It is still early days after all._

_And of course, just for the record, Janet owns the characters you recognise. I'm just letting them have a bigger time out to play and have some fun. And play they shall._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 20**

**oOoOo**

In the car on their way home she chuckled and then got the giggles with hiccups and glistening eyes. Hector looked at her bemused. She burst out laughing.

"We did that well, _mi hermano_," Steph remarked.

"Si. He never saw that coming."

"I think we both pulled the tiger's tail. Hm … I wonder what he will do about it?" she chuckled mischievously with a little bit of anticipation.

After spending the rest of the afternoon primping and preening: a lovely relaxing bubble bath; washing and conditioning her hair, exfoliating, scrubbing, shaving, waxing; and giving herself a manicure and a pedicure; Stephanie's hair and skin positively glowed. She briefly blow dried her hair, then using her special de-frizz special treatment, left it in to dry for the last part. She was pleased at how her hair behaved with soft wavy curls. She decided on wearing it loose, which always made her feel special, since for work it was always in a braid or pulled back in a messy ponytail or under a cap. Some light make up, emphasising her beautiful blue eyes with a subtle smoky look and her favourite mascara, and she looked ready. She spritzed some Coco Chanel onto her wrists, her neck and her décolletage, just above the black lace of her bra. She liked this new fragrance on her skin. Not so sweet but very alluring.

Feeling excited about the evening's events made her feel like a school girl on a first date. But it was not a date, per se. She giggled mischievously. Oh boy. She was going to be in so much trouble. Pulling the tiger's tail this afternoon after the files were sorted was a bit risqué but she loved the challenge and the buzz. Living close to the edge is so much more fun. She liked flirty and fun. And Hector just added to it with his perfect timing, on cue, "I will bring her." She chuckled again as she recalled Ranger's stunned expression when she left. She had to turn around quickly lest she laugh out loud. Waving to Shorty luckily hid her devious smile. She smiled recalling the raucous laughter from the other guys as she left. That was so much fun, but she knew he was going to get back at her. Payback. Mm-mm. Bring it on!

She was looking forward to dinner, the dancing especially and celebrating of course, with Mary Lou and Lenny. It had been a while since she had a chance to let loose and celebrate anything. Come to think of it, this was more than a while. Celebrating the joint purchases of their houses with Hector and Shorty was a lot different, but very pleasant all the same. So that was why the extra effort to look good felt so wonderful. Well, okay, there was a certain tall, dark and gorgeous man who was sending her heart and stomach all aflutter. Yes, she wanted to impress him. Dancing. Hmm. Yes. Mm-mm! She was looking forward to dancing closely, and holding onto all that warm muscular yumminess. Just in case, she checked the corner of her mouth for drool.

The venue was a Cuban place, so, to set the mood, she had a Cuban music playlist going and found her hips swaying and her arms moving to the distinctive beat. She chose her dancing shoes with the cheeky T-bar straps, not too high, but ideal for dancing and enduring a night of being on her feet. Her usual footwear were her Bates boots, Doc Martens or sneakers, and flip flops in summer, so, basically, flat shoes. She felt elegant.

Slipping the dress carefully over her head, so as not to mess her hair, she let it fall and pressed it down her curves as it fell to above her knees. She had chosen a deep dark blue. The bodice was figure hugging, with bra-width shoulder straps, and then flounced out gently with a crossover slightly asymmetrical front hemline, with a slight ruffle, flashing high above her knees and emphasising her long legs. Great for dancing and that's why she had chosen it. However, it was a close toss up between a black dress and a red one. It was not as revealing as the red nor the black. They would definitely come out to play later, she smiled to herself, knowing there were going to be more nights out. She grabbed the delicate, sheer shoulder wrap with flashes of red on midnight blue and a scattering of Swarovski crystals, perfect for an evening out. Spinning in a classic salsa move, she practised some of her steps and spins to the next song and the dress worked for her. Her tattoos were visible and coordinated well with her dress. She decided to put a butterfly clip in her hair, on her right side to match the butterfly tattoos, and to give a sexy uplift to her hair. Just some dangly silver and blue jewel earrings and a bright red dewy lipstick completed the look and she was set to go. Turning this way and that, looking in the mirrors, she nodded. Not too sexy but classy. That was the look she was seeking. She grabbed her matching clutch bag which already had her lipstick, phone, keys and a mini defence kit: mini mace and a small flick knife, a mini stun gun and some zip ties for cuffs, just in case.

Stepping out of her room and skipping down the stairs to the kitchen, with the skirt flouncing over her knees, Hector dropped the spoon in his hand.

"_Aye yai yai! Chiquita!_ You look _muy_ sexy!"

Stephanie beamed and did a slow spin, with a bit of salsa hip swaying, to show the full effect, letting go of her wrap as she spun.

"You're gonna kill him!" He laughed. "Lester too." And they both laughed knowing he was so right.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Hector led her inside with his hand in the small of her back. A hush came over the room as all eyes were on Stephanie and her handsome companion, Hector, looking stunning in black on black. He led her to the bar and ordered mojitos for them. She smiled when Lenny and Mary Lou arrived next, hugging them both warmly while sharing compliments. They ordered the same and when a collective gasp was heard, they turned to see what made everyone react in such a manner.

Ranger, Lester, Bobby, Cal and Tank stood in the lobby doorway slowly scanning the room. Tall, stunning, imposing, commanding and lethal. Definitely lethal in an easy on the eye kind of way. _Every_ woman, and some men, noticed them. They had that presence which made some men feel inadequate.

"Lordy Lord, have mercy on my ovaries," Stephanie whispered. "_Aye yai yai!"_ Hector almost choked on his drink when he heard her utter those classic words. Mary Lou glanced at her friend and mouthed, "Wow!". Stephanie nodded in agreement in a bit of a daze, but never took her eyes off the main prize. He smiled a dazzling 100 watts directly at her as they made their way to the bar. She smiled a dazzling smile in return, glancing at each of her friends but reserving the best for Ranger. The men ordered beers and joined them, standing behind the high bar stools upon which Stephanie and Mary Lou were sitting. Smiles all round and fist bumps.

Ranger leaned down close to Stephanie and caught her scent. It was quite sexy how he did this and a rush of heat hit Stephanie which headed south.

"You smell luscious, Babe," he husked in a deep voice, "and you look very delectable. I like this dark blue on you."

"So, do you, Ranger, on both counts, luscious, and _very_ delectable," she flirted through long lashes as she breathed him in with that distinctive manly cologne. Ranger was wearing a midnight blue shirt, on black trousers which hugged his hips tightly.

"Beautiful, you look amazing! I hope you will allow me the opportunity to dance with you later."

Lester took her hand and kissed it gently, fully aware of the dangerous glance from Ranger. He knew exactly what he was doing. They both did.

"Please?" He smiled his flirtatious charming smile and she smiled back and nodded.

Not to be left out, Tank, Bobby and Cal also stepped forward with big warm smiles.

"We'd be pleased and honoured if you'd let us dance with you too, … er, one at a time of course," Tank spoke. She smiled at that last comment. A small growl could be heard and Stephanie tried to suppress a chuckle, almost but not completely successfully. She coughed delicately, winking at Tank.

"Well _hermanos_, you'll all have to line up after me, since _I_ have the first dance," Hector grinned at them all and winked at Stephanie while giving Ranger a challenging look, lifting his chin defiantly ever so slightly.

"And, Ranger? Will you be on my dance card too?" Stephanie teased leaning closely so her shoulder nudged his chest whilst giving him a winning smile with a suggestive tilt of her eyebrows before she sipped through the straw of her mojito. Her bright blue eyes focused on his deep dark chocolate ones.

"If I recall rightly, Lester did say, "Beautiful. We dance. We got moves you may not have seen, ever." So, I am really interested, and looking forward to said moves," she remarked playfully, inserting a deeper voice for Lester's comment.

"If you insist, I might be free for a dance, or three," he grinned, counter teasing, looking hungrily down at her with dark eyes. She blew an errant wispy curl off her forehead as the heat of his words and that hungry look took effect on her. He grinned his wolfish grin, very pleased with her response.

The moment was broken when the waiter called them to their table. As Stephanie stepped down from the bar stool her skirt flashed open and her long legs caught the eyes of all the men. Ranger half moaned, half growled in her ear as he helped her down, and she noticed the unmistakable reaction of the others and smiled. After all, they had never seen her in anything but jeans or cargos and her beautiful long legs had them all captivated. Hector snapped his fingers sharply, instantly breaking their distraction. Lester was still spellbound and focused on her pretty painted toenails in her peep toe dancing shoes. Tank flicked his ear and he snapped out of it, grinning sheepishly.

Ranger led her into the main restaurant with his hand in the small of her back, only slightly possessively. Lester nudged Bobby and they were both pleased but Lester had a distinctive twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Hector was watching these two. He knew what Lester was up to. He was going to see how this would play out before he felt the need to intervene. He also knew Tank was on the same page as he was and by flicking Lester's ear earlier as he did was a clear message. On that cue, Lester looked over his shoulder and caught his blank expression. Okay. He knew what that implied: he was going to be in deep, dark danger if he didn't watch his step. And since he wanted that dance with her, Lester played along by the unwritten rules, the guidelines, shall we say?

The table was set for nine with ambient light. Mary Lou and Stephanie decided on a margarita rather than champagne to celebrate and toast the occasion while the men were happy to have beer. Lenny made sure everyone had charged their glasses and made a small speech, firstly toasting Stephanie, who blushed, and then to the continued success of their growing business. Stephanie sipped slowly, licking at the salty rim of the perfect margarita. She grinned at Ranger who was watching as she licked her lips, his eyes going dark. Note to self, Stephanie thought, licking my lips, check. One more to Stephanie. She had lost count of the number of ways to arouse this man but enjoyed every single one.

"Wanna taste?" she asked as she took another slow sip, looking through her long lashes up at him. He grinned and nodded. So, she came close, holding her glass carefully taking another small sip, then put it down gently as she held his face in both hands and kissed him with tongue teasing, much to the delight of the guys. Ranger was surprised by her very bold move but responded in kind. Before he got too carried away she gently pushed his chest.

She grinned cheekily as she released his soft full lips, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Yummy, eh?"

Ranger laughed out loud. Mary Lou was enjoying the power play of Stephanie with Ranger. Tank, grinning, tapped the bottom jaws of Bobby and Lester closed, since they were caught slack-jawed with Stephanie's bold strategic attack. It may also have been because of the surprise in hearing their boss and brother laugh so freely. This was a good thing. Hector and Cal approved her foxy moves.

"Never underestimate the Vixen. Foxy lady, indeed," Cal muttered quietly with a proud smile.

"You, are something else." Ranger shook his head, smiling. She sat close to him reading the menu then over his arm at his menu card. She looked up at him, confused. It was written in Spanish, so he translated some, but not the desserts.

"Perhaps, if Ranger, Tank and Lester make a selection for us, we can enjoy it sooner because the aromas are very enticing," Hector suggested as Stephanie's tummy rumbled loudly, causing them all to laugh. She handled that in her stride, smiling sheepishly with a little shrug of her shoulders.

When the food started to arrive, Stephanie and Mary Lou were on their next margarita. She ordered a tonic water with ice and lime to follow. Hector winked and nodded approvingly. She didn't want to be legless before the dancing. Besides, drinking on an empty stomach made her a light drinker. Sustenance arrived just in time with wonderful spicy aromas. The platters of starters were passed around, sharing between three or four. New taste sensations exploded in her mouth and she reacted as expected, especially with the crispy tostones, the hot tamales and the cheesy croquetas. Her moans of delight made them all smile indulgently. They were so pleased she enjoyed her food so much. The men of course, reacted above, and below the tabletop. Stephanie's sighs and moans of delight were very arousing, that a group of men from a nearby table watched her, entranced and also very much affected. Tank and Hector laughed and air toasted them bringing them out of their shock and awe, blushing and grinning sheepishly.

"Close your eyes," Ranger whispered and she did so immediately. He smiled at her instant obedience.

"Open your mouth, Babe," and automatically she sniffed to find out what delicious food sensation was to cross her lips and tongue. Placing a fingertip under her chin, he broke something in half, allowing the spicy aroma to tantalise her further as it wafted under her nostrils. Her senses were primed as she heard him take a bite from something crisp and tasty as he moaned. She wriggled, leaning forward impatiently. He stole a kiss and she devoured his mouth, stealing the tastes from within. He pulled away and before she could protest as she opened her eyes, he gently shoved the rest of that tasty morsel into her waiting still parted lips. He grinned openly, obviously pleased with himself for getting her back.

"Omigod!" she mumbled with her mouth full. "That was divine!" and moaned blissfully.

"Empanadas," Ranger explained, his eyes darkening each time she moaned like that.

The main dishes arrived as the tasting platters were emptied. Various meat dishes with pulled pork; ropa vieja, Cuba's national dish; a colourful chicken rice, with black beans, some corn cobs; and then the delicious costillitas were a favourite, gnawing and chewing the baby back ribs to the bone, licking her fingers under watchful dark eyes. Wiping her mouth, and her fingers on her serviette after dunking them in the finger bowl, she rubbed the lemon wedge on her fingers as well. Stephanie sat back and sighed happily. She had sampled a bit of everything without going overboard. Dancing would definitely work off some of the excess as she sipped another margarita. She grinned as the table was cleared.

"Oh! I _love_ Cuban cuisine. You guys chose well." She sighed contentedly, smiling at Ranger.

They made their way to the dance club and could hear the wonderful rhythmic music as they entered. Stephanie and Mary Lou excused themselves to the bathroom knowing they would easily find the men. Mary Lou teased Stephanie about Ranger's payback after her _own_ bold move! They chuckled and after refreshing their lipstick and a quick hair check, they emerged ready for some dancing.

All eyes were on Stephanie and Mary Lou as they came into the main part of the dance club. Ranger noticed other watchful hungry eyes following Stephanie as she walked gracefully towards them. She really looked radiant and stunning tonight. Before the first prospective male came over to her, Hector intercepted smoothly, twirling her on the spot and whisked her away onto the dance floor, the skirt of her dress swirling nicely. She had just enough time to quickly toss her lovely wrap and clutch to Mary Lou.

"_Chiquita_," he smiled, "Lester is right. You look amazing. This dress is a winner. But I see, you like to play with fire. You really are a vixen. _And,_ he loves it."

As he glanced at their group, Ranger was watching her moves closely, so Hector spun her a few extra times, deviously showcasing her lovely long legs. There was no doubt about it, Stephanie was an accomplished dancer. Her hips swayed naturally to the music.

"I know what you are doing, _mi hermano_," she laughed. Her eyes caught Ranger's and she saw the intense look of desire. She giggled, thinking that he'll have to wait in line, patiently, after the others on her dance card.

As if reading her mind, "Si, he has a long wait, Querida." And he chuckled as he made some close hold moves before the set finished.

Bringing Stephanie back to their table for some refreshments, Lester smiled his most wicked, charming smile and took her hand gently for the next dance. He was well-behaved and a great dancer, leading her strongly into a steady salsa with all the right moves. Smooth and slick. She grinned as he mixed it up with the tempo. He was right, of course. She quickly adapted to the new unfamiliar steps and laughed at his cheeky grin.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You're right," she smiled.

"We are Cuban, Beautiful. American Cuban. We learned to dance at a very young age and with a large extended family like ours, we dance a lot at every family gathering. We are taught well and as young boys, we were expected to lead the ladies accordingly. Besides, dancing and the music are a rich part of our culture."

The dance was almost over when he twirled and then dipped her like a professional dancer, making her gush with surprise and a hearty laugh. As he slowly pulled her to the vertical position, he led her to Tank, with his hand in the small of her back. He twirled her twice so that she was left facing Tank. A quick couple of sips of her margarita and back on the dance floor as she held his hand. She was smiling and loving every minute.

Lenny and Mary Lou were having a wonderful time. Ranger danced with Mary Lou, and Tank chuckled as Stephanie's eyes strained to follow him. It was impossible to look over his shoulders, so he spun her around deftly so she could catch a glimpse. Bobby and Cal took their turns but Ranger stayed put, politely declining advances from the pretty ladies who sidled up to him flirtatiously. He enjoyed watching her dance and loved that happy smile and her sexy swaying hips.

He was slowly rolling up his sleeves. It was such a sexy look, with his eyes fixated on hers. As Stephanie walked back from the dance floor with Cal, her breath caught at the sight of him. He was so GQ good looking and his heated gaze was on her. She was flushed after the dance but a new rush of heat headed south as she was ensnared in his longing lustful and appreciative gaze. Her heart was doing all sorts of fluttery hippity-hops. He proffered her the margarita glass which she downed completely and then pushed the tonic, lime and ice towards her as well. She was feeling exhilarated and with the great company, it was turning out to be a wonderful evening.

"You dance well, Babe, very well," he smiled, his voice deep and resonant.

"I was wondering," she chuckled, "if dancing skills extraordinaire are also a prerequisite with the hunky good looks and muscles for prospective Rangeman employees?"

He raised an eyebrow but didn't answer her question, just a sly smile tipping on one side of his mouth. The music began for the next set. Ranger suddenly glared over her head as a hopeful dance partner was about to approach her. She turned watching him retreat quickly, nudging Ranger.

"According to my dance card, it's _your_ turn, Ranger. Are you going to show me some smooth moves?" she teased playfully.

She really liked to flirt with this man. He took her hand, spun her quickly and led her onto the dance floor. He took her in a close hold position and smiled wickedly down at her.

"Are you ready for this, Babe?"

"Bring it on, Ranger," She countered.

"Carlos. You can call me Carlos, Babe." His voice was deep and resonant.

"Yes, Carlos," she beamed at his warm response, his eyes darkening as his hips began to sway.

Once she was in sync he took her in a series of close hold spins before releasing one arm and swinging her out, only to pull her back in, her back to his front. She moaned at the closeness and the sexiness of their position. She kept swaying to the rhythm and reached her arms up behind her to his neck as his hands slid down her sides, following her lovely curves. They both became so immersed in the rhythm of the music. She felt so free and was laughing as he led her with confident control and ease. Yes, he had the moves and she followed easily, trusting his finesse. All eyes were on this sexy couple. To anyone watching, they seemed to have danced together like this forever. He dipped her deeply, holding her strongly, slowly running his index finger from the trim of her lacy bra and up to her lips before slowly raising her into a close hold, his eyes never off hers. They were so in the moment, entranced, as they held each other's lustful gaze, they hadn't realised the set had finished.

Recovering quickly as they heard the applause, holding her hand Ranger escorted her back to the table to be greeted by big smiles and applause.

"Very impressive, Ranger and Stephanie."

"Burning the floor!"

"You two owned that dance floor. So sexy, so very sexy together."

The next margarita didn't last long, licking the salty goodness joyfully with a moan. She was slightly breathless and not just from the dancing. Stephanie was giddy with joy but also feeling a little tipsy, and a bit overwhelmed by this sexy man. The tonic water was refreshing as she hydrated after that lovely set. She giggled spontaneously, taking an ice cube from the tonic and lime. She ran it along her lips, then her chin and her neck before sucking it into her mouth with a moan. Ranger growled as he watched her. The guys were captivated by her actions. Nice. She smirked as she offered Ranger an ice cube and did the same to him, his lips, jaw and chin, but from his neck she ran it down his chest to his sternum before sucking it into her mouth. She'd done it again. He couldn't believe the boldness of this foxy lady. She let out a deep happy sigh.

"That was so good. I haven't danced like that since … forever. My heart is racing and it wasn't just the dancing," she confessed. She giggled and muttered, "Oopsie. TMI!" Before she could say anything else, she grabbed another ice cube sucking it slowly into her mouth and hummed.

"Carlos," she began but his lips pounced on hers before she could say anything else. Besides, she suddenly forgot what she was about to say, being so enraptured by his searing kiss. The others grinned but turned politely giving them a moment of privacy. Lester and Bobby took to the dance floor with two lovely ladies.

"Bachata!"

"Bachata?"

"I love bachata!"

"You can bachata?"

She rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. He held her hips as they swayed and rocked holding her at a distance in an open hold before pulling her in close for the renowned sexy hip swaying moves. They danced the entire set to the sensual rhythm.

Bobby was watching her and looked at Hector who nodded. Stephanie downed the last of her margarita and leaned happily against Ranger, after licking the last of the salty goodness from the rim of her glass.

"Let's get coffee and some classic Cuban dessert." Bobby suggested.

"Dessert?"

Hector laughed. Ranger wondered what the plan was. He was still aroused from their last dance round with the sensual bachata. He had to agree that she knew how to bachata. Holding her hand to steady her, he led her back to the café bar, his arm swinging around her waist as she leaned on him. She was tired. No wonder with all that dancing. He shook his head and smiled at her indulgently. This girl needed a sugar fix and Bobby recognised it. Mary Lou's also lit up.

"They have churros and flan here that are to die for," Mary Lou exclaimed. Lenny grinned knowing how much his wife loved them too.

"We'll take ours to go," he smiled, his eyes gleaming at Mary Lou.

"Oh, Mary Lou, I know that look." Stephanie teased, kissing her friends goodnight with their take away coffees and a bag of churros.

She plopped herself down beside Ranger, quite exhausted now that she had stopped. The coffee waiting for her was all that she could focus on in that moment as she sighed after the first mouthful. Ranger grinned.

"Open your mouth, Babe," and she looked at him smiling suspiciously. He put his hands up smiling in defence.

"Churros, sweet and cinnamon. Now close your eyes."

She did as he bid and moaned as the sweet sugar and cinnamon touched her tongue, crunching on the crisp dough and discovering it dipped in chocolate. She moaned loudly.

"That is so good. It's better than a doughnut, maybe?" She teased and took another quick bite, offering one to Ranger.

"Open your mouth, Carlos." He wolf grinned at her playfulness and did as he was told, also moaning loudly. The guys joined in the fun, laughing.

"You know, I think they taste better when your eyes are closed and you moan," Lester chuckled.

Hand hugging her coffee Stephanie sipped the restorative caffeine fix and nibbled on another churro. Setting her cup down, she leaned heavily against Ranger and sleepily remarked, "I had the best time tonight guys. You sure can dance. But Carlos, here, he has all the moves. Sorry Lester. You come a close second." She was remorseful in her admission and they all laughed. And suddenly she closed her eyes. Asleep. They all smiled at her indulgently. What a woman. It was the thought on all their minds, each with different intonations, especially Ranger.

Ranger looked at Hector. "Do you need help? I think we wore her out," he said smiling.

He carried her out to the car, Tank holding her clutch and Bobby wearing her wrap, sniffing the tantalising perfume that was Stephanie. Lester opened the car door, and Ranger helped her in, doing up her seatbelt firmly. Cal hopped in the back seat, much to Ranger's surprise. He shrugged his shoulders and winked. Hector just nodded.

"I live next door."

Tank, Bobby, Lester and Ranger looked stunned as the words ricocheted inside their heads.

"What the fuck?"

oOoOo

_TBC_

_A longer chapter this time. I hope you enjoyed it._

WTF indeed. Heh heh heh.

Happy Birthday to Margaret.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 21**

**oOoOo**

**Ranger POV**

I was curious about this account, a new client, although it seems that Rangeman has already been monitoring them for a while. FoxEarth LLC. That was a cryptic name for sure. I had Rodriguez do a thorough search on this company but it came up squeaky clean and legitimate. Maybe too clean. The only name Rodriguez could locate was that the title deeds were under the name Ermanno Falcone, and he was quite elderly, given his date of birth. He was Italian by birth. Perhaps we needed someone like that foxy lady, Stephanie Plum, to do an in-depth search. There might be a local connection which she recognises. Her investigative talents had already impressed me, and the entire core team as well. Stephanie did say she came from the Chambersburg area, a predominantly Italian community.

Every time I thought about Stephanie Plum it brought a smile to my face and a definite surge of desire. She intrigued me and there was more to her than met the eye. And my eyes liked what they saw, oh yeah. She had tantalised and aroused my senses and I wanted more. She was still a mystery to me, albeit a mesmerising one. She was mischievous and sensual, sexy as hell and strong. She deliberately taunted and teased me and gave back as much as I gave her. She was feisty and not like any woman I had met before. Without wanting to sound arrogant or cocky, I was the one who had women literally throwing themselves at me, bumping into walls when they saw me. But here was a woman who did none of those things. She had me doing the shock and awe thing, keeping me unbalanced, right from their very first encounter.

While driving to the new residential development beyond Trenton, I reflected on that first encounter. Her eyes, such a striking blue, so stunning and alluring. The way she licked her lips when she locked eyes with me. The way she pulled me to her so forcefully, and saying "You'll do perfectly. Kiss me. Now!" _Dayam!_ Her warm soft lips, so luscious and oh so kissable. The way she moaned. _Madre Dios._ I had dreams about her just for kissing me and taking command. My dreams also had her commanding me to do other things. I liked that, her commanding tone.

Then last night with the celebration, the eating and the dancing … yes, the dancing. I remembered her entrance into the dance club, so beautiful, so graceful, and so natural and unpretentious. Mine were not the only eyes tracking her arrival. But she was oblivious to the others as her smile was fixed on mine. Stephanie really knew how to dance and was very responsive to a good strong lead. She knew Latin dance well and I could be forgiven for wondering if she too had Cuban heritage. Watching her dance with confidence with Hector, with an air of mystique, and then with Lester and his extra smooth moves, she was laughing so joyously and loving it. She was very captivating. It was as if each dance was another tease. She was beautiful and I felt so drawn to her. Each dance made me hungrier for her. I had watched her closely while I danced with Mary Lou as Tank danced with Stephanie. She danced well with Tank, and Bobby and Cal too. Watching her hips sway, her body making those tantalising moves, whether it was salsa, merengue, mambo or cha cha, she was mesmerising. Tank swung her around and she matched his strength with her own styling, holding him at bay before allowing him to dominate again, with extra twirls as payback. Bobby moved in close and I felt myself tense a bit but she grinned at me with a huge smile. Cal showed his strength with a couple of high lifts, causing her to gasp delightedly. The joy on her face was wonderful to see. But I also found her very seductive, sending furtive glances my way, watching me as I was watching her.

And that lovely dress, so simple yet stylish, was perfect for salsa dancing. It hugged her beautiful figure and, as Hector and Lester deliberately did, it showcased those lovely long legs. She made me wait, with her dance card routine. I smiled when I had to confess that I felt a pang of jealousy and possessiveness. Dancing with her was so wonderful, especially the bachata, close and sensual, so very close, so seductive. Her svelte, graceful body felt so good against mine. She made us all feel ten feet tall.

But, alas, she was worn out with all that dancing. That I was disappointed was an understatement. Carrying her to Hector's vehicle felt so fine, deeply wishing it was to my bedroom, or hers. She just snuggled her warm body into me and it felt good, holding her so close. I actually felt a deep loss at having to release her. But her fragrance, a spicy oriental one, lingered. I noticed it when I removed my shirt by the time I returned to Rangeman, and without realising what I was doing, I sniffed deeply and held that shirt close to me. My dreams last night were very arousing with visions of her kisses, her eating and moaning, her dancing, and the closeness of her … it was so overwhelming. It was a restless night but with such blissful memories and thoughts.

Never had a woman been able to affect me so early on by her own actions and advances. Now, her advances were not the sort I had ever experience before. She was more subtle yet at the same time, she could be so direct and spontaneous. She was nothing like the bimbos and beautiful women who tried to give me the come on. She was a refreshing change which made her all the more alluring. She teased and flirted. I grinned recalling the margarita, "Wanna taste?". Stupid me, I thought. I assumed she was going to offer a sip from her glass. No. Not Stephanie. I chuckled when she replied cheekily, "Yummy, eh?". That she could make me laugh out loud so readily made her fun to be with. I wasn't gullible by any means, but she got me good. So, payback was inevitable. I enjoyed that so much, with the empanadas. I saw myself smiling as I checked the rear vision mirror as I approached the intersection which led to the new residential estate. I waited at the traffic lights, still deep in thought.

In my role as Rangeman CEO, I always went with my Corporate Ranger persona, wearing my Armani suit and all the professional trimmings. I was attending an arranged meeting, confirmed by email. Usually contact was made in person, by phone, but all contact so far had been in writing, via email. This was not terribly unusual, especially with some of the commercial businesses we encounter as a security provider business. But this was a residential account, not a business or factory, but a multi residence it seemed, under a business name. Interesting. I was meeting with a Mr Antonio Tinello.

Jeez! _Madre Dios!_ I have a hard on and there's no way that I can go in as our CEO with that! Turning the corner into the new estate, I pulled over onto Sanctuary Drive, to check my GPS, and calm down my raging hormones. Drinking some water, I glanced around the new neighbourhood. Many empty building lots on the right, and quite a number still under construction on the left. Some pockets were developed earlier obviously, probably presented stage by stage, given the advanced growth of trees and garden scapes. The streets were neat and tree lined and a number of cul de sacs fed from the main avenue with neat verges and underground power. I breathed to control myself further and drove on. I noticed the street names on the earliest development were unusual, not people names but animal homes, like The Dam, The Lair, The Burrow, The Grove and The Nest. I found The Den and waited at the bottom, to survey the site before entering.

Now that is curious … The Den. Rodriguez did discover that Foxearth was an English village. We ignored that link, obviously irrelevant. He also cross referenced to find that a fox earth was a hole in the earth to which a fox resorts to hide himself. We contemplated the cryptic notions and put it on hold to be revisited. Someone in hiding? Perhaps someone wanting to lay low, inconspicuous per se. Hmm. Interesting that FoxEarth was in The Den. Another hmm. Maybe just a coincidence. I'll keep an open mind, as is our policy.

The cul de sac was clearly one of the earlier established developments just like the previous five. It was comprised of four villas along a drive of about one hundred yards, with a grassed median strip and well-established trees along the centre. The homes were near the top end around a large wide circular area, which had a garden centre around a fountain. It was neat and well-maintained, and the sides along the approach were lawns with low shrubbery near the boundary walls. The villas were all two storey residences with a three-car garage, a double plus a single. At the rear I observed there was a woodland area. The sides of this exclusive acreage were secure with a high brick fencing boundary. I made a mental note to see if cameras were needed and how secure it was with the woodland area.

Business mode helped to clear my mind, and settle my hormones, as I drove slowly down The Den to park in a recessed part of the cul de sac. Impressive. The four villas were all near the end and quite close together but separate enough for neighbourly courtesy, I suppose. I checked my tablet and stepped out of my vehicle. I stood tall, still wearing my aviator sunglasses, assessing the layout from ground level. The entire cul de sac had an air of insusceptibility and strength. Not a vulnerable target. The way the villas were positioned was well considered, as if they could watch over each other yet still retain privacy. Interesting. Good concept for a safe house. Not having a gated entry added to its air of evoking strength. The frontages were neat, easily visible with low plantings, giving a clear view from each villa to any approaching vehicles. Good design concept in considering home security and I made a few notes with these initial observations.

Glancing back down to the entry, the view was uncluttered, with the trees allowing an uninterrupted perspective as the homes were at the higher end. They were fruit trees, I smiled, lemons and limes, ideal for summer cocktails and cooking. I walked around the cul de sac making more observations before approaching number one.

Just as I was about to knock, the double doors opened revealing a familiar tall figure. He grinned at my surprise and firmly shook my hand, inviting me inside the spacious entry. I removed my sun glasses and followed him inside.

"Come. I'll explain over a coffee and you can fire away any questions. I can see you have more than a few." He chuckled.

**oOoOo**

_**TBC**_

_Next chapter is already in the making. I had to split this chapter, just to tease and, besides, I like to play my cards close to my chest. I have my poker face on, so, I'm not revealing anything just yet. Hehehe._

_So … who is this familiar face?_

_Who lives in these villas?_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 22**

**oOoOo**

**At the Den**

"Mr Antonio Tinello?"

His host nodded, smiling, directing him towards the kitchen with a confident brisk stride after closing the front doors. The entry was spacious and well lit with marble floors, and a curved stairway leading up to the next level.

Ranger sat down at the island bench as proffered in the expansive kitchen, placing his tablet on the bench top beside his car keys while a cup of coffee was placed in front of him. He politely declined the Italian biscotti. He was perplexed and it showed, but he quickly covered that emotion up with his business visage as his mind raced and reflected back through his memory banks. This was not what or whom he had expected. Ranger sipped his strong black coffee slowly, deep in thought. He didn't like being caught so unawares. He prided himself on always being prepared and aware of his surroundings, and the personnel and clients with whom he dealt. He wasn't uncomfortable but he wasn't fond of surprises. There was something familiar about this man, but the name was new and not by which he had encountered him, that much Ranger could surmise. He couldn't place him, just yet, but he knew it was quite recent.

His host smiled at him, knowing the gears were rapidly going, in reverse, trying to place him and where. Giving his guest time to contemplate the many scenarios, he sipped his Italian coffee, nibbling on the crisp biscotti, watching Ranger intently. He knew he would work it out, which of course, would add to his confusion. Hm. How much to tell him? Let's see where this goes.

It was obvious, but only to a keen perceptive eye, when Ranger had his light bulb moment. His host smirked slightly. Here it comes.

"You're Tiny. You were Stephanie's skip at the TPD."

"Yup. I knew you'd work it out," he replied, grinning broadly.

This was just the tip of the iceberg. He didn't elaborate any more, just to let that settle, since he knew that Ranger was trying to piece together the rest of the connections. One step at a time. They sipped their coffee in quiet contemplation. He had already recognised the military connection and recognised his high rank persona. He was very perceptive and acknowledged their similarities. He knew Ranger was doing the same. It comes with the territory, metaphorically speaking.

Ranger placed his cup down and leaned back, also recognising the military connection of his host. He casually glanced around the kitchen and dining area, noting the natural lighting and comfortable well-designed space.

"So, you were not an actual skip?"

"No."

"Undercover?"

Ranger could do the mono-syllabic routine.

"Yes."

"Stephanie knew?"

"Yes."

A pause to consider that. Tiny liked how this man Ranger was working it out. Ranger took another sip and considered that response and the possible implications.

"Internal Affairs or one of the alphabets?"

"Yes." Tiny grinned.

Ranger raised an eyebrow.

"Joint taskforce." Not a question, a clear statement. He'd decided.

"Yes."

"Morelli?"

"Bingo."

"You went inside the slammer to watch him?"

"Let's say, making sure that he found his way there. Although, going in via the infirmary was unexpected. It turned out to work to our advantage. Stephanie's grandmother sent us a curve ball when she knee-capped him. I heard she was so disappointed to have missed his "crown jewels". She is full of surprises, just like her granddaughter."

They both chuckled, thinking about Edna Mazur and her disappointment, since he had seen that first hand. Ranger had to agree about the "full of surprises" remark. He was spot on there! Stephanie kept him on his toes, not totally unbalanced, but she was not predictable. He found, amongst other things, that this was a very appealing and enticing aspect about Stephanie Plum. But why did he fenagle her into the conversation so subtly? Cunning move. Hm. It is the fox's den.

"You like her."

Ranger just looked at him and Tiny smiled knowingly.

"That's good. You're a good man, Ranger. From what I have seen and heard, you are good for her."

Ranger raised an eyebrow briefly but decided to change course.

"FoxEarth LLC?"

Tiny smiled and allowed the diversion. After all, he was here on a business meeting.

"Yes. FoxEarth LLC." He cast his long muscular arms around the room and indicated outside, through the double-glazed stacker doors.

"Would you like a tour?"

"Yes. But first a few questions to clarify."

"Fire away."

"Ermanno Falcone." Once again not a question.

"Ermanno Falcone is my great-great-uncle. Family patriarch."

"And FoxEarth is a safe place, a sort of hiding place, to maintain a low cover and a low profile?"

"We required a place away from Trenton that was safe and secure, for us all."

Ranger absorbed that. Stephanie came to mind immediately, and if Stephanie was here, so was Hector. And Shorty. And Cal, since he said he was a neighbour.

"You live here, in this house? Or are you the caretaker?"

"Yes."

He smiled again. Ranger was annoyed with himself for not being more specific with his questions. Tiny recognised that so he gave him a lifeline.

"Both."

He was amused and at the same time pleased with Ranger's perceptiveness.

"This is my home, with my cousin."

Ranger's gears were really working overtime and he smiled.

"Cal is your cousin?"

Tiny grinned.

"That would make Shorty your uncle then."

"Yes. Zio Tino, as in Uncle Tino."

Ranger made a mental note of Shorty's name and the familial connection. Tino. Hm. There are a number of possibilities for Tino as a diminutive name. He smiled as he recalled Hector's explanation at Shorty's as to how they acquired this property.

"And Hector and Stephanie live here too."

"Yes. Hector did say that you would make the connections pretty quickly. Cal and I live here, at number one. Stephanie and Hector in number two, although number three is his actual abode. And Zio Tino is in number four. Since Benito Ramirez is still considered a huge liability and a critical danger to Stephanie, Hector, or one of us is always with her in her house for added security. We all have military background as you have probably worked out, except for Hector, which you know of course. We are her guardians. She is very important to us, like a loved sister, and beloved niece.

"That would make Cal her other lurking body guard, when Hector was not available, in the field."

"Yes. She is just about to realise that, I reckon. She has had a lot on her mind lately, as you have probably figured out. And a few distractions. Good distractions." He smiled with these last remarks.

Ranger nodded. He was pleased with how they protected her. That explains why Cal was always so cool with any disclosures regarding Stephanie before. He was already in the know. He and Hector always declared they trained off site, but Cal still did some gym time at Rangeman. It certainly explained his finely-toned and exceptional physique. That, and being a Navy SEAL. Ranger was curious to see the gym. He knew Tiny was inferring that _he_ was one of the distractions, the good distraction, for Stephanie and the approval that came with that remark pleased him.

"Hector, as you have probably ascertained, has already done the security extensively. This is basically an official endorsement from Rangeman that we require, especially for insurance purposes. But we would appreciate more than just a cursory overview. Hector has been exceptionally thorough. He has more than a vested interest."

He grinned.

"Of course."

Tiny lead Ranger on a tour of the house and the surroundings. The double-glazed windows were well protected, bulletproof and had motion sensors. Cameras were discreetly placed, not at all conspicuous to the layman's eye. The outside area was a surprise. The adjacent back yards were open, to create one huge outdoor area. From the upstairs balcony, he could see all the landscaped gardens, the pool, a half court basketball court and what appeared to be a tennis court behind the fourth villa, with extra high fencing to the rear boundary. The woodlands area was clearly part of the privacy aspect, without nosy neighbours and Ranger detected the security cameras and features from afar. Tiny nodded when he questioned that.

They moved onto the second villa. Tiny used a fob to enter another spacious marble-floored entry hall and immediately entered a security code for the alarm system. This villa had lighter colours, sleek timber floors and Persian tapestry rugs in rich reds and blues in the main living areas. Ranger noticed the black and white photographs on the mocha chocolate coloured wall as he glanced up the curved staircase. He was curious to see them up close. All the while Tiny observed Ranger. Ranger made notes, took photos and was very intense with his study of the layout and features.

"This villa has five bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, and the master bedroom has a substantial en suite. Our villas are all four bedroom, four bath. This is the largest of the four villas and our main family and entertaining area. In the basement we have a gym with an adjoining bathroom, and, on this level, we also have a large theatre room. This room is also very secure with many features just like a small cinema."

"Does this villa have a safe room? A panic room?"

"Yes. Hector insisted on that. It's a fully integrated unit with state of the art security, its own air filtration system, communication and monitors to access all internal and external cameras. Hector and Zio Tino, Shorty, both have access to security vision access on site while they're at work. We all have her panic button alert on our phones. You are welcome to inspect it. We also have a tunnel connection from our basements between all the four villas as an alternative security feature to another safe room near the gym. We do not anticipate the need for it but we like to be prepared for all contingencies. Another tunnel leads to a bunker in the woodland over there. The theatre room serves as an alternative safe room. Hector has incorporated smart technology in the security system and energy efficiency for each villa. Each of these safe rooms has independent power facilities from the main villas."

Ranger nodded approvingly. He was very impressed. Tiny allowed him to figure out where the safe room was located. After walking into the upstairs rooms, and each of the guest rooms, Ranger detected it inside the master bedroom walk-in wardrobe, so very discreetly hidden behind the neat and extensive shoe closet. He tried not to be distracted by her strappy sandals and high heeled shoes, but made a mental note to admire them, one day, someday, hopefully soon. He approved of all the features and fittings inside the safe room including the survival items and especially the gun closet.

He noted the beautiful tones of blue, white and turquoise, especially in her personal space. Accessories were all to do with the ocean, like shells, starfish and driftwood. And more photos, all these in white wooden frames. He felt like he was intruding on her privacy momentarily, but in his business mode, security took precedence.

From the upstairs balcony he had a better view of the outdoor area and the pool. Surprisingly, it was a purpose-built pool with two 50 metre lap lanes, adjoining a large swimming area, and a spa. Two swimmers were presently in the lap lanes and he watched with fascination.

Cal was swimming with graceful, effortless ease, rapidly catching up to Stephanie. The Navy SEAL went smoothly and swiftly under the water just as Stephanie looked over her shoulder and then suddenly she squealed as Cal leapt up in front of her. The melodic sound of her laughter brought a smile to Ranger's face, warming his heart. Tiny smiled too.

"She's a good swimmer, but she doesn't stand a chance against Cal's speed. Being a Navy SEAL, he can easily swim the entire length of a lap lane, under water, without coming up for air, probably both. That's how he maintains his amazing physique with the pool and the gym here on site. He'll swim a lazy two or three miles just for a warm up before heading into the gym on his swim days."

Ranger smiled, shaking his head. A true SEAL to the core. Of course, that's why he likes to train off site, the pool was a big drawcard. Cal resumed his laps doing a powerful butterfly stroke with that smooth dolphin kick. Ranger marvelled at his technique and the sheer power he demonstrated as he sliced through the water. He was poetry in motion. Stephanie went into a leisurely freestyle in her lane, smooth and rhythmic. Reluctantly, he had to drag his eyes away from her.

Going back downstairs, Tiny showed him the impressive theatre room with its ceiling mounted projector, the two tiers of large comfortable theatre chairs and an enormous screen of at least three metres wide. The ceiling was a vaulted ceiling with a decorative light feature. The Dolby sound system was evident in the surround sound acoustic features.

"Because we can isolate the theatre from the outside world, it is of course totally sound proof. Added security is essential so that we can access all cameras and observe from within. This panel allows visuals of all our cameras. From within the house, there is no detectable sound from here."

Ranger noted how the door was almost imperceptible, appearing like another part of the timber panelling that echoed the kitchen cupboards. Tiny demonstrated how impressive the theatre was, with a trailer from _Star Wars_. Ranger felt the full effect of the Dolby surround sound and grinned broadly. It was a guy thing.

Leaving the home theatre, Tiny led him downstairs to the gym.

"_Eh, hermano_!"Hector greeted him warmly, coming over from the bench press, towelling himself dry and man hugging Ranger, shoulder to shoulder. "Welcome to _Casa Guarida de Zorros_." Ranger laughed outright.

"Ha! Very clever. _The Foxes' Den_. So, this is your gym where you work out. Hm. It's really well stocked. I wouldn't mind working out in here."

Hector smiled.

"I am very impressed with some of your new toys in your security system here. I think their success could lead to a new range in our business. You have done well. Your _Casa Guarida de Zorros_ is a virtual fortress. I understand there is a lot at stake."

"Si. There is fear on the streets. People are frightened. The streets whisper, for a while now."

Ranger nodded silently. That was a grim prospect.

"I'd like to see the tunnels, as part of my role, in endorsing your brilliant security system."

Hector nodded with a sneaky grin, happy for the diversion. From the tunnels, Tiny and Hector took him to the bunker, and the other two villas to complete his inspection, returning through the gym into Stephanie's villa.

Tiny and Hector walked through the stacker doors onto a massive deck area with Ranger following behind. The deck and patio area featured a large al fresco kitchen, complete with a large barbecue, all under cover, overlooking the pool area and the neatly landscaped gardens. A long dining table and chairs, potted palms and other greenery created a welcoming outdoor space with natural lighting from the skylight style clear panels above. A well-stocked bar and even a wood-fired pizza oven added variety to the possibilities. Of course, Shorty would have insisted on an original outdoor brick pizza oven. Comfortable outdoor furniture around low tables, ceiling fans and a rustic stone chimney for a warming fire completed the look. Very appealing.

His thoughts were interrupted by that glorious melodic sound of Stephanie's laughter, as she and Cal emerged up the steps from the pool. She was wearing a colourful one-piece bathing suit, the racing bathing suit kind, and he was in boy shorts style swimmers. She was stunning. Ranger was caught by her vibrant beauty, and her toned figure, and those long legs.

"I wondered if it was you lurking in the shadows. I thought I had another stalker and when I told Hector, he assured me not to be too concerned. He said he knew who it was. I should have guessed. Damn. You know, you blew your cover by complimenting me on my karate kick that skip's knees." Cal laughed and conceded with his hands up in defeat just as his eyes saw us on the deck and grinned while wrapping a towel around his hips.

Stephanie had been rubbing herself dry and turned to see what caught his eye as she too tried to wrap her towel around her hips, but it dropped as she fumbled.

"Well … Dayam!"

Deep brown eyes met sparkling blue ones. One-hundred-watt smile met an equally dazzling smile. She recovered to pick up her towel and walked up the wide steps with Cal to the upper deck area where they were waiting.

"Aha. _You_ are the surprise guest of the day. Mm-mmm. _Oops_!"

He had a shit-eating grin on his face as he watched her check him out in his Armani suit. Ranger was enjoying the view from his perspective. She slowly wrapped the towel around her waist, tucking the end in successfully and approached him while the others watched the two of them, all smiling at their actions.

"You scrub up pretty good in a suit. Armani? Mm. Nice! I have always liked men in uniform but I like this look on you. Armani Ranger. Yeah. Mm-mmm. I approve. Is this your corporate persona?"

Ranger grinned at her candid remarks as she came closer, running both hands along the lapels and then patting him gently on his chest. She stood on tiptoe in her bare feet and kissed him chastely on the lips, licking his bottom lip as a parting tease.

"Hi."

"Hi." Ranger responded with a husky voice.

"Don't go away. I'm just going to dash upstairs and change. Did I hear someone offer coffee and something sweet?" She giggled as she dashed away after another longing look at Ranger.

The guys punched him in the shoulder and chuckled.

"Oh, man. She's got you! You've got it bad."

Cal slipped a shirt over his head and donned a pair of sweat pants, and some flip flops on his feet before getting some churros from the fridge and placing them briefly in the microwave oven. Tiny had the coffee brewing and Hector set the table with a tray with extra cinnamon and sugar and set aside six mugs for the coffee and some creamer. Curiously, Ranger wondered why there were six. Cal placed a pair of chocolate bowls to melt slowly in the microwave, one with chilli chocolate. Ranger watched all this domesticated industry with intrigue. As everything was set, Stephanie entered with Shorty. Ah. Number six. She was wearing yoga pants and her army camo tank top and her new denim jacket. Ranger smiled at that.

The churros were crunchy and they were enjoying the dippings while drinking their coffee. Stephanie sighed and hummed as she enjoyed the sweet cinnamony goodness.

"Okay. Spill. What's on your mind, Ranger?" Shorty asked.

"So … I know Hector's name. Tiny, you're Antonio Tinello. Shorty, you are uncle to Tiny and Cal, and they call you Zio Tino." Ranger inquired.

Shorty chuckled and nodded.

"I am Valentino Bassi-Falcone." His strong Italian accent emerged as he pronounced his name, but then he resumed to his Jersey twang. "The Bassi name in Italian means short, and being such a big guy, like Tiny, I was called Shorty. Our branch of the Falcone family crest has a large proud falcon above a shield with foxes guarding a forest den. Pascal and Valentino are my nephews, sons from my two sisters."

"_Pascal_? Cal is short for Pas_cal_? I thought you might have been Calvin or Callum or just Cal. Pascal. That's so cool." Stephanie blurted out with a coy smile by the end. He grinned.

"Pascal Pascaleone. I prefer Cal. One of my Australian SEAL buddies jokingly wanted to call me Marshmallow since Pascalls make the best marshmallows. It's an Australian brand name. And, you know, he was damned right. Best marshmallows ever."

Everyone chuckled and Stephanie's eyes glazed over humming and licking her lips, "Mmm, toasted marshmallows."

The mood was suddenly broken with one of the alarms going off. Cal scooped up Stephanie and raced her inside. Ranger watched as the bar was folded in and closed and secured, and a wrought iron security screen emerged from the ground near the first step of the patio, to the height of the ceiling. The wrought iron fencing enclosed the entire al fresco area securely. Ranger was ushered inside and Hector went into the kitchen to pull up the security monitors as Tiny secured the stacker doors. The blinds were drawn quickly.

"We have an intruder on the south boundary." Hector stated.

**oOoOo**

_**TBC**_

_Uh oh. Why has the alarm gone off? What or who can it be?_

_Thanks for all the great reviews and so many new faves and follows. I love to read what you think._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 23**

**oOoOo**

**Hector's POV**

Fuck!

Everybody immediately sprang into action and engaged their respective duties and positions. Whoever was closest to Stephanie was to literally scoop her up and bring her inside while we activated the security screens and put all four villas into lockdown. Cal was the closest to her and he did so, without protest from Stephanie. Ranger watched with intrigue as it all happened, with well-timed precision, and he responded to the alarm accordingly. He knew what was at stake. We are in the security business after all.

The wrought iron security screen was efficient and all the pins locked neatly into their ceiling recess points. This was a feature I thought Ranger might like to consider for any new high-end clients for their home security. I know he noticed them and he was impressed. I have already made an extensive power point slide show with the new features with both stills and video footage to demonstrate how efficiently they operate. It's becoming quite a stunning portfolio. Using our FoxEarth estate as a showcase of special features was a deliberate strategy to apply new aspects of security. But the anonymity of our location was most important. It was not like we considered having open house viewing like display homes in new estates. The entire concept of FoxEarth was about secrecy and anonymity.

We all needed that anonymity and absolute privacy … Shorty, Tiny, Cal, Stephanie, and me too. We all had history, we all had enemies, past and present. Valentine Bassi-Falcone, aka Shorty, from Shorty's pizzas, also Zio Tino (Uncle Tino) to his two nephews, a retired war veteran. His nephews, Tiny and Cal, were sons from two of his sisters. Tiny was Antonio Tinello, or Tony but became known as Tiny because of his obvious size. Tinello … Tiny. It was obvious once you knew the connections. Tiny was a freelance operative who has worked for various alphabet agencies and Internal Affairs. And Cal, the other nephew, a Rangeman and Stephanie's other secret guardian on the streets in her early days as a bond enforcement agent like myself. He was Cal, as in Pas**cal** Pas**cal**eone.

Bassi, Falcone, Tinello and Pascaleone, good Italian names with deep rooted family traditions and connected societies right back to old Italy. And Stephanie Michelle Plum, our sister from another mister, our Vixen. I was the Dark Angel, and Stephanie was my angel whom I took under my wings, a veritable innocent working as a BEA in Trenton for her weaselly cousin Vincent Plum. Hell, Plum is likely from the Italian, Plumeri. The chance encounters of us all crossing paths had a lot to do with her. Shorty and I met in the Stark Street neighbourhood dealing with gang conspiracy and extortion. Stephanie just by chance, sought refuge there at Shorty's, not realising where she was, while saving and rescuing a working girl from becoming another dead plaything from that psycho boxer, Benito Ramirez. We knew he was after Stephanie, since she shot his manager, Jimmie Alpha, and I had sent knives into his upper arms, rendering him useless for fighting for a while. He blames her for that and because he couldn't have his way with her due to my intervention, she was able to escape his evil clutches. Now every dead working girl found on or near Stark Street with the distinctive Ramirez MO, very dead, raped and cut, with brunette hair. A lot of the working girls suddenly had the urge to dye their hair black, red or blonde to keep off Ramirez's radar. Stephanie coming into our lives has been a blessing in so many ways.

I pondered all these things as we were all on automatic pilot. Once the blinds were closed, I unlocked the weapons closet and each of us grabbed our weapons, and Kevlar vests, to be safe. This concealed surveillance station adjoining the kitchen, was on a smaller scale than the main monitoring station in my office. We had all readily concurred that having one of these in close proximity to the deck area would be paramount for swift access to the monitors. I engaged the automatic blinds closure for all the windows. Coincidentally, we had the same surveillance station installed in each villa. Only this villa, Stephanie's villa, had the main monitoring station in the study, my office, the den. In the basement of _my_ villa, number three, was my playroom with the entire alarm and security systems and another operations centre like in the study. Here is where I designed, constructed and made my toys.

I checked the alarms and surveyed the cameras on the south side while Cal quickly scanned the northside monitors. Tiny and Shorty automatically scanned the other boundaries to check if there were more intruders. Confirmation. A single intruder, large, presumably male. Not a bear. Scanning the drive and the entrance, and replaying the video feed, our intruder appeared to have arrived on a Harley which he had parked beside Ranger's SUV. The entry sensor to The Den had engaged, but none of the others along the main drive to the cul de sac had pinged, indicating he must have made his way on foot. He had not approached the main entrance at all. That alone made me all the more suspicious. Shorty, Cal and Tiny nodded in agreement as they too were wary.

There was nothing distinctive about him, other than he was wearing dark clothing, boots, black leathers concealing a large muscular or bulky body. He was stealthy for a large man who moved swiftly in the shadows. Very brazen in broad daylight, that's for sure. There was, however, something familiar about him. He did not appear to have a weapon at the ready, which of course, did not mean he wasn't dressed.

My head was cool, but spinning with what ifs. Could it be an outside threat, beyond Trenton? Gang related? Mob? _Famiglia_? And my worst fear, Ramirez? I shafted those stray thoughts aside and focused on our present situation. As if reading my mind, Tiny verbalised my thoughts verbatim. We all nodded at the possibilities.

I know, I have gone a bit over the top with our security system, okay, a _lot_ over the top, but it was a more than a hobby. It's a techno guy thing. Installing some of the new gadgetry gave me the opportunity to gauge their effectiveness.

I glanced at Stephanie and Ranger. She was standing close to him, absorbing his strength. Her blue eyes were wide, alert and concerned, but not panicked. She too had her Kevlar and weapons, Ranger too. She was checking the replay from when the intruder arrived and turned into The Den, pointing out the entry sensors to Ranger. We were all calm. We had discussed this scenario and what we expected from each other. Stephanie understood the rules.

The very first time the alarms were set off was remarkable. It was a fox, a vixen to be exact, digging her way into the backyard from the woodland area at the rear. We chuckled at the coincidence that a fox was trying to enter The Den, of FoxEarth LLC. We all felt it was a good omen. The lure of the chickens in Shorty's permaculture garden was what brought her into our domain. Consequently, his chickens had the best, state of the art security you could imagine!

"_Chiquita_. I need you to go, now. Until we know who he is, we are not taking any risks. This is not a drill. You know what to do. Go now, be quick and take Ranger with you."

I gave Ranger a commanding look and only fleetingly did I see that he was fractionally stunned, but reacted accordingly with a firm nod. He took her by the hand and quickly led her upstairs to the safe room. Stephanie's safety was paramount. We can do a review afterwards but there is no room for complacency or taking unnecessary risks. No regrets. We had all agreed on that. We had each other's back.

Once she was in and secure, Stephanie checked in confirming the lockdown. She sent the safe word, via my phone, to confirm. I know Ranger will protect her at all costs. We will do the same here at ground zero.

"There. South side, approaching the side gate between One and Two."

Silently we watched. He walked with confidence but because he was on the shady side of the villa, his features were not distinct. Something to consider in my review when this is all sorted. He reached the side gate of the villa and that was enough. With practised precision, Cal and I went to the other back door while Shorty and Tiny were going to approach him from the front.

Holy shit! By the time we reached the gate, it had been opened. He had already negotiated the code to enter the back yard. We found him near Shorty's vegetable and herb garden, studying the plantings closely. He reached inside his jacket and we all acted at the same time.

All weapons were aimed at him as Tiny called out, "Freeze, you fucker!"

He froze, evidently scanning all four of us.

"Put your weapon down on the ground, slowly."

Cal moved in with a taser, letting him see what was in store for him. No messing about with a hand-held stun gun for us. We had a taser and Cal had it aimed at him and was prepared to use it.

As instructed he had slowly drawn his weapon.

Scissors?!

We looked confused but were not going to be so easily distracted.

"What else?" Cal indicated impatiently, pointing with the taser. "Easy does it, or else."

And a plastic bag?

What the fuck?!

"Remove your helmet. Slowly!"

**oOoOo**

_**TBC**_

_Oooh. I did it again … another cliffie. Tee hee hee. _

_Tsk, tsk tsk._

_I decided to split this chapter once again. Hector's voice for you._

_So, who is this mystery intruder?_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 24**

**oOoOo**

**Stephanie's POV**

I was feeling a little breathless. This was for real. I think Hector might have an idea who it might be. I could tell by the firm, tense line of his mouth. His eyes were warm yet concerned as he told me it was time. This will be the first, and hopefully the only time, that I have to enter the safe room, for real. It was well lit and not too small. I am not claustrophobic, but as the door sealed, I had a frisson of fear prickle along my spine. I breathed and closed my eyes for a moment. Once I had composed myself, I immediately pressed the code panel to acknowledge to Hector that we were inside and then texted him with the safe word to confirm we were locked in and secure. _Foxyloxy_. I'll have to admit to that hesitancy in our post mortem meeting, for sure. It was only a brief hesitancy, but still.

Ranger was watching me. He offered me a bottle of water and came close to me.

"Are you okay, Babe?"

"Yes. It's the first time and suddenly this space feels so small when the door sealed shut. But I am not claustrophobic. It's just a weird sensation. Just give me a minute. And, I was just chastising myself for hesitating before I coded in and texted Hector."

"That's a perfectly natural reaction, Stephanie. Just breathe. Don't be too hard on yourself. I have seen you do it before."

"Do what? Wait. You have?"

"Breathe and compose yourself. After your car was fire bombed."

I nodded. I did and he remembered. I smiled at him. He makes me feel safe and stronger. But I'm okay. I can do this. Hector, Shorty, Cal and Tiny and I had rehearsed this. But this was the first time that I had to use the safe room in earnest. I don't know why they would call it a panic room. Safe room sounds better to me.

"What can I do to help?"

"You are doing it already. Being here is good."

I closed my eyes for a moment, inhaling his scent, that nice cologne that lingered nicely.

"So, tell me Ranger, if you don't mind me asking, … What is that nice cologne that you're wearing?"

I'm sure I blushed when I finally got it out.

He smiled a gentle reassuring smile and whispered, "It's my shower gel, Babe."

His voice was a bit husky when he admitted that. Hmm. Nice.

"Is that a confession?"

He chuckled. He smiled and took my hand, leading me to the small two-seater couch.

"I saw you swimming with Cal. You're quite fast."

"Well, I love the ocean. And I was in the swim team at college. My mother didn't like me being on the high school swim team, actively discouraging me and not enabling me to commit to the swim squad training. But each summer, I would swim at Point Pleasant … except, for that one summer. But that's history. In the past."

He nodded in understanding.

"When I lived in Newark we used to go to Point Pleasant too! Until was I moved to Miami."

**Ranger's POV**

We were quiet for a while, deep in our thoughts of times past. No regrets but a lesson in so many ways, for me especially. I looked around the room and noted all the necessities from water bottles, food supplies to breathing masks, a small bathroom area, a pool table, a pull-down bunk bed and a monitoring desk. Remarkably, or not, for me this was a new experience, being the one on the inside of a panic room rather than defending from out there. I needed to reassure her and distract her somehow, at the same time.

My face lit up as I watched the monitor. I took her hand gently, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. It gently broke her out of her funk and, when she saw my smile, instantly I had her curiosity piqued. Good diversion, Mañoso.

"You okay?" She nodded and stood up with me as I brought her over to the desk with the laptop and the monitors.

I sat on the chair and pulled her onto my lap and thankfully she snuggled in nicely. We watched the monitors and then I zoomed in on the one where all the action was taking place.

"That's Shorty's vegetable garden and his prized herb garden. What's he looking at?"

We watched as the men crept up to the motorbike dude from in front and behind. It was obvious that he knew what he was doing. I looked more closely at the intruder and smiled. Stephanie looked at me and smiled back. I started to chuckle and couldn't stop myself from laughing out loud, tears coming from my eyes. This was good. Priceless in fact.

"What?" she smiled, enjoying my chuckles.

"You know who it is? You recognise him?"

I nodded and hugged her tightly.

"It's all good, Babe. It's alright. Everything will be fine. No threat. Watch."

I can't believe he had kept the helmet on. We watched as they circled him and as he reached inside his leather jacket, he was obviously told to freeze.

"They've got him. You don't think it's Ramirez, do you? Omigod! You know him?!"

I laughed again at the funniness of it all.

"What's so funny?" She smiled and wriggled so I held her tighter. _Dios_. She felt so good, and smelled so nice. _Okay. Focus, Mañoso. _

"As you can see they have him surrounded and he's been told to freeze as he seems to be pulling a weapon out of his jacket." Stephanie nodded.

"Yeah. And?"

"Look."

"It's a pair of scissors! And a baggy thing? That's weird. Uh oh. And a knife!"

"He's been told to remove his helmet, slowly." I couldn't help myself. I was laughing and it was infectious as she laughed too, not knowing why I was almost in hysterics.

**Motorbike Helmet Dude POV**

That was a pleasant drive. I love being on my Harley. The address was easy to find, out of Trenton proper. The Den. Interesting. All four villas were close together and set back at the top of the cul de sac. I noticed the security features as I drove to the top and parked beside the shiny black SUV. I surveyed the villas and made my way to the space between the first two villas and walked to the tall gate. I didn't have to climb over it, but it would have been a challenge with the spiked wrought iron on top of the sturdy, reinforced framework. Impressive.

I quickly found the discretely hidden keypad and punched in the passcode which opened the gate to a very expansive backyard. Hmm. Nice. Basketball half court and I noticed the swimming pool. Wow. Serious thought and planning went into this space. A full Olympic length double lap lane. Looks like a great backyard for family fun.

Making my way through the garden I found my target. A large well-maintained vegetable garden beside a chicken coop which looked like a mini fox proof fortress. I had to smile at that. And there it was, the herb garden.

I sensed I was being followed but went on regardless. As I reached into my leather jacket for my tools, I was surrounded and told to freeze. I smiled to myself. Hell. I wanted to laugh and they wouldn't know. Through my tinted visor I counted four of them, one with a fucking taser. No thanks. Slowly I withdrew my "weapon" as instructed and tossed the scissors into the grass where they landed upright, the blades embedded in the grass. I then removed the little plastic bag and I tried not to shake with laughter at their stunned expressions when they saw the scissors and my little plastic bag.

Being told to remove my helmet, slowly, I was watching the taser intently, but I had to do it. I put my hands in the air slowly and with one hand I reached inside and tossed my knife to land blade down beside the scissors. For good measure, I decided to disclose my Glock and slowly placed it beside the knife. They were being very cautious and I went along with their instructions and slowly removed the helmet.

**Hector's POV**

"What the fuck!? He has a knife. And a Glock." Shit.

He moved with a calm confidence and poise, but slowly as instructed. He was watching Cal intently with the taser aimed at him. The motorbike helmet dude only had eyes for him. He was shaking though. But his body language did not exude fear. With the tinted visor none of us could make out his expression. One thing for sure, I was relieved to admit, he wasn't Ramirez. He was my first guess. But there is something familiar about him.

As he raised his helmet slowly we could hear his laughter. Shaking with laughter. Fucker thought this was funny!

His bandanna covered head suddenly became recognisable. However, it was mostly given away by the booming laughter.

He bent over, and doubled up as I signalled everyone to stand down. He was removing his gloves to wipe away the tears from his eyes.

"You fucking bastard!"

"Fucker!"

"You're a fuckwit, man!"

"Shit man! You had us all going there. Fucking asshole! I nearly tasered you when you pulled the knife and your Glock."

By then we were all laughing. I texted Stephanie but she and Ranger didn't respond.

**Ranger's POV**

I loved the sound of her laughter as she watched with me and laughed along, still curious why I found this so funny.

"Omigod! He's got something else! Is he shaking?"

I whispered to her who it was and we both laughed harder when he flipped the Glock out. He was taking the piss out of them. I could see him vibrating with laughter, certainly not fear. Watching the expressions on the defenders was so good but great that they kept in mode. Cal was on the verge of setting the taser onto him.

As his helmet came off, his bandanna tightly in place to absorb the sweat on his bald head, Tank came out laughing loudly obviously, doubled up with more laughter as he took in their stunned expressions. Hector signalled for them all to stand down as each in turn told him what they thought of him.

"Omigod! That was so much fun. I needed a good laugh. Way to break the tension." Stephanie giggled.

"Here's something else," I said huskily as I took her warm soft lips in a tantalising kiss. Having her sitting on my lap, so close and wriggling with curiosity and now laughter was very arousing. She moaned into the kiss after her initial surprise and gave back as much as I did, our tongues duelling for dominance.

"Hmm. I did say you were a good kisser. Phew. I think it's hot in here."

"Come on, Babe. Let's go down and join the fun."

I gave her another quick hard kiss. What this woman does to me without even trying. _Dios_.

We soon found them all laughing and swearing, replaying their moves. Hector lifted his chin in acknowledgement as we arrived, rolling his eyes in Tank's direction. I grinned and high fived my second in command.

Hector disengaged the security screens as Tiny secured the side gate. We all made our way to the deck, removing vests and weapons while Hector reset all the security devices. Tank was still chuckling, enjoying the aftermath.

"So, what the fuck were you doing in here?"

"I was just getting some herbs for Ella, until you interrupted me!" and he burst out laughing all over again.

"Usually, Luis does the herb run for her, but he was on a site with Lenny for a new plumbing job. So, he gave me instructions, and the passcode." Tank just grinned, cocky as hell.

Beers were passed around as they shook their heads, clinking bottle necks together in a toast. By this time everyone was smiling. I had my arm comfortably around Stephanie's shoulders as she leaned comfortably into me. She smiled up at me warmly.

"Tank and I almost put two and two together this morning but we wanted to be sure first. We had already considered testing the integrity of your security system. Anyway, Tank got called away. So, we decided to defer to another time to be chosen at random. It was pure coincidence that it happened today while I was here." I conceded. "We wanted to confirm it was _your_ domain, The Den. So clever. FoxEarth. Brilliant set up, _Hermano_."

"Fuckers. I was thinking it was Ramirez. Asshole." Hector grumbled, with a wry smile.

**oOoOo**

_TBC_

_No cliffie this time. Sorry, not sorry. I know you like them._

_I hope you all had a wonderful, peaceful Christmas. Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah and happy holidays to you all. And keep safe wherever you are._

_As my reviews, hopefully, go into the 600s, I want to thank you all for your reviews, follows and favourites. It makes my day when I wake up to read them._

_BTW, I snuck in a little one shot, __**Christmas Punch**__, while you were waiting for this chapter. Check it out if you haven't already._

_I'll take this opportunity to wish you all a Happy New Year and hope that the new decade brings you peace and good health._

DEN of iniquity or an opium Den


	25. Chapter 25

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 25**

**oOoOo**

"Tell him, I have a message for the Dark Angel. Very important."

Shorty eyed the young Latino in his late teens suspiciously. He noticed the scar on his face and also the absence of gang colours. He was not in 'uniform' but he still had that distinctive swagger.

"Why should I believe you?"

"It concerns his Vixen."

Although outwardly Shorty showed no reaction, his heart did clench tightly at that remark.

"You've been in here before."

Shorty rarely forgets a face. As soon as he declared that observation the young man instantly touched his scar. Embarrassed, he nodded. Shorty lifted his chin up and nodded. Of course, one of his punk visitors. But he had lost the punk attitude and the overall look.

"I see that. You were one of those punk visitors."

His eyes went wide and he nodded, hanging his head in shame.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry. Eh. If it's any consolation, I didn't pass the test. Too slow and too stupid to know better."

Shorty shrugged his shoulder and tilted his head slightly in a show of indifference.

"And how did you come about this information? Is someone setting him up? The Vixen?"

He shook his head no but nodded as well.

"Have you eaten yet?" Shorty decided to change tack. The kid looked lean and gaunt and had that sallow appearance of the undernourished who rarely saw daylight. He didn't look like a druggie … no needle track marks were evident since his arms were clean with his sleeves rolled up. He looked clean but still unkempt, making Shorty think he must be living on the streets.

The kid shook his head, embarrassed to admit it, but the tempting surrounding aroma of pizza sauce was wreaking havoc with his senses. His stomach rumbled with hollow echoes of discomfort and yearning.

"Here. Sit. Eat." The kid tried to protest. "Sit. It's on me." Shorty's voice was commanding, brooking no argument.

Shorty poured some orange juice and handed him a plate with a calzone which he had just removed from the oven, a napkin and a bottle of water.

"Careful. It's hot. You eat first, then we talk."

Shorty watched him. He was tentative at first but hunger took over, while trying not to eat too fast since it was obvious that it had been a while since he had something decent and fresh to eat. He ate everything to the last crumb and sighed.

"Thank you. That was so good."

"De nada. It's been a while, eh?"

Embarrassed, he nodded again. It was hard to admit this to the big man. He still remembered those big knives and that baseball bat.

"So," Shorty opened a can of coke for him, thinking it would help his sugars too, "what else you know? How authentic? Is it a rumour or just hearsay?"

"Not rumours, or hearsay either. I witnessed this and heard it with my own ears. I work in one of the bars just off Stark. Cleaning tables and the bar, mopping floors, and collecting the empties for the dumpster at the end of my shift. I walk the bottles to the recycling bin in the alley. That's when I saw this big guy, huge big scary dude. He was bitching to another guy about how tough they had it, while they smoked a joint. They were real loose."

"Alright. Get to the point."

He gulped and nodded.

"Big scary dude 'wants to play', he said, since he was denied, or something like that, and finish what he started. He said something about having unfinished business with her and he's really pissed, saying it was all her fault that … er Jimmie … yeah, Jimmie be dead. And because of that, he lost money and his livelihood."

Shorty nodded. He knew exactly who this was and had immediately texted Hector while listening.

"They were swearing a lot. The smaller dude was also pissed at her, saying the fucking bitch … er, sorry … that she cost him his job. He wanted to get even since his friend is in the slammer because of her. And, because of this Jimmie dude, he had lost heaps of money."

"What else?"

He hesitated.

"I think they knew each other, you know, not like two random dudes hanging out smoking weed. He called the scary dude Benny who was getting very agitated, talking in this weird voice. And then he tried to calm him but the big dude grabbed him and tried to throw him. He's strong but not like he used to be, he said. See, he says, Benny that is, since that b- … er, since he had her already, some dude in the dark threw two knives at him, injuring both his shoulders."

"That would be me," Hector remarked from the doorway where he'd been listening. The kid jumped at the sound of Hector's voice.

"This other dude have a name?"

"Yeah. I think he called him Picky? Or something like that."

He was looking nervous and uncomfortable as Hector approached him. Hector spoke to him in rapid Spanish, Shorty knew what this was about. The kid was sweating and crossed himself swearing he was telling the truth, that much was obvious.

"What else did you hear?" Shorty placed some cookies on a plate in front of him.

"They were planning to catch her. Picky kept saying he wanted to kill her, but that Benny dude said 'she's mine' and they argued some more. Picky said he'd seen her and tried to follow her. He said he had an idea, … but that's all I could hear as they were interrupted when a patrol car cruised by, spotlighting down the alleyway. They ran past me where I was hiding. I nearly dropped the crate of empties."

Hector and Shorty looked at each other.

"You got a name, kid?"

"Yes sir. Daniel."

"Where do you live?"

Daniel mumbled something. Hector spoke in Spanish to him again, sounding very terse and angry but then calmed his manner.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Shorty gentled.

"Philly, until things went apeshit with Mum's new asshole boyfriend. He kicked me out."

They nodded.

"You're sleeping rough? On the streets?" Embarrassed, Daniel nodded.

"Why do you feel the need to share this?"

"I've seen her. The Vixen. She is cool and smart and badass. I've seen her more than once. She has heart. She's the bomb with cool martial arts moves. I used to do karate. She's good. I didn't like the way those two creeps talked about her. It was freaky scary shit."

"Well, consider yourself lucky that Benny didn't see you. He's a homicidal rapist, and that Picky dude, he's an ex cop."

oOoOo

After an emergency meeting at Rangeman with both Hector and Shorty reporting the information from Daniel, Ranger and the Core Team came to a swift decision. Using Tiny with his extensive profiling experience he analysed the footage from Shorty's inside camera feed and concluded that the kid was legit and genuinely concerned for the Vixen. Time for a Code 3.

Stephanie conceded the need for a partner or two, at all times and the guys were relieved that she didn't challenge it. Hearing about Ramirez and Gaspick plotting to take her out was a very scary and unpleasant reminder of her first encounter with Benito Ramirez. Her upper arm suddenly felt uncomfortable at the memory of Benito's knife as she rubbed the rose tattoo absentmindedly. That guy was one seriously sick psycho whacko and no way did she want another close encounter with him. She'd only just recently recovered from the nightmares.

Hector and Ranger suggested that she work from the Rangeman building utilising their advanced search engines, advising that one of the guys would collect the FTA folders from the Bonds Office. Nothing was said to Vinnie. Hector was happy to give her a tour of the facilities on offer at Rangeman. He was all for distracting her. The gun range, where she met Ram and shot a few rounds into paper men, secretly named Benny. Ram was already impressed with her, especially how she shot Jimmie Alpha and now here in the gun range her accuracy was amazing. To the gym and as her eyes scanned the room appraisingly, she was impressed, and not by just the equipment.

"Nice eye candy in there, _si_?" Hector grinned as they left the gym. She punched his arm playfully and chuckled.

Presently, there was very little word on the street about either of them. Ramirez, being such a bulky figure, was conspicuous and also well-known. Gaspick had no significant features, just an ordinary looking guy. He may as well be invisible. It seems they had both gone to ground. Hector already had his ears and feelers on the street as did Tiny and Shorty. It was time to shake the tree.

That night, Ranger and a team of Rangemen went down to Stark Street to shake up the hood.

She was standing by the printer, waiting, when Stephanie saw them arrive back on the fifth floor the following morning. While making their way to the conference room, she stopped in her tracks as the Homies parade swaggered past her. They looked deadly but mighty fine. She was stunned by the bad boy vibes that oozed from Tank, Bobby, Cal and the others, with bandannas on their heads. Their accents were stronger and the ghetto lingo prevailed as they all filed in. No Rangeman black, they were all in ghetto gear. They were talking loudly enough for her to hear the ghetto talk. They walked the walk and talked the talk. They were pumped.

She blinked when Lester chuckled at her, "_Eh. Chica_. You like bad boys. _Si?_ _Muy bonito_," as he gently tapped her open mouth shut. She had to do a double take at his entire appearance which was so different. Wow. Then she saw Ranger, Street Ranger, and once again her jaw dropped. Lester forgotten. Street Ranger took advantage, caressed her cheek and his sexy expressive voice rumbled, "_Eh, Bonita niña_. _Mi Querida."_ He kissed her deeply with a toe-curling kiss, then twisted a wayward curl around his finger before tucking it behind her ear. His Cuban accent was more distinctive and super sexy. With a dazzling one hundred watt smile he swaggered away, saying, "Later, Babe."

She was awestruck. Wow. And, did he have diamond stud earrings? Is it getting hot in here? The bandanna, those baggy pants and that tight tank top flashing all that glorious mocha latte muscular skin had Stephanie checking her mouth for drool.

Hector followed and winked at her. "_Si, muy_ sexy," he said with a shit-eating grin. Then the door to the conference room closed.

The shake down was necessary with some useful information gleaned and a reminder that Rangeman was still in town keeping a pulse on the hood. But no one had anything specific about where they lived, just places where they had been seen. It was a start. But, like other times, coming back from shaking the hood triggered a testosterone filled buzz. Men! And they were horny.

It took some time for Stephanie to be able to concentrate on her searches. While Hal was going over the print out of her search findings with her highlights and anecdotes, Stephanie heard them all cruise past the office door. She watched as bandannas were taken off and jackets removed as they made their way to the stairwell. Some waved, smiled, nodded or winked as they went by when they glanced in.

Ranger stopped in the doorway, hands leaning against the top of the door jamb. Her eyes widened at the sexy sight. That man just oozes Sexy (with a capital S) without even trying. She liked what she saw, and he noticed making his mouth tilt up on one side which only enhanced the look. She had now seen Rangeman-all-in-black Ranger, Corporate-Armani Ranger, and now Bad-Boy-Homeboy Street Ranger.

"Babe. You're looking at me like you do at a bowl of tiramisu." He grinned as she licked her lips.

"C'mere," his deep voice summonsed.

Slowly she walked to stand so close to him but without touching, he had to lean down to look into her sparkling blue eyes.

"I'm going upstairs to catch up on some sleep." He winked, his voice now had a husky timbre. "You could always join me, if you like," he whispered. He put his warm hand behind her neck and kissed her tenderly closing the minimal space that was between them.

She blushed, but only for a moment, more a hot flash than a blush. She moaned and half whined.

"Tempting as that sounds, I'll have to take a raincheck for now as Hal and I are just on our way to nab this medium high skip. Vince is coming with us and we have Zip and Zero as back up." She then kissed him back, nipping his bottom lip as she released him. "Sweet dreams, Bad Boy." He laughed as he made his way to the stairwell.

oOoOo

Stephanie caught her skips with her partners without incident. Her research was thorough and the guys were intrigued with the depth of her local knowledge and the connections and links she made in locating their skips. She was tenacious and it served as a great distraction from the stalker threats made by Ramirez and Gaspick. Minimising her street time, Stephanie went back to Rangeman with Hal and Vince, while the back-up team drove the skip to the TPD for processing and the receipt.

The rest of the week flew by. Each night she went back to the Den accompanied by her Merry Men as she started to call them, always with a second vehicle escort. Each night they took turns to patrol the grounds at night in pairs. Someone was always inside her villa with her, spending the night. Hector spent more nights deep in the hood. So, either Cal or Tiny, or Ranger would stay the night inside. Ranger, like the others, slept in the guest bedroom on his roster. On that night, neither Stephanie nor Ranger slept much, thinking of the close proximity of the other.

Stephanie went downstairs to make herself a mug of hot chocolate, grabbing some marshmallows, hoping that a nice warm milky drink might allow her to become sleepy. But as she waited for the microwave to ping, Ranger came down the stairs, deliciously bare chested, wearing some low-slung sweat pants. The oven pinged but her eyes were on the vision of sexiness approaching her with a dazzling smile.

"Cute jammies, Babe," he smiled while removing her hot cup from the microwave.

She looked down and smiled confidently. Cute pink flamingos on an aqua background, little boy shorts and a tank top. Oh well.

"Hot chocolate?" she asked him, still admiring his chest and abs. "You know, you have excellent abs and pecs and I love biceps. Nice biceps." She popped some marshmallows into her mug and also into her mouth after those disclosures, to stop giving info to the enemy. She then made Ranger a mug of hot chocolate. Leaning against the kitchen island, side by side now, they sipped their hot chocolate in companionable silence, if you discount the soft Stephanie moans. He took her mug from her hands and took her lips in a tender kiss. She hummed into the kiss and leaned in closer.

"Mmm … marshmallowy chocolate goodness," she mumbled contentedly. She felt comfortable in his presence. Now the question is … was she referring to her hot drink, or to the hot chocolate mocha latte gorgeous man beside her?

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" She shook her head.

"Me neither." He was watching her as she leaned more heavily against him.

Stephanie tried to stifle a yawn and mentally chastised herself. He grinned and kissed her chastely.

"Come on," he said softly, "you're tired. I'll help you upstairs." He put his arm around her waist, partly to hold her up. He liked holding her close.

He tucked her into her bed. He looked so beautiful.

"She hummed and muttered softly, "You could join me, if you like?"

He nuzzled her hair and whispered in her ear, "I'm guarding your body tonight. But I will take a raincheck, Babe." And he kissed her temple with a smile at his own payback with the raincheck. Score, one all.

oOoOo

With the weekend, Ranger had arranged for contract workers to take care of business while they all joined Steph, Hector, Shorty, Tiny and Cal at the Den for a huge barbecue cookout. Stephanie insisted on Ella and Luis being there as well. The occasion? Sort of a welcome to the new neighbourhood, house warming and thank you to the Rangeman team for all they had done including getting her Grandma settled.

"No price, Babe," Ranger had said.

Everyone had pitched in with snacks, salads, drinks, grilling the steaks, and freshly baked crusty bread, garlic bread and pizzas in the large stone pizza oven. The music added to the party atmosphere. A wonderful feast with desserts followed with a tasty selection of tropical fruits, brownies, cookies and cake. Got to have cake to celebrate. Everyone was relaxed, some reclined on the loungers, almost in a food coma.

Earlier they had played volleyball in the pool and Stephanie had been very distracted by all the glistening buff bodies and testosterone that abounded. Hector nudged her with a grin giving her a side squeeze. He was chuckling at her bedazzlement and also admitted enjoying the delicious scenery.

"_Si, Chiquita_. This was a good idea."

But really, her eyes were particularly on one man. He smiled broadly, more than a hundred watts, and wandered over giving her a shoulder squeeze and a chaste kiss. He offered her another beer and they clinked the glass necks. As he turned to put her empty bottle on the table, a distinctive sound that only the trained ears of these military men recognised instantly, shattered the beautiful chillaxed atmosphere.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Stephanie's bottle hit the ground and shattered as she uttered a cry of surprise.

She crumpled and Ranger was quick enough to catch her before she hurt herself more.

All the men were suddenly armed and poised to return fire in various positions and stances of alert and readiness.

"Sniper!"

**oOoOo**

_**TBC**_

_I know! Nudge, nudge, wink, wink. I know you secretly love a cliff-hanger. Okay … so I'm a bad girl. Tell me what you think. _

_Thank you for all your reviews and comments and I enjoy reading every one._

_Just to remind you, JE owns the characters you recognise, but this plot and any mistakes are mine._

_BTW It's summer here, and a scorching summer it has been, so it might seem odd for those of you in the northern antipodes for a poolside barbecue party. _

_Happy New Year to you all for 2020. I hope this new decade brings you peace, joy, good health and some prosperity. _


	26. Chapter 26

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 26**

**oOoOo**

That it all seemed to happen in slow motion was not the actuality of the situation. It was that instantaneous perspective from the analytical eye of a seasoned Ranger taking in their surroundings in a split second.

Everything was suddenly swift and coordinated action. These military men immediately leapt into organised defence and protect mode. Ram was able to get a shot off because he happened to be standing directly behind Stephanie and Ranger, where he was talking to Woody and Hal. Of course, despite the relaxed atmosphere of the party event, all the men were dressed, except when they were in the pool. Ram worked out the trajectory easily, from his coincidental position and being their number one sniper, his eyes were sharp and fast.

"There! Eleven o'clock. Scaffolding on the third building under construction. Three hundred yards. I only winged him. There's another one but he's already hotfooted it down the scaffolding and it looks like he's getting out of there fast, saving his own ass."

Immediately Tank organised two sortie parties, handing out comms units and vests from the monitoring station. One team was to track through the woodlands approaching from the rear on foot, with Lester, Hector, and Hal, supported by Zero and Junior on a quad bike and an off-road motorbike from the garage, which Hector pointed out to them. The other team raced to their vehicles to approach from the street side, since there's bound to be a getaway vehicle or two and a car chase. Tank, Cal, Ram, Zip, Ramon and Manny leapt into the SUVs. With screeching tyres, they peeled out of The Den. The hunt was on. Rangeman at its best. Everybody on alert, pumped and focused.

So suddenly, everyone dispersed, leaving Vince and Woody designated on monitors and central communications, while Ranger and Bobby tended to an injured Stephanie. Vince brought up the map of the region while Woody locked into their dash cams on the multi-screen monitors. Vince tagged their ID codes for their screen icons. A quick mike check from each vehicle and Lester's woodlands team, confirmed all was good. Four teams with their roles assigned automatically as if they had rehearsed this scenario. Truth is, they were experienced and this was real, albeit low key urban warfare, with two perps. It wasn't rocket science to guess who the two perps would be. No one targets one of their own without payback and some form of redemption.

Luis and Ella had quickly been ushered indoors for their safety. They remained calm knowing that this is what they do best. Once the area had cleared of all the organised efficient energy, they decided to cover the food and clean up. Seeing the men in top priority battle station mode was not an unfamiliar experience for them. These young men will more than likely be hungry when they get back, especially with all that testosterone and adrenaline. Ella was worried about Stephanie but saw that Ranger and Bobby had everything under control. And, if they needed her, they would find her. Luis made sure Vince and Woody were hydrated and was their gopher if they needed him. Vince notified the TPD about the gunfire as a matter of protocol, indicating that Rangeman vehicles were in pursuit.

Ranger had caught Stephanie, who wondered what all the commotion was about. She was a bit dazed as he quickly carried her inside and downstairs to the fully appointed medical suite beside the gym. He was whispering in Spanish, reassuring her. Bobby switched on all the lights and monitoring equipment he might need and proceeded to wash his hands vigorously as Ranger sat Stephanie on the hospital bed.

"What happened? Where did all the guys go? What's happening Ranger?"

"Babe. You're going to be okay. Bobby and I are going to look after you."

"You didn't answer my question …"

She stopped when she saw the blood dripping on her right arm which caused her to wince as she tried pointing at Ranger.

Her eyes went wide. "Blood? My blood?" as she quickly scanned Ranger. Ranger nodded.

"No hospital, _please_?" He smiled.

"No hospital, Babe, unless Bobby decides you really need it."

"No probs. We can sort this out here, Stephanie," Bobby said calmly with a soothing voice. "Now be a good Vixen and let me take care of you. I will need to remove your shirt to get a closer look and clean up this wound. You have been shot."

Stephanie nodded and it was only then that she realised her arm was sore. Understanding dawned but she followed his instructions, with Ranger's assistance.

"Shot? Damn. I hate being shot."

Bobby and Ranger laughed at her pouty remark.

"Well, you're no fun then."

"It's alright for you guys. You're used to this."

While her arm was bare, Bobby cleansed the wound, but in the meantime kept up the playful banter.

"We'll get that bastard, don't you worry. He's in for a whole lot of pain and aggravation."

"Babe. None of us likes being shot at. And you're right, we are used to it and have experienced this sort of thing more than you could ever possibly imagine."

"I still don't like it. Jeez. It stings."

"You were lucky, Steph. He only winged you so I don't have to dig out any bullets."

"Well, damn. You sound a bit disappointed, Bobby."

He chuckled at her comeback.

Ranger kissed her pouty lips chastely and her eyes opened wide with the distraction.

"Steph, you were very lucky. It stings because it's like a burn. The hot bullet sliced the surface of your skin and that's it. I will need to put in some stitches so I am going to give you a local first."

Stephanie nodded and looked at her arm where Bobby had propped it up. It was just below her rose tattoo. She watched Ranger's warm brown eyes and her heart skipped an extra beat when she saw the warmth and love in his expression. Ranger held her other hand, slowly rubbing circles on the back and then he gently kissed her palm sending a jolt of electricity southwards to nestle in her doodah with a zing. Damn, there goes another pair of panties, she thought.

Both men burst out laughing at her un-muted disclosure. She rolled her eyes, nudging Ranger with her left shoulder. Ranger gave her a quick hard kiss on the lips. His dazzling smile told it all.

"Giving information to the enemy, Babe," he grinned. She just blew a wayward curl up from her forehead. Bobby had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"You are something else, you know."

Once the local anaesthetic took effect Bobby worked quickly and before she knew it, he had wiped the area clean and bandaged her arm. He grabbed a sling from one of the cupboards and adjusted it for a proper fit and support before taking it off. Ranger gave her a bottle of water and some pain killers which Bobby handed to him from the medicine cabinet.

"Just in case, I'm giving you some antibiotics as well to stem any infection."

As Bobby collected all the dishes and his surgical tools, he noticed the blood on her bare ankles. Her eyes followed his when he made a grunting noise.

"Damn. More blood. What the hell?"

Ranger chuckled.

"There are a few glass fragments from when you dropped your beer bottle, but nothing that needs stitches. I'll clean this up and perhaps a few medi strips should do the trick."

With tweezers in hand, he was done in no time as Ranger distracted her once again. Bobby instructed Ranger to hop up on the bed beside Stephanie. She smiled and moved up to make room for him but stayed close to his warm body. He only had a couple of glass splinters.

Ranger helped Stephanie down from the bed and helped her put her shirt back on, rolling the sleeve up and away from the bandaged area.

Bobby then put the sling on over her clothes and told her, "Go upstairs and rest with a pillow under your arm. The sling is to immobilise your arm and you'll only need to wear it for a couple of days for initial support. Just precautionary."

"Thanks Bobby." And she kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and there was evidence of a blush there. Ranger ushered Stephanie upstairs to the loungeroom.

Ella came in and saw the blood all over her shirt. She was concerned but relieved when she saw her snuggling into Ranger's lap, sitting comfortably between his long legs on the couch, with a pillow propped up under her arm, looking a bit tired now. The adrenaline spike was crashing down. She smiled a lopsided grin at Ella.

"It's okay Ella. He missed. The bullet just sliced through my skin."

"I'll go upstairs and get you a clean top to wear and then I can soak that one to remove the blood, dear." Ella smiled warmly. She breathed an extra sigh of relief, her tensed shoulders only now relaxing, saying a little thank you prayer as she went upstairs.

In the kitchen she fixed a warm sweet milky frothy coffee for Stephanie, a black coffee for Ranger and placed two pieces of chocolate brownie to counter the anticipated adrenaline plunge. Luis joined her with a cup of coffee for Ella and himself, and brownies as well. They sat in comfortable relief, sipping, listening to Stephanie's hums of approval at the frothy coffee. Ella had sprinkled chocolate powder on top of the frothy milk looking like a tasty cappuccino. Stephanie sighed. As her hand started to waver, Ranger gently removed the cup and caressed her shoulders. She had only taken one bite from the brownie and she moaned as the chocolate goodness hit her taste buds. Ranger held the plate for her, but as she became heavy, he knew she had drifted off to sleep.

Bobby came in and nodded in approval. He had made a coffee for Vince and Woody, and for himself, grabbing just one brownie. The monitors were critical and a sugar haze is a distraction. They would get theirs later.

It was now the waiting game. They could hear the reports coming in over the mikes and the responses were short and concise. Return gunfire. There was action from both teams. One successful capture and a car chase heading towards the city. Someone had been hit. Bobby was already on standby but knew they wouldn't be rushing back unless it was critical. Stephanie slept through the rest of the drama, peacefully oblivious. Ranger slipped out from underneath her, kissing her temple. He placed a couple of cushions behind her head and made sure her arm was supported accordingly. He walked over to listen and watch the monitors with Bobby, while Ella and Luis relaxed with Stephanie. Ella grabbed the throw rug and gently tucked her in, sweeping her curly hair from her face. She really was a beautiful woman, inside and out.

**oOoOo**

_**TBC**__ with The Hunt. _

_Not a cliffie this time so I decided not to leave you hanging for too long. _

_Happy New Year once again. Be safe._

_OMG OMG_

_Is it who you expected? Who's been hit? Where is the chase heading? Will the TPD interfere? Who's been captured?_

_Chapter 27 is already coming along rapidly. _

_Enjoy._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 27**

**oOoOo**

Ranger looked at Bobby. He followed his moves as he walked out to where he and Steph had been standing. With dawning reality, Bobby dashed downstairs and grabbed some sterile tweezers and an evidence bag. Tracking the trajectory of that bullet after confirming where they were standing, he realised that Ram, Woody and Hal could also have been hit, since they were practically in the line of fire. He searched the wall behind and within a minute found the bullet embedded in the mortar between the brick layers. It was relatively easy to extract. Rifle. Police issue. He raised his eyebrow at Bobby.

They heard a shot come from the woodland area. Instant return fire. Nothing more. That was quick.

oOo

With Zero on the quad bike and Junior on the motorbike, they had reached that building under construction with the second storey scaffolding very quickly, with Lester, Hector and Ram arriving promptly on foot.

Over the comms came the report from Tank, "Large blue-black SUV departing scene rapidly. Other vehicle abandoned at construction site. Leaving the estate but went the wrong way. PA plates. Three vehicles in pursuit."

Lester, Hector and Ram had the rear of the construction site completely sealed off. Zero on the quad bike patrolled the woodland area beyond this construction site and gave the all clear. Junior hung back, on stand by for an unexpected offensive. He had already confirmed there were no waiting vehicles on the outskirts of the woodland.

The idiot came rushing out making a hell of a racket as he stumbled over planks and builder's equipment, causing a ladder to tumble down. He looked scared shitless but took a shot aimlessly when he was suddenly confronted with these men blocking any means of escape. Ram calmly shot at his hand causing him to drop the rifle amid a lot of swearing. He fell and froze. When he looked up and realised how many weapons were aimed at him, his shoulders sank. It was a terrifying sight to behold.

Fierce. That was the first word which came to mind.

Angry. Very angry.

Armed. Heavily armed.

Outnumbered. Definitely.

Like a pack of hungry wolves. Hungry for blood. His blood.

Intimidating even in their casual gear, boardshorts, open summer shirts and caps on back to front, mirrored sunglasses hiding their angry eyes.

"On the ground, fucker! Hands behind your back!"

After he was roughly frisked he was pulled up and led back through the construction site, complaining all the way. He tripped and stumbled quite a few times, until finally he shut his mouth with the whining.

"Picky is coming in under escort."

"Stupid fucker." Bobby muttered.

"Damnit!" Ranger was furious.

"Fuck!"

"Runaway SUV heading towards Trenton." Vince was updating between incoming reports.

"Odds are that Ramirez is in the runaway SUV."

"No confirmation yet."

Lester signalled to Junior and he grinned.

"Junior is on with the motorbike, if you need him." Ranger nodded approval.

"Roger that. Junior is a go."

"A Rangeman vehicle is coming from HQ to take Gaspick in."

Ranger made a call, "Put the fucker in one of the cells. Get the FTA paperwork. Read him his rights. Call TPD. And while you're at it, get the Ramirez FTA paperwork, too."

"Carl and Eddie have been assigned to give assistance, Boss." Vince replied, the smile evident in his voice.

"Great. Fill them in, Woody. Vince, give us a big picture view."

Watching the screen, they could see their SUVs heading rapidly towards Trenton. Junior's motorbike joined them and passed the pursuing convoy.

Lester and Ram went back inside and climbed up to the scaffolding and quickly found the spent shell from where he'd taken the shot on Stephanie. That left Gaspick with Hector. He did not know Hector and because he was slighter in build, he tried to run. Rookie mistake. For one, he didn't notice Junior still sitting on the quad bike, grinning. He had severely underestimated the situation, not being aware of his surroundings at all. Desperation does that. With a degree of satisfaction for shooting at his Vixen, Hector flung his blades, the shuriken blades, at Gaspick's ankles then leapt on him as he screamed in pain from his Achilles tendon being slashed. With his knife at his throat, Hector muttered in coarse Spanish and then he snarled right in his face, "You are not going anywhere asshole. You shot my Vixen."

Gaspick's eyes went wide, bulging at the ferocity of his assailant. He gulped audibly.

"The Vixen? I've heard about her. Shit. Fuck."

Hector tightened the knife hold, putting more pressure near his throat, reminding him what could happen.

Gaspick began muttering, audibly for his two guards. "Shit. I'm a dead man walking now. Fuck. How did this get so fucked up? Shouldn't have listened to Morelli. Shouldn't have got involved with Ramirez. Jimmie Alpha had us all. Fucker. But he's dead. Oh shit. Stephanie Plum shot him. She's like an urban legend. Shit."

"Yeah," Hector nodded, sniggering wickedly.

"Alpha had stabbed her and also shot her in the ass and _still_ she shot him, _five_ times straight through the heart, from inside her handbag! Stephanie Plum is the Vixen, fuckwit."

Wide-eyed, Gaspick gasped. A whispered "Oh" was all he could come out with. His eyes ricocheted between the scary imposing men who surrounded him. "I'm fucked."

Hector removed his shuriken blades, wiping them with a sterilising cloth, shoving Gaspick to sit in the sand at the side of the building. Despite crying out in pain, there was no sympathy forthcoming as his heel bled into his socks and onto the sand. There was no one to hear his cries of pain as it was the weekend. He started to snivel. It was pathetic. Because of where he had parked his own vehicle, none of this scenario was visible from the street or by any passing traffic.

Lester and Ram jumped down from the scaffolding making Gaspick just about piss himself. Holding an evidence bag with the spent shell, Lester waved it in front of his face.

"Fingerprints, asshole. Shoulda worn gloves."

By now Gaspick was sweating, his breathing ragged.

Ram leaned over with his greater height, imposing and sinister.

"We heard what you did with Morelli. Stephanie Plum did not deserve any of that shit from him and you enabled him to repeatedly put her in danger. Just like your friend Ramirez."

"H … He … He's not my friend."

"Pffft. Whatever. We have a credible witness who overheard you two plotting to kill Stephanie and arguing about it. You have no idea how angry we are."

He gasped. He knew he was more than in the shit. He was terrified.

"What shall we do with this dirtbag?" Lester asked in a sarcastic, repugnant manner, getting right in his face to intimidate him even more.

"I have my rights."

"You think? You just blew them away with this shell, asshole."

"What are you going to do? You can't arrest me. You don't have the authority."

He was panicking and clutching at straws. Fear was taking over, a dreadful gut-wrenching fear with these imposing, menacing men towering over him, showing no emotion, but undeniably voicing their barely controlled rage. He gulped, his body starting to convulse in uncontrolled shivers, and he began to sob.

"Authority? Stupid motherfucker. While you were sleeping off your weed hangover, you missed your court date, asshole. You failed to appear. You know? F.T.A.? And, you just added attempted murder to your list of charges."

Hector piped up, thinking out loud pseudo thoughtfully. "We have a dilemma here, _hermanos_. We could finish him off here and dispose of any evidence. My knives are very efficient. I know we can all think of _many_ ways to dispose of a dead body."

They all chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Gaspick gasped and his breathing became more ragged. They casually continued on with their conversation as if he wasn't even there.

"Or, we can take him to the TPD. They will be so pleased to see him and put him in a cell. Jail time is not fun for cops, even ex cops, everybody knows that. And, the Vixen has friends on the inside." Ram added gravely. "And, with the attempted murder charge … hm … things ain't looking too good whichever way you look at it. Sucks to be you, Picky."

"We could crate him to a 'Stan with just a toothpick, and a water bottle, if we were feeling merciful. I hear there are apex predators in those mountains … brown bears, black bears, snow leopards, grey wolves and even hyenas, striped hyenas. Slim pickings with you, Gaspick. The birds of prey would devour what's left and nobody would know." Lester remarked pensively. "I have seen them." Gaspick lost it and barfed on the sand.

Just then, Binkie arrived with Gene and made short work of grabbing Gaspick and shackling him in the back without uttering a word. Menacing looks had him clammed up tight. Fear was written all over his face after that little disturbing discussion. He was in a hell of a lot of trouble. He just didn't know how bad. The sheer terror was so overriding the pain in his hand from where Ram shot the rifle out of his grip, and his slashed Achilles and other bumps and bruises from stumbling around the building site.

"You barf in my vehicle … you will regret it." Binkie declared pointedly, not getting too close to the sickly stench that was Gaspick.

oOo

"Ramirez is the suspected driver in the getaway blue/black SUV."

"Ramirez confirmed." Junior reported. "He's heading to Trenton. I've just put a tracker on him. Backing off for now."

"Excellent work, Junior."

Vince successfully tagged the tracker, and now they had Ramirez on screen. That was risky, but they all knew Junior's motocross experience made him the best candidate to tag that runaway vehicle. He didn't need to be told. He knew the drill.

"He's heading down Broad Street. Bet he's heading for Stark. Separate and converge as you follow the tracker."

"Carl, Eddie. We need a spike strip. We can marshal him to Comstock and Stark."

"Roger that. We're in that neighbourhood already. Give us five."

The pursuit became a game of cat and mouse. Ramirez was driving recklessly, bouncing off parked cars, cutting corners. He ended up on two wheels for a moment from the impact with a double-parked van being unloaded. The unloaders dived for cover then ran, leaving the goods behind. Sus, but nobody was going to deal with that. All the while Vince was calling the street names and directions.

The trap was set and everybody closed in, forcing him to make the turn into Stark from Comstock, with the Rangeman SUVs blocking his options. Because he had only one option which caused him to be distracted by the blocked exits, he never saw the spike strip and hit it at speed. All the tires went flat but he continued driving, albeit erratically. Junior was tight on his tail, dodging the bits of rubber peeling off the rims. Sparks were flying increasingly as the rubber left the wheels coasting on its rims. Ramirez turned sharply down an alleyway with unwieldy control, bouncing off the walls until he slammed into a dumpster. He leapt out of his vehicle heading towards the street ahead. Hearing Junior revving his motorbike ever closer as he manoeuvred his motorbike through the narrow space, Ramirez made the mistake to glance back over his shoulder just as he leapt out into the open street. What happened next was unexpected but final.

He went to cross the street at the same time as a fully laden semi raced past said alleyway. Junior slid his motorbike into a classic precision drop slide and leapt off to roll on the footpath to safety as his motorbike was crunched under the eighteen-wheeler.

What happened to Ramirez? It was not pretty, but it was final. Police cars and Rangeman SUVs arrived on the scene. The poor truck driver had no idea but did feel the sudden impact. He pulled over, putting his hazard lights on, and hopped out of the cab to inspect the damage.

"Holy fuck!"

Junior raced to assist the stricken truck driver who was suddenly very pale, rather difficult for a man of colour.

"I … I never saw him. He … he came out of nowhere."

"I know man. Come sit over here. Breathe."

Tank came over and handed him a bottle of water.

"Not your fault, man. You have dash cam?"

The truckie nodded and swished some water in his mouth to spit it out. He was suddenly very sick. Poor guy, they all thought.

Cal hopped in the cab and downloaded the data from the dash cam onto a usb memory stick for review. He handed a second copy to Carl and Eddie.

"You guys did well with that spike strip."

They nodded, pleased to be able to use is so successfully.

"By the way, here is the FTA paperwork for Benito Ramirez. Can I leave that in your capable hands? We'll have someone collect the receipt tomorrow."

"Sure man. No probs. Great work."

They shook hands and parted ways. Two of the Rangeman SUVs made their way back to the Den, leaving Tank and Cal to finish up. Cal took some photos, of Junior's state, Junior's mangled motorbike and the truck.

Junior hopped in the back and drank some water while he waited for Tank and Cal. He reported back to Vince, confirming the permanent elimination of Benito Ramirez, not as planned, but effective all the same. He won't be bothering anyone any more. The streets around Stark are safer without him. He leaned back with another cold water bottle under his neck, closing his eyes. That was too close.

"I just had my rig detailed, new custom chrome parts and lights. I've gotta get this load to Philly or I don't get paid. I'm on tight deadline."

Tank was already on it, ordering a new rig, to take his load to its destination. The driver handed over the paperwork since he was too shaken to drive, and Tank gave him a Rangeman business card and a receipt. His cab was required by the police and forensics. Since he was in severe shock, the paramedics took the driver to hospital, mainly for overnight observation.

The TPD had already cordoned off this part of the street, concealing the gruesome visuals quickly from the public eye and any happy snappers. It didn't take long for the media pariahs to set up posts but they could only speculate as no one was sharing any details and played it down. Need to know basis. They didn't need to know.

Tank surveyed the scene one last time before hopping in the SUV and driving back to the Den.

"Are you alright, Junior?"

"Yeah, man. I'm okay. Just a few bruises and scrapes but I think I dislocated my collarbone. Bobby can fix that."

"Take some pain killers," as Cal handed them over, "and rest. You were brilliant out there, man."

Ella was right. These men had huge appetites. She had baked a couple of fresh trays of brownies and the aroma worked its magic on them. They were pumped and the testosterone was loud and bold. While Bobby tended to Junior's injuries, and reset his collarbone, he put his arm in a sling. Stephanie emerged and checked each of the men out personally, like an inspection, with special attention to Junior. She was relieved no one else was shot. Standing beside Ranger, leaning close to him, she sighed. He smiled warmly.

"Babe. It's over."

**oOoOo**

_**TBC**_

_Well. There you have it and no cliffie because I was feeling generous. _

_What __**should**__ they do with Gaspick?_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 28**

**oOoOo**

"Jeez! Stephanie! Sorry." Cal remarked suddenly feeling disappointed in himself.

"Oh man! You got shot and we're celebrating our capture and the demise of Ramirez. Sorry, Beautiful. How are you? What's the verdict?"

Stephanie smiled. "De nada. I'm alright. I understand. I can't compete with all that macho testosterone … besides, you all look _mighty_ _fine_ in your … alternative attack gear." She giggled. "Definitely a sight to behold!"

Hector winked at her from the other side and her smile grew bigger. Ranger watched their interaction.

They had already removed their vests and returned them neatly to the storage locker. But they were still just in their casual gear, shirts, some open revealing ripped bodies, shorts or jeans, tank tops and generally looking yummy.

"Let's debrief. Stephanie doesn't know all the details yet and you know how curious she is. And, you want to know her status, which set this afternoon's unexpected foray into play." Ranger was in command.

Murmurs of consensus followed. They all grabbed a water bottle and sat down outside on the patio, pushing all the tables together to resemble an al fresco conference room.

"Firstly, thank you to Steph, Hector, Shorty, Tiny and Cal for having us all here this afternoon to celebrate. Great place you have here, I'm sure you'll all agree."

"HOOAH!"

"Stephanie was shot, but fortunately the bullet only grazed her arm. The sling is precautionary and for initial support. Bobby has done his medic thing and confirmed that she was indeed a lucky woman."

"HOOAH!"

"Coincidentally, we did our own little CSI thing and found the bullet in the wall over there. Woody, you must have been close to the line of fire too. Well done on getting a shot off so quickly and confirming his position."

"HOOAH!"

"Lester's team, Hector, Ram, Zero and Junior, you did a mighty job in capturing Gaspick so quickly. Well done. Lester?"

Lester nodded and took his cue. He related the events leading up to the capture and how they messed with his head while openly considering the options of how to deal with him.

"Hector set the standard so wryly," he chuckled. "We couldn't resist the mind fuck opportunity. But, hell. It was actually what was going through our minds. He did say something curious though, while he was rambling. Something about Morelli and him being involved with Ramirez and Alpha."

Ranger and Tank looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. Something to look into. Tiny nodded. He had inside contacts.

Lester then went on to explain the options they proposed and how Gaspick became agitated and barfed.

"Fucking coward." Someone muttered.

"HOOAH!"

"Tank, your pursuit team did a brilliant job. Tank?" He indicated for him to report.

"Sure. Great team work Cal, Hal and Ramon, Manny and Zip. Excellent coordination with our allies Carl and Eddie from the TPD. Junior, your motorbike prowess was epic, especially tagging Ramirez with that tracker and the final chase. Damn proud of you with that precision drop slide. Classic move, man!"

"HOOAH!"

"So glad you're okay. A few scrapes and a dislocated collarbone. Rangeman will be sure to replace the motorbike, Hector."

For the benefit of Luis and Ella, Stephanie, and the other team, Tank explained how they marshalled and corralled Ramirez onto Stark from Comstock, the spike strip and the final gruesome demise of Ramirez. They enjoyed sharing their team details as did Lester's team, with colourful language.

"Vince and Woody. Great job on the monitors coordinating and calling the play, keeping us all in the picture. Your liaison with the TPD was on point. Rangeman wants to maintain a positive community profile and you all have done that."

"HOOAH!"

"Ella and Luis, our beautiful chef extraordinaire and the gopher. You did a great job behind the scenes here at the Den. Those freshly baked brownies were perfectly timed."

"HOOAH!"

"Shorty and Tiny. They took the Den security to heart and patrolled the grounds in case there were more assailants, just in case that shooting was a diversion to have us all out on the hunt. Thank you."

"HOOAH!"

"I have to say, I am really proud how Rangeman actioned everything this afternoon. It was not what any of us expected to transpire. I have already had a call from Carl and Eddie, thanking us for keeping them in the loop and allowing them to play a critical part of the final stages. The TPD wasn't able to provide any further man power, but the Chief has already acknowledged our strategic methods in how we handled the pursuit and in keeping Trenton safe."

"HOOAH!"

"Any other business arising from what transpired today? Ah … Stephanie."

"I'd like to suggest, that we do a do-over. Why don't you guys chillax some, enjoy some beers, dinner and you can stay overnight. Between all our villas, there is enough room for you all. You're welcome to use the gym for your morning workout, and the pool of course. Shorty and Tiny have already ordered a delivery of extra supplies and have planned a surprise breakfast in mind for y'all. What do you say?"

"HOOAH!"

oOo

The rest of the afternoon was spent relaxing. Some of the guys went into the theatre room to check out the whole surround sound experience after some animated discussion on the movie options. Others checked out the gym or went into the pool or just sat outside on the poolside patio relaxing and enjoying the wonderful company and peaceful scenery. Ella was forbidden to enter the kitchen since she does so much for them all already. The Merry Men took charge.

After a mountainous carnivore's delight of pork ribs and buffalo wings, accompanied with baked potatoes and barbecued corn cobs, a satisfied food coma settled over the Den and their guests as the sun set over the woodland behind.

Bobby checked on Stephanie and Junior's recovery and was pleased how both were faring.

Stephanie sat with Ranger on one of the poolside loungers, her eyes closed listening to the guys talking, not really listening, but enjoying the rumble in his chest when he spoke. It was pleasant and comforting as he stroked her hand, and definitely relaxing.

"Babe? You fell asleep. It's time to go upstairs."

"Upstairs?"

"It's late in the evening and you fell asleep, Babe." He chuckled softly.

Everybody brought things in and left it all cleaned up and set up ready for the next day. Bobby gave Stephanie some more pain meds and her antibiotics. Arrangements were easily made for sleeping. Ranger had the guest bedroom beside Stephanie's.

"Do you need help?" Ranger offered with a wolf grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Mm," Stephanie yawned, "I can undress myself but you can tuck me in if you like?"

His eyes went dark but he held back, checking himself. It's not an every day occurrence for her to be shot at.

After doing her teeth and changing into her little jammies, those cute ones with the flamingos, she came out to find Ranger waiting, already changed into low slung sleep pants. They both stopped and checked each other out with a heated, lustful gaze … until a yawn escaped that she couldn't stifle. She blushed.

"Sorry."

"No problem, Babe. You've had an eventful day. You need to rest."

He stole a kiss, chaste at first but it warmed up quickly, his hands rubbing her curves gently.

"You look beautiful, even when you are tired. C'mon. I'll tuck you in. _Buenas noches_, Babe. _Dulces sueños_."

After another tender kiss, he tucked her in and retired to his own room.

**oOoOo**

_**TBC**_

_Just a short but necessary interlude chapter. _

_More to come. There is that first date after all._


	29. Chapter 29

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 29**

**oOoOo**

By the time Stephanie came downstairs from her bedroom for a morning swim, the place was abuzz. It was early and there were men everywhere. She had to pinch herself seeing all the buff bodies doing their workouts in the gym. As she went outside to the pool, two large warm hands grabbed her around the waist causing her to shriek.

"Not so fast, Stephanie." Bobby chuckled. "Let's check that dressing first. But I don't think swimming is on your immediate agenda until I remove the stitches. Sorry, Chica. But you _can_ forego the sling."

"Oh. You know, I kind of forgot about that. Sorry. Damn. I was so looking forward to doing a few laps to release some tension in my shoulders."

"I think I can help you with that," Bobby remarked but noticed that Stephanie had tuned out with all the man power on display, poolside, on the tennis court and coming out from the gym or out of the pool. He gently tapped her jaw shut. Everyone looked relaxed or hot and sweaty from their work out, or just dripping wet emerging from the pool. This was probably the first time she had seen so many of them not wearing Rangeman black but casual or sporty or … wet.

"Steph?"

"Mmm … nice eye candy, eh _Chiquita_? _Hombres muy atractivos_. _Si?_" Hector whispered to her.

Hector's sly wink was funny and snapped her out of her momentary trance. A slight warm and tingly sensation indicated someone was near. She turned and came face to face with a dazzling two hundred watter. He was just in gym shorts and proceeded to remove his tank top slowly. She watched his abs ripple and he chuckled. His hand came behind her neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss just stopping short of toe curling.

"Good morning, Babe," his deep voice rumbled with a wolf grin.

She punched him playfully in the abs. "Ouch. You did that on purpose." She smiled.

"The kiss? Yes, I confess, I did."

"No. You know what I mean. That … that sexy way you pulled your tank top off from behind and over your head." She blushed. "Damnit, Ranger. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to scramble my brains."

"Did it work? Tsk, tsk. Sharing information with the enemy, Babe."

Ranger kissed her chastely and then slowly stepped back to dive into the pool to cool off.

Hector chuckled at her admission. PDA's from Ranger were a rare sight and Bobby was the stunned one this time. He snapped out of it with Hector's jab to the ribs.

"Now, Stephanie. Lie down on the lounger and I'll work out some of that tension for you, if you like?"

He spread a towel over the lounger and she sat down. First, he inspected the dressing and approved. He signalled for her to lie down on her tummy. She removed her tie-dye cover up and lay on her tummy. Bobby oiled his hands and proceeded to massage her shoulders and her neck.

"Oh, yeah …" she moaned.

Bobby agreed. "Yep. I can feel the tightness. Relax a bit more, Steph."

His hands were firm and she relaxed completely. He oiled his hands again and was about to start again, when he was nudged out of the way.

Warm, oily hands replaced his and worked her shoulder blades and, firmly but gently, down her spine with his thumbs and wide spread hands, then slowly back to her shoulders.

"Ohh, yess. Feels so good. You have magic hands."

Her body was completely relaxed.

"Good to know. Glad you think so, Babe," Ranger whispered with a husky voice in her ear.

She rolled over to see his mischievous grin, but the dark eyes gave away more information.

"Mm … I think you enjoyed that almost as much as I did." Slowly, she stood up, twisting her shoulders, gifting him with a dazzling smile as he scanned her long legs as she rose.

"What's this?" He asked as he stood facing her.

"It's a zipper, Ranger."

"Wh … what does it do?"

"ZzzzipP." She popped the final P very deliberately as she slowly unzipped the front of her bathing suit, letting it drop, just like Ranger's jaw did, while looking up at him with her patented dazzling smile and fluttering those long lashes innocently at him. Bobby was taken aback as much as Ranger. Hal walked into a pole and Vince fell back into the pool.

"Two can play at that game, Ranger," she winked as she stepped out of the black bathers and stood before him in a tiny bikini, a very _cheeky_ bikini. She bent over to pick up the zippered bathers and there was a sudden hush. She looked around and laughed, a sweet laugh. Hector was enjoying their stunned expressions but at the same time approved of this vision of loveliness.

"_Muy sexy_, Vixen." He chuckled.

"Aw. Guys? C'mon. Fair go. Have you seen yourselves?"

"Beautiful. You are a sight to behold. I like what I see, very much." And he waggled his eyebrows.

As she had bent over it revealed the tattoo and Lester almost swooned.

"Oh, mercy me! Be still my heart." And he staggered back to fall into the pool in a dramatic faint, hands over his heart.

Multiple splashes indicated a group of them, including Ranger, had quickly stumbled into the pool and she giggled. Obviously. And rolled her eyes. Hiding the evidence of the effect of her unexpected reveal, especially those _cheeky_ bikini bottoms.

"It wasn't deliberate, honestly." She looked at Hector, imploringly, her closed lips tightened. But her eyes gave her away with that blue-eyed mischievous glint. Hector laughed and hugged her, picking up her tie-dyed cover all and pulling it over her head.

A very sexy wet Ranger stepped out of the pool, body glistening in the early morning sun, his long hair dripping round his face. Stephanie smiled, licking her lips, raising a single eyebrow as he walked towards her. Her eyes tracked the path of the water droplets down his chest and abs that led to his happy trail just peeking above his low-slung gym shorts.

He knelt down slowly to have a closer peek as he lifted the hem of her cover all. And there it was … a tiny cute red fox with sexy long-lashed blue eyes and the word _Vixen_ inscribed on her bushy tail which was wrapped seductively around her body. He kissed it and stood up looking into her equally blue eyes.

"Nice. Cute, and sexy too. Just like you, Babe. I'm sorry you got shot," he said quietly and reverently. He grabbed a towel and dried his hair and his body.

"But, Babe … What have you done to my men? You truly are a vixen." He smiled broadly, put his head to her forehead and then kissed it, caressing her cheek in his palm.

The moment was broken as her tummy rumbled and simultaneously Shorty called out, "Breakfast is served!"

Ranger laughed out loud. "C'mon Babe. Let's feed that beast before the animals devour the lot."

Hand in hand they wandered over to the al fresco area. And what a sumptuous feast there was.

Shorty, Ella, Luis and Tiny had spread the goodies onto a long table against the wall, like a buffet. There were: grilled fruit kebabs; pancakes with blueberries, strawberries and maple syrup; breakfast frittata with cheese, cherry tomatoes, roasted capsicums, potato and spinach; breakfast burritos; hash browns, eggs, bacon, bread rolls, and fruit juice and water. Coffee pots were set on the warmers.

It was quiet for quite a while amid moans of approval and delight, especially from Stephanie.

oOoOo

Messing with Gaspick's head became a new mission for Hector and Tiny since they were forbidden from doing anything physical to him prior to taking him to the TPD. Rangeman would simultaneously lodge the report of the shooting and attempted murder of Stephanie Plum with his FTA paperwork.

The source of this vital information was the remarkable encounter with young Daniel, who was one of the wannabe punks who tried, unsuccessfully, to harass and extort Shorty when he first opened his business. Daniel made the brave move to return to the scene of this memorable episode which had resulted in a close encounter with Hector's knives. He informed Shorty and Hector about having overheard Gaspick and Ramirez plotting to kill Stephanie. This was the first time these two came onto their radar,_ together_.

Shorty offered Daniel a temporary safe place from the streets at the back of his pizza business while they checked out the validity of this new information. Okay, so he left him a cardboard box on a wooden pallet for a makeshift bed, a sleeping bag, some water bottles and some clean clothes. Daniel was grateful and appreciated how they took him seriously. He had already chanced upon the Vixen and she hit a positive chord with him, impressing him with her karate skills.

When the delivery trucks came to the rear entrance, Daniel made himself useful, helping to unload and bring the goods inside. Shorty made him breakfast as an unspoken thank you.

Hector sat with him one night, practically scaring the shit out of him when he suddenly appeared beside him in the dark after a late shift. He had shadowed Daniel the entire week, making sure he got safely to his new digs.

"You did well, _hermano_," Hector said quietly, causing an already weary Daniel to clutch his heart in fright, the whites of his eyes obvious in the dim light.

"Sh, sh. It's okay. You know who I am? _Si?_" He heard vigorous nodding and he couldn't resist a wry chuckle.

"Oh, shit! Dark Angel. You scared the hell out of me!"

"I have a place for you to live, with a proper bed and a roof over your head. Shorty tells me he might be looking for a young apprentice pizza chef. Are you interested? Better hours and a steady income. But no bullshit aside, you commit. He can offer you health benefits after a trial period."

"You'd do that for me? I feel ashamed of my previous acts and attitude."

"De nada. You move forward now. Put all that behind you. Learn from your mistakes and start a new existence. You have already proved yourself with the courage to talk to Shorty and then to me about the Vixen's life being in danger. That means a lot to us. You saw her light, too. We need people like her in our lives. She gives us hope."

"Yes. A new start. I know what you mean, with her light. It gives me hope." He sighed lightly.

"Meet me here for lunch, tomorrow, inside of course. Shorty will want to do an interview if you are interested. Now sleep."

Hector stayed. A vigil for the young Daniel after his last few years of misery. He deserved a fresh start. Someone gave him the opportunity and he has never regretted it. Just paying it forward.

oOoOo

So, in the dark cell, in the basement of Rangeman, Hector and Tiny had crept inside to sit either side of the sleeping Gaspick.

It was eerily quiet in the cell, the dark silence was suddenly broken by that distinctly gut-wrenching sound of metal against metal, sliding smoothly. Gaspick sat up, bolt upright and audibly gulped, pulling his back hard up against the wall.

"Who's there? What do you want?"

**oOoOo**

_**TBC**_

_So, what next? Gaspick has visitors._


	30. Chapter 30

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 30**

_Just a warning for violence and coarse language. If that's not your thing, feel free to skip this chapter. _

**oOoOo**

_It was eerily quiet in the cell, the dark silence was suddenly broken by that distinctly gut-wrenching sound of metal against metal, sliding smoothly. Gaspick sat up, bolt upright and audibly gulped, pulling his back hard up against the wall._

"_Who's there? What do you want?"_

No answer. He sat stock still, holding his breath, all senses straining to hear, or feel, smell, whatever, in the thick pitch black darkness. The hairs on his arms stood on end. He knew that sound and it frightened him. He knew he didn't dream it. He gave an involuntary shudder as if someone had just walked over his grave. His heart was thumping in his chest and he willed it to slow down. If someone was there, he was sure they could hear it pounding.

As his breathing started to settle he relaxed a bit, but still feeling on edge. He dared not to move lest he find something else. He took in small shallow breaths to replenish his strained air supply. He wasn't fond of surprises. And, to be honest, Gary Gaspick was slightly afraid of the dark. It was dark when he arrived and it was still dark. He had no idea how long he had been here, wherever here was. So, he did the only thing he could after his ordeal with that hunting party, he slept, not a restful sleep at all, but sleep he did.

Finally, he let out a shaky, shuddering sigh. He was trying to calm himself when he heard it again!

Slow and slick, metal sliding on metal, slow and deliberate.

"Fuck! Shit! What the hell?!"

He shrieked when he felt the pointed blade run down his arm slowly, and froze.

"You move … I cut … you be still … no cuts. _Comprendes_?" came an icy cold voice from the dark. Hector emphasised his accent adding to the sinister undertones. This tactic was always successful, especially in the dark.

Picky nodded his head vigorously, forgetting that it was too dark to see. The point of the blade literally pressed the point and he jolted. Too late. He felt it prick his skin so easily and the blood that trickled out was warm.

"Yes! Yes! I understand!"

"Good. Now, you talk."

He tried to shuffle away from the knife. Big mistake. He collided with a solid wall, a wall of man, a very large, muscular man. Another slow blade-on-blade slide in the dark, a sound he recognised as a knife sliding down a steel for sharpening. His mouth went dry as he audibly gulped.

A deeper voice commanded, "Sit still you fucker! _Capisce_?" Tiny's strong Italian rumbling baritone made him shudder, and he suddenly felt cold.

"Yes!" He hissed, while the first knife continued slicing blade against blade … so slowly … in a persuasive rhythm. He was starting to tremble, making it hard for him to concentrate. He was trying his damndest to stay still but his irrational fears were taking over and he was sweating.

Other than his fear of the dark, Gary Gaspick was also deep down a prejudiced bigot, a racist and a xenophobe. He had an intense dislike and distrust for people from other countries. Now, with Spanish and Italian on either side of him, he was packing shit. Tiny and Hector played on that in the dark.

They hadn't done much to taunt him yet but his body odour exuded that distinct unpleasant odour of fear.

"Why are you involved with Morelli?"

"He … he just asked me to do a favour."

"Wrong answer!"

WHACK!

His feet were suddenly hit with a strap, a wide leather strap it seemed. He didn't know how but that meant there was a _third_ person! Right near his feet! He tried to retract his feet but his ankles were restrained and prevented the reflex action, only to be hit again on the soles of his feet.

"Fuck! Fuck!" He was almost hyperventilating.

"I'll ask you again. _One_ more time. You and Morelli … why?" Lester's sinister cold voice emanated from somewhere near his feet.

While Lester was running the strap along his shins slowly like a snake slithering across his legs, Hector and Tiny maintained the slow, slick torturous sounds of blade against blade and knife against steel on either side of him. He swallowed, with some difficulty.

"I s-saw him taking money from Jimmy Alpha. He was in cahoots with him and, and he was in with the game fixing of the boxing matches. He was threatening Alpha and Alpha was reluctantly taking orders from him. That much was obvious to see. I tried to blackmail him but it backfired and he said he had information about m-m-my …"

He hesitated. Too long for their liking. A sharp whack against his heels with the strap was accompanied simultaneously with another slice along his arms on _both_ sides, but just with the back of a knife blade. He didn't know that. He was in hyper-sensitivity mode now. It didn't need to be the sharp end. He pissed himself and was mortified that this happened so involuntarily.

From then onwards, Gary Gaspick spilled the beans and sang like the proverbial canary. He answered each question, needing very few reminders.

"He found things on my computer and swore that he would reveal them to the Chief if I ever told anyone about his connection with Alpha. He threatened to set Ramirez onto me. I was scared. He had me over a barrel."

"But why Stephanie?"

"H-he told me what a bitch she was –" WHACK!

"Okay. Okay! H-he was obsessed with her. Saying she was _his_ because he had her f-first." He paused briefly, expecting another whack from the belt, but it suddenly flopped onto his leg, higher to his thigh. He shuddered and winced. This did not bode well.

"Oh f-f-fuck!" He gulped loudly. He swallowed audibly as he tried to bolster himself to continue. His breathing was becoming more ragged.

"I was instructed not to process any of the complaints made against him … but I filed them in a hidden folder, which he didn't know about. The restraining order was a bit harder, but I sent it sailing aimlessly through cyber space along with the others, but still storing a copy in my secret folder, an encrypted folder. I also recorded my observations of his encounter with Jimmy Alpha, and with Ramirez. Ramirez was scared of him, too. Jimmy Alpha was pissed with Morelli and I saw them arguing. I made notes, just dot points and dated my evidence … you know, just in case …"

He paused for a bit taking a deep shuddering breath. His three interrogators were silent in the darkness but he felt their cold sinister presence. The feeling was so oppressive.

"I- I was sort of following him, Morelli, seeing how he did his stuff on a couple of my days off and chanced upon him around the corner from the gym where Ramirez works out. I, um, I admired his MO and, um, er, wanted to be like him, you know. I really wanted to be a detective, you see."

He squirmed uncomfortably but the subtle jab of a knife on his right shoulder jolted him and he continued, nodding his head, gulping again with a shaky breath.

"I really thought I had him, Morelli, but he kept threatening me with Ramirez. Whispering in my ear. He was stronger and smarter than I was, "That's why I'm a detective and you're not," he often said to me. Sending emails about whom he might tell about my shit. He was relentless in his attack. He broke into my apartment a number of times, while I was asleep, leaving photos on my fridge with little post-it notes with stick man pictures of me with a noose, or a knife at my throat with blood pouring out, or Ramirez boxing me dead or strangling me. I was having nightmares. Every morning he deliberately came by my desk, leaving a message or another picture. On my phone, on my work computer. Sometimes a photo, sometimes just a word, really huge, would pop up on my screen when I switched it on. I had to hide the view in case somebody saw it. I met Ramirez once and he scared the shit out of me."

WHACK! Across his thigh, close to his nether regions. He jumped at the sudden infliction and yelped.

"That's lie!" Lester's loud malicious voice was terrifying him.

"We know you and Ramirez were plotting to kill Stephanie. We have a reliable witness."

The slow baritone of Tiny resonated deeply in the cell, as ex-Officer Picky began to sob. He knew what was coming next.

"Oh. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity fuck. Shit. Kill me now."

"_Si_. I would like that. _Verrry_ much. But we're not finished with you yet."

"Why Stephanie?"

"We know you shot her!" Lester whacked his soles again. Hector pressed the blade down his arm to make a long slow cut. Tiny continued to sharpen the knife on the steel.

Gaspick was by now a blubbering mess. He was pleading with them. They were talking one after the other.

"That's murder one."

"We are not going to kill you. As much as we would _rrreally_ like to. So _many_ ways we could do this."

"But, killing you here is just too good for you."

"Yeah. We think a little time back in the dock and in a cell might help you remember anything else you have omitted to tell us."

"Oh. Know this. Fact … You are going to jail. For a very long time … if you survive that long, that is. We could kill you … swift and fast, here and now."

He winced, almost pleadingly.

They let those words hang in the air like a dangling noose, swinging enticingly in front of him, taunting, mocking and sardonic.

"Yeah. Slow and painful is good too, but _verrry_ messy."

"But in the pokey, they will be _so_ pleased to have your company."

"Cops, ex-cops don't do well in jail. Everybody knows that."

"Sucks to be you, Picky."

They paused, for more than a minute. He was breathing raggedly, completely overwhelmed with dread. Then Tiny poked him with the steel and slowly started up that sickly persuasive rhythm of sharpening his knife, up and down, up and down … actually, down one side and down the other, slow and deliberate.

"Now, about Stephanie? You haven't answered the question. _Why_ target Stephanie?!" Lester growled this last question so deeply, Gaspick was horrified at how animalistic he sounded.

"St-St-Stephanie knew something. She was onto Morelli, I think, I'm sure. She saw Ramirez and nearly became one of his victims. But Morelli, the wanker, shot at him. Fucker. Ramirez cut her. I was there, in the dark, terrified. I heard her screams until someone threw two knives at him and he dropped her, shrieking in pain."

"And you did _nothing_ to help her? You're useless piece of shit! Fuckwit!"

He gulped again, struggling to swallow that lump in his throat.

"Heh, heh, heh. That would be me," sneered Hector with an audible swish as he swung his knife through the air, making Picky shudder. His wicked cackling was sinister in the dark and Picky shivered all over.

"Go on." Tiny maintained the sharpening rhythm, slow and distinct in the dark.

"I helped Ramirez when Stephanie was rescued and patched him up. He was crying like a baby. I took him to the clinic back of Stark. He wanted Stephanie. He kept repeating over and over. But he was such a baby. I looked after him after our initial face to face encounter. With Jimmie Alpha obliterated by Stephanie Plum, he had no one to look after him. Morelli was on the run and I had Mr Crazy under my wing. He listened to me. He couldn't use his arms for boxing. Besides, being FTA, he had to stay low. But he was needy and greedy."

His breath shuddered with his entire body trembling involuntarily.

"Ramirez met her again when she rescued that girl he was playing with. He'd cut her up pretty bad and Stephanie rescued her and ran away from him. The girl was a dead ringer for Stephanie. I was shocked."

"But why, _why_ were _you_ after Stephanie?"

"Um ... Er … She knew something and she kept looking at me and then Morelli. She was suspicious of him, of us and our connection. I was scared. She saw him leave some of those post-it notes, each time when she brought her skips in. One he shoved onto my chest as he walked by. She saw it, I know. I could tell by her scrutiny that she was putting two and two together. Damnit! Fuck! I should never have gotten involved with Morelli. I should have called his bluff and sent my information directly to the Chief, repercussions be damned. But I was already in too deep, and he made sure. I was done for either way. But she was in my way."

By this time Gaspick was beyond a mess. He gave details of his secret files and any other evidence he had against Morelli from other blackmail victims he had for the Stark Street girls and other women. He also confirmed Morelli's involvement with Ramirez and the 'special' girls Morelli 'recommended' for him, via Jimmy Alpha. The sudden burst of blinding light as Hector opened his laptop, revealing his masked face, making sure his teardrop tattoos were visible to the stricken Gaspick, frightened the hell out of him. He squinted and covered his eyes from the invasive glare.

"Password! User name. ID number. Security code."

Gaspick relinquished all the details on command. Hector had already opened up the TPD network and typed rapidly. He sneered at Gaspick.

"Oh. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You have been a _naughty_ sick boy!"

He took a copy of all the little girl photos, his encrypted secret folders and transferred the entire file to his system via a powerful, complex, untraceable firewall. He transferred Gaspick's entire police data records en masse to another computer.

You see, Hector already had access to the TPD data files and this was the worm hole he was not able to access when Ranger recommended him to the Chief as the reliable Cyber Security expert when the Chief started his investigation.

Lester released his feet from the straps and tossed him a bottle of water. He couldn't see and it hit him in the chest. Tiny and Lester left, leaving the door open enough so he could see their formidable size.

"Clean yourself up. You're being transported to the TPD shortly."

As they all exited his cell, the dimmers came on and he found himself alone. He was absolutely mortified and disgusted with himself in his state. Nothing he could do about it. He sighed a ragged sigh, the sigh of a man who knew his fate was firmly fixed and there was nought he could do about it.

"Fucking Morelli." He made sure he had given _all_ his evidence and more, so that he too would get his comeuppance. "That motherfucker is going to go down with me, one way or another."

**oOoOo**

Ranger, Bobby, Tank and Cal had been listening to the entire interrogation. Ranger was leaning forward, elbows on the table, his fingers steepled under his chin.

"The Chief needs a copy of that RS and all the complaints made against Morelli. For a dumbass, that was the only smart thing he did with those encrypted folders." Tank remarked coldly.

"When he is delivered with his FTA paperwork and _after_ he has been processed. That would be an opportune time. In the meantime, I have some contacts inside the pokey who need to be updated. I think Morelli's holiday inside is going to change pace." Ranger was furious, the simmering rage evident by his colleagues. They too felt the same rage.

"Fucking bastard." Cal muttered. "I didn't see him. I had eyes on Stephanie, and on Morelli just before he shot at Ramirez, but not on Gaspick. He must have been there already before Stephanie got there. Slimy little fucker!"

"You sure we can't inflict some vengeance here, anywhere, somewhere else will do, Boss?" Bobby pleaded bitterly.

"Vengeance, as they say, is a dish best served cold. I hear it gets very cold inside the slammer. Presently, Morelli has been "privileged" with isolation, a pseudo protective custody. Let us change those parameters for him and see how he manages to survive in the real world of criminal justice." Ranger was scheming.

"Yeah. We keep our hands clean and maintain an immaculate rapport with the Chief and the TPD. A win-win for us, whichever way you look at it. As much as I would love to inflict some sweet vengeance, and I am not alone as you all know, this is a bitter-sweet metaphorical solution. Let nature take its course, so to speak." Tank was matter of fact. Everybody concurred.

"Exactly. We are just manipulating the boundaries, for the sake of justice. And justice will be served."

**oOoOo**

Morelli was sitting in his small single cell, bouncing a baseball against the wall in readiness for his one hour of exercise time. He had the benefit of the exercise yard all to himself and felt somewhat smug in the knowledge that he was untouchable. It pays to have contacts, good reliable contacts. With the books he had been running with Jimmy Alpha on Ramirez, he had a nice stash of cash squirrelled away for when he was released.

Hearing the keys, he stood up, smilingly, ready to get some fresh air.

"Pack your stuff. You can have your hour of fun in the sun, then we are relocating you."

"What the fuck, man?!"

He made the mistake of grabbing the guard by the arm and was promptly hit on the head with the rifle butt, with all the guards in the towers above the exercise yard cocking their weapons at him. Shit!

"Your vacation has been rescheduled, Morelli. You will have a nice shared cell with three new inmates. I'm sure they will be pleased to see you and make you feel welcome. Unless you'd rather share your isolation cell with a violent cop-killer, that multiple homicidal maniac. You know the one. He shot up the police station in Alabama last month and has just been transferred under high security to this place for a very long vacation. I could ask the Warden to reconsider your move, if you prefer?"

"No." He grumbled sullenly. "Fuck!"

As he walked into the exercise area, blinded by the brightness that assaulted his natural light-deprived eyes, he heard the guard sniggering at his expense.

"I thought as much. It was nice knowing you, asshole."

Now what the hell did _that_ mean? Morelli knew this did not bode well. He tried to hide his anger and bitterness, but there was hinkey feeling he got, that inner dread that was coiling deep down. I suppose Maalox is not made available to inmates here, he thought wryly. Fuck!

He was angry that his accommodation was now compromised and was taking his frustration, fear and fury out on the ball with the bat he was allowed to swing. He visualised Stephanie's head, and pounding it with the bat. The Chief. Mañoso, yeah, that smug thug, Mañoso gave him a lot of satisfaction. He often hit the ball out of the yard and another would appear. He played softball and was an all-rounder, but being in isolation, team games were not made available to him.

He had become complacent in his isolation, meditating on how he would exact his revenge against Gaspick and Stephanie Plum especially. Yeah, meditating. Go figure. That's what he called it. Just that knowledge of counting down and making malicious plans kept him from going totally crazy. But the thing was, Morelli was so delusional already. This change of accommodation really sucked.

The hour was over before he realised. Shit. After laying down the bat and the ball as directed, he was escorted by two burly guards to his new cell, inside the next wing, trying his best to school his "Don't fuck with me" visage. Inside was larger than his wing in the isolation and solitary confinement cells. They stopped at a four-person cell and unlocked the door, while its occupants stood against the wall.

"Well, well, well. Lookie here."

"Hello Cupcake."

**oOoOo**

_**TBC**_

_Yeah. A bit of redemption and a tad of vengeance. Picky needed a shake up and it was necessary for them to rattle his bones. _


	31. Chapter 31

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 31**

oOoOo

After checking all the folder names, files and documents, with thorough cross referencing, including family names, Cupcake seemed a likely possibility. Stephanie breathed a huge sigh of relief when that was an unfruitful path. She didn't like the idea of him using it let alone constantly calling her that name. Bad vibes, bad memories.

"Bob. Try Bob."

Hector looked at Stephanie slyly, raising an eyebrow and a sneaky smirk appeared. He set the search in motion. In the computer files and folders through it was rapidly scrolling, there were the usual files and some obscure ones which didn't amount to anything. Morelli was not as savvy as Gaspick to have an encrypted file. But there, in one of the sub folders they found it. In the Electrics folder was Bob.

"Ooh! Lookie, lookie."

"Gotcha!"

**oOoOo**

Through the TPD, Rangeman was permitted unlimited access to Morelli's work computer for the Forensic Cyber Investigation. Internal Affairs was kept apprised of any suspicious findings. The Chief had also allowed Rangeman Security to search Morelli's tiny crappy apartment, looking for his home laptop, any other phones, and search the place for hidden stashes of information, keys or any evidence that cash. No loose floorboards nor keys. No money trail. No paper trail either. Giving Rangeman access helped overcome some of the restrictions that the TPD was bound to abide by and the Chief considered this as part of their joint task force. The added efficient man power made it expedient. Basically, he gave Ranger carte blanche to find any evidence, knowing they would be thorough. Even Morelli's old house which he had inherited from his Aunt Rose was searched. But since he had to sell it to cover his costs, he had left nothing there.

The police arrived with a search warrant for Mooch's house and at the same time his brother Anthony as well. Both searches were done simultaneously, so there would be no forewarning each other. However, no glory there.

Bella nearly had a stroke when they arrived while Angie Morelli was out shopping. She screamed hysterically until she half collapsed. One of the TPD officers who spoke Italian, placed her in a chair and settled her down, despite her threats to put her evil eye on him and all those brutes who invaded her home. Bobby, in medic mode, checked her vitals, talking quietly, ignoring her mutterings, gifting her with his stunning smile. She settled somewhat and Bobby was able to confirm that an ambulance was not needed, but could be on standby when her daughter Angie arrived home. She was bound to wind herself up again.

Sure enough, when Angie arrived with all the police searching her home, Bella became even more distraught and Bobby strongly recommended that another family member should take her while they were conducting their search. It was going to be a while, he subtly warned Angie Morelli. Bobby used all his charm, talking smoothly and calmly, expressing concern for an impending stroke. Angie was nervous and edgy, but finally conceded reluctantly that it would be in everyone's best interests while watching the goings on nervously. Anthony won that lottery.

Watching intensely was Tank observing Angie's reaction for any acute tells from across the room. He was quietly feeding his observations to Lester and Hal, and Cal and Ram, on their comms as her visible agitation ramped up. From the moment she arrived she had a look of sheer panic on her face, and he was certain it wasn't for concern over her very distraught mother's welfare and frantic state of mind. No. Angie was very anxious they would find something.

Angie had watched nervously, with increased fidgeting as they entered her room, and the cupboard under the stairs. Tank nodded to Eddie and Big Dog. She became even more edgy as they approached her mother's room. Bella's room was even more interesting. Eureka! They hit the mother lode. Three boxes, one in his mother's room on top of the wardrobe, one in Bella's room hidden in the bottom drawer of her dressing table, and a metal box from the cupboard under the stairs. This was hidden in a well-disguised trapdoor. After a quick glance and confirmation, all three incriminating items were sealed and bagged, and removed promptly, with much hysterics and frantic remonstrations from Angie. The neighbours had come to see what all the fuss was about earlier when the raid first began. Now they relished that Angie Morelli was being dealt with so firmly and publicly. Her standing in the community had already plummeted with the wild media coverage when her shamed detective son was charged and sentenced to jail.

Back at Rangeman in the big conference room they had the three bags on the table. Everything was photographed and documented.

"Blood is thicker than water," Tank said in disdain. "So much for the allegedly disowning of her son and Bella's 'no longer favourite' grandson routine. That bastard knew his mother's home would always stay and be the safest place to store any evidence that he needed, for later. He'd been shrewd, but not smart enough."

The first box contained folders and envelopes with photos of various men and women in compromising situations. The Blackmail box. And, there was a logbook, with detailed records, dated with dollar amounts. He had used a code of initials, but on the back of one photo for each target, he had written the identity with its corresponding code. Morelli had been a busy man. He must have used his work time to collect. The Chief was beyond furious when he discovered this.

Hidden amongst old baby toys and memorabilia, the second box from Bella's room was a real treasure trove. Stitched roughly inside the well-worn blue bunny was a key. A memory card was found in a little pair of tiny knitted baby booties. The key looked like a locker key. Stephanie recognised it as one like Eula's, a locker key from the station. On the back of the photos were written the usual things like the date and details of Joseph through time, from baby, boyhood, sports, high school and both navy and police uniform photos. But on the back of the navy photo, in a different pen was a numerical code. A bank account. On the reverse side of the police graduation was another number, the locker number.

The metal box, was a cash box, stored in two compartments. One compartment held a small stash from bribes, betting and the blackmail. But it was his passport, credit cards and the notebook that really nailed him along with the neatly packed notes in counted bundles. He had created a new identity with credit cards and a different driver's licence. They surmised this was his ready to go cash stash for a quick getaway. The notebook was another detailed ledger and was obviously from the boxing betting funds. That bank account must be quite flush, given the six-figure running total recorded in the last entry.

Gaspick's information had been very helpful in alluding to Morelli's involvement in the match fixing and illegal betting and here was the evidence. The Chief and Internal Affairs were surprised with all the data. He should have been a book keeper or an accountant. There were some interesting names on the list, including Gaspick and a few of his other TPD subordinates. Yeah, the Chief was mighty pleased.

In the locker at the station, they found his phones and a laptop. Stephanie and Hector had found what they were looking for. He had kept all the aforementioned details and records on his laptop as a backup. Thanks to Bob.

**oOoOo**

With the addition of attempted murder on his record, Gary Gaspick found himself in the same jail, and in the same wing as Morelli. His sentence was just short of twenty years. He dreaded the thought of finding Morelli here, working hard to maintain a low profile. He didn't know what to expect but he damned well knew it wouldn't be good.

It only took a week for their paths to cross. He saw him from afar and was shocked by his sunken and hollow-eyed, sallow appearance. He looked broken. He wondered how long before he would end up the same … or worse.

The next time, Morelli was closer, and recognised him. Oh, shit! He knew he was fucked. He tried hard to ignore him but that death glare Morelli gave him was so fierce that it frightened the hell out of Gaspick. But he also noticed how emaciated Morelli looked, limping heavily and obviously beaten up. When he grinned sardonically at him, he saw that Morelli had a couple of teeth missing and some bruises were evident. His cocky demeanour was gone. But that evil look from Morelli and his overall appearance sent a frisson of fear through his entire body. He'd been able to keep a low profile this first week, but he knew that was not going to last. Like Morelli, it was a matter of time, they were both dead men walking.

On their third encounter, which happened in the dining room, Morelli deliberately walked past him, stealing his bread with a show of bravado and a mocking challenge. But it was when Morelli whispered to one of his larger dining companions, while pointing deliberately in Gaspick's direction, that he realised with horror that his days were numbered. He tried not to show his rising fear but that was lost when he was given a sinister grin by the rest of Morelli's eating companions. Obviously, he was the topic of discussion. He toyed with his food. He ate some dry crackers and washed it down with some water to help quell the rising nausea.

Spending time in the exercise yard was a terrifying experience for Gaspick. He was aware of the sly and lecherous looks and kept his back to the wall. He shared company with some long termers who advised him on how to keep his head. But once you are a marked man, he was told, your days are numbered.

Once again Morelli found himself in the infirmary. He was pissing blood again from severely bruised kidneys. Surgery was declined and he was treated with such disdain, he was surprised they let him into the infirmary at all. They gave him a shot for the pain and duly recorded another visit on his file. At this rate he could be eligible for frequent flyer points! The senior medical officer, Dr Marcus Wilson, was initially concerned, having seen evidence of this sort of treatment meted out to ex cops many times before, and felt compelled to make him as comfortable as was allowed in these circumstances.

However, when he discovered who Morelli was and what he had done, his sympathy diminished rather quickly. His much younger sister had known Stephanie Plum and often spoke about her. The Vixen was her new moniker and when he discovered they were one and the same, he realised the connection with Morelli from his sister's fangirling ramble at a family get together recently. He liked to hear about the outside world, a refreshing change from his morbid existence dealing with prison medical practice. Sometimes, it felt like he was serving time inside, it was that demoralising and he felt a change was imminent.

A chance encounter with Robert Brown at a two-day medical conference on trauma, critical care, intensive care and emergency medicine was very informative. During a break, he asked Robert Brown about his role in the field. Both had previous military experience and this connection was mutually respected. He explained how he had successfully transitioned to civilian life with Rangeman in his role as company medic as well as his various duties in security and skip chasing. Marcus was envious of Bobby's work place and the benefits that came with it. Though his transition had been equally successful, he admitted that his time at the jail as senior medical officer was going to be end dated once he found an alternative placement.

On the second day of the conference, they ate lunch at the same table. Realising Robert Brown was in Trenton, Dr Marcus Wilson asked if he had heard about the Vixen in his line of work. Well, Robert Brown spoke with such high respect about her and enlightened the senior medical officer even further.

Much to Bobby's delight, he shared the plight of Joseph Morelli inside the slammer and the frequency of his infirmary visits and the various injuries and rapid escalation of said injuries he had incurred since he was transferred from the isolation wing. That he'd had time in that isolation wing infuriated Bobby, but he was reassured and wickedly delighted that Morelli's protective custodial vacation was curtailed. How on earth did he get that lucky? Marcus said he would make some discreet inquiries. He also indicated that another recent inmate, also an ex-cop, was making more frequent visits to the infirmary. Once again, after confirming that said ex-cop was Gary Gaspick, Bobby very eagerly enlightened Marcus even more, including the attempted murder on the Vixen.

**oOoOo**

The Warden was shaking his head. Deaths in custody always meant a hell of a lot of paper work. In one month, a couple of the long-term inmates had died from declining illness and infections. Natural causes were inevitable with some of these long-termers. Another inmate had died from bowel cancer which had rapidly declined. Suicide was not an uncommon cause of death and there had been four this month alone. He shook his head.

But it was these last two deaths that caused him the greatest concern, occurring within the same week. Their injuries evidenced repeated attacks from other inmates, over an extended period of time, including aggravated assault and rape. The medical records indicated the range of injuries and the frequency of said injuries. Both, he discovered, were former police officers. The prison justice system was remorseless. It was a vicious one and sadly, the victims were dealt with insidiously.

**oOoOo**

_**TBC**_

_Not a happy ending for our two ex TPDs. But, sadly, that is reality. But, honestly, I sense some of you will be happy dancing._

_So … what next? In the interim, life goes on in the outside world._

_I want to acknowledge a special thanks to Ms. Margaret who has been my biggest supporter and how we love to bounce ideas around. This chapter is for you._


	32. Chapter 32

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 32**

**oOoOo**

Angie was charged with obstructing the course of justice; aiding and abetting a felon, resisting arrest and assault of an officer of the law.

While the three boxes were being taken to Rangeman to be sorted with all that incriminating evidence, Robin and Eddie had the pleasure of arresting her. She wrestled angrily and was able to thump one of the officers and push her off her feet, such was her anguish with all that had ensued in her own home. This was a distressing time for Angie Morelli. She had only just recovered, but not quite come to terms with her son's arrest and incarceration. She was in denial, deep in denial. If she was hoping things would settle down and that they couldn't possibly get any worse, she was gravely mistaken.

As she was escorted outside to the police vehicle, her eyes locked with someone walking towards her on the footpath … Helen Plum. She shook her shoulders from Robin's grip and gave Helen a cold, bitter, hard stare. To say it was hostile, was only close.

"This is all _your_ fault Helen Plum. You, and that _puttana_ bitch of a daughter, Stephanie, did this to _me_, to my _family_ and my _Joey_. It's all on you!" she shrieked. _(whore)_

All of a sudden there was a hush from the gathering neighbourhood gawkers. There was a pause before the police opened the car door for Angie Morelli as she was struggling to get into Helen's face. Prudently, they had cuffed her because they were not taking any chances with this irrational, hysterical woman, and this volatile situation proved them justified. Her face was red with rage, and embarrassment, her disheveled hair revealing a prominent blood vessel pulsing on her sweaty forehead. If only her hands were free she would have had the satisfaction of some choice Italian gestures, which she was certain Helen Plum would understand. Alas, she was only able to mentally enact those.

Helen Plum stood her ground, seemingly unaffected by her former ally's screeching words. She waited a moment, and spoke firmly.

"No Angie Morelli. _You_ made your own bed. Now you can _sleep_ in it. Your precious _Joey_ did this and _you_ enabled him. You _empowered_ him. Stephanie had nothing to do with this, and you know it. Joseph Morelli is a big boy and he did this all by himself. He got greedy and nasty. He obviously inherited more than just his father's cursed alcohol-fueled violent streak and womanising. Bad blood on both sides it seems. Sucks to be you, Angie."

Helen's voice was cold and bitter, barely showing any emotion. But there was contempt, contempt in spades!

With that said, Helen stepped aside, politely saying, "Excuse me," to the police officers, and continued on her original path, thereby dismissing Angie so blatantly. She just walked away, carrying her shopping bag with fresh bread and smallgoods from the deli at Giovincchini's, seemingly unaffected by Angie Morelli's accusations and invective.

After the initial buzz and obvious surprise at Helen's instant cold and calculated rebuke, the neighbours were agog, and hopeful _and_ hungry that more shrieking was to come. Gasps of dismay, and disappointment, were heard in Helen's wake. But Angie was livid, vibrating with rage. She spat at the ground near Helen's feet but was briefly lost for words, before she started screeching nasty vitriol and invective in Italian to Helen's retreating back, as she was shoved hastily into the back of the police car. The car door was promptly slammed shut.

The crowd dispersed soon afterwards, since the confrontation fizzled into nothingness. Cameras and phones were being activated to share the showdown. All the vehicles disappeared from the scene, leaving a void of shock and awe, and some gleeful cackling at Angie's demise.

Somewhere deep-down Helen knew it wasn't actually Stephanie's fault. Defending her daughter in public was an exceptionally rare occurrence. She just was not going to let Angie get away with that sort of remark and pass the blame onto _her_ and her family. But, alas, her misery and bitterness could not completely let go, since in her twisted warped mind, it _was_ Stephanie who had brought all this trauma and misery into _her_ ordered life. Stephanie had defied her. Stephanie deliberately refused to be a good Burg girl. She had it all worked out.

Alas, in Helen's mind, it was all about her, what _she_ wanted. Stephanie's needs and wants were secondary to hers.

Helen Plum had walked briskly away, her head held high, and turned at the next corner into her street, until she reached the house with the scorched façade and the blackened front lawn, and those sad charred rose bushes. She must send Frank to the hardware store for some of that soot removal cleaner, and replace the damaged siding, and some new paint.

Despite her responding to Angie with such utter disdain and contempt, the unexpected encounter had actually shaken Helen to the core. Once inside, she dropped her bags at the kitchen door, and immediately found the hidden bottle in the cupboard to pour a large mug of Jack … for strength and courage. Her hands were shaking and she had to stop pouring lest she spilled the precious amber fluid. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she welcomed the subtle burn as she took a hefty swig from the mug. Only then did she put her groceries away before she sat down at the kitchen table to contemplate her hollow existence, sipping quietly in the gloom.

Seeing Angie Morelli in such a disheveled state when she suddenly appeared on the footpath in front of her as she happened to be walking home was the first shock … but it came with a deep sardonic satisfaction. Initially, she hadn't seen the handcuffs but was thankful they were there. Secondly, Angie's scathing words hit hard. How dare she blame her for everything that had happened recently. Shaking her head of those horrid thoughts and connections of what could have been, she steadied herself by pouring another glass, before she set about preparing lunch. To think that she had actively encouraged Joseph Morelli and had welcomed him into her home was conveniently denied and forgotten. She would not knowingly be involved with a criminal. Oh no! _(insert sarcasm)_

Meanwhile, a squad car was dispatched to Anthony Morelli's home to arrest Bella. That did not go too well. Bella refused to comply, constantly feigning not understanding, and subsequently collapsed. Bella was in denial. She had a stroke while she was being arrested. The officers were very distressed since they had tried their best to be gentle but she was repeatedly being uncooperative. She had to be rushed to St Francis by ambulance. Anthony Morelli was given a severe warning and told to keep his hands to himself or he would also be facing charges. En route to the hospital, Bella Morelli's heart went into cardiac arrest and they were not able to revive her. She was DOA, dead on arrival. A very distraught Anthony stepped out of the ambulance, obviously very distressed and in tears, sad but also angry tears. There was nothing they could do for her. He mentally cursed his brother, Joseph.

He scrubbed his face in despair and sat down heavily in a quiet section of the hospital waiting area not even realizing how he got there. They ushered him inside a small room and started explaining the protocol. But he was not registering any of it. He was in a daze of shock. He didn't know what to do. Usually his mother took care of things, or his big brother always stepped up. Pffft. Stupid fucker. But neither was available. This was so fucked up, he thought.

Angie Morelli was bailed, using her house as the only means she could put up for collateral. She was a bitter woman and her overnight stay had not calmed her any. When she was released, and given back her personal possessions, she was taken into a small room and told about the death of her mother while being arrested. To say she was shocked was an understatement. Utter disbelief. Devastating grief. How could this be happening to her? Wailing and keening loudly, she caused quite a commotion. Pacing with wild gesticulations followed as she began to rant her grief in Italian. Shattered, Angie sat down heavily on the nearby bench, rocking and wailing harrowingly. All the recent traumatic experiences, which she had so resolutely tried to control, hit her together in an overwhelming tidal wave of grief. The flood gates were open and she lost control. Eddie rang Anthony to come and get his mother and explained that she had only just been told about the death of her mother. A doctor was called in with Anthony's permission, and she was given a sedative.

Sometimes, in the many roles of a police officer, they encounter these helpless situations of family grief and trauma, and it was never an easy task to deal with. It was a thankless job.

Just over a week later, Joseph Morelli was to be brought before the court for further charges relating to ongoing investigations of bribery and corruption, fraud and money laundering, and extortion. He was not required to appear in court but was represented by a court approved defence lawyer. His sentence was increased to a maximum of thirty years, without parole.

There were only a few people in the gallery, one of whom being a Trenton Times reporter, eagerly recording every detail for the next day's edition. Anthony had reluctantly brought his mother at her insistence, of course, wearing traditional mourning black, in the hope of being able to see Joseph one last time. They left the courts bitterly disappointed and shocked at all the additional charges of which he was found unequivocally guilty. She looked at her second son, put her hand to his cheek and silently thanked him. Reality had just hit her hard, when calculating the thirty years of incarceration, she might never see him again in her lifetime … unless she visited him in prison. She already knew that wasn't going to happen. Anthony knew he was not the favourite son, but he would do his best for her. He was not going to be like his brother and he wasn't allowing her to still have Joseph up on that proverbial pedestal which he had detested his entire life. Yes, he was bitter about this, but he was determined to _not_ be _anything_ like his inglorious asshole of a brother.

Gary Gaspick had his day in court, facing multiple charges of complicity and being an accessory on many counts. Aiding and abetting; fraud; cyber espionage; endangerment; conspiracy to commit murder with a known felon; committing a crime with an illegally procured, unlicenced firearm; and attempted murder, were the main charges. Internal police charges had already been activated but the criminal charges took precedence over internal consequences and penalties at the TPD. He was sentenced to nineteen years of imprisonment, a sentence slightly reduced because of the vital incriminating evidence he had brought to light with regard to Joseph Morelli.

Ranger handed over their findings to the Chief of the TPD who then passed on the three boxes of incriminating evidence to be shared among the other agencies according to their domain and expertise. Internal Affairs, the Internal Revenue Service (the IRS), and the FBI were very interested in the evidence collected and had a veritable field day with everything that Gaspick revealed. The bank account was easily traced, Caymans of course, and all the evidence in the thoroughly documented notebooks kept them busy tracing more concrete paper trails for other known felons. Any other assets owned by Joseph Morelli were seized. Many charges would be pressed in the upcoming weeks after they had thoroughly processed all that data.

The Chief congratulated Ranger and his forensic cyber specialist on a superbly successful investigation. He wrote a letter to the Mayor, commending Rangeman on their efficiency and their professionalism in handling all the very delicate and incriminating evidence and information. Ranger was happy to be acknowledged but expressed a desire to keep a low profile for Rangeman's involvement, citing the wonderful team work and dedication of members of the TPD for being so thorough and impartial in dealing with corruption to this extent with some of their own.

Three months later, a small article appeared in the Trenton Times about deaths in custody. The report expressed concerns about the nature and variety of causes of deaths in the last month especially at the prison. An investigation into procedures and protocols was found to be satisfactory, despite two questionable deaths. Regrettably, these types of deaths at the hands of other prisoners were not a usual occurrence but did happen occasionally. There were no specific details about who was involved or who had met their fate at the hands of the cruel prison justice system. The report was simply to declare that it had been satisfactorily investigated.

The death notice for Joseph Anthony Morelli appeared two days later with details for a private funeral. His body was not released immediately because of the autopsy and the coronial enquiry which followed. He was buried in the same plot as his father and Grandma Bella. Three days later a death notice appeared for Garrick Michael Gaspick. There was only one family member present at his private funeral. He was cremated.

Angie was still recovering from the death of her mother, and now her eldest son as well. She was totally devastated. She had to sell her house to pay costs which included court costs, fines, her mother's funeral and now Joseph's funeral as well. She had to serve sixty days of supervised community service as part of a suspended sentence. The women's refuge and the women's homeless shelter were enforced upon her. With the church, she worked nights in the soup kitchen and serving homeless people.

Because there was very little affordable accommodation for widows on their own without assets, she moved in with her son Anthony. As the oldest son, he won that privilege. After trudging through her sixty days of community service, where she heard more about the despicable behaviour of her deceased son, Angela Morelli decided to use some of the money from the sale of her home, to cover a family vacation, away from Chambersburg, Trenton, away from New Jersey.

**oOoOo**

_TBC_

_The fallout has serious consequences and impact. Misery loves company._

_Loving all the reviews. Thank you. Let me know what you think._

_Hers not mine. Just playing._


	33. Chapter 33

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 33**

**oOoOo**

_**In the meantime,**__ … the last chapter was necessary to write in its own entirety, for its complete sequence of events, rather than disjointed interruptions to what else was going on. And how the dominoes did fall. So, now I take you back to The Den, to Rangeman, and Stephanie and Ranger, and the Merry Men … almost three months back, just after Gaspick was taken from that dark Rangeman cell to the TPD and the wonderful incriminating evidence harvested from Angie Morelli's home and Gaspick's computer._

**Ranger's POV**

"We discovered who bailed Morelli, despite my specific orders that bail was refused. It was out of my hands and his slick lawyer somehow accomplished it while I was at a meeting with the Mayor during the shift changeover. It turns out, that Morelli has a great uncle who is a judge, Enzo Brunello. Bella Morelli is his older sister. Despite having washed his hands of his great nephew 'Joey' for the last time, he's been nailed and disbarred and is now awaiting a judicial misconduct investigation. Further investigations are in motion from Internal Affairs and the FBI. I thought you'd like to know."

"Thank you, Chief. I appreciate you keeping us apprised of that situation. We did wonder how that was possible. We assumed he had someone else in his pocket, on his blackmail list."

"Well, funny you should say that. There are a few names that I recognise from Morelli's little black books. I can't believe that bastard was able to do all that. I reckon he did a lot of this on the clock. Anyway, from the evidence that Gaspick has in his encrypted files, it already appears very probable that Morelli will have additional charges resulting in his sentence being extended. Can't say I'm sad about that. Corruption like this sickens me. Getting rid of Morelli and Gaspick certainly helps clean up the TPD. Some of his fan club will also find themselves under scrutiny. We are in the process of a complete shake down. We couldn't have done it so well without your support and expertise. Thank you once again."

After that conversation ended, I waited for the Core Team to arrive, while pondering over the weekend's events, both the highs and lows. I smiled thinking about seeing her at The Den, that first time, in just a bathing suit and a towel, dripping wet and sexy as hell. I'll never forget that look. She certainly was checking me out in my Armani suit. As I did her, too, and she damn well knew it. _Madre Dios._ Those long legs.

The unexpected time spent in the safe room with Stephanie so close by was another sweet memory. Sitting on my lap, squirming excitedly, watching the 'intruder' being taken down. I love her laugh. Watching Tank was priceless. Kissing her sweetly. _Dios_. I have it bad for this woman. I like holding her, touching her, kissing her, protecting her.

Taking her back upstairs in those cute little flamingo pyjamas … yeah, so tantalising, so cute. Neither one of us could sleep. I was thinking about her, her warm body so close by, just one bedroom away. Guarding her body was a serious scenario. Then there was that tempting proposition, especially when she invited me to stay, in her bed. Man, I really wanted to. My libido was warring with my protector conscience. I chuckled, seeing her sleepy expression, when I said I would take a raincheck. I like this game. No rush, but, damnit, I really do want to rush in and sweep her off her feet and make her mine. My cock is already hardening with those visions and lusty thoughts.

Inviting us all to The Den was a great idea, great down-time for all of us involved with Stephanie, Hector and Cal. Meeting the whole Den 'family' really was an eye opener. The atmosphere was wonderful: great weather, great food and great company in wonderful surroundings. Until that sniper shot. _Madre Dios._ My heart skipped more than a beat when she went down. I was so relieved that it was not more serious. But she handled it well. Bobby cleaned it up and, yes, such a relief. She has already made such an impression on me and a huge impact on the guys. Losing her would have been devastating. I don't even want to go there.

With Gaspick captured and Ramirez meeting his gruesome end, we were able to have a do-over of our celebration at The Den. Once again, I did not sleep much thinking about her, tucking her in. So sweet.

After a tasty breakfast, teasing her coming out from the gym was so much fun. Man. Those eyes. She was disappointed not being able to swim, having momentarily forgotten her bandaged wound, but we distracted her well. Massaging her soft skin and hearing those delightful moans of agony and ecstasy as I nudged Bobby out of the way to have _my_ hands on her. I was being so careful not to drip my wet hair on her. That dazzling smile. _Madre Dios!_ The swim suit zipper which she tugged so teasingly, revealing a teensy-weensy, cheeky bikini underneath. And that sexy tattoo! Fuck! On her cute little ass as she bent over. That has been a star feature in my dreams, in slow-mo, on a repeat loop. I know very well why half my men leapt into the pool. Exactly the same reason why I did. I was rock hard. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief as she watched me emerge from the pool. That she let me have a closer look at that tattoo sent a hot searing surge from my head to my loins. I really wanted to throw her over my shoulder and rush her upstairs and not leave her bed for the rest of that weekend. _Aye-yai-yai_. But I kissed it tenderly, such a cute, sexy little vixen. So very apt. Hector, my _hermano_, he knew exactly what that tattoo would do to me and his shit eating grin said it all.

I sat there smiling and reminiscing with those pleasant visions leaning back in my desk chair with my feet crossed on the desk, hands clasped behind my head. She has brought such warmth to our lives and a spark of joy which we have missed for God knows how long. I sigh wistfully. _Gracias a Dios._

After a lunch at The Den of delicious fajitas, salad and fruit, it was time to break up the party. I was reluctant to leave. I even stalled, helping with the clean-up, trying to find an extra task to do. Hell, we all were, I could see it on my men's faces. I could see it on her face too. Stealing another kiss before we departed was so easy. Those plump, delectable lips. Mmm. I bet they could make me squirm … _Whoa!_

I have to, no, I _need_ to come up with a plan, to keep her involved with us, with _me_. The impact she has made on all of us, with our darkened and damaged souls is nothing short of remarkable. Her natural and genuine manner, so unaffected in the presence of so many men, large men, is not at all intimidating for her. She doesn't judge us but has already protected our honour, declaring it so openly at the TPD.

Stephanie and Hector have such a special connection. While we worked with the TPD on the raids of the three Morelli residences, Hector was doing the cyber investigation on the police computer system, Morelli's computer and Gaspick's. He invited her to come and help with the searches. He told me about her tenacity and how she came up with Bob for the encrypted file. Bob? Who would have thought it? Only Stephanie. Bob was Morelli's dog, apparently. She did her crazy little happy dance. To tell you the truth, I have never seen Hector smile, ever, except in her presence. Now that's a telling fact. I have seen a different side to him, and I thought, after all these years, that I knew him well. There you go. Stephanie magic.

I slowly brought myself to the sitting position. I was scribbling on a notepad while I was thinking, just doodles and things, while I was contemplating Stephanie magic and the spell she has inadvertently cast over us, over me in particular, in the best possible way. She has all the power and I don't think she realises how much and that she has any power. She did confess to wanting to be Wonder Woman when she was younger. Yeah … Wonder Woman. Mmm …

I haven't seen her for nearly three days and I miss her. Who would have thought? I saw her briefly on Monday when we were cataloguing all the evidence in the main conference room. But she was busy with Hector in his dungeon. We did have a little encounter in the break room. Her dazzling smile told me she was pleased to see me too. She gave me a sweet kiss and then nipped my bottom lip before she went off with Hector. _Madre Dios_. I want her, so much. He was chuckling at me.

She is an enchantress and I want her bad. I tried to intercept her at the Bonds Office but that didn't work. Apparently, Bobby and Lester had beaten me to it.

I thought of having a little chat with Tia Ella. But no. I feel a little embarrassed. Maybe I can offer her some assistance when she does the groceries at the Whole Food Market! Yes! That's where she and Stephanie met, after all. I sat up straight and tapped some keys to check the location of the Whole Food Market. Princeton. That's the one.

Maybe … maybe I should arrange to meet Hector at The Den so he can show me the new features he has installed for possible sales to high end clientele. She might be home. That would be convenient.

Jeez! Listen to me. I'm like a love-sick puppy. I haven't felt like this since I was a teenager. Maybe I should just call her, just to hear her voice and that little laugh. Perhaps she would like some assistance with a skip.

I decided to call Ella. Maybe she needs some fresh herbs! That might work. My plan was interrupted.

With a sharp double rap, Lester enters my office followed closely by Bobby and Tank. The Core Team. They look at me. Tank glances at my desk and sees my doodles on the notepad. He cracks up when he sees my list. When did I do that?

Bonds Office

Tia Ella

Whole Food Market - support

Hector The Den - new security

fresh herbs

Date?

I had also drawn eyes, crystal clear blue Stephanie eyes, and a sexy little vixen, much like her tattoo. Hearts? Who drew those? Bobby and Lester checked my list and laughed hysterically. They showed me _their_ list and we all lost it. Holy shit! What has she done to us?

I stood up and grabbed four bottles of water from the fridge and chuckled. Tank's deep rumble made me look at him.

"At least we didn't draw hearts and those gorgeous blue eyes."

I sighed thinking of her beautiful blue eyes.

"And you got a good look at that cute little tattoo on her sexy little ass!" I glared at Lester, but smiled at the thought of it and how I kissed it tenderly. Three wads of paper suddenly hit me on the forehead. Damn. Not aware of my surroundings.

"Man. You got it _bad_! We miss her man. As do you, _obviously_," Bobby remarked while indicating my little sketches.

"We went to the Bonds Office hoping to meet up with her, by chance, you know, accidentally on purpose. No luck there. She'd already been and had a few low bond skips that were going to keep her busy." Lester's disappointment was shared by us all.

"I think it is safe to say, within these walls here, that we all miss her. She has made quite an impression on each of us and the others, out there, are also moping, like there's a spark missing."

Tank was right of course.

"I have an idea," I said quietly. "Skip meetings, for the medium skips. Just like we did at Shorty's. I think we can make her an offer, to sort out the medium skips together, and brainstorm them like she did so well before. She totally had us in awe and we certainly can benefit from her perspective and local knowledge."

"Yeah. That sounds good," Tank ran with the idea.

"We can suggest to make that a regular thing. You know, meet at Rangeman, it's secure and not within public earshot. You're absolutely right, we were all impressed the first time when we went over those FTAs. She surprised us with her knowledge and insight. Stephanie gave us so much more information from the get go than we would have had even after our research."

"I like how she thinks," I continued, "and look at how she worked so easily with us that first time. She barely knew us. She is not just a divergent or convergent thinker, she has mastered lateral thinking strategies in a way we don't. She thinks outside the box yet she uses logic and critical thinking as well as creative ideas. I reckon we need her expertise."

"Yeah. As a sweetener, in return, we could offer her support in the form of a regular partner." Lester added. "Or range time. You know."

"To be honest, ultimately, I would like to offer her a position here, at Rangeman. Think about it. We would seriously benefit … mutually."

"Hooah!"

We finished off with general business. I let Tank run with that. My mind was elsewhere, again. _Again_, with the paper wads! What the hell?! Laughter. They were already up and on the move. It seems the meeting is over.

"You didn't hear a word, Bossman."

I tried to recap but I was lost and looked a bit sheepish and grinned. Shaking my head, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Call her, man. Just talk to her." Lester was insistent. I nodded since I already had my cellphone in my hand. They left me to it, Bobby closing the door quietly with a sly grin and giving me the thumbs up."

I pressed speed dial one. Yeah. Go figure. Tank was now number two.

She answered almost immediately.

"Hey, Babe. Are you free to talk?"

**oOoOo**

_**TBC **_

_Sweet reminiscences from our lovesick Ranger. _

_Stephanie's POV next chapter. _

_Loving the great reviews. _


	34. Chapter 34

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 34**

**oOoOo**

**Stephanie's POV**

It was only last month when my life changed forever, significantly into a different direction, all because of a chance encounter. I've had a few of those sorts of encounters in my life, more than most people did. In that time, I have had quite a few unexpected adventures, and more threats and experiences than all my years in college combined. Well, since my arrival back in, or rather, _near_ Trenton. Contrary to what my mother would say, I was not a magnet for disaster, just that things happened. You know, they say "shit happens", and I can honestly say, I have already had a lot of shit to deal with and I had overcome those and put them behind me. Moving forward. But this last month was probably the most dynamic of all.

In my line of work, I have encountered the sorts of people who carry weapons. Pffft. Par for the course in the daily life of a bond enforcement agent. Okay, I have been threatened, handcuffed, cut with a knife, stabbed and shot at. I have a few scars that prove those experiences but I live to tell the tale. I am a survivor after all.

I did not appreciate being shot in the ass, but, in self-defence, I shot him. So, I emptied my gun of the five remaining bullets and all of them went through his heart, from the _inside_ of my purse. It wasn't planned or deliberate, but when a guy breaks in to your apartment, threatens you, stabs you and then shoots you in the ass, it's a do or die situation. Adrenaline just takes over. He was not one of my FTAs nor was he on my horizon as a threat. It was not the first time that I had been shot at, but the first time I that was actually shot. Shooting someone does not sit well with me, and shooting someone dead was most disconcerting.

Anyway, my point is, being shot in the ass totally sucks. I was limited in what I could do. I couldn't drive for more than a month, well, maybe it was just a week. But I was going absolutely stir crazy and was getting fed up having to be on my tummy all the time. Sitting was not an option at first. Luckily, we are born with two cheeks, so sometimes I could sit on one cheek … nothing half-assed about that! Being shot in the ass is not life threatening, thankfully. I was able to sit after some time, but not comfortably. I had to use a special blow up pillow. I know for sure what the saying "a pain in the ass" means both literally and physically. Using crutches was made difficult with my chest scar, and was recommended to use a walking stick until the stitches were out.

As a result of my encounter with Jimmie Alpha, he caused me two injuries in one incident. He tried to stab me in the heart, but I was able to fend him off with a good karate kick. From my college days, I had learned some cool defensive moves. But that little bastard still stabbed me, on the right side, fortunately not a deep penetrating stab, more a deep-ish slice because of that kick. And, fortunately for me, there was no major damage, especially not to bones, arteries or vital organs. Yikes. Too many possibilities. The shot in the ass was also shallow because he was still off-balance after I kicked him again, so the trajectory was low, and once again I was fortunate that it missed all the vital organs in that region and avoided any hip or spinal damage. So, I am a lucky girl, _really_ lucky. Twice. I know.

At the time, I had no recollection of being scared, I was more feeling _angry_ and affronted at his audacity. And, then with all the bullshit diatribe that spilled from his mouth about his precious golden goose, aka Ramirez, I was somewhat bewildered. That freak attacked _me_ and carved me with his knife and Alpha was blaming me. I was pissed off, so, being scared wasn't even on my radar. But when he came at me with his knife I was up and ready to confront and defend. Shifty little bugger still got, me but that's pointless now that he's dead, and I'm still alive.

The neighbours must have called the police, hearing the gun shots, because I don't remember that, and Hector … maybe I did call Hector. He was by my side in no time placing a towel on my chest wound like a compress. And a cushion on my ass which he didn't see at first until he tried to sit me up. I think he went pale for a bit, but he quickly fetched another towel for that.

The police and the paramedics were in for a shock when they saw Alpha dead and me bleeding profusely from the chest and my ass. The knife had fallen out as I lunged for my purse with my gun. The break and enter was obvious and his weapons made it conclusive that I had shot him in self-defence, remarkably as it was. With all the blood and bad memories of that scary episode, I replaced that couch pretty quickly. No death cooties in my house. Nope. And a new rug on the floor. Yes. I very quickly disposed of the bad blood cooties, into the dumpster, with the help of some friends. And a new set of towels and nice new cushions, too.

Hector stayed with me all the way in the ambulance. He kept talking to me, mostly in Spanish, holding my hand, kissing my hand and stroking my face. Even though I couldn't understand the words, I felt reassured and absorbed the strength given by his support and emotions, strong emotions. Having that nice green pain pen to suck on helped too, but his eyes were so intense and loving as he spoke softly. I was only in hospital for a couple of days, after extensive x-rays and tests and stitches of course.

In my recovery, he kept me grounded, as in centred, driving me to any follow up appointments and physiotherapy sessions. Being limited was so constraining and he was aware of me feeling the walls closing in and feeling slightly on the edge of sanity. He talked me through the shooting and the attack. He was amazed at my shooting accuracy from the inside of my purse. He smiled and kept shaking his head. He kept repeating, "No training, si?" to which I nodded and shook my head. "_Five_ times, all through his heart!" "_Es extraordinario!" _And then he'd grin and ruffle my hair.

To take my mind off things, he took me for a drive to a park, for a short walk near a beautiful tree-lined lake, but that required a lot of effort, especially the first few times. The day he drove me to the beach at Point Pleasant was a happy day. We sat in the car, eating ice creams and watching the waves crash on the shore. I had the window open and feeling the salty air was invigorating. Some evenings we watched a game or a movie, sharing a pizza or some pasta. Sometimes, while I was sleeping, the fridge fairy had been. There was always some recovery Ben and Jerry's ice cream in the freezer, sweet things to munch on as well as salad and fruit. I would wake up to the smell of fresh coffee, knowing he'd been in on his way to work.

Because of my wounds, I had to take time off work, of course, and that unsympathetic fuckwit cousin of mine, Vinnie, could only bleat and whine pathetically on the phone about losing money. At least Connie did send me flowers. He complained that he had to do the skip chasing himself. Not my problem. He was pissed at me because Alpha wasn't even a skip. Remind me to ask … why am I working for him? I got the distinct impression that Hector may have paid him a visit, especially when I had three receipts from that eventful day before he broke into my apartment. He took them in for Connie to write out my cheques, and that was when Vinnie came out apparently and started whining again. He had never met Hector before. From Connie's account, he just about pissed himself when Hector demanded, "Your office. Now." Vinnie went very pale. Hector was only inside a short time, and she heard a scream, before Hector calmly emerged and left with the cheques and a wink. Connie was very impressed with my guardian angel, _mi Hermano_. Sigh.

My friends from the TPD were great too. As a result of my sharp shooting, they didn't tease me about being shot in the ass. They were so impressed. "Legendary," was what Eddie said. They had a whole new respect for me. Between Eddie, Carl and Hector, they removed the offending furniture for me.

It was because of my lack of training until that episode, and partly as a distraction, that Hector decided to take me to the gun range for regular practice. Once I was fit enough, he started showing me self-defence moves and strategies that I could best use and how to use knives as an alternative weapon. We started slowly, as much as the physiotherapist permitted, and he recommended safe actions and manouvres that Hector could incorporate in my sessions.

He was my saviour in my recovery, keeping me company when he could and cooking for me or bringing me meals, around his work schedule. His friend cooked an especially nice meal. It was divine. He blushed, yes, Hector blushed, when I observed the new fragrance, a very nice manly fragrance on him. I could still smell his cologne but this one was new. Okay. I had noticed a whiff of it before on more than a few occasions, but today it was stronger and fresher. And, he looked really mellow! Oh, _mi hermano_!

I smiled mischievously at him, and he stopped serving our lunch.

"What?"

"Somebody got lucky!" and I hugged him. Oh yes, a lovely masculine fragrance.

Between blushing and dropping the spoon, he gave me a look of disbelief. I grinned smugly.

"I am so happy for you, _mi hermano_. I hope he deserves you," I said softly.

While we ate the delicious spicy chicken and yellow rice, we were both quiet. Well, quiet for me, as I hummed and moaned appreciatively. I wasn't going to question him or try to pry any information from him. Hector is a very private man. I respected him too much.

"Mmm. This is so divine. I love the spiciness, so delicious. He's a great cook."

Hector smiled and nodded in agreement as he collected our plates when we both finished. He returned with a special dessert. In tall narrow glasses, it was cold but looked like a coffee latte, with the frothy white topping and a couple of chocolate covered espresso beans. I admired it before taking the long parfait spoon and digging in.

"Omigod! That is totally sinful! Mmm …" I moaned with each mouthful. Perfect after that tasty spicy chicken and rice. It was light and frothy and the right amount of sweetness. Coffee and dessert in one.

"It's a Cuban latte dessert. He says it's called Café Con Leche Custard. He made it especially for you. I told him how much you love your dessert and he wanted to surprise you."

"How does he know? You told him about me?"

"Si. His name is Manuel. He is very strong, and handsome," he smiled coyly. "and he is very special to me, _Chica_."

I hugged him and beamed at him. Then I put the dessert dishes in the sink. Smiling, I rinsed the plates and placed them in the dishwasher. I carefully handwashed those tall dessert glasses, just in case.

"Maybe I should marry him. A man who can cook and make such a divine dessert is a keeper," I teased.

With a growl he grabbed me and tickled me until I called "Uncle!".

"He's mine, _Chiquita_. All mine. And I do not plan on sharing him. We are exclusive."

The following week, when my physio therapist gave the nod, I resumed work as a BEA. Hector came with me, and under the ruse of perusing the FTA files, he watched Vinnie very closely. Before Vinnie could start on a rant that was brewing, Hector lifted his head up and gave him a piercing, intimidating look. Vinnie grimaced and backed down quickly, swallowing his words before he could utter any profanities. "Er, um … glad you're back, Plum." He spun around very quickly and ducked into his office locking the door.

Connie grinned broadly. She loved seeing Vinnie squirm. After Connie and I chatted briefly, she admitted she was so pleased to have me back. Vinnie had been a massive pain in the ass. Hector and I left together with my skips du jour. He was my partner for the first week back, but we only worked part days, not always mornings since our skips operated in different time zones. He didn't want me to overdo it. We successfully nabbed our skips and it did feel good to be back.

The following week, after another successful day of captures, a shiny black SUV was in my parking lot. I was very curious, especially when Hector suddenly sat up a bit taller and smiled. He stepped out of our vehicle and opened the door for me. At the same time a very handsome, tall and muscular Latino man emerged from his vehicle, carrying a shopping bag full of groceries, and a huge smile.

Omigod. They were so cute together as I watched the silent conversation between them. Their smiles said it all as they bumped shoulders but kept physical contact to a minimum. Hector introduced us. He was charming and kissed my hand.

Manuel cooked a luscious meal for us. The two of them were starting work with a security company which was setting up in Trenton. Hector and Manuel both had expertise in IT and were tasked with setting up the necessary electronics, networking systems, and the preliminary security for the new building.

We often shared a meal together, sometimes at my apartment and sometimes at a diner. We'd order a couple of pizzas or subs and shoot the breeze. It was on one of these occasions after we finished eating, when Manuel was admiring some of Hector's ink.

"You know, _Chica_, have you considered making your scars into a work of art? Tattoos can be meaningful," he said quietly, as he gently stroked Hector's teardrop tattoos, "or just beautiful and decorative, and delicate."

Hector was sitting back enjoying his tender touches.

"_Si_. That is a good idea. You don't have to hide your scars, but decorate them and wear them with pride. You are a survivor, _Chiquita_."

Hector already had his laptop on the coffee table and we Googled ideas. Once I saw the delicate forms for women, I was intrigued. I made a short list of options. I had never been into tattoos before, but I kind of liked the idea. Ha! My mother would totally freak out! Well, she's not going to see them anyway. Who cares what she thinks! Not me.

"Besides, if you're the Vixen, you have an image to uphold. A couple of discreet and subtle tats would enhance your persona," Manuel added encouragingly. "Besides, I think tattoos are very sexy," he almost purred as he said this aloud, looking intently at Hector.

The look of reverence on his face was so sweet. They were so good together. The more I saw of Manuel, the more I liked the man. He was good for _mi hermano_.

"I really like the small blue butterflies, with the tiny black patterns. Not too big. I can have a cluster of them here, on my chest scar. Flying and fluttering, maybe."

"Oh yes. Beautiful blue like your eyes. That is so symbolic. Look. It says the blue butterfly is a symbol of Spirit surviving through a transformation and change. That sounds so perfectly _you_, Steph. From what Hector tells me, you have survived and transformed into a strong spirited woman. And you always wanted to fly. It also says they are a symbol of Joy and Happiness. That is ideal for you." Manuel was excited as he read the information.

"Okay. But, will you go with me, please?"

"Deal. I know somebody trustworthy. You can get all three done. Jesse might even give you a discount."

"But you also need a vixen somewhere. Oh, yes. Something sexy, yet delicate. We will choose one. Do you trust us?"

With that, Manuel and Hector eagerly searched the pages of designs and finally found something they both agreed on.

I agreed, sort of nervous and excited at the same time. Maybe the butterflies should be on my stomach. I rolled my eyes. Hm. Just above my bra line. That said, the next morning I endured the pin pricks and had my arm done with the black rose buds with the thorns and the dewy bloody tears. Jesse had her own stylised designs and had done a quick freehand drawing which I instantly loved. It was a bit more unique. For the blue butterflies, which Manuel had chosen, she suggested how she could incorporate the word SPIRIT into their flight patterns. I really liked her ideas and we all agreed with a smile.

Manuel promised to make me a dessert of my choice for tonight. While Jesse worked her magic, the two of them distracted me with dessert ideas. Hector had him guessing what my favourite dessert might be. They made me laugh, but I had to keep still. As a diversion they told me stories of some of their captures with skips.

Jesse was very efficient. I really liked the stylised writing font she had chosen for SPIRIT. It was neatly blended in amongst the butterflies as they flew away, getting smaller, with little swirls of their flight movements. She was very artistic. Though Jesse was curious and concerned about my scars, she knew enough to recognise knife wounds from bullet wounds, but didn't outright ask.

Funnily enough, she did glare at my two companions, firmly stating, "I hope you two are protecting her."

When Hector mentioned a teardrop tattoo for me, she gave it some thought and her face lit up.

"I have the perfect solution for you. Not on your face, but on your finger, near the knuckle. You know, when you make the crying motion with your index finger bent, I can put a beautiful delicate tear drop there."

I instantly liked that idea and it was done in no time. It looked so real. Manuel showed a photo of the vixen tattoo image they liked but wanted a bit more cuteness and sexiness about it. She drew a few ideas and they agreed, especially with the long-lashed blue eyes and the tail wrapped around coyly. It wasn't too big but it was really nice, cute and sexy for sure. I rolled over after removing my shorts. I had worn a lacy pair of boy shorts. She was able to work with that.

"I'm adding something extra, Steph," she said from behind me with a smile.

"Oh, yeah! That is so perfect."

Manuel admired her work and held the additional design on her sketch up for me to see. Oh yes. VIXEN was written in the coiled bushy tail of the little vixen.

Jesse covered my new art work, giving me instructions for care and hygiene, looking pointedly at Hector, since he knew the drill. I paid and we left. Hector took me home and gave me some pain killers.

"Tiramisu!"

Manuel finally guessed. He quickly searched for a recipe on his cell phone and checked the ingredients he would need, and went shopping. That night I moaned my way through the most decadent tiramisu ever. Hector laughed at Manuel's stricken expression. He looked rather uncomfortable as he reacted to my moans of delight and ecstasy. Oops. Poor Manuel. I giggled.

"This is the most sinfully decadent tiramisu, ever!"

I saw a lot of Hector and Manuel together and enjoyed their company. But then Manuel had to go to Miami for a few weeks. Hector kept in touch, of course.

And so, it was only last month when my life changed forever, significantly into a different direction, all because of a chance encounter.

**oOoOo**

_**TBC**_

_A few relevant and necessary flashbacks for our Stephanie. _

_The backstory will become more apparent in the next chapter with another Stephanie POV in Chapter 35. _

_I can't believe my reviews. Over 800! OMG Thank you so much. _


	35. Chapter 35

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 35**

**oOoOo**

**Stephanie's POV**

Without knowing for sure, I think he has the capacity to ruin me for all other men and since we met I've been playing, poking and prodding and, yes, I've been pulling the tiger's tail. Okay, call it what it is, downright flirting. But I _kissed_ him first! Not the conventional order when you meet someone for the first time, I know. Now don't get me wrong. I am not a cock teaser. But this man, this stunning specimen of masculinity personified, just gets my hormones rampaging.

From first sight. That first chance encounter. I didn't mean to do it. It was just the circumstances. I didn't even think it through. It was one of those completely spontaneous things. Once I zeroed in on that gorgeous man with the warm chocolaty brown eyes and those luscious lips, my mind was made up in an instant. _"You'll do perfectly. Kiss me! Now!"_ That's what I said and he didn't even hesitate as I forcefully grabbed his tight black t-shirt. I kissed him fiercely and, like a good soldier, he obeyed my command full throttle and kissed me back just as strongly. Wow! Am I sorry? Hell no! No regrets. Nope. Mm-mm. Man, could he kiss. I almost swooned but I was still running high on adrenaline after my car going KABOOM and all. But then that adrenaline morphed lustfully from the impact he had on me when he responded to my kiss-me-now command. Wow! I hadn't been kissed like that in a long time. My lips were tingling. In fact, I don't recall _ever_ being kissed like that. I just wanted to melt into his arms.

I have a distinct feeling, that he's the sort of man who likes to take command and control. He already has that air of authority about him. But I seem to have caught him unawares. Me taking the initiative surprised him, but I really think he also liked it. I am no damsel in distress. Then, since that first encounter, I see that he is the commander, the boss. He and his men are all military, and very honourable men too. Nice for a change. Especially around here.

Shit! Did I really touch him up? Omigod. Shaking my head. I have to confess that I did notice how hard his body was. Yeah, his body was rock hard and, oh so fine. Those ripped abs. Yes, I did rub them. Jeez. And, I saw those biceps, mighty fine biceps under that skin-tight black t-shirt. I really like biceps. But as I checked him out, he also did the same. Then that dazzling smile. That was a winner. God, he was gorgeous, the full package. Handsome didn't even cover it.

The only problem with that glorious encounter was bloody Morelli. Well, to be honest, it was because of Morelli that I grabbed that gorgeous man's t-shirt. I needed a diversion and there he was, right where I needed him. I was the opportunist. Mmm. But stupid Morelli wouldn't leave me be. He had the audacity to call me his girlfriend. Eeuw! No thank you. After what he did to me? And then he blabs it all, in front of my new acquaintances. Calling them me a whore and them thugs. Too much information, Morelli. I was far too angry to be embarrassed. Oh well. It is what it is. And that saga of my life I had put behind me. He just likes to muck rake when he can. Consequently, I nailed him right in his precious 'boys'.

And then I noticed that all of Ranger's friends, who work for the same company, were also built. Mighty fine. I have never seen so much attractive masculinity altogether, but this guy, Ranger, he was the epitome of masculinity. They were military men and then I understood when I saw _mi hermano_, Hector. He said he worked now for a long-time friend, who used to be in the army, and was in the process of establishing a security business … Ranger. What are the chances? Hector was already involved in the preliminary IT and computer features for that company. And that's how I got to meet Manuel.

Even though I had only just encountered him and his friends, just by chance as it was, he instantly made me feel safe and protected. My gut instinct, my 'spidey sense' told me, to trust him, and his men too. I am usually a good judge of character and I felt justified with that. With Hector, too, and Shorty, and Tiny, and Cal. And now Ranger, too. How lucky am I?

Ranger noticed my denim jacket was stained with blood. Once again, adrenaline and focus on getting my skip Marty sorted, had taken over. Maybe also my traitorous rampaging hormones. Ranger and Hector called me over, and Bobby fixed me up. I could see the concern on all their faces when Bobby inspected my wounds and they covered me from anyone in the TPD carpark. It was an unspoken protective manoeuvre. Amazing. I know he was liking my tank top and what was written on it. He smiled hugely when I showed him the rest of my knives. Ha! That sure did surprise him. He was deliberately distracting me. And it's funny, you know, I didn't feel uncomfortable as Bobby cut my tank top away and treated the wounds. I felt safe. Ranger grabbing both my hands was nice, really nice, and caring. His eyes inspected my rose tattoo and then he briefly glanced at the butterflies while I explained about Shorty's. His eyes widened ever so slightly. Yep. He noticed the scars, but he didn't say anything. What amazed me was the utter respect they all showed when I was almost topless. That just blew me away. There was nothing creepy or leery, just total respect. That also reaffirmed how honourable these men were.

Lunch at Shorty's was so much fun, after they helped me with my lack of transport and all. It was happy and comfortable, and so delicious. But that soon changed. I blame it all on my _Cara mio_, Shorty. Their reaction to my joy of eating was funny, especially when he brought out my favourite, a special cheesy meatball sub. Ranger's eyes said it all, and I noticed they all looked a bit strained, and adjusted themselves. What? I can't help it. I was too busy enjoying the sumptuous flavour sensations. When I offered him a teasing taste, he called my bluff. His eyes darkened to a lusty black and when he licked my finger in the process, I thought I would almost self-combust right beside him. Wow. So, I got him back and swiped that bit of sauce from the corner of his lips, and slowly and deliberately licked my finger in return. Okay, I admit it, I was playing and pulling the tiger's tail. It was so much fun. Something about this man made me feel so … sexy, desired and, yes maybe a bit horny. Yes, there was lust. Can you have lust at first sight? We smiled a lot at each other and made a lot of eye contact, while we enjoyed the rest of our meal, not unnoticed by his men.

Somehow, in that total time frame from the kiss-me-now encounter to Shorty's lunch, they knew my life story. Jeez. Yeah. Thanks to Morelli's not so discreet disclosures initially, and then filling in the spaces while we enjoyed the pizzas. I know they didn't want to pry, but they were also curious and quite perplexed, but politely gave me the option. So, I put it in context. But when I divulged the Buick encounter with Morelli's legs, well, they lost it. Seeing grown men like these, Shorty included, laughing hysterically, was so good. It was also kind of cleansing. Yes, very cathartic. It's a chapter of my life which I rarely share, but it was fun watching their spontaneous reactions. I liked these guys more and more with each minute I spent with them.

And then Shorty did it again, with the tiramisu! Oh, that was a luscious dessert and I had these poor men in a state again. I love my food. Especially dessert. I think Ranger was ready to jump my bones.

Meeting for lunch at Rangeman a couple of days later made me really curious. It was an impressive set up. Bobby removed my stitches and I had asked Ranger to stay when Hector had to take a call. He made to turn around. Such a gentleman. He'd already seen me without the tank top, so it was no biggie. In the lunch room, probably a conference room, after a nice lunch, he presented me with two denim jackets, my old one repaired so neatly, and a new one. And, he found that black tank top, the one Bobby had to cut off me, which I know he liked, as they all liked my army camo green one too. So thoughtful.

And then he touched my rose tattoo, very gently and reverently. Omigod. I was surprised but not offended as he apologised. It sent a zing throughout my body, nestling warmly in my doodah. The look of concern mixed with genuine respect really put me at ease. "A badge of honour," he said. Hm. Never thought of my scars like that before. Hector and Manny implied much the same. "Decorate them and wear them with pride," Manny had said.

Lester was then questioning, as in thinking out loud, if I had anymore tattoos. I tried not to give it away but he guessed right, "On your cute little ass?" he asked hopefully. I really enjoyed messing with him. Cheeky, he was, but I gave him, and the others, Ranger included, something to add to their spank bank. I ended up telling them more of my life story coming back to Trenton, as a Bond Enforcement Agent after I worked for EE Martin before the Feds sorted them out. Once again Lester with the fixation on lingerie and then my other tattoo, was curious as hell. It was so much fun, not uncomfortable in a leery way as it could have been, but a happy teasing banter. He was so easy. I enjoyed that, especially when I winked at Ranger, letting him know that he would get a chance to see it. His eyes told me everything. He liked that idea a lot. And Hector saying he'd seen it. Omigod, the looks of envy. I was really enjoying the company of these men.

Meeting Ranger to discuss my apartment changes with moving out and setting it up security for my Grandma, was my second visit to Rangeman. My, oh my! Coming onto the fifth floor and seeing the rest of the Rangeman guys was … like wow. Nice eye candy for sure. I have never been a woman who objectifies men, but these men were so hunky. I couldn't help it and they checked me out too.

Later, in his office, I couldn't resist the double entendre in asking Ranger, "Can you be my number one?" His eyes went dark again. Yep, he got that too, the implied innuendo. God, he had great hands as he rubbed in that pawpaw cream. Seeing my butterfly tattoos up close again, he silently asked permission with his eyes to touch them, feeling the scar and admiring the swirls and the word SPIRIT inscribed amongst them. It was a tantalising moment, just the two of us, so intimate but respectful. We were both caught in the moment. I explained how close the knife came and we both pondered the what ifs. Then him saying, "Anytime you want me to be your number one," had my insides squealing with delight. He said it in such a sexy manner, and meant it too. Oh boy. My hormones were jumping for joy!

Me taking over the meeting, explaining my needs with the apartment, made him smile, but not obviously. Then Ella arrives with the tea trolley. Another curve ball for him and these guys. The look of bewilderment was very apparent, and Ella loved that too. She had told me about her 'big boys', and her handsome nephew at the Whole Foods Market where we met. Ranger was surprised at how so many of my encounters came into his domain. So was I for that matter.

Getting Grandma settled in was smooth with all their help. I had to reprimand her for being too handsy. Poor Ranger was concerned in a stricken way at my grandmother's candour when she spied him. She was so right though: "tall dark and hot and nice package, and very sexy."

I survived another mocking Morelli encounter at the TPD in front of Ranger and his men. He was deliberately trying to provoke me. That moron just doesn't get it. Before Ranger could react, I had already nailed him with a mighty double fisted blow in the crown jewels. The look of awe and admiration was very evident from Ranger, his men and my friends in the TPD. Nice to be able to surprise them. I grinned. Hector taught me well. They loved it so much, that Lester obtained the video and it was shared at their next meeting. My reception was quite overwhelming at Rangeman the next day. Wow. Way to make a girl feel good. Ranger beamed at me, with pride.

Before we left the TPD carpark he held his arms wide open and it was such a natural, genuine thing to do. I needed a hug after that episode. It was so comfortable and I really didn't want to let go, but I did, reluctantly. He sure did smell good too. I may have nuzzled his neck.

And then he asked me for a date. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" I was so excited. I can't believe the girlie feels I had inside. I thought that was just a teenage hormonal phase, but it comes back. And he made it all the more desirable.

Sadly, I had to decline as I was already having dinner with Grandma on her first night in the apartment. He was disappointed too, but his face lit up when I said I'd take a raincheck. His response was calm as he said, he'd hold me to that. Nice. So, I kissed him lightly on the lips and reminded him that we should continue this from where we left off before. Omigod! I was doing it again. Being cryptic, teasing and playful. He brought it all out of me. Yep. I was pulling the tiger's tail and I know this tiger liked it, a lot.

Bloody Morelli! Talk about taking away my happy, again. He put more than a spanner in the works when he broke into Grandma's refurbished apartment while I was in the bathroom. She shot him in the kneecap. What a mess. She was excited but I needed to be with her in the ambulance going to St Francis. Ranger was concerned and checked me over for injuries too. Bless him. We both knew Morelli was after me. As promised, Ranger picked me up from St Francis later that evening and I have to admit I was in a bit of a daze. Seeing Grandma covered in blood took my breath away, but thankfully she was okay, but they kept her overnight for observation.

It took me a bit to realise I was in his nice Porsche. He smiled at my delayed reaction. I like that smile, warm and indulgent. I needed coffee, and he came up with the perfect solution. At first, I thought he was taking me to his work, but to my surprise, he did, but straight up to the sixth floor, with Ella and her husband Luis. It was so nice, so comforting and just what I needed. How did he know? I then I fell asleep leaning on him, feeling so good and relaxed. I was embarrassed. I think they understood that the events of the day finally caught up with me. I ending up sleeping at Ella's place, in the guest bedroom. That's also when I found out that Ranger lives on the seventh floor.

At the Bond's Office I was collecting my skip files. By the warm sensation and some tingling, I knew Ranger was there coming in. I like how he looks at me, tucking a stray curl behind my ear while gently rubbing my arms with his warm hands. I was almost purring. He had words with Vinnie, strong words, before I signalled for Ranger to follow me out into the laneway. After walking my fingers up from his abs, I grabbed his face and kissed those luscious lips and we went from tender to sizzling in an instant. Wow! When his hands cupped my ass I really wanted to jump his bones right there and then. Because I was feeling sassy and empowered, I turned and left him in the laneway, admitting that I'd been wanting to that since our first encounter. He was surprised that I walked away but concurred and I could tell he was also affected. We decided to meet at Shorty's to sort out the medium skips, sort of go 50:50. I wasn't going go back to doing just the low bonds.

I made it just on time for our lunch meeting no thanks to the punk who decided to set fire to my parent's front yard. So I looked a bit smudged and singed. He smiled that winning smile but I also detected concern. Hen he commented, "Looks like you had some fun this morning," to which I bumped his shoulder playfully thinking, "No shit, Sherlock!" But, it seems I said that out loud. The shit eating grin on his face was priceless. Me and my big mouth. Where's the filter when you need it?

**oOoOo**

_**TBC**_

_Here are some of Stephanie's reflections on her encounters, especially with that special man who has already won her heart. I felt they needed an airing._

_I thought, since you have already read other POVs and their observations and feelings about the Vixen that is Stephanie, her POV and feelings are just as important. _

_More of Stephanie's POV in Chapter 36 as their connection becomes more interesting …._

_**BTW**_

_I had a little break from this story while I wrote a four chapter Valentine's Day story, called __**Dinner Dates**__. Check it out, if you haven't already._

_Next chapter of Chance Encounters is already well mapped out._


	36. Chapter 36

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 36**

**oOoOo**

I do a lot of my thinking while I swim, it's a great thinking space. I don't need to count my laps, I just check my timing with the big clock up on the patio every now and then. Swimming is so automatic, just like walking and running. I just power along, do my tumble turns at each end and keep going steady and strong. I must have been going a bit faster than usual. I decided to take a break. Swimming across the adjoining splash pool, I made my way up the steps and toweled myself dry. It was nice and quiet here, just the sounds of the birds in the trees and the lovely sound of the water cascading over the rocks at the far end of the splash pool. In a word, pleasant. Reclining on one of the loungers, I had a drink of water, contemplating these thoughts after I had been doing my laps. I continued with my reflections, sometimes chastising myself but not overthinking things either. I lay on my tummy, keeping in the shade of the sun shade parasol.

Now, where was I? Oh yes. Facepalm. _"No shit, Sherlock!" _At least I can laugh about that now.

You'd think I would have learned my lesson by now. No-oo. Thinking out loud has been a habit of mine, ever since I was a kid. It got me into trouble on a few occasions. I tend to verbalise or vocalise while I'm counting, even when I'm driving and thinking, or having a conversation in the mirror, you know, rehearsing a scenario. Anyway … That shit-eating grin on Ranger's face gave it away, and probably the hysterical laughter from the guys that erupted around me, saying such words out loud, to their boss. And he was being so sweet too, as I nudged him with my shoulder. I really was just muttering to myself, not meaning any malice towards him, it was just a reflection of my morning FTA memorable encounters, especially that fucking little arsonist. But it didn't stop there. It seems that I feel so relaxed in his presence that I drop my guard. Oh well. It is what it is. His smile lingered after that shit-eating grin. I was amusing him.

To my surprise Mary Lou and Lenny joined us after we had just enjoyed delicious pepperoni pizzas. So good. Mary Lou's reaction to the guys was quite funny and she blushed. All the guys knew each other, Lenny included, and when Ranger elucidated about having hired him for a plumbing contract, it all made sense. Mary Lou and Lenny were celebrating after having been to court with the successful case of embezzlement against two of their former staff members. Lenny explained what happened and how they had asked me to investigate. I was happy to sit there and hear their joy and be modest about my participation. That obviously wasn't enough for these guys. And then I did it again. Omigod.

Somehow Ranger's arm was behind my head. Nice. When did he do that? The looks of pride and admiration were good for my ego and it felt good with their compliments. _"Full of surprises; not just beautiful but clever too,"_ and then Ranger says softly, _"Babe, so many hidden talents,"_ with that warm smile. Sigh. He wins me every time with that. And what did I think?

"_You have no idea of my hidden talents."_ Really. I was just _**thinking**_ it. It was an immediate response. But no-oo. I voiced it, and he heard me. So did Hector. Apparently only within their earshot. That's how I knew, by Hector's reaction, that secret gleaming smile of his. I threw my head back, onto Ranger's bicep. Thunk! I looked into his dark, dark eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off him. _"Now that's a challenge I'm __**really**__ interested in. I aim to find out. That's my mission. You are truly special. We all see it. I see it. And, I really like what I see." _His voice was deep and husky, sexy husky, a sexy husky bedroom voice. Wow! I was getting hot in all the right places. I was trapped, staring into his lusty eyes, mesmerised by his voice and his warm proximity. I was flummoxed. I had no comeback. Those first few words were on repeat in my mind and my heart was beating harder. I was sure he could hear it. I blew a few stray wispy curls off my forehead. Blushing, all I could muster was, _"It's getting hot in here." _I was set to self-combust spontaneously what with those dark eyes, those words and that sexy husky voice. And Mary Lou was smiling at my predicament, enjoying it.

Anyway, Cal asked me how had I accomplished this embezzlement investigation. Good diversion, Cal. Saved. I could see Ranger smiling at me, somehow being closer, thighs touching more closely. Oh boy. It took a bit to concentrate but I managed. I elaborated on my findings in more detail, following the money trail, their work history and those mysterious 42N8 files. Fortunately for me, I am so inquisitive. Mary Lou invited us all to celebrate with them, dinner and dancing that evening.

"_Do you like to dance, Babe? Is that one of your … hidden talents?"_ and his wolf grin was focussed on me. Playful Ranger. Mm. Nice. Right. I was ready for him. I just smiled and licked my lips … oh yes, he liked that. I can play that game too Mister Smart and Sexy. So, I aced him back with_, "Sure. Can __**you**__ dance, Ranger?"_

Lester's reaction was so funny as Ranger grinned at my sass. _"Beautiful. We dance. We got moves you may not have seen, ever." _Oh boy. Bring it on. I'm a lucky girl.

We agreed to meet at a Cuban restaurant, not in Trenton. Ranger offered to pick me up and was fishing since he didn't know where I lived, and suggesting it might be a date. When Hector quietly said, "_from my place,"_ followed by Shorty as well, implying where I lived, _"and with me."_ They were all stunned. Whiplash! I enjoyed that unexpected reaction. I like being a bit mysterious and this was all working in my favour without being deliberate about it.

Explaining how this came about seemed the right cue to disclose some more information about how I came to these living arrangements with my guardians and protectors and how we purchased the four villas as a package deal.

Before we left, we sorted the medium FTA files, offering what background information I already had, and what Connie and I had discussed before they all entered the Bond's Office. It was really great doing this together as a team. I could see this had potential as a regular brainstorm session. They responded well to my input and allowed me to take the lead on these files since I had already perused them with Connie.

That finalised, Ranger was a bit put out when Hector said we'd meet there. I confirmed rather mischievously that it wasn't a date, just dinner and dancing and celebrating with friends. Ooh. That was another challenge for him, as I said, _"So, you still owe me."_ And I knew I was in trouble as I quickly walked away. Yep, I was pulling the Tiger's tail, and enjoying it.

Dinner was so much fun with the new taste sensations. I know Ranger liked my dress and the new perfume. When he speaks so softly in my ear, I swear I could easily have turned into a puddle of goo. And another pair of panties bit the dust. He gets my heart racing with just a look, that smile and that voice. _Ay-yai-yai._ Feeling playful, I let him taste the margarita, but not from the glass. I swallowed and kissed him with a lot of tongue teasing so he could taste the salty tangy goodness. Yep. I definitely caught him off guard, and he loved it. I knew from that look, he was gonna get me back later. And he did. Empanadas. Oh yes. He is a devil and I love it.

That night the dancing was so wonderful. But Mr Handsome and Mysterious was playing games, while I danced happily with the Rangeman guys in turn as they were on my virtual dance card. I know he was watching, closely. Lester was right, they had the moves, but Ranger, Carlos, was clearly the best. Flirting and dancing with this man was doing all sorts of crazy things to my hormones. He knew how to make me feel so wonderful. He flirted just as much. I was so hot after our last set that I grabbed an ice cube to cool me down, sucking it. Well, that's how it started, but I had other hot spots, so I ran it across my lips, my neck and my chin. I offered him one since Ranger, Carlos, was watching me closely, so I ran another ice cube across his lips and his jaw and his chest and then swallowed it. He took my lips in a searing kiss, and wow. Yeah. Those lips. Mm-mm. My whole body was zinging. And then we did bachata, sexy sensual bachata. Oh boy. His moves were so, so, wow! And he stole some kisses when we were in close. Dancing with Carlos was so arousing. Oh my God! We got lost in the sensual moment. It wasn't sex on the dance floor, but _ay-yai-yai_ … it was as close to it as was legally possible. I couldn't take my eyes off him, feeling his hard body in close, warm and strong, and hard. I know he was aroused, and Mamma-Mia! He was packing heat and I wasn't talking about his gun. Swooning here. I was reluctant to leave the warmth and closeness of his body. Sigh.

But then we had a much needed coffee and some tasty churros and then somehow, no surprise, I was lights out. What a day. I certainly had sweet dreams that night, and many more. I smiled as I rolled over languidly. Mm. Happy thoughts. Time to cool off with all those hot thoughts, so into the pool for some more laps.

Definitely needed to cool down as I recalled seeing Ranger here at The Den. Oh my, my, oh my. That man is so fine! I couldn't even keep a hold of my towel when Cal and I came out of the pool. There he stood, sexy as hell, Mr GQ of the Year, in his Armani suit. I think I dropped my towel, and my jaw, to see him so unexpectedly. Tiny and Cal were grinning at me. Corporate Armani Ranger was a good look.

Suddenly, the alarms went off indicating an intruder. Hector sent me to the safe room with Ranger. Oh boy.

I was in a bit of a funk going into the safe room, knowing this was for real. Ranger's presence was very reassuring and he helped so easily by taking my hand and pulling me onto his lap to watch the outside feed on the screen. It felt comfortable and I snuggled in. When he chuckled, my curiosity was piqued. He began to laugh, pointing at the screen, nodding his head at the same time hugging me tightly, that he recognised the intruder. He had tears in his eyes! I loved that sound, his chuckles and his laugh, making me smile and laugh with him as the intruder revealed his "weapons". It was so funny and cathartic. That and the tantalising kiss he laid on me. He got me again. That man, what he does to me. Mm-mm.

Code 3, at Rangeman HQ. What the fuck? I wasn't being held against my wishes, but Ranger and Hector recommended it was safer for me to be at Rangeman after some critical information was received ... about Ramirez and Gaspick. A serious threat. Yikes. The bonus was time with these gorgeous guys, my Merry Men. Hector took me on a scenic tour. Mm-mm. Seeing them working out in the gym was definitely a bonus. Hector teased me about enjoying the eye candy. But I wasn't prepared for the next onslaught on my ovaries, my heart and my eyes. _Ay-yai-yai!_

If I thought Rangeman-all-in-black Ranger was yummy, and Corporate-Armani Ranger … Omigod! Be still my heart. I was yet to see another side of this luscious man. Apparently, they went off into the night to "shake the hood". I said a little prayer to protect my Ranger and my Merry Men. Yes. I did say _my_ Ranger. Next morning, they were back, pumped up and loud, and wow. Watching them all walk past me at the printer like a Homies Parade and Lester tapped my chin to close my mouth, smiling that sexy smile of his, saying, "_Eh. Chica_. _You like bad boys._ _Si?_ _Muy bonito_,". I think I nodded as if I was in a trance.

Last of all, Bad-Boy-Homeboy Street Ranger came into my stunned zone. Street Ranger took advantage, caressing my cheek and his sexy expressive voice rumbled, "_Eh, Bonita niña_. _Mi Querida."_ His hand tucked into my hair and pulled me close. He kissed me deeply with a toe-curling kiss, then twisted a wayward curl around his finger before tucking it behind my ear. His Cuban accent was more distinctive and super sexy. With a dazzling one hundred watt smile he swaggered away, saying, "Later, Babe."

I just about swooned … the sexy bad boy vibe, his sexy accented voice, his touch, that kiss, and talking Spanish. Oh. My. God! I was awestruck. The bandanna, those baggy pants and that tight tank top, flashing all that glorious mocha latte muscular skin had me checking my mouth for drool.

Hector followed and winked at me, snapping me out of my stupor. "_Si, muy_ sexy," he said with a shit-eating grin. Then the door to the conference room closed. I had to sit down before my legs gave way. Cold water helped too. Hal winked at me. We had a meeting for a take-down with Vince, and we were taking Zero and Zip as back up.

When Ranger stood in the doorway as the Homies parade left the fifth floor, he hung from the door jamb, smirking at me, noticing how I appreciated the look and the pose. That man is so Sexy. Jeez. I hope I didn't blurt that out loud! No reaction, so I was safe, but it didn't matter. He knew what I was thinking as I licked my lips. He called me over. _"I'm going upstairs to catch up on some sleep."_ He winked, his voice now had a husky timbre. _"You could always join me, if you like,"_ he whispered. He put his warm hand behind my neck and kissed me so tenderly closing the minimal space that was between us.

So tempting! But I politely declined, despite my traitorous hormones screaming madly at me, because we were just about to leave for our take-down and playfully said I'd take a raincheck. He just grinned at that, a wolfish grin. Oh, Stephanie, Stephanie. I am in so much trouble with this man. I kissed him back, nipping his bottom lip, saying, "Sweet dreams, Bad Boy." He laughed into the stairwell. Wow. I've got it bad for that man.

Because there was still a Code 3, they rotated a Vixen Watch between their shifts for the night security at The Den. Ranger was in the guest room and I had trouble sleeping, knowing he was there, so close by, just one room away. Going downstairs to make myself a mug of hot chocolate, I was surprised when Ranger came down the stairs to the kitchen as well. Omigod. He was drop-dead gorgeous, his hair all mussed up … so Sexy … again, Sexy with a capital S. Holy shit!

Bare-chested wearing only low-slung sweat pants, sleepy or sleepless Ranger had me captivated with that look. He smiled sweetly. "Nice jammies, Babe," he smirked as he removed my mug from the microwave, standing so close I could feel the heat radiate from his warm body. My mouth was malfunctioning as the messages from my addled brain demonstrated, as I offered him a hot chocolate, still admiring his chest and abs. _"You know, you have excellent abs and pecs and I love biceps. Nice biceps." _To save face, I quickly stuffed a couple of marshmallows in my mouth, while I amused him again. We leaned against the island benchtop, sipping quietly … I may have hummed a bit while sipping the chocolaty-marshmallow goodness whilst standing next this gorgeous chocolaty-mocha-latte Cuban sex god … when he gently took my mug from my hands and kissed my lips tenderly.

"Mmm … marshmallowy chocolate goodness," I mumbled contentedly. I really felt comfortable in his presence. Now the question is … was I referring to my hot drink, or to the hot chocolate mocha latte gorgeous man beside me? Well DUHH! Stupid question.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" I shook my head. "Me neither," he smiled softly. I started to lean against him. He helped me upstairs to my bedroom and tucked me in. When I suggested that he might like to join me, he politely declined with a warm smile. _"I'm guarding your body tonight. But I will take a raincheck, Babe."_ And he kissed my temple with a smile at his own payback with the raincheck. Score, one all.

Did I see a momentary hesitation before he smiled? Of course, he was on duty, Stephanie Watch. But his smile lingered and that led me into my slumber with my own smile. I certainly had sweet dreams that night.

I emerged from the pool feeling invigorated and I was smiling with my delectable reflections. Feeling good about my swim routine was secondary but it allowed me to reflect on the pleasant encounters with this gorgeous man who has taken the forefront in my thoughts, no longer just on a daily basis. He was on my mind, actively in my dreams. No hardship really there, now was it?

That was about the time when we decided to invite the Rangeman guys over for a barbecue cook out. I thought a nice relaxing poolside evening, with Ella and Luis as well, to say thank you for all their support with everything to date.

But, of course, things didn't go quite as planned …

**oOoOo**

_**TBC**_

_What a dilemma for Steph, with all those lusty thoughts and reflections. Which of them is putting on the most pressure? _

_I'm sure you can guess where this recollection brings us. _


	37. Chapter 37

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 37**

**oOoOo**

**Manuel's POV**

Working as a doorman at the nightclub gave me an interesting overview of the clientele. We had a lot of regulars, intermittent visitors and then there were the nervous first timers, singles, couples and sometimes small groups. The entrance was discreet and subtly lit, but clear enough to check out the comings and goings. We were particularly concerned with the street view and any potential troublemakers. Cowards mostly, who moved in groups, AKA hunting packs trying to single out the loners. Yeah, real brave. There were always two of us on the door and we often had three of four on the street, often in cars, watching the "traffic". We rotated our positions and we always had someone parked in the laneway.

Tonight, we saw them. The 'hunters' were easy to pick, and, with our comms units, we were quickly galvanised for action. We had a strategy. Mostly, they were young punk wannabes, often juiced up and full of bravado shit. Our team moved out from their vehicles, and, because it was a busy night, we had four on the outside. Of course, we also had security on the inside as well.

I noticed him crossing the street, walking alone, confident and relaxed. He was one of our regulars. From behind the cars parked on the street they suddenly surrounded him, taunting and trying to be intimidating. I smiled to myself. He stood still, unafraid, sizing up the odds of his adversaries. One to five. We were on standby. They were tanked up and a couple were swaying. One suddenly pulled out a baseball bat and was making a lot of noise. The usual derogatory diatribe spouted from his ugly maw, obviously the leader of this band of miscreants. He was trying to make an impression on his followers but was annoyed at not getting the anticipated fearful response. Racial slurs added to his provocative tactics but still no response. We knew what was coming.

"I think he's going to sort this lot out by himself. Standby."

I smiled. I liked watching him in action. They picked the wrong guy, that's for sure. It's not the first time.

Sure enough, as they closed in on him he did two things: throwing his knives at the two who were most tanked up, and taking out the baseball bat wielding punk with a few swift slick karate moves. He was a powerful street fighter, very savvy and strong. Two of the punks were on the ground screaming in agony bleeding from his swiftly flung ninja blades. The other two stood rooted to the spot, eyes wide in shock, probably waiting for instructions. That distinctive look of fight or flight crossed their visages. We recognised the hesitation and knew they were done for. Ineptly, they made a double attack from his right and left and he easily dropped them with strategic high kicks, landing nimbly on his feet like a big cat. He pointed the baseball bat at the leader, who was still on the ground, nursing a sore jaw, a dislocated shoulder and a damaged knee. His stance was strong, confident and open as he gave the idiot the universal "go on, come and get me" signal, with his empty hand. When the punk hesitated, he threw the bat hard against the ground so it cracked and splintered right in front of his wannabe attacker's face, deftly breaking the bat in two. Punk's face was full of fear. During the entire episode he never said a word. It was all over in less than five minutes.

As we watched, he had them all trussed up with zip ties, putting on rubber gloves before removing his ninja blades from the injured. Using a special disinfectant cloth, he wiped the blades clean and pocketed them, out of sight, standing over them with a look of disgust and revulsion. Each wore the evidence of one of his swift knives on their face or upper arm, a signature move. One of them gasped in shock and awe. "Dark Angel … _Angel Oscuro."_

With that, he left them sitting in the middle of the street, with their hands behind their backs, continuing on his way as if nothing had happened, tossing the rubber gloves in a trashcan. Since none of them was seriously injured, and least of all our visitor, my paramedic skills were not required. They muttered amongst themselves, whining miserably and cursing the idiot leader before getting up clumsily and disappearing down the street, limping from their various wounds. Five to one. Pretty good odds tonight, but they just picked the wrong man. Stupid fuckers.

As he walked by me, he winked and gave me an almost smile. I gave him a knuckle bump and grinned.

"Smooth, _hermano_. Real smooth."

He shrugged his shoulder modestly.

"First drink is on me."

He nodded as I sent the message inside. We look after our patrons, but I had an ulterior motive. He was special. I liked the way he moved, the look; his whole persona emanated dangerous, fierce, strong, powerful, lethal. I also found him very sexy and desirable, especially those intense eyes and that modest almost smile.

It wasn't the first time I had seen him. Sometimes I saw him when I was on perimeter duty, AKA street watch. The first time I saw him up close and personal, was here as a doorman, working frontline security, checking his ID as he came in. He raised a questioning single eyebrow at me and I did the same. Procedure, was my silent explanation. His eyes met mine, sincere yet intense. When I stamped his wrist, I felt a slight electric shock at our contact. By his expression, so did he. His hand lingered for a moment until he slowly removed it before he entered the club.

He always came alone, not always from the same direction and not always on the same night. Under the black light, it only showed this club's logo. Some guys cruise from bar to bar, or club to club, but not him. Now that I think about it, I never saw him leave with anyone. Sometimes he appeared, just like smoke. He had an air of mystery about him, or was it mystique? Yes, mystique. I found myself looking expectantly for him. We recognised him as the Dark Angel which I also found appealing, alluring even. He was a protector and a warrior. A man after my own heart. I can hope.

Coincidences happen, I'm sure. But this was getting kind of surreal. Working out in my local gym, I noticed a tattooed torso, tight and toned, lean yet muscular. With his back to me, he had just removed his tank top after doing pull-ups on the high bar, and I was mesmerised. He leapt up again with athletic ease. I recognised the design. A stylised phoenix, rising from the ashes, from within his low-slung shorts, merging to his strong shoulder blades with tribal markings which carried onto his strong upper arms. It took up most of his back. Black and bold. I was very taken with those Polynesian tribal markings, symmetrically repeated on either side of his spine. I watched as his back muscles rippled while doing intense pull ups. He was incredibly strong and powerful. He caught me watching in the mirror and winked at me with that almost there smile. Shit. It was him. Sprung. But, not to be put out, since I was aware of his predilection, I just raised my eyebrows and grinned. My heart was skipping a few tight beats but that smile settled me down.

As he jumped down, he grabbed a towel to dry his hands and that taut torso with the washboard abs. My eyes followed that towel as it slowly moved down his chest. He grinned, knowing he was teasing me. I liked what I saw, and he damned well knew it. But he was simultaneously taking in my physique. I am no slouch myself. I work hard at it too. Have to in my line of work, and also to protect myself from unwanted homophobic attention. Discretion becomes second nature.

I was taller and more muscular and, remarkably, I had similar tribal tattoos on my upper right arm and across my shoulder to my chest on the right side. His eyes travelled down my torso, my six pack, and up to my chest, with a heated gaze as he was rubbing the towel over his face to disguise his obvious approval. His eyes had widened ever so slightly when he saw my grin. He put his tank top back on and I must have pouted since I heard him chuckle. Okay. That's twice he's caught me now.

I returned my dumbbell weights back and moved over to the bench press. Before I was ready to start, he silently offered to spot for me. His proximity was reassuring but sending my hormones into a spin, that I really needed to concentrate on my breathing. I got back into my zone and it all went well from there. We swapped over and I spotted for him. When he finished, he knuckle bumped me and grabbed his sports bag from a locker, pulled on a zip up hoodie and left, looking over his shoulder with a lusty look before he rounded the corner and out of sight. I felt kind of bereft but also a part of me was buzzing. In that entire time, we had not spoken a word. But _Madre Dios! _His intense eyes said so much. Shortly after, I went home with a definite smile on my face. Maybe a cold shower too. Happy dreams tonight for me.

We often saw each other at the gym. Another surprise was seeing him at the computer and electronics store I frequent. As a sideline, I had delved into cyber technology and cyber security. It soon became a passion of mine. I had established a small business venture for cyber security and solutions. My major at college was forensic science but I discovered that working with the information technology in doing searches and investigations was more appealing. I envisioned working as a private investigator or a freelance operator, perhaps working for one of the alphabet agencies. We discovered that we had a lot in common here too as we arrived at the cashiers with much the same equipment. He looked curiously at my equipment, and looked at his own pile and grinned. We paid and bagged our purchases, and made our way to the exit door.

And then he spoke for the first time.

"Coffee? I know a safe place, where they make nice Cuban coffee." He smiled, a full smile.

"Sure. I like Cuban."

"Me too," he said teasingly with a sly wink, "makes me hungry, too."

Whoa! That was laced full of innuendo. _Ay-yai-yai! _He was openly flirting with me. I nodded and smiled back.

The Cuban Café was quite close by and he selected a seat against the back wall, so he was facing the door. Damnit. That's my favourite choice too. He looked at me and laughed at my expression. Did I say that out loud? Oh, fuck it. I sat beside him, just to feel safer, as in keeping my eye on the entrance as well. Okay. Maybe also to be closer to him, but the option of sitting opposite was also quite tempting. When the server arrived, we ordered our Café Cubano and a Cuban pulled pork sandwich. While we waited, he pulled his purchases out and grinned. We discussed our plans and found that our skills were very much the same both on the technical side and our general expertise. I suggested we combine our efforts and offered him a chance to see my operation and set up. He grinned at me again. _Dios_. I like when he does that. I hadn't intended on the double entendre but he liked it either way. I gave him my business card. He was impressed. CyberWolf. I was a hunter and I liked to track down my prey. He handed me his business card. DarkHunter, _Oscuro Cazador_. We both laughed at the hunter aspects and knuckle bumped each other. I grabbed my business card and wrote my personal phone number on the back. He did the same to his, with a wicked glint in his eye. Our sandwiches arrived and he cleared the table of his computer paraphernalia. We enjoyed our lunch and ordered some more coffee and churros. Conversation was easy but we kept it to a business level. Public places always require the greatest discretion. I paid for our lunch and, shaking hands, we parted ways with our purchases.

Consequently, our friendship grew stronger. At the gym we discovered another thing we had in common. We both liked martial arts as in boxing, karate, judo and kick boxing. We became regular sparring partners, with partner pad training and warm ups. He was a powerful opponent. Hector was built lean and strong, and he was very agile with a lot of stamina. Being close to him was invigorating and energising. We both embraced the physical and mental benefits of these martial arts disciplines. After our first session, I meditated with some yoga to debrief and centre myself, before entering the sauna. I admitted that I was considering Krav Maga as another skill set to add to my repertoire. He conceded that he too was interested in that discipline.

In the meantime, we would see each other at the night club. I was on inside security watch when I sensed he was there. I couldn't see him but I knew he was watching me. A scuffle broke out between two patrons. A jealous partner did not appreciate a rival's distraction and deliberate flirtations with his beau. I had been watching this trio and called it over the comms to the others inside. This was not an uncommon occurrence, but the jealous guy was becoming more belligerent. Besides, he had already been refused any more alcohol. His partner tried to subdue him but to no avail. When he became hysterical, yes, hysterical _and_ aggressive, we had to intervene. He had been warned before. He took a lunge at me and I dodged his clumsy attack quite easily. I picked him up and escorted him to the door, his meek partner going with him, after he took the rival's phone number. Silly boy.

At closing time, the shift finished and we locked up checking all the security and assisting with the patrons who were leaving. Once they all cleared, I made my way to my SUV in the nearby parking lot, only to be accosted by the jealous guy, from behind. That bastard. He must have been following me, and waiting to ambush me. Before he could make full contact, from the shadows Hector took him on and decked him swiftly. He picked him up by the collar of his shirt and spoke in rapid Spanish to him, which I understood, of course, threatening to be less gentle if he ever tried that again. Watching the idiot leave, I put my hand on Hector's shoulder, _"Gracias, Hermano."_

"_De nada_," he replied. "I was watching him when he left, and then his boyfriend dumped him. That's when I saw his intentions. While he followed you, I followed him. And here we are."

He shrugged his shoulder so casually, it was kind of cute.

"Hop in," I suggested, which he did without hesitation. I smiled and squeezed his hand. His grip was firm and encouraging.

"Come to my place, tonight? Er, this morning? Or shall I drop you off at your vehicle?"

He smiled.

"Yes."

I gave him a look. Okay. _Estupido._ I asked him two questions. I was hoping I didn't read him wrongly.

"Your place." He grinned.

I was so happy and excited. It was the start of our relationship and it flourished from there. We were exclusive. I felt a solid connection to this wonderful, strong man and was deeply attracted to him. The feeling was mutual. Including the gym and the club, our encounters were discreet and professional, often meeting for coffee or dinner, under the guise of a business meeting. In public, this was a good ruse and enabled us to discuss common interests. In private, at my place, or his, our discussions were more intimate and passionate. Minimising any PDAs was a protective strategy we had both learned from experience. Being safe was of the most ultimate importance in protecting and honouring our relationship. We trusted each other implicitly.

We decided to join forces with our cyber security. Hector had devised some extensive search techniques, creating exclusive search engines for a variety of purposes, as in deep, invasive searches. He was a hacker of remarkable skill. He told me about a friend whom he had known since his youth, who was starting up a security business. I was instantly interested.

Hector explained their wild gang activities and how Carlos had saved him, before he was sent south to Miami to live with his abuela. Because of Carlos, he was able to move on after the traumatic death of his younger sister, a needless victim of gang rivalry. She just happened to be collateral damage. This explained the two teardrop tattoos he had on his upper cheek. I felt his loss. Redemption and revenge. Carlos had stopped him from going any further on a reckless murderous rampage which would have ended badly with a shorter existence. Taking out the two rival gang leaders was enough, earning him a formidable reputation. He was untouchable and feared. Carlos helped him channel his rage into martial arts, and the discipline that came with the training at the Dojo, helped immensely. If it wasn't for this Carlos guy, we would not be here together, I'm sure.

But, I was also becoming aware of a Stephanie who favoured a lot of his attention. Initially, I was hurt, thinking _mi hermano, mi amante _(my lover) might also bisexual. Not that I was emotional, but he picked up on my slight, well, maybe not as slight as I thought, change in attitude. And then there was a vixen as well. I was heartbroken. I really thought I had lost him. And who was this Shorty, or, heaven forbid, was it Shawty? I was afraid of losing him. My heart was breaking.

"Manuel, _mi amor_," he reassured. "It is not what you think," he said softly.

He proceeded to explain about this Stephanie, the Vixen, and how he was protecting her. He admired her bravery and gumption as a bounty hunter. She had some scary encounters, where she had been attacked, knifed and even shot at. I noticed he was also very proud of her. And Shorty? He owned a pizza place. He elaborated on their connection with young punks trying to harass and extort his newly established restaurant on more than one occasion and how he intervened. His rep as the Dark Angel was already established. I discovered a lot more about his close friends and how they decided to purchase four villas together in a new residential area.

In the week that followed he recommended me to his friend Carlos Mañoso, or Ranger, his street name. Must be an army connection, I reckoned. In my interview, I was impressed with his security company concept. He asked all the right questions and he had obviously done a lot of research into establishing this business, especially for military men. They were in the process of setting up a building and I was hired instantly. Hector and I were tasked with requisitioning all the computer and information technology and installing the network on multiple levels. It was interesting work and took up most of my working hours such that I had to withdraw from the security team at the nightclub. Hector and I would still go there, as patrons. It was nice to be on the inside, a different perspective.

From his phone, he showed me Stephanie. _Dios!_ Those blue eyes! That smile. I could still be jealous of her, but he spoke of her with the utmost brotherly respect. When she had been stabbed and shot he was very shaken. In fact, he was frantic and just dropped everything to be with her when she rang. He looked after her and spent more time with her. By then I knew not to be jealous. I was concerned for him as well as for her. He had told me of her passion for food and sweet desserts that would torment any man within earshot, as she ate and enjoyed each mouthful. I found this hard to believe. He grinned at me. I know that look … just you wait. The Vixen was a siren, he joked with a wicked grin.

And, so it was that I got to meet the Vixen, AKA Stephanie Plum, bounty hunter and beloved sister of _mi amor_. I helped by cooking meals for him, and for her. _Madre Dios! _He was so right. She had both of us affected as she ate with great relish. I was instantly enamoured with her, and not just because she liked my cooking. She was joy and light. She was so natural and unaffected, despite some of the horrific things that had happened to her, both recently and in her past. She was strong and resilient. Stephanie was like the phoenix, a living example. I admired her courage. Somehow, through our friendly conversations, we were discussing our tattoos and I suggested she could cover those scars and make them into something beautiful and attractive. Hector and I had fun making selections with her.

Our dates were often a threesome with Stephanie, especially after her recovery and rehabilitation. Any fears I had of Hector suggesting a _ménage__ à __troi_ with Stephanie were quickly dispelled. We enjoyed her company and having dinner out together was exciting. She had a genuine yet feisty demeanour and I found her very disarming. I could see why Hector was so fond of her. I felt that fondness and protective urge too. Never did we treat her like a weak and defenceless female. She held her own. We respected her too much to demean her in that way.

Working fulltime for Rangeman was interesting. It allowed me to incorporate my physical and mental skills. Skip chasing was like a continuation of my CyberWolf business, where I freelanced as a private investigator and sometimes assisted with background searches for a Bond Enforcement Agency. Working with a partner in hunting down these bail dodgers was different. Sometimes we had to be rough and manhandle the miscreants as they resented our intrusion when we captured them. The benefits were great and there was variety as we rotated shifts with monitors, searches, skip chasing, installations and private security. Ranger had a great vision. Requirements also included gun range time, gym time and regular health and fitness tests. That Hector worked there was a bonus, but none of them was aware of our relationship. Need to know, they did not need to know. However, I think Ranger was becoming aware, but his present distraction with a certain Vixen, distracted him.

The Miami branch of Rangeman needed some installations assistance and Ranger dispatched me there to oversee the IT set up. I missed Hector since it was the first time we were apart. But between facetime, texting, and sexting, we kept each other buoyed. Upon my return there was a sudden Code Three for a Stephanie watch, which had us all on alert. Information, via Hector and Shorty, that threats had been made to her life, serious threats, from a former TPD policeman and that Benito Ramirez dude. He was a loose cannon and had escaped the system somehow. What motherfucking idiot would bail someone like Ramirez? It was incomprehensible. Maybe Hector and I should pay him a "friendly" visit him and remind him of his civic responsibilities. Because of him, he enabled Ramirez to plot and almost exact his revenge on Stephanie. Ranger obtained the paperwork for them, as we discovered they had both missed their court appearances.

It was while we were at Stephanie and Hector's place, the Den, that all hell broke loose. Stephanie was shot! Hector was on Lester's team, hunting the perp who shot her. I was with Tank's pursuit team, partnered with Zip, following the dark blue SUV. Ramirez. Woody and Vince called the coordinates and we soon had him marshalled at the intersection of Comstock and Stark. He only had one escape route and he hauled ass down the laneway and then ran into oncoming traffic, a large semi. Roadkill. A fitting end to a vicious murderous psycho. Although, we all felt a bit cheated at not being able to inflict some vengeance ourselves. As Ranger said, we kept our hands clean.

Stephanie was not seriously injured and we all breathed a sigh of relief. I'd hate to think how our lives would be eternally affected if she … No. Don't go there. She was our light. Her suggestion of sleeping over for a do-over was met with a resounding unanimous HOOAH!

It was then, that Hector grabbed me after taking a tour of Stephanie's villa with the theatre room, insisting that I spend the night with him, in his villa, in his room. Sleeping arrangements were made for everyone, and between the four villas, the Rangeman guys, including Ella and Luis, were easily accommodated. That night, he asked me to move in with him, permanently. I was overjoyed and we celebrated in the best way. I'm still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I reflected on how my life and direction had changed for the better since meeting Hector, and Stephanie too. Fate is amazing, and I firmly believe that perhaps we don't meet people by accident; they are meant to cross our paths for a reason. I am so grateful that Hector and I crossed paths.

**oOoOo**

_**TBC**_

_A little insight into the encounters of Manuel and Hector and Stephanie._

_And … a nice long chapter to boot. _


	38. Chapter 38

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 38**

**oOoOo**

**Ranger's POV**

Tank and I had just entered the Bonds Office to collect the Rangeman files. While Tank was perusing the high bond skips, I was about to grab the medium bond files. It occurred to me how satisfying it was going through the files with Stephanie. She gave us an entirely new perspective and her inside information proved to be so advantageous for all concerned, except the skips, of course. Tank liked my idea. Pfft. His idea, truth be told, he was the one who inferred the possibility.

He had already planted the seed during that very first brainstorming session over the medium bond skips after lunch at Shorty's. His observation really struck a chord with me, and I'm sure with the other guys, too.

"_This is something we at Rangeman could benefit from, with your feminine wiles and finesse,"_ Tank had remarked sincerely. He was referring to how women react, FTAs in particular, when they see us knocking at their front door ... big, mean-looking, scary dudes in black. Lester has been our best option, using his charm to fenagle them to come along quietly. We have to really go by the book, and never place ourselves alone with a female, okay, a woman, who was an FTA. The hysterics that often occurred with all things considered, made it more of a delicate issue in their capture. And stressful. You just can't punch a woman, it's not part of our MO.

Then, Stephanie's counter comment to Tank's remark_, __"Yes. I can see that being an issue at times for you guys. Something to consider later." _That left the door open, an option to consider, seriously. I smiled as I recalled how she handled herself in our presence in that session, so competently and confidently. It seemed nothing fazed her about us. She trusted us, we trusted her. It was mutual respect from the outset.

Looking at the files, I noticed that Connie had added coloured post-it notes to the files with some information for Stephanie. Just at the same time, I felt a warm sensation go up my back and tingle around my neck. I smiled knowing _she_ was right there. Tank looked at me curiously until he too turned around and saw Stephanie, smiling and looking delicious in her black on black gear. Feisty Vixen smiled at me and came up close, grabbing my shirt in one hand, pulling me down for a tantalising kiss, nipping my bottom lip. Without realising it, she had surreptitiously grabbed the medium skip folders out of my hand, grinning cheekily. Tank grinned at me having lost the awareness of my surroundings.

"Vixen one: Ranger zip," he chuckled.

"Hey, Connie. Are these all the medium skips for us?" She nodded, also smiling.

_For us_. I liked that. She was sassy and sexy. Tank had moved over to the window, using the natural light to scrutinise the high bond skips more closely. Yeah, right. I know my second in command was giving us some space, amused at how Stephanie had distracted me so easily.

"I reckon we should do what we did last time … go over the set of files together, if you like?"

"Yeah. That would be great. You gave us a good heads up on those skips."

"That was so cool, Steph. We liked your perspective and it was so beneficial for our team too. You have a knack. Good instincts too." Tank remarked respectfully.

"Rather than in a public place, like here or Shorty's, how about we use one of the Rangeman conference rooms. At 0900?" I suggested.

She smiled and nodded.

"That gives me some time to check a few details with Connie here."

Once again, she signalled for me to meet her outside. Who was I to disobey a direct command from the Vixen? I was ready for her this time. She was further down the laneway, leaning against the wall with her lovely long legs crossed over at the ankles, watching me as I strolled over to stand in front of her. Her eyes were drinking me in, just like mine were doing the same to her. Before she could push me against the wall, I pinned her first, simultaneously raising her off the ground and placing my hand gently behind her head so she wouldn't slam up against the wall. My lips were on hers at the same time. Mentally, I was thinking, Vixen one, Ranger one. Love all. Hmm, so much to love, as her lips responded hungrily in return, and, to my delight, she wrapped those legs around me. _Madre Dios. _My hands automatically reached for her delicious little ass, holding her in place. Her hands were in my hair, tugging at my leather tie.

"Mm. I have been wanting to do that for a long time," she said on a sigh, twirling the leather tie absent-mindedly. "You are so very kissable, your lips, your body too …"

Her gaze lingered at the minimal space between us. I kissed her nose, grinning, captivated by those sparkling blue eyes.

"Yours too. Maybe we can work on the rest, soon." My voice was evidently deeper and huskier.

She hummed her reply.

"Mmm. Ooh, yesss. I'd like that."

Reluctantly, I gently put her down, stealing a chaste kiss while tucking some errant wispy curls behind her ear, lingering on her neck with my touch. She shivered and smiled coyly through her long lashes. Taking her hand, I kissed her wrist and her palm as we walked out of the laneway.

Tank and Connie were waiting, pretending not to notice our slightly dishevelled appearance, my hair loose and hers with that, dare I say, that just fucked look. Her kiss swollen lips probably matched mine. Tank winked at Connie, signalling two all. Fucker.

"So, we meet at nine o'clock, at Rangeman."

We nodded and headed out. She took a sip from her water bottle watching us leave, holding the chilled bottle to her flushed cheeks for a moment. I sent her a parting one hundred watt-er and received a dazzling one in return. Tank thumped me in the shoulder. Man. I couldn't get annoyed with him, at all. I was looking forward to 0900.

o0o

As she came off the elevator, I greeted her with a squeeze around her waist and escorted her to the second conference room with my hand in the small of her back. Lester, Tank and Bobby were there already. Hector, Hal and Cal joined us shortly after. Without a word she handed each of us a folder. The room quietened as we read the files with just the sound of flipping pages breaking the silence. She placed them in two piles once we had read them all. Tank and I grabbed a couple again to recheck the details.

Hector looked at the sorted piles.

"Si. That is good _Chiquita_. _Muy buena."_

"Gentlemen. What are your thoughts?"

We all concurred with her sorting piles. She then proceeded to detail the interesting background details that she and Connie already knew.

"You know, I find it intriguing how you are able to dredge up the mud so readily on these bottom of the pond scum dwellers," Hal remarked, echoing our thoughts.

"Dredging. Hm. I like that. It is common knowledge for some, and gossip is currency as I told you. People love dishing the dirt. These four are obviously Rangeman fodder. You can have fun with those. I'll take these four and, probably with a partner, should be able to track them down over the week."

"Now, _this_ one. Benji Carter. Only a week left. His file should already have been given to us. Vinnie tried, unsuccessfully to nab him alone, after giving me shit about catching my FTAs, when you guys conveniently strolled into the Bonds Office, last week. You quickly picked up on my pissed-off-at-Vinnie vibes," at which she chuckled.

She continued, perceiving our looks of recognition. Yeah. A fun day was had by all … except Vinnie.

"Benji Carter: a medium bond. Robbery with violence; aggravated burglary; discharging multiple firearms with threats to kill, and car stealing. Many vehicles were damaged in his getaway pursuit. He was the idiot televised on TV a couple of months back, heading from the Turnpike north along Route 1. Rolled the vehicle on Route 295 and ditched it on the greens of the Cobblestone Country Club. Citizen's arrest from angry club patrons wielding golf clubs and irons until the police arrived shortly after. I know of him already and he's a nasty piece of work. Definitely a product of his violent home environment, but it's not my place to judge. That's for the courts. Last time he re-offended whilst he was an FTA and here he is _again_."

"What the hell?" Cal growled.

"Yeah. Tell me about it. Pfft. I really question Vinnie's willingness to bail some of these idiots. Anyway, he's all yours."

We nodded.

"Looks like fun," Tank remarked coolly.

Stephanie took the two women, giving us a swift profile on them … definitely hysteria-potential cases. The other two were violent but not weapons related, just vehicular manslaughter or domestic violence. Pfft. _Just_. What am I saying?

Once again, she amazed us with her run down of these skips, making wise suggestions for starting places if there were family connections. Like this dude. I was looking at his file and she grinned.

"Sonny de Luci: DUI; drug possession with intent to sell; domestic violence, times four and a bigamist. Thinks he's another Don Juan, and surprisingly, succeeding at it." She rolled her eyes at that.

"What do you mean, domestic violence, times _four_? _And_ he's a bigamist?"

"Yeah. Go figure. He's a skinny dude," and here she shuddered, "reminds me so much of Vinnie in appearance. Has four girlfriends, two of whom are wives, hence the bigamy charge. Between the four of them, he has fathered nine children with one on the way. I don't know what they see in him. Turns out they all lodged restraining orders on the same day and he appeared in court with all of them present, before the same judge, at his arraignment hearing. Apparently, the wives and girlfriends were baying for blood. The evidence of his brutality was plain to see. I reckon he'll have another girlfriend or two by the time I locate him. I already have a lead on one in Lawrence Township."

"How do you do that?"

"Connections."

"No shi-it!"

"He's a glutton for punishment."

"Stupid fucker."

She paused as she flipped one of our files, tapping it pointedly with her black manicured index finger. Why did I not notice that before, beautiful long black fingernails? I had certainly felt them as she ran her nails down my back. _Focus!_

"I reckon this guy is right up your alley. Sylvester, aka Sly, Malone: gun running; pimping; dealing drugs. He's often seen hanging out at the bikies bar hangout somewhere in outer Trenton, or at the local gym. Thinks he's another Ramirez and loves to play the Rocky theme music like Rocky Balboa and "Eye of the Tiger". Always has two large goons as body guards where ever he goes. Huge ego, short fuse. Easy to recognise with three large Betty Boop tats on his arm; always provokes a fight. He's big, but not quite as big as Tank, and certainly not as buff." She winked cheekily at him.

She collected her files as everyone departed. They were abuzz with the information and were pleased to have such a good head start. Walking up to me, she stopped in front of me, in my personal space. With her long black fingernails walking up my chest, she eyed me before speaking confidently, her head cocked in a questioning pose, like a cute blue-eyed puppy.

"Tonight?"

Confused. "Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight."

"Ah, the date."

I smiled mischievously.

"No."

"No?" Her weight was on one leg now, hand on her hip. I loved that look. Sassy and cute.

"Later, _this afternoon_, say around four thirty. I'll take you for a drive, to somewhere you like, near the coast."

I smiled as her reaction and body language instantly changed. She beamed at me.

"Dress code?"

"Casual."

"K …" and she closed the distance even more, giving me a chaste kiss before sauntering out of the conference room with a wink over her shoulder.

"I'll pick you up from The Den."

"At sixteen thirty. Right." Chuckling, she left me standing there.

"I'll get some research done in the meantime."

"Why don't you use one of our research stations. The cubicle next to Cal is available. It's all set up with double monitors. Allow me to show you," I said with a wolfish grin.

She followed me and was pleased with the location. As I pulled her chair out, she turned and gave me a hip nudge and was ready to get stuck into it, putting her files on the turn-around desk. I gave her the company passwords and her own user name, Vixen of course. Leaning over her, smelling her hair, and whispering in her ear so closely, was very tantalising. When she turned her head to me, our lips were in kissing range, so I took advantage. Just a sweet tender kiss.

Reluctantly, I left her to it and she had both monitors up and running, searching within minutes. She was adept at doing multiple searches, and when I walked past sometime later, she had all eight FTAs running, focussing on one of hers while the others were running their course. She was already familiar with the search engines we used, thanks to Hector.

A highlighter pen was in her mouth as she read one of the print outs, on my next pass. She was in a zone. Occasionally she vocalised some of her findings, some with frustration but others with evidence of success. Sweet mutterings, amusing Cal and the other guys nearby. It was obvious she loved the hunt and her insatiable curiosity and determination were there for all to see. The tone of the control room was different with her presence. She had an aura about her, and the ripple effect of her light and enthusiasm changed the atmosphere significantly.

After my conference call, I noticed she had already left. I was looking forward to our first date, finally. I dashed upstairs for a quick shower and a change to jeans and a button up shirt.

Duly, at 1430, I was knocking on her front door at the Den. With a huge smile she opened the door and invited me inside, kissing me sweetly. She dashed up the stairs to grab a light jacket, as it was cooling down in the evenings now. I followed her up the stairs, stopping halfway to look at the framed photos on that dark curved wall. They were all black and white photos, in black or white wooden frames. Beautiful photos, enlarged and beautifully detailed. Stephanie and her friend Mary Lou as primary school aged friends, at a Fourth of July picnic. A couple more with Mary Lou at Point Pleasant and another, I assumed, after her return from college. Nice age progression. She was so naturally beautiful. I noticed the conspicuous absence of any family photos. Then there was Hector and Steph together, and one of the proud owners of the Den. But the one at the beach really captured my attention.

She came beside me after she skipped down the stairs and smiled at me looking at her in the photo. She was in a cute bikini, white framed sunglasses eating an ice cream, looking so happy and radiant. It was quite a movie star-like pose. Obviously not taken by her parents.

"I was fourteen then, somewhat happier days. Mary Lou was there too, and the guys who are my friends from the TPD, Eddie, Giovanni, aka Big Dog, and Carl too. They were all in another photo eating a picnic lunch on a beach towel. Then I froze.

"What?"

"Look behind you, between you and Carl …"

"Omigod. No. Really?"

"That's me, and my brother, and these are two of my sisters. I'm the one holding the packet of crisps, sharing with Lester beside me. I seem to be watching you." I grinned. She looked more closely at the photo and beamed.

"How cool is that."

"Yeah. Six degrees of separation, they say."

"C'mon. Let's head out, to the very place we both loved growing up."

"Point Pleasant. Oh, that's a great idea."

The drive in the Porsche was an easy run. I parked near the board walk. She breathed in the fresh sea air and sighed as I opened her car door. We strolled, hand in hand, along the board walk. I like people watching and so did she. As we sat on one of the benches eating an ice cream, she did a running commentary on presumed conversations between couples and families. We laughed, and I added my bit too. Avoiding the arcades, we just held hands and took in the scenery. Sharing some hot chips with mayonnaise, was interesting, but she also added some ketchup and mustard. A corn dog and then some fairy floss. We watched the sky change colour as sunset drew near sitting on a bench with our feet resting on the wooden railings.

"I love watching the sunrise over the ocean, but one day, one day I would love to see the sun set into the ocean, from an island maybe, somewhere in the world."

Hm. Something to file away for someday.

Leaning against the railing, I stole a kiss, putting my arm around her shoulder, holding her close, enjoying the feel of her proximity. She was humming. I think she felt the same. Content and relaxed. It's not often that I take time out to just relax. I pulled her to stand in front of me, hugging her and kissed her tenderly. She hummed again.

"Carlos? Is that

your phone vibrating?"

Damnit._ Phonus-interruptus. _This had better be important to interrupt our first date.

"Speak."

Stephanie watched me as I took in the information, her grip on my shirt changed as she sensed my tension. She is very perceptive.

"On our way."

"Sorry, Babe. We need to go. That was Tank. Someone's been shot, one of the Rangemen at a break in. Let's go. I'll fill you in with as much as I know as we make our way to Princeton Hospital."

I had already started back to the car, her hand in mine, at a brisk pace, with Steph half running to keep up with my longer stride, but she didn't complain. She was just as keen to get out to the hospital, too.

"Who? Who's been shot? Is he alive? Is it bad?" as she buckled herself in.

**oOoOo**

_**TBC**_

_I know. It's a __**cliffie**__. Chapter 39 is already well and truly started, just so you know. So, I won't keep you hanging in suspense for too long._

_Being in the southern hemisphere, the seasons are opposite as we enter into Autumn. I hadn't actually set a specific time of year in this story, since, if you recall, it initially began as a one shot. You insisted on more and my Muse was happy to indulge your whims. Thank you for your lovely reviews and support along the way. _

_After dealing with a few ongoing major health issues, my Muse has re-surfaced with a clear head. The plot bunnies have been hopping around madly. And not because it is coming up to Easter next month. _

_Remember, not mine, but the plot and any mistakes are mine. I just enjoy taking them out to play and bringing some backstory to the characters we all love._

_I hope you are keeping well and be safe, wherever you are in the world._


	39. Chapter 39

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 39**

**oOoOo**

**Ranger's POV**

"_Who? Who's been shot? Is he alive? Is it bad?" as she buckled herself in._

o0o

"Manuel."

We were already racing out of the parking lot. She was really anxious.

"He's alive. He'll be alright."

"Omigod! Manuel? As in Manny? Does Hector know?"

"Hector?"

"Yes, _Hector_."

"Why?"

"You don't know? Do you? They're partners. I'll ring him now."

She never ceases to surprise me. She is a good secret keeper.

"Wow. That's news to me but I did wonder at how well they worked together, so in tune. So, they are a couple?"

"Yes. Manny has just moved in with Hector. Oh, God. Please let Manny be okay."

"He was wearing his vest. Tank told me that he took two shots in the chest, and another, in the shoulder or upper arm. We'll soon find out."

While I manoeuvred through the traffic she talked calmly to Hector making sure he was calm in return. I know Hector can be volatile when he is angry. He doesn't do emotional shit. But this might test his resolve.

"_Mi Querido_. Where are you?" A pause as he responded.

"Who's driving? … Good. I'm glad Woody is with you … It's Manny. He needs you. Hector, you need to get to the Princeton Hospital. He's … he's been shot. We will be there shortly. We're on our way now."

I was amazed how calm she sounded, so caring, and quite motherly, well, sisterly, I suppose. They have such a special connection. She has the capacity to help him keep his cool as she talked quietly, soothingly. She was nodding her head as he spoke, whispering a goodbye, but making him promise to keep his cool.

She turned to me, breathing a heavy sigh.

"Thankfully he isn't driving. Woody heard the call come in and was already heading there for back up. They had just completed an installation. We'll see them at the hospital."

She muttered a prayer and grabbed my hand firmly. I squeezed it for reassurance. She was quiet for a few beats.

"Who was with Manny?"

"Zero. He called it in."

"Relax Babe. He's in the right place. We will know more when we get there.

**Tank's POV**

"_Report_!" Ranger barked.

Pfft. I was expecting that. He came in pulling Stephanie by the hand. I couldn't help but smile at that.

Stephanie squeezed his arm and he collected himself but still looked at me expectantly.

"Zero and Manuel were in the neighbourhood when the alarm sounded at one of our clients. Maxim's Hardware store. They went to investigate. Manuel was at the front while Zero checked the rear. Manuel shone his torch inside and came face to face with the burglar. The fucker looked him straight in the eye and shot him three times. Twice in the chest and the third went in his upper arm. Luckily, he was wearing a vest."

"Damnit. Have we heard from the doctor? Still doesn't tell us much. Any news or reports? A nurse? Where is Zero now? What's his status?"

So many questions.

"Zero's fine. Called it in to Rangeman. When he raced inside from the back door, upon hearing the shots, he clothes-lined the stupid little fucker, who had shot himself in the foot. He trussed him up, cuffing him to a pole under threat of death, with the stolen guns and ammo bundled up in his get-away bag. He found Manny and applied a pressure bandage to his arm and carried him to the SUV. He's watched Bobby in action so many times and did well to immobilise his arm. Zero is a big guy, but Manuel is too. Woody and Hector were on their way to secure the hardware store and for backup."

Ranger nodded his approval, knowing Zero would do his utmost for his partner. It's what we do. Back each other up.

"Call Hal. Organise another backup team. Woody and Hector are en route to the hospital."

What the fuck? I ordered them to provide backup.

"What the fuck man?!"

Stephanie stepped in front of me, the brave little Vixen, poking me in the chest, grabbing my attention instantly. She pulled me down by the shirt while speaking in hushed tones, with a definite warning. I listened intently.

"Tank … Hector," she whispered conspiratorially as I leaned down, "Hector and Manny are partners, as in … they are in a serious relationship."

Holy fucking shit! I had no idea. How does she know these things? Telling me in the strictest of confidence was a hard decision for her, I could tell. Ranger nodded knowingly.

"I think you two will need to be on stand by for my Hector so he doesn't lose his shit. You know what I mean, don't you?"

"Sure do. Gotcha. Glad you have his back, Steph. We'll be ready."

"What else do we know about Manny?"

Zero appeared from one of the bathrooms. He'd cleaned up obviously with all the blood from Manny's wound. He promptly marched over, when he saw Ranger, still drying his arms with a paper towel.

"You did well. Tank tells me you brought Manuel in yourself because the paramedics were delayed."

"Yes sir. En route, I called it in to the Princeton PD and the hospital to forewarn them of a shooting casualty. PPD said they would take care of the situation when they could. Because of a pile up on Route 1, in New Brunswick, the paramedics would be delayed so I drove here directly. Manuel was conscious and quite lucid most of the time. I kept him talking. He seemed stable but has lost a lot of blood coming in."

Stephanie was listening intently, whilst anxiously looking over her shoulder at the entrance to the waiting area. Ranger squeezed her hand to reassure her. Of course, she's watching for Hector's arrival. He will need her.

Zero continued.

"The two shots he took in the chest would have knocked him back off balance and the third in the arm … well. Still waiting. They won't give us any information. I tried. Family only. You know the drill."

"Yes. Bobby is bringing the paperwork with our medical power of attorney. They're being really tight as hell," I concurred.

I watched Stephanie disappear, surprising Ranger as well when she left his side. I gave him a raised eyebrow and got one back in return. Shortly, Stephanie came back with two coffee cups, but not moving towards us. Hmm. Curious. What's she up to? Her jacket was now tied around her waist. She deliberately walked past the nurse's station directly to the ER doors. One of the staff quickly intercepted her.

"Where are you going? You cannot go in there. Family only."

"Of course, I know that. I have a coffee for my husband," tears appearing in her stricken face. Damn! She was good. "He's the one who was shot." More tears.

"Oh. My dear. Of course. Go. Go on."

And just like that, she disappeared behind the double doors into the emergency room. I looked at Ranger and he looked at me.

"What was it you said before about feminine wiles?"

"I got to hand it to her, man. That was fucking amazing. Quick-thinking and savvy. So slick."

Zero was grinning broadly. "I like her style. Never in a million years would I have thought of that."

We tried to not let our reaction be obvious, to give her time to find Manuel.

"Proud of you, Babe." Ranger chuckled under his breath.

I marvelled at the effect she had on him. Ranger … chuckling. I shook my head in amusement. Stephanie has made an impact on all of us, a really good impact like no one could have predicted. And all by a chance encounter when we found her beside her blown up vehicle in down town Trenton.

**Manny's POV **

The curtains were suddenly pulled open and there was Stephanie, in tears. Oh shit. This can't be good. What's happened? Stephanie upset is scaring me. She looks so stricken and tearful. Then she surprises the hell out of me while my mind is going crazy contemplating various scenarios that could possibly have her in _here_, and so distraught. And the answer came shortly … _Not_ what I was expecting.

"Oh, Manuel. _Mi amor_."

_Mi amor?_

Carefully she put the two coffee cups on the side table. More tears and sobbing as she squeezed my hand. And … _did I see a wink_? More tears. Yep … _another_ wink. Ah. Okay. I can run with that. She was up to something.

"Stephanie, _mi amor_. You came."

Nodding her head fervently, she threw herself into my arms, which certainly was a bit tricky with one arm propped up on an extra pillow, splinted with a clean pressure bandage _and_ the drip connected to the other arm. I winced unintentionally.

"Oh my gosh! Manuel. I'm _so_ sorry." She lifted her head up and gently touched the two distinct bruises on my chest which she massaged so gently, and kissed each one so reverently. Damn, she's good! And damn if that didn't feel so good. I caught my hand in her crazy curls, gentling her.

"That was too close, Manuel. Far too close."

She was tracing the untouched tattoo on my chest and shoulder, and once again hovering over the two deep bruises on my mid chest area and on the right side.

"Too close," she sobbed on a whisper and I heard a whimper escape. She really is such a compassionate woman. How lucky are we to have her in our lives?

I nodded. Christ, yeah. My life had flashed before me, not for the first time. But this time, _this_ time my emotions were more intense and the most profound that I had _ever_ experienced before. I have Hector in my life now, the most important, most wonderful, the most _essential_ part of my life. Stephanie looked into my eyes with those beautiful glistening blue orbs and it was like she could read my mind. She understood.

"_Querida_. Thank you," I whispered, with sincere gratitude. She has no idea how much it means to me with what she did just now. I know she took a gamble getting in here. Sassy and cunning this Vixen.

"Excuse me, Mrs Ramos. _Mrs Ramos_? We need to take your husband down for x-rays and probably prep him for surgery."

She was firm but gentle. The nurse looked at me.

"Sorry, Mr Ramos. No coffee for you until we see what's going on inside that arm. Nil by mouth because you will undoubtedly need surgery," she explained diplomatically for both our sakes.

I had to suppress a chuckle when Stephanie didn't immediately respond to her "married" name at the first call, but it all helped with maintaining the distraught wife image. I smiled indulgently at her, holding her hand and squeezing it. She nodded sorrowfully at the nurse, who softened her look seeing those gorgeous blue eyes.

"I'll be alright, _Dulce_. It's just a flesh wound." I said softly, reassuring her. "I have had far worse."

She rolled her eyes at me and surprised me with a sweet kiss on the lips. I reluctantly let go of her hand with a final squeeze of reassurance as I was being wheeled away by the burly ER ward orderly.

"Tell Hector I love him," I implored.

She nodded, blinking away the tears. "I will, I will."

"Mrs Ramos. He's in good hands. Go to the waiting room and we'll give you an update as soon as we can."

The other nurse escorted her out the other way, through the curtains. Stephanie finger-waved me blowing a little kiss on two fingers to me as I rounded the corner and out of sight.

**Nurse's POV**

Damn. What a lucky girl. The best ones are always taken. Either that or they are gay! Damnit. What I'd do to swap places with her. And how cute was that? He's worried about their little boy, Hector. He must be a great daddy too. Yep. The best _are_ always taken. Sigh.

As I shepherded Mrs Ramos back to the waiting room, I was greeted by an amazing sight. _Be still my ovaries._ I resisted the urge to clutch my heart. Da-yam! I really need to get laid. So much eye candy. Good thing I did _not_ swap shifts with Angela after all. She would have rubbed it in, like last time. Well, Miss Angela. Payback is a bitch, and mine is so much better than yours, ba-itch! I chuckled as my client fell into place with her hunky spunky friends.

I wonder if any of them are available? They were like big, _big_ brothers, their concern for her was so sweet to see. _Sigh_. I ventured back to the nurse's station, where the others were all abuzz with the muscular eye candy, but still maintaining an outwardly professional appearance. Hell. We are human after all! The ward manager sent three of us on our break. I think we all have whiplash!

**oOoOo**

_**TBC**_

_And this was why Manny's story was so important, keeping a little bit of canon, but … there will be no Scrog in this story._

_Be safe and well._


	40. Chapter 40

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 40**

**oOoOo**

Stephanie returned to the group of men in black with a serious expression on her visage, which contradicted her smug confidence and relief at seeing Manny. Her eyes quickly scanned the men, but she did not see Hector yet. She needed to maintain her Mrs Manuel Ramos persona for the time being with the nurses closely watching their group, albeit surreptitiously. The interest created by the presence of this stud-ly group of men was not a secret, given the furtive glances, the coy smiles, some overt eye flirting and some blushes at being caught out. It was a pleasant distraction from the normal routine in the emergency waiting area, for both sides. The senior ER nurse manager sorted her team back into action when the ambulances arrived with injured people from a pile up on Route 1, New Brunswick.

**Ranger's POV**

I watched Stephanie emerge from inside the emergency room. It was obvious to me that she had been crying which gave me cause for concern. We all quietened as she approached us, parting from the accompanying nurse, bracing ourselves for any news. Perhaps Manuel's injuries were more serious. Standing beside me, she leaned against me, nodding her head.

"I saw him and was allowed to stay until they took him away. He's okay, apart from the bullet wound. But that was strapped up and splinted."

I think we all breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's just been taken down for x-rays and possibly other tests before surgery. Yes, he's okay and quite lucid, as Zero said. He played along with me, but it did take two winks." Here she chuckled and rolled her eyes. "But because of his injuries I decided to cut him a bit of slack. Manny caught on to my ruse. I inspected his bruises and his arm. He called it "just a flesh wound". Pfft. He has two large bruises on his chest where the bullets hit his vest," and she paused as conflicted thoughts crossed her face. "they were too close," she uttered softly, "too close."

She leaned more into me and I squeezed her hand which she had grabbed, her blue eyes looking at me, glistening a bit, and then checking quickly behind us, before returning to me. Of course, she's waiting for Hector. Those eyes do things to me, even more when they are wide-eyed and glistening like now. I really wanted to bend down and kiss her softly. But, I regrouped quickly. This was not the time or place.

"They must be delayed. You know, Hector and Woody. And, I would have expected Bobby here sooner already. Zero did mention a pile up on Route 1. We must have just made it through before the traffic banked up."

"How did you do that? And why?" asked Tank.

"What? Going inside the ER?" All eyes were on the Vixen. "Well, you did say they were reluctant to give you any details and you were frustrated at that, Zero first, then you and Ranger here as well. Me too, to be honest. So, I just took evasive action to get some answers. I reckon Zero here nailed it. _You_ did a brilliant assessment of Manny's condition and your on the spot triage minimized his blood loss. And thankfully from only _one_ wound."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's what we do." He was humbled by her praise.

Intermittently she kept looking beyond the waiting room to the doors that lead outside.

"But, I have to say Steph … that was such a cool move, "coffee for my husband" and then you burst into tears. And it worked. You made it look so easy." Zero returned with a compliment of his own.

"I agree. That was an amazing thing to do. People don't usually give us the time of day. As you saw. You just swanned in there like you had been there before. I'm sure Manuel was pleased to see you too."

"Yeah. He was, a bit stunned at first when I called him _mi amor_."

Did I tense up a bit, albeit with an involuntary reaction? Of course, I did and she nudged me for it with a single raised eyebrow.

"Of course, playing the distressed wife," I smiled at her, my spontaneous flash of jealousy gone.

"Mrs Ramos?"

I nudged Stephanie back. At the same time Bobby arrived with the paperwork looking visibly pissed off. The three of us approached the counter and sat on the chairs provided.

"Bad traffic out there. I got here as fast as I could. Had to make a few detours to get here because the traffic was so jammed up."

"Now, Mrs Ramos," and I stepped on Bobby's foot to halt any reaction, as she curtly cut him off.

"Bobby? Please? Can you handle this? I'm still a bit shaken up." And there it was, another tear again, and she clutched on to my arm, leaning against me, sniffling quietly. The stricken wife melted the registrar's heart and she looked hopefully at Bobby who immediately handed over the paperwork with Manuel's details and my medical power of attorney. She was satisfied with all that and the procedure was completed efficiently.

"He's in good hands, Mrs Ramos," she said, placing a reassuring hand on Stephanie's.

As we returned to Tank and Zero, I noticed that a few other Rangemen had arrived. Finally, Hector burst through the outer doors trying his best not to look too frantic. Stephanie squeezed my hand and nodded at me. I gave Tank a nudge and Zero was ready for back up if needed. In a swift move, Stephanie had released her grip on me and ran to Hector.

His eyes were dark and appeared angry, but I recognise that as disguised fear. Fear was not an emotion any of us would expect to see on his face, but it exuded from every pore of his tense body. Stephanie put her hand on his heart with softly placating words, once she had his full attention.

"Hector, _mi querido_. I have _seen_ him. He is fine," she reassured.

It was like she had cast a magical spell over him. The Vixen is mother of the Den and very protective of her brothers. The other Rangemen noticed this too since they were mostly afraid of Hector and they had seen that dark look on his face before. They were in awe of her ability to calm him with just some soft words, with her hand firmly but gently rubbing his heart. She hugged him tightly before leading him off to a more discreet area. Woody arrived, looking a bit confused but glad to be here in support of his working partner.

But what surprised _me_ even more, was when Stephanie spoke in Spanish, explaining how she pretended to be Manuel's wife and the endearments she had used on him to capture his attention with the information game. She made him smile and even chuckle. I was reading her lips, her lovely lips.

"When Manny said "Tell Hector I love him," the nurse assumed Hector was our son. They were his parting words as they led him to x-rays and surgery."

I looked away, smiling, giving them privacy, and I focused on the Rangeman support crew. They were standing against the wall, making way for other patients and family coming in. I looked over at Stephanie again, when Hector laughed. She's damn good.

The smile on his face broadened and he kissed her cheek. His eyes caught mine and I returned a look of support and encouragement. Stephanie brought him over, holding his hand, gently stroking his arm. He was visibly more relaxed.

"Just a flesh wound, si?"

She shrugged her shoulders and nudged me.

We decided to clear the ER waiting area. Manuel was in the right place of course, and the emergency had subsided. It was a relief.

I could see Tank already mentally rearranging the rosters for Manuel's recovery and return to work duties. Bobby too was planning his recovery OT program and PT, for him to make a smooth transition back to work. None of us liked to be away from the action and reluctantly accepted the enforced period of recovery. Tank lifted his eyebrow at me. Bobby too. They knew that I knew. They grinned and nodded, then departed with the others, leaving just Hector, Stephanie and me waiting, Stephanie holding onto both our hands, her head leaning on Hector's shoulder.

I love this woman more and more each day. I know my men love her too, but in a different way. I was prepared to accept that. Her presence was reassuring. Handling Hector without Stephanie would have been quite tricky. She makes a difference, to all of us.

o0o

Manny was standing facing Hector, Stephanie and I beside them. Tank, Woody and Zero were there, Ella and Luis too, standing in a semi-circle. As the sun rose above the tree tops into this lovely garden near a trickling stream on this beautiful peaceful morning, our group was bathed in the warmth of the sunlight. It gave this little clearing a surreal glow, already carpeted with autumn leaves.

The ceremony was short but so very heartfelt, leaving Stephanie and Ella with glistening eyes of joy. Stephanie and I, together, had walked Hector in, over the little bridge towards Manuel, who was beaming with utter joy, to give him away, so to speak, to give Hector to Manuel. They exchanged their personal vows, and rings, and were declared husband and husband. I was smiling at the sweet tenderness of Hector's kiss with his hands upon Manuel's cheeks, and then the mighty man hugging with hearty back patting and extra kisses from the exuberant happy couple. Such joy.

I was so pleased for my friend and brother, Hector. That he asked Stephanie to give him away didn't surprise me, but when he asked me as well, I was blown away by the request as he held Stephanie's hand.

"You saved me, Carlos, more than once. Stephanie, _mi Chiquita_, you saved me, too. After Manuel, you are the two most special people in my life and I feel blessed that you have always had my back."

Whoa. So much emotion from _mi hermano_, and I felt privileged to be asked.

I was watching Stephanie and I could barely hold back my feelings for her and wanted to kiss her passionately, but pulled back, since it was _their_ wedding day. So, a chaste but lingering kiss on her lips had to suffice. I was just overcome with emotion and squeezed her hand tightly. Her glistening blue eyes smiled at me and I knew she felt the same.

The celebration was small and private with a special dinner at the Den in Stephanie's villa catered for by Tiny, Cal and Shorty, and Ella of course. Stephanie being the curious one wanted to see their black wedding bands. She smiled when she showed me. Of course, they had a few circuitry board lines etched on black titanium with a single diamond along the circuit lines as the closed locking switch. So very symbolic. Inside was engraved _Siempre_. I smiled at Stephanie and explained the circuit board lines significance with their expertise in computers and electronics. She smiled as she returned the rings, kissing both the grooms. Zero was taking photos, as he did at the wedding, and captured some very special moments. His stunning photographs featured on many walls at Rangeman, which documented our company's growth and development. He specialised in black and white photography.

A week later, Stephanie invited the Rangeman crew to the Den for another barbecue. It was a lot cooler but they had the tall gas warmers around the patio area and Shorty's pizza oven was a popular warm place to congregate. Ribs were in abundance, along with calzones and pizzas, empanadas and hearty Cuban sandwiches, as the main fare, easy finger food for men. After dessert of delicious fruit, cake, brownies and flan, Stephanie tinkled her beer bottle with her cake fork. She winked at Hector, standing relaxed with a beer, his elbow resting comfortably on Manuel's shoulder listening to Lester.

"We wanted another excuse to celebrate all things wonderful at Rangeman and what better way than to officially announce that Mr Hector Miguel Ramos Hernandez and Mr Manuel Victor Hernandez Ramos are now married!"

Before she could say anything else, and she knew this would happen, there was a massive roar and a resounding "HOOAH!"

"What the fuck, man?! That is so fucking awesome!" Lester uttered ebulliently. He kissed them both. "So happy for you, _mi hermanos_, so very _very_ happy."

"_Arriba_! _Salud _Hector and Manuel!" Lester proclaimed.

"_Salud_ Hector and Manuel!" everyone replied in unison charging their beer bottles in their direction.

Lester expressed the warmth and acceptance of all who were good friends with Manuel and Hector. There were a few surprised reactions, but nothing inappropriate. Their marital union was celebrated jubilantly, endorsed by everyone. And between lots of warm hearty man hugs, and back slapping, the atmosphere amped up even more with music and revelry.

Tank very cleverly had arranged for a large bus, so the drink and drive laws were respected and our men were safe in getting home.

Tank, Lester and Bobby stalked towards Stephanie. I stayed by her side.

"You knew all along. You truly are a cunning but wonderful Vixen," Bobby smiled.

"This was a wonderful way to celebrate. You have made such a difference since you joined our team at Rangeman three months ago. You pulled off the surprise of the year. Clever Vixen indeed." Lester endorsed Bobby's words.

"So … the leading question is … when are _you two_ going to seal the deal as Mr Ricardo Carlos Plum Mañoso and Mrs Stephanie Michelle Plum Mañoso? Eh?" He chuckled at the reference to Stephanie announcing Hector and Manuel by their new legally married names."

"Oh, now wait a minute. There will be no Plum in any marital titles here! I am happy ditching the Plum from my name forever." She smiled at me knowingly with a sly wink.

**oOoOo**

_**TBC**_

_Ooh. What a lot of fun after the shooting drama. I took the liberty of a time leap forward, but the gaps will be filled in the next chapter._

_This, sadly might be the penultimate chapter. I may add an epilogue, but for now, the next chapter could be the end. In that case, this is possibly the antepenultimate chapter. (smile) Let's see how it pans out. I was really hoping to hit the 1,000 reviews on this story which has been so much fun and an epic journey for me._

_I still cannot believe that from a possible one shot, Chance Encounters has progressed to forty chapters to the present. I am astounded and most appreciative of your wonderful support and reviews, and the follows and favourites. I want to take this opportunity to also thank my guests for their reviews too._

_**Enjoy. Be safe. Keep well. Be happy.**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 41**

**BLT Reflections**

**oOoOo**

**Bobby's POV**

Rushing in to the emergency waiting area, I made my way quickly to the nurse at the reception desk, having brought the paperwork with me for Manuel, and the Medical Power of Attorney for Ranger necessary for them to proceed with his treatment. Knowing it was a gunshot wound he would be seen to promptly, but at least we could get some information for our brother and confirm that Rangeman had full health benefits for him.

Okay. I was agitated. Truth be told, I was really pissed and embarrassed at being delayed, and just I knew Tank or Ranger were going to ream me a new one. As I made my way to the nurse, she called for a Mrs Ramos. What the fuck? Manny is not even married. To my amazement Stephanie stepped forward with Ranger. What's with that? When I explained about the delays, traffic and detours I had to make to get there, the nurse tersely cut me off _and_ Ranger crushed my foot with his. Oh shit. I closed my mouth before I put my foot in it.

Blow me down, Stephanie was in tears and asked me to deal with Manny's paperwork. I got it. The 'distressed wife' routine. Ranger's pointed look confirmed it. She was being Mrs Ramos. Thankfully the marital status and next of kin details were skipped over in lieu of getting to the more critical details. It was only on the way back to Haywood that Woody and Zero explained the unusual scenario. Zero was so impressed with Steph's quick thinking and how she was able to find out specific information and see Manny. Cunning little Vixen. And to think that I nearly blew her cover.

Manny was released into Hector's care, conditional with my medical supervision with some really strong pain meds. Ranger and Stephanie had stayed at the hospital with Hector. Rather than take him home, to the Den, he was placed in a room on the fourth floor at my recommendation. I collected Manny for his OT appointment and was given a recovery chart for regaining mobility and strength in his left arm. Fortunately, Manny was right-handed which made recovery a hell of a lot easier. But of course, it was essential that he maintained a regular program of recovery to avoid permanent or functional loss of mobility. He wasn't ready for any physiotherapy just yet. Let the wound heal and get the OT going was the recommendation. The exercises were manageable and he was diligent in working through the intense pain. Hector and Zero worked with him in the gym and encouraged him making sure he didn't overdo it, which is so easy to do. That has always been the biggest issue with these guys, they want to get back in shape sooner than later. Controlling that frustration and impatience was something I had to monitor very closely to ensure a full recovery. Getting full elevation of his arm was going to take a lot longer and that would be the key indicator of his progress and improvement.

I noticed that the connection with Hector and Manny was close, very close, beyond a brotherly connection, and at the same time, bonded by their joint passion for electronics, security gadgetry and computer IT stuff. Soul brothers, and then something more. I wonder …?

I perceived that same connection with the Boss and Stephanie. The Vixen has made an impact on Ranger, and _all_ of us for that matter. We were all so pleased they finally had their first date only for it to be interrupted with Manny's shooting. We laughed at the notion of their 'rainchecks'. Such a tease and he paid it back with another raincheck. He has such strong willpower. I couldn't help but smile, thinking about her and the Ranger we know. She took no prisoners. They certainly made the air crackle and sizzle when they were in close proximity. And Stephanie was unlike any other woman Ranger had encountered. She was strong, feisty, assertive, sassy and sexy as hell. Yes, a real little spitfire. I don't think they have gotten freaky yet but I reckon it's going to be beyond sizzling. I visualised lightning and explosions. Yeah, and a few flash grenades and all that shit. But, I reckon it won't be long for that to happen regardless that they have only been on one date, almost.

What she did for Manny, and for Rangeman, was quite remarkable. Even though the nurses were busy between ogling us and doing their job, people rarely treat us with such support and respect as Stephanie displayed. Zero was in awe of her "evasive action" as she called it. I smiled, thinking of it like a military tactical manouevre. She got answers and saw how he was first hand. Amazing woman.

Manny's recovery went smoothly. He was fortunate that the bullet hit the humerus bone mid shaft, leaving the joints clear. Usually surgery isn't necessary with a broken humerus, and can be treated with a sling or a brace, since casting is not usually possible. But the shattered bone fragments necessitated surgery. Being strong, healthy and fit was in his favour. But an injury to the humerus is very painful and he had to take his pain medications to manage it. Hector took command there and remonstrated him for acting tough. I chuckled at that vision: Hector the mother hen. Stephanie too when she visited, took an inspection of his progress very seriously. The three of them had a unique bond. Ranger could be jealous of that special chemistry. But it was obvious to everyone here at Rangeman that Ranger and the Vixen had an entirely unique chemistry of their very own. The heated looks and his eyes tracking her every move when she arrived on the fifth floor, and in the conference room while we went over the medium skips. Yes, it was something else. But I digress.

While the bone itself heals in one to two months, it still takes a minimum of twelve weeks to fully heal. Initial recovery is ongoing, usually for four to six months. Manny was keen to work through his recovery, overcoming that stiffness that frequently presents itself and the frustration. It would still take from six to twelve months for full improvement. Manny's determination and solid work ethic was impressive. Weight bearing was limited of course, but he still maintained active gym time working on strength training and other muscles in his body. His duties as a result were modified and despite missing field work, he excelled in our other features of security.

After the first two months, Manny moved out of the fourth floor apartment to live at the Den. Silly me. _Facepalm_. I assumed he was in one of the guest rooms in Stephanie's villa. I know differently now. I smiled at that warm thought.

**Lester's POV**

Watching Bobby deep in thought made me curious at that whimsical smile on his face. On my way to the break room, I nudged him back to the present and he grinned sheepishly.

"New chick?"

"No."

"Need help with a new chick? Got a few honeys you'd like."

"No."

I raised my eyebrows at that, while I took a bite from my sandwich and pondered for a moment, Bobby too.

Bobby never had much trouble getting chicks with that brilliant smile and those smouldering eyes. Even Hector had been entranced by that winning look. We each have our own idiosyncrasies and special traits and techniques with the ladies. Funnily enough, Hector knew them all. He jokingly listed them off to us when we were at a nightclub, drinking beers at the bar, with our elbows leaning back. He was spotting the tells of the guys and predicting their next moves. He had Bobby and I nailed to a tee. He's a sly fox. He observes. That makes him such a good hunter. He reads people so well.

Now, Hector … that's an interesting one. I have noticed a distinct change in his persona, especially when Stephanie is around. He knew her before us. Lucky bastard. He was her guardian angel, and Cal too. But Hector seems, how do I put it? More together. Happy. Nah. _Content_. Yes, there's an aura of contentment around him. He's taken over from Bobby with helping Manny with his PT and his recovery. Mellow! That's it, he's more mellow. He can still scare the shit out of any one of us, but lately, he's different, in a nice kind of way.

I looked at Bobby as he was analysing my face. He can read me so well. He has been working on his profiling skills.

"Do you need help with a new chick?" he laughed.

"No," I grinned, rolling my eyes.

What then …? Hmm …

"Jelly of Ranger?" I teased.

"Hell yeah. Of course. Who wouldn't be jealous? But, you know, it's so good to see the two of them actually moving forward. They are good for each other, _really_ good. She has made such a difference to him … Hell! To every one of us. The Vixen Effect, the impact of her aura on us has been a really good thing."

I thought of my cousin, Ranger and Stephanie together. It was truly something special. The attraction was instant and the chemistry was there from the first moment, sizzling to say the least. Could it be true? Love at first sight? Hm … love at first kiss. Like goldfish in a fishbowl, we watched them wishing them well, also secretly envious but, for me, deliriously happy for them. Carlos has met his match with Stephanie, the Vixen. The teasing and the counter play were fun to see. She initiated moves and he matched them. It was like a tennis match but so much better. We watched him, for his reaction. Then we watched her for her counter reaction. And, nothing was predictable other than they were made for each other.

"And, you know what?"

"What?"

Bobby being philosophical is so deep, I mused.

"We deserve this, this 'good thing'. I can feel a new vibe here since she burst into our lives."

"Fuck yeah. I know exactly what you're saying. And she did literally _burst into our lives_. Remember that first encounter? I'll never forget it. I fell in love with her right there. But damnit, she kissed the Boss! But when she threw me down and had that knife at my throat, crouching so closely over me … Oh! Man! _Madre Dios_! That was so hot! And watching her take out Morelli was awesome. And, _again_ at the TPD station. Damn! That was just so classic and her reflexes were right on the money."

I sighed and chuckled as Bobby was reminiscing too.

"Yeah, and that body … and her tattoos."

"Oh yesss. I have been dreaming …"

WHACK!

"Damnit Tank! Make some noise will ya? I don't know how you can do that."

"_Respect_, Santos."

"Oh. Totally, Tank. Totes. I was just … okay, okay," I said leaping beyond his ample reach to escape from another upside, with my hands up in surrender.

"She's the best thing that's happened to Ranger. I was just saying, and, she's the best thing that has happened to us here too, at Rangeman. We were just reflecting on that first chance encounter. Remember that?"

**Tank's POV**

Damn right I remember that. I couldn't stop grinning. One of my favourite days. We didn't know her from a bar of soap and there she was pacing and muttering with a feisty potty mouth. Taking on the Boss so decisively, commanding him to kiss her was fucking awesome. And how she nailed Morelli in the balls was fucking awesome. Couldn't happen to a nicer guy. And, again at the TPD. Her reflexes were so sharp and acute, she nailed Morelli before any of us could react to intervene.

"I see you. You got that shit-eating grin going again," Lester chuckled.

"Yeah. That day, that scene and all the events involving Stephanie, is so indelibly imprinted on my brain. I don't need video footage to remind me. Although Hector seeking out and locating the footage was brilliant."

Lester was spot on. The Vixen has made a remarkable impact, not just on Ranger, but everyone here at Rangeman, Ella and Luis included.

As I walked into my office with my sandwich and a fruit bowl, I chose to sit at the table I have set aside from my desk. I prefer not to eat at my desk and the break room was getting busy with the shift handover due in half an hour. Taking a bite of my turkey on rye, I considered what I had overheard with Bobby and Lester. I had a few more pieces of the puzzle, the enigma that is my brother in arms, Ranger. Like our _hermano_, Hector, I like people watching. Ranger too. We are all pretty skilled at that, it's par for the course in our warcraft and lends itself ideally in our security work and bond enforcement roles.

Stephanie, the Vixen, has that capacity as well. She is a force to be reckoned with. Watching her and Ranger interact from a distance, from close up, it's like they are distant souls destined to come together. They are already so in tune with each other, always sensing the presence of the other before actually setting sight on them.

I had fun keeping score, teasing Connie to a degree, with their fiery interaction at the Bonds Office. Taking the lead many times, Stephanie, the Vixen, went in for the kill. And he loved it. I often mentally keep score and I chuckled thinking of keeping a daily log. But no. I have too much respect for both of them. She won me from day one. Ranger was the winner by a long shot. Who would have thought that a feisty, sassy and very sexy woman like Stephanie would slay and capture the heart of the mighty Mañoso? And so instantly and decisively. And we were witness to it.

Now three months along and Stephanie has joined us at Rangeman, initially only for the medium skips' selection and division process. That wasn't enough. It wasn't long after that day Vinnie pissed her off, that she took up the invite to work with us, still as an independent agent, but no longer having to deal with her sleazy cousin Vinnie, or work from home. I still can't believe they were related. She was happy with the offer to join us at Rangeman and made the transition smoothly. The vibe at Rangeman since her arrival has been extraordinary. And Ella enjoys her girl time with Stephanie, which I felt they both needed in a building full of men.

Using the cubicle beside Cal, like she did when Ranger made the offer to use our facilities, has become her permanent space. The Vixen's Cubby. As per protocol, she met the requirements, in using the gun range, the gym with self-defence training, while maintaining fitness and strong physical health. Stephanie became an active member of the Rangeman team. Surveillance was always interesting with Stephanie. But with her panache and that capacity to bring people together, like having events or barbecues at the Den, inadvertently, she has made us a family.

After the shooting incident, I could see the bond between Stephanie and Hector and Manny. It was special. Ranger recognised that and respected it. Hector and Manny. Yeah. I nodded my head as I drank from the water bottle before starting on my fruit bowl. She knew. She nurtured and protected their relationship. She knew how to handle Hector when he was frantic with fear for his beloved Manuel. That capacity to love unconditionally and support those whom she loved was very profound and moving to see.

In watching her and Ranger, I know that things have suddenly hit fast forward, especially since their first date. They were made for each other and damn, I am so happy they found each other. Their relationship is already intense and passionate, even without actual physical contact. There is a certain electricity that is quite powerful between them. When they do make contact, a touch, a kiss and more, the intensity is palpable. How far have they gone? I smiled to myself.

Looking at the large strawberry on my fork, I smiled at how she could tantalise Ranger … Hell, all of us, so unknowingly. She made us smile. She made Ranger smile and he deserved some happy. He has always put his team, his staff, his work, first. Yes, he is a dedicated, diligent and fair CEO of a successful security company, but he never took time for himself. Selfless. Generous. Loyal. And in return he got that loyalty and commitment back in spades.

The Vixen and the Ranger. There are things happening that the others don't know. For one, Ranger doesn't spend as much time on seven, in his apartment. Ooh. But I disclose too much.

Grinning, I eyed the last two blueberries as I speared them successfully …

Yeah.

I see.

I know.

I have witnessed.

**oOoOo**

_**TBC**_

_Just a bit of tasty BLT reflection. Can you visualise the grin on Tank's face. He's not smug. He knows something that I know and you want to know. He's a good secret keeper, so he is not going to tell._


	42. Chapter 42

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 42**

**oOoOo**

To be honest, not working from home at the Den, has been a good move, a great move in fact. As a bond enforcement agent, much of the work is outdoors, but it necessitates a lot of research and investigation, hence, being inside, at my computer monitors. Some research of course, is connecting with the people who are familiar with the skip, but, at the same time, I have to be careful not to spook the skip. Surveillance and marking time with the movements of family and acquaintances was important, so I wasn't always at home, in my Den office.

Tank was right though. I could be where the action was, be of assistance with the guys with my local knowledge and my lateral thinking, _and_, get the team support at the same time from Rangeman, by just being there, all the time. Well, between surveillance and catching skips, or field work as they called it, it was a logical plan. It was a mutually beneficial offer with full benefits, great facilities and other (enjoyable) bonuses, so I didn't hesitate in signing the deal. Tank was prepared to deliver a convincing argument with the pros all laid out but, it wasn't necessary. He was a tad disappointed at not getting his chance to say his spiel, but visibly relieved and delighted, so delighted, that he hugged me.

The reception was unanimously in favour of me being at Rangeman full-time. I couldn't stop smiling when I got the resounding, "HOOAH!" from the control room. That's some endorsement. Ranger came over and officially welcomed me, as CEO, and whispered, "Proud of you, Babe." It was actually really great to be part of the team. And seeing Ranger regularly was absolutely the best. We kept it professional, but sometimes when our eyes locked, it was surreal, like being transported onto a totally different plane. It didn't go unnoticed either.

I could always tell when he was nearby, or on the floor, or, like many a time, just standing in his doorway, staring at me. That warm feeling going up my back and the tingly sensation in my neck … I felt so connected to this man. Sometimes, when I walked past him, under his watchful gaze, like on the way to the printer, my hand would slowly brush against his body, accidentally on purpose, of course. We did, however, keep PDAs on the lowdown while at work, both of us agreeing that some aspects of our rapidly blossoming relationship should be discreet and private. And we were being professional.

Hector and I used to train together most days at the Den, depending on his shifts. But since Manny's shooting injury, Hector has been guiding him through his physiotherapy and recovery program at home, once he left here after the initial couple of weeks. But both are now in the Rangeman gym on alternate days. Zero also helps Manny when Hector is not available or on call. It is amazing how well they look after one another, these guys. Bobby touched base with Manny regularly and is more than satisfied with his progress. So, I decided to get to Rangeman early to do my personal training on site, in good company, be part of the team. Yep. It was a definite bonus.

Of course, there were other visual benefits which were immensely pleasurable. Seeing the guys in the gym working out, at times was mesmerising … okay, _all_ the time. One time, when Ranger and Tank were sparring on the mats, I was completely entranced that I lost all bearings of my surroundings. Hector, Manny and Hal gave me shit about that. Hal was my spotting partner while I was doing pull ups on the high bar. I lost concentration and he eventually just lifted me up and off the bar and placed me gently on the floor, so I wouldn't overstrain my muscles. But looking around, I wasn't the only one. Everyone in the gym was watching the two Titans. Where Tank had size and bulk, yet deceptively fluid moves, Ranger used his speed and finesse to advantage, matching strength for strength. It was riveting viewing. Mmm … strong muscles rippling, flexing, beautiful biceps bulging, skin shiny with exertion and sweat … I may have drooled a bit as Hector wiped my chin, grinning at my state of fixation. Manny bookended me on the other side, in such a manner that kept me from falling or collapsing. Hal was ready to grab me if I was tempted to leap into the ring. He whispered soothingly in my ear, "Steady there, Stephanie. Stay, Vixen. He's got this," when he saw my fists clenching. Perhaps I growled a little. Ranger won the match, which they limited to three rounds. It was very close, but Ranger then decked him, pinning Tank in the final seconds, just to prove a point. His dark eyes met mine. Yeah. It was very arousing. He pulled Tank up, patted him on the back. Before I knew it, he had stalked towards me. With just one hand holding my head, pulling me in close, he took my lips in a searing kiss. Wow!

He released me and grinned at my dazed expression. With a sexy wink, he walked to the locker room, "Hold that thought. Later, Babe."

My eyes tracked him, enjoying the display as he pulled off his tank top, watching his ass in those low-slung shorts. I drooled some more watching those glistening muscles ripple. He glanced over his shoulder, catching me. Tsk. Another one-hundred-watt-er with a point and wink at me, like cocking a gun my way. Yeah, yeah. That was his, "Gotcha, again, Babe," look. Game on, Mañoso. Manny nudged me back to the present and grinned.

"_Si. Muy_ _sexy." _Manny whispered secretively.

"_Si. Muy sexy, el es un hombre hermoso_," sighed Hector with a grin and a nudge, reading my thoughts. He winked at Manny with a fleeting lusty look._ (Yes. Very sexy. He is a beautiful man.)_

Tank strolled past, casually holding up his virtual scoreboard, a shit-eating grin on his glistening face.

"Ranger two, Vixen one," chuckling as he followed Ranger into the locker room, ripping his shirt off in a display of, "I can do that too." And yes, he was mighty fine. I may have hummed approval, but was brought back to reality with Manny and Hector teasing me, also ripping their t-shirts off, for a muscular showdown. Then their eyes looked at me, questioningly, chins beckoning encouragingly.

"No. Oh no. My tank top stays _on_."

My assertive finger wagging did nothing to change their minds. It only made them smile more broadly.

Uh oh … What was it I was saying earlier about those enjoyable bonuses?

Omigod. Lordy, Lordy. Now they're _all_ getting in on the act, as Lester, Hal and Ram swaggered over, slowly ripping their shirts and displaying a mighty fine set of abs, and pecs, and biceps each, and more, with muscles and … _sigh_. Omigod. _Fanning self._ Manny and Hector were admiring the display with approving nods, and pensive chin rubbing as they were pointing and comparing, holding up a virtual camera frame and score cards. Did I just step into a Chippendales set? What does Carlos say? _Madre Dios! _But,to be honest, this was _way_ better. Mm-mm. I am a lucky woman.

"Oh-h! Vixen!" Disappointed yet smiling, teasing moans.

"Sheesh. Guys! You are incorrigible!"

I rolled my eyes yet smiled as I _slowly_ gathered up my towel and water bottle, while still getting a good eyeful. Yep. Definite bonuses. Payback is warranted for _that_ display. I grinned to myself wickedly. Hector saw it and laughed. He knows me too well.

I went up to six to shower and change.

Ella and I had girl time, which Tank thoughtfully organised. For a guy, that was a remarkable consideration for both of us. Being mostly in the familiar company of men like here and at home, at the Den, it was really special for a space that was testosterone free. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't complaining. Ella appreciated it too. We just chatted about anything and everything. Sometimes we went to the Den to pick some fresh herbs and just pottered around. Sometimes we just harvested and weeded, and other times we planted some new seedlings which we bought on the way over. Or, a girls-only lunch and coffee on the patio. A nice, relaxing change of pace. For Ella, leaving the building for the afternoon was bliss without her usual errands. She loved her role and loved those men. But this girl time was precious, like … mother and daughter time. _Sigh_. Something I had never really experienced before, never as an adult, and it felt so good. Good for both of us. Sometimes we stayed at Rangeman, other times at the Den, or we went shopping, like at the Fresh Food Market, or just went out for a leisurely lunch and coffee.

Working alone was good, to a point. I am okay with my own company, and have done so for a long time. But, having companionship, actual physical company, and professional conversations, was also advantageous for all of us. Having worked alone for so long, I didn't realise how much I missed it until I was in the midst of it all. I love the atmosphere of the working zone, the buzz and the drive in the control room. But most of all, I liked the repartee and the camaraderie. Granted, there were serious times, but there was also the opportunity for playful, light-hearted banter. It was a good fit for us all. Of course, being close to Ranger was an exceptional bonus.

How my life has changed and reinvented its course is amazing, especially since I escaped from my estranged family and the Burg. Now, I not only have a family at the Den, I have a Rangeman family too, with Ella and Luis included, as a vital part.

This period was also very busy with wedding arrangements. Ella and I planned and happily made the necessary arrangements. That was such a special event and I was deliriously happy for them both. Carlos was very moved by their plan, and our role in giving Hector away. So special. _Sigh. _It was a beautiful day. Everything went smoothly. The celebration afterwards was so much fun.

All the guys went back in the Hummers. Not just any Hummer. Oh no! They were Hummer limos, black of course, and shiny. Tank winked as they departed. Ranger and I waved them off and secured the Den. Ella and Luis had been taken home before the limos, in one of the Rangeman SUVs, driven by one of the Boston Rangeman crew who came in for back up and security. Hector and Manny, Tiny, Cal and Shorty went to their respective villas after goodnight greetings.

I took Ranger upstairs, slowing down to look at my photos on the stairway, smiling at the one of us at Point Pleasant. How providential was that? Him looking at me, smiling in the background. Perhaps we were destined to be together.

"I'm collecting on one of your rainchecks, Babe." He smiled with a wolfish grin.

"Hm. Are you now?" I grinned.

I leaned in close and whispered in his ear as I stood on a step above him, my hands resting easily on his hunky broad shoulders.

His face lit up. He smiled, a full two hundred watts.

With my hands splayed on his handsome face, I kissed him, to seal the deal. He took it to a whole new level, deepening the kiss.

"What do you reckon?"

"Yes, I do."

"I do, too."

Taking him by the hand, I pulled him further up the stairs to my bedroom and switched the light on, shutting the door with a click.

**oOoOo**

_**TBC**_

_Chuckle, chuckle. Chortle, snigger._

_And what did she whisper in his fine ear?_

_And … __**what**__ is this secret that Tanks knows about?_

_I know … it's a little cliffie. Hee hee hee._

_Remember, stay safe, keep well and stay connected._

_Not mine. Hers. Plot is definitely mine._


	43. Chapter 43

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 43**

**oOoOo**

**Hector's POV**

Lunch at Shorty's was interesting and predictable. Stephanie was so excited to see young Daniel working in the kitchen, learning the trade. He grinned at her excitement and was quietly modest with her reaction and praise. Shorty beamed with pride, nudging him, knowing how Stephanie would respond. It was one of those "told you so" moments. He blushed. She was the Vixen after all, and he was a smitten teenager.

Daniel was receptive, keen to learn, who worked hard and was learning more appropriate knife skills.

He confessed to us rather shakily, "This is the _first_ time in my life that I feel like I belong."

I ruffled his hair and lightly punched his shoulder, "I know _hermano_. It is good, _si_?" To which he nodded, not able to swallow with the lump in his throat.

Daniel was back on track, grounded and no longer a lost soul. He quickly found a job as a night filler at the supermarket and was able to pay his first rent instalment with his first cheque. I had covered him with his first month's advance and the security bond. He was determined to make good for getting led astray with the wrong crowd. He cleaned up really good. He was off the streets and safe in a shared flat with decent company who were a good influence on him. We monitored his transition and even though he was no longer sleeping rough behind Shorty's, he had come every morning to assist with deliveries and clean up. Over a breakfast pizza wrap and some orange juice, Shorty offered him a position, after an initial trial period, as an apprentice pizza chef. Daniel was quite overcome with the offer, stopping mid bite, his breakfast wrap hanging in mid air. He wanted to start straight away.

Daniel discovered very quickly, that making pizzas was only part of it. But he was not daunted and never regretted his decision to be anything but a very good apprentice. The rewards outweighed the downsides, those mundane necessary tasks, and the constant cleaning and hygiene rituals and ethics. Applying his new knife skills, food preparation was essential, and keeping the various bowls of pizza toppings refilled was very important. He hadn't realised how many pre-cut containers had to be stored in the large refrigerator until he was doing it himself. Cutting up the various toppings was critical, and his enthusiasm and diligence was really fine to see. He became efficient in his role and eager to learn more.

Watching him practise tossing the pizza dough was so much fun. We had an hilarious time as he went from pancake toss, to frisbee throwing, tearing the dough, wearing the dough, to finally getting the hang of the tossing technique. We let him off with just the small and medium pizza bases. The large and family size required more practice and finesse.

And, today, being the end of his trial period, his probation so to speak, Shorty presented Daniel with his own apron. Daniel was grinning from ear to ear. We laughed as soon as he put on the apron, seeing him visibly relieved it wasn't a pretty floral number like Shorty's! It was black, with a skull motif above the Shorty's Pizzas inscription, holding a large slice of pizza in its skeleton hand.

He came over to our table to take our orders. Stephanie winked at him, giving him the double thumbs up indicating his apron.

"Congratulations, Daniel. I hear you are a great apprentice."

He smiled and nodded, whispering respectfully, "Thank you, Vixen."

oOo

At the Den, things had changed as well. Big time. Manny and I were living together, happily married now, in Villa 3. I never thought anyone could bring me the kind of meaningful love and joy as my Manuel has. Being able to look after him with his recovery program was so good. It seemed to consolidate our relationship even further. Bobby recommended me to take carers leave for the first week at home, after the first two weeks at Rangeman. Manuel couldn't drive because it was his right arm, which was healing, but also, partly due to the heavy pain killers. He needed help with simple things like doing up his seatbelt, being that his injury was on his right side and not being able to bend his arm at all. In the general daily routines, being right handed made even simple tasks challenging. Bobby wanted to ensure that the home rest, away from the workplace, would guarantee better recovery.

Going back to Rangeman, after his healing time, on alternate days to train and stretch in the gym was good for Manuel especially, working on his OT and PT program. Bobby came to monitor his progress and check that he didn't overstrain anything.

Just a week later, Stephanie also joined us in the gym regularly, at Rangeman. She was doing a lot of yoga warm ups and stretches this morning. Since joining Rangeman, she often used the gym, coming with us on the day shift. She was totally in a zone of her own today. When she came in with us she was wearing sweat pants with the matching zip up top, as it was getting cooler in the mornings. As she worked through her stretching routine and then did her treadmill time, she unzipped her jacket. By the time she continued on her yoga mat, she slowly removed the jacket altogether, revealing a tight tank top with crisscross straps low across her back and shoulder blades. I grinned at Manuel. She was up to something.

We had often done yoga together before, at the Den, but I decided to just watch the reaction of her Merry Men as she went through her stretches and poses. She was really working her body into each pose, focusing on her breathing. The first weight dropped by Hal when she was doing the cat pose and the cow pose, moving her back and her tight little ass up and down slowly, in deliberate agonisingly slow moves. Lester slid off the treadmill feigning it was on purpose. The next dumbbell that hit the deck with a heavy thud was from Zero, while she was doing the downward facing dog. A couple more weights hit the deck, Zip and Woody, when she did the puppy pose with her cute little ass in the air, repeating the motion as if she was doing a rewind. She sighed softly as she achieved the designated position each time. As another barbell hit the ground, Bobby this time, it resonated in the now quiet gym. She seemed to be completely oblivious, with her tiny wireless earbuds in her ears and her eyes mostly closed, totally immersed in her yoga zone. Vince was suddenly struggling, grunting with a heavy weight caught across his chest as his spotter, Ram, was goggle-eyed at Stephanie's sideways splits. He quickly apologised and lifted the heavy weight off poor Vince's chest who was about to start cussing a blue streak until his eyes caught Stephanie. He forgot to be angry with Ram. Talk about a deer in the headlights. Cal let go of the high bar, ceasing his pull ups and chin ups, completely entranced by the Vixen's slow and sexy moves. Damn. She had affected every man in the gym. I'm sure the guys on monitors and in the control room would also be sporting hard ons.

Manny winked at me as she changed into her other stretches, some ballet stretches and then worked herself into the splits again with another sigh. The audible groans were accompanied by a lot of adjustments in their gym shorts. I tried to stifle a chuckle, keeping my workout going, albeit much more slowly, while spotting for Manny. We had to give it up. As he sat up from his last one, he stared at her in total wonder as she assumed the dancer pose, standing on one leg with the other pulled up behind her back, toes pointing up higher than her head; the other arm outstretched in front of her and her hand pointing forwards. Such a beautiful and stunning pose. She was so poised and balanced, her captive audience totally in awe of her flexibility, balance and strength to maintain those poses. Her agility was smooth and catlike, and seemingly effortless.

Suddenly Ranger appeared beside me, having crept inside ever so quietly, with Tank behind him. How these big guys can move so silently still amazes me. I grinned at Ranger, his eyes had that feral quality of lusty black. Yeah! He liked what he saw, as did all the other Rangemen. Tank stood behind, hands on his hips, with a shit eating grin on his face as he scanned the gym noting the various looks of lust and awe and hunger on their faces. Woody, Zip and Zero had ducked off to the locker room, probably for a cold shower. But Ranger only had eyes for his Babe.

Now, to be honest, I wouldn't have been surprised if Ranger had come storming in and thrown her over his shoulder and run out with her up to seven and have his wicked way with her. Looking at her I noticed a tiny mischievous smile. Damnit! She knew he was here. I did say they were so in tune with one another. I reckon she must have warned him that this was her payback for us with ripping off our shirts. Well, shit! The Vixen scores again. But, then again … Wasn't it _Ranger_ who started it all? First him and Tank sparring, then Ranger kissing her passionately before swaggering to the locker room, knowing she was watching his ass and caught her out. Yeah! _He_ started the shirt pulling off routine. Tank had upped the ante by _ripping_ his off and following Ranger. Hahaha! Then Manny and I ripped our shirts off in a sexy display. _Madre Dios!_ It was fun and sexy as hell. Lester, Hal and Ram approached her next, advancing towards her with a sexy swagger, ripping their shirts off in a truly Chippendale worthy display. _Aye yai yai!_ And, even though Stephanie didn't feel encouraged to rip her t-shirt off in return, as we tried pointedly to encourage, she did admire the muscular magnificence on display very appreciatively. I know this because she sipped from her water bottle very slowly and packed her duffel slowly, watching and appraising each of us _slowly_, gazing approvingly. Oh yeah! I remember that well, Vixen.

Now, here in the gym, she was working that lithe body so gracefully, deliberately slowly, moving in a very catlike manner, and so seductively. Just for good measure, she went into the puppy pose again, ever so slowly, with audible groans, as her cute little ass stayed up in the air while she was on her knees, leaning down with her chest slowly going low to the ground and stretching forward. Mm-mm. Yes, a very seductive finale, Vixen. After repeating that in slow motion twice more, she pulled herself up into the classic Lotus position, breathing calmly and sitting so peacefully composed. Relaxed and serene. Slowly she fluttered her eyes open. The mischievous glint in her eyes was unmistakeable.

Only then did Ranger move forward. Some of the guys were startled to see him suddenly, since they were totally distracted, happily so, and some painfully, by Stephanie's yoga and stretching routine. They had been standing, sitting or leaning against some equipment, watching so intently. Yep. They had totally lost the awareness of their surroundings.

"Babe. We'll now have to call this the Blue Room? Look what you've done to my men."

Some blushed. Others, hid their arousal behind equipment. Stephanie put on her sweet innocent face.

"What ever do you mean, Ranger? I was just doing some yoga … Ohh. Mmm," she smiled, "did I cause a problem?"

Manny grinned and winked at me. Mm-mm. So much quality viewing, but we knew better than to be ogling. There was a very fine line and we were always very mindful of that. Hell, some didn't even know Manny was gay. But, we were still men, and we too were sporting wood.

Slowly she stretched from her graceful Lotus pose to an upright position. She walked seductively around Ranger, her hand lingering on his abs, trailing behind her until she stood facing him again, resting both hands on his shoulders.

"Carlos …" she purred before she kissed his lips tenderly. I watched as she bit his bottom lip and pulled at his hair. He growled.

Oh, yes.

Vixen two: Ranger nil.

Speaking of equipment, Stephanie looked at his, and yes, like the rest of us, he too was aroused. She rubbed her body against his like a cat, seductively, with a growly hum.

"Like what you see, Carlos?" she purred, trilling the R deliberately, before taking his lips in a fiery kiss.

"Babe." I think that meant not here, not right now.

She stepped back and slowly removed her tight tank top and ripped it as it came off. _Madre Dios!_ Our jaws collectively hit the ground as she stood there in a pretty, lacy crop top. She bent over from the hips down, and opened her water bottle, sipping and then rubbing the cool bottle against her trim and taut abs and her neck. She smiled, a very knowing, teasing smile. Everyone who was still in the gym was rooted to the spot.

"Oh, Beautiful? Was that _payback_ for yesterday? Damn. You're good. Sexy and seductive and … man! That was like … Wow!"

"One of my girlfriend's past was into yoga, but though she was poised and strong and well- practiced, she never made it look like you did. Damned sexy, Steph."

And before he could embarrass himself any further, Ram grabbed his sweat towel and walked briskly to the locker room. And with that, suddenly the gym resumed its former status. However, most of the guys made a beeline for the locker room or their apartments on four. I couldn't contain my grin.

I high-fived her. _"Si, Muy sexy, Chica."_

"Vixen 5: Ranger 0." Tank called the score of the day. Definitely the play of the day.

Ranger's feral eyes captured hers as she drank some more from her water bottle, deliberately baiting him as she spilled some of the water down her chin, her throat and onto her chest.

Ranger snapped. He did exactly what I thought he would have done earlier. He had such remarkable control. The Vixen knew how to make him snap. Without so much as a glance, he called in Tank's direction, "We are offline."

Having thrown Stephanie over his shoulder, she had a huge grin as she waved a cheeky goodbye with a chuckle, before grabbing Ranger on his sexy ass, amid raucous whistles and catcalls as they disappeared through the door.

Tank's shit eating grin was priceless.

Manny and I had done enough and showered, together, in his apartment on four. A great way to finish off our morning routine with a sweet workout.

oOo

Contrary to what _they_ all thought, Ranger was no longer living on seven. Stephanie had apparently asked if he would like to move in with her … last week, after the barbecue when we announced our secret marriage to the Rangeman crew.

"Do you want to live here, at the Den? Like, move in with me. Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I do," he replied without hesitation and a wolfish grin.

"I do, too," she grinned sexily.

Over a late, lazy lunch, a plan was hatched. We needed Tank on side while a diversion was created.

"Ella." Stephanie smiled. "We need some Ella magic to pull this off."

Stephanie suggested, "I reckon, a surprise Cookies and Brownies Day, so the monitors would momentarily be distracted giving Hector and Manny the opportune time to insert a loop on the various cameras which would track otherwise Ranger's movements."

"Brilliant, _Chica_. We can do that easily."

The very next day, we assisted with the move, from Rangeman to here, right under their very noses. No one noticed Ranger carrying bags and a duffel down the stairs, or loading up his truck. No one noticed his repeat trips up and down the stairs from seven to the garage. The rest could happen at another time. No furniture was involved.

Tank made a hell of a racket causing everyone in the control room to freeze in shock.

"_Who_ authorised this contraband?!" he demanded.

Some of the cookies and brownies were suddenly smuggled under files and in desk drawers, or swallowed quickly to hide the evidence. As he approached Hal, he pointed to the evidence on Hal's ample muscular chest … cookie crumbs. With one eyebrow raised, he glared at Hal who had stopped chewing the brownie that disappeared so fast into his mouth. He couldn't respond with a mouthful. Luckily Stephanie saved him from any further embarrassment.

"_I_ did, Tank. I think they deserved a bit of sweetness. It always helps me to tame my hormones with some sugar," she winked, surreptitiously, reminding everyone of her brilliant payback yesterday in the gym. She is a wicked Vixen.

Ranger had packed all that he needed, just the essentials, mainly clothes but a few other important items, like the essentials from the bathroom and his office which were boxed He left some things behind, in the gun safe and clothing if he needed a reserve or a quick change. It's not like he needed to gut the apartment. It still served a purpose. If anyone came in, it still looked relatively the same.

So, as you can see, the changes at the Den are significant. Cal and Tiny, the cousins, still share Villa 1. Stephanie and Ranger are in Villa 2. Manuel and I are in Villa 3, which meant Shorty was in Villa 4. We were a special community. A family actually. We respected each other's privacy but we enjoyed the group company on many occasions.

Tank would occasionally get a chuckle rumbling, as he thought about the covert moves and how the other Rangemen knew nothing, completely unaware. Subterfuge. Yeah. It was after all, part of our Modis Operandi.

We were so pleased that Stephanie had made the bold move. Everyone probably expected her to be the one to move in with Ranger on seven. Occasionally Ranger asked Stephanie to join him for lunch on seven. Hmm. Maybe more than just lunch?

But, as she said, "Why not move in here, in my villa. You can work from here, in the office. Besides, the facilities here are state of the art. _And_, the security is top notch. I can recommend them."

She had been explaining to us how the transition happened so easily. She was so very happy, as was Ranger. I don't think he realised how important and validating it was to have a home, a home away from work. So, Ranger had moved in, permanently, only having used the guest room previously during the time of the intruder alert, and then with that Ramirez and Gaspick stalking danger. It was a natural progression. I could tell, it was something new for him, but at the same time, good for him to get away from Rangeman, off premises. He deserved that.

But, of course, there was more than that, here at the Den. Other secrets. Other changes.

**oOoOo**

_**TBC**_

_The end is nigh and it appears my Muse cannot count very well. She is reluctant to let go of this story. You already know how she likes to hijack the plot. _

_The Vixen and the Ranger. Hmm …_

_What other secrets?_

_What other changes could there be?_


	44. Chance Encounters chapter 44

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 44**

**oOoOo**

I went off line and all my men knew it. _We_ went off line, together, with Stephanie thrown over my shoulder. Stephanie was fine with it, more than fine with it. We left them in the gym.

Pffft. Surely, they must have known. But what they _don't_ know, is that this, here on seven, is no longer my home. Home, I discovered is where Stephanie is. Yes, I have moved into the Den, into her room … not just the guest room. I was living permanently at the Den. But I digress.

Initially I was concerned that I may have disrespected her so, in front of my men. But she quickly reassured me and that if I didn't take her up to seven right now and have my wicked way with her, she would implode and it would be messy. And she insinuated very strongly, we might not even make it all the up there if I didn't get my sexy ass into gear. _Madre Dios!_ Who was I to deny a command like that? I aim to please. And please her I did. So, it was a firm "NO!" to the stairs. The elevator it was, or else! And with the cameras scrambled immediately.

Her feet did not touch the ground until we finally made it inside my apartment and shut the door. She had tried to slide down my body in the elevator, but I held her there, allowing her to slowly come off my shoulder, enjoying the feeling, right where we were … groin to groin, lips to lips, chest to chest, our hearts beating rapidly in the rush of the fiery passion. It was beyond any craving I had ever had. And each time, remarkably, it was better. She wrapped her long legs around me and attacked my neck and my lips. I held on for dear life, squeezing her ass and rubbing my hands over her body. I wanted so much to be inside her luscious heat, consume her completely from within. But I waited. How long does this Goddamn elevator take?! Maybe I should have taken the stairs after all.

I think she attacked me once the apartment door closed, but I wasn't holding back. Maybe I attacked her. Whatever. It was mutually fervent and oh so fiery. Our passions were mutually intense, along with the overwhelming need to be inside her, we were so connected. The power this woman has over me is astounding. She makes me lose control. She is my undoing in all the best ways possible.

What she did in the gym as payback for what _I_ had initiated with a simple gesture, albeit baiting and sexily taunting, her payback was so much more. Vixen yes, sly and sexy, but so catlike in her graceful and lithe movements. And then ripping her tank top off in front of me, in front of everybody, all my men, who also were aroused. Yeah. I am one very lucky man.

It all became apparent from the moment when Tank and I came out of my office. Instantly we noticed how unusually quiet it was in the control room. Tank was about to make one of his booming commands, when I halted him with my hand to his chest. Both our eyes were transfixed on the monitors as were all the men who should be in their cubbies. Bobby had enlarged the gym screen monitor, leaving the others as smaller views, around the edge. No one made a sound, although I did detect a few appreciative groans. Perhaps that was me?

Fu-uck! _Madre Dios!_

There she was doing the downward facing dog with her cute little ass in the air in her tight work out pants and that sexy tank top. Very professional gear and oh so sexy. She gradually and effortlessly twisted her upper body, crisscrossing one arm to the other side of her torso, with the other arm up in the air, extended gracefully. But the control and grace in her movements, transitioning from one pose to the next so smoothly, were so utterly mesmerising. There was no hesitation between her poses, just smooth fluid transitions. I signalled silently to Tank that I was going down to the gym and he followed, huge grin on his face. No one noticed our arrival nor our departure. I needed to see her for myself, in person, up close and personal.

No one heard us arrive in the gym as I came to stand beside Hector. I know he grinned up at me but my eyes were drawn to her beautiful body and the amazing things she was doing. Her paybacks are never what I would have expected. I like that she is so full of surprises

This woman, Stephanie makes me feel, _deeply_ feel for the first time in my life. It is a profound feeling. A desire so strong and powerful, that at times it is quite overwhelming. If this is love, I want it, every day. I realised that I wanted this woman, so aptly named the Vixen. I needed her. Yes … _needed_. I can honestly say that she is the yin to my yang. She brings the bright, the light and the balance to my dark side. Yin is nurturing and yang is protecting. We belong together and I stopped questioning that after the first week.

And Stephanie, my yin, is so much more.

Foxy.

Sexy.

Cunning.

Smart.

Intelligent.

Strong.

Feisty.

Sassy.

Protective for the ones she loves, her new family.

Playful.

Tantalising.

Oh, so very delectable and tantalising.

I love her. _Si. Te amo_.

But I am so deeply _in love_ with her, it goes way beyond lust and desire.

Passion.

Hunger.

Need.

Air, like she is the air I need to breathe.

From that very first encounter, purely by chance, she had me. I felt the electricity between us as she kissed my lips. It was like she knew my lips so well already and they responded right back, as did the rest of my body.

Ha. Hector asked the question, as did Lester. Love at first sight? Is that even possible? My sisters would swoon and quote certain movies or songs and sigh. But this is real life, my life. And yes … I have to admit, it was love at first kiss. The luscious sensation of her intense takeover made me yield to her desires so easily. But I fought back, matching passion for passion. I knew instantly that she was the one for me. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I wanted to touch her all the time.

She wouldn't let go of me, even when that asshole fuckwit moron Morelli interrupted our luscious lip lock. She had the most kissable lips and damned well knew how to use them. I kissed her back with every ounce of power and lust that surged from within me. It was like a volcanic eruption, how she drew the fire from deep inside of me until it erupted and surged forth. I wanted to deck Morelli, for interrupting this moment, for interfering, for causing her warm lips to release mine. But she was in control.

It is very rare that I allow myself to relinquish control to someone else. And there I was, with a total stranger, a chance encounter, and she had done just that. This was one formidable woman and I wanted more. It must have been the combination of the unexpected sass and feisty manner, and those stunning blue eyes and her very kissable lips. Now, of course, my lips have encountered more pleasures with her, beyond just her lips.

That she made me smile and laugh was also what made her so desirable. I instantly felt at ease with Stephanie Plum. I felt a peace wash over me. These feelings seemed to fill a hidden void in my life, which I never really knew existed until she filled them with her light, her love and her laughter.

I don't ever recall a woman who could do that to me. Unlike other women … many women, young, old, older and even married … Stephanie did not throw herself at me. That becomes tiresome after a while and at times, it was quite embarrassing. Of course, they were always uninvited, unencouraged and so very deliberate. Yes, Stephanie had been uninvited and deliberate. But her tactics were not a ploy to grab my attention, nor was it because she lusted after my body or my money. She knew nothing about me. But one look was all it took and she simply said, "You'll do. Kiss me now!" I laugh each time I think about it. Never has a woman told me, "You'll do!" It cracks me up every time.

I chuckled, causing her to stir beside me. I ran my hand down her side to her sexy ass, squeezing those peachy cheeks gently. She murmured her approval, still asleep. I smiled, looking at her lying in my bed so open and free spirited, her wild curls half across my chest and an arm slung across my torso. I gently pried her from my body and she moaned.

"Shh, Querida. I will be back."

"Mmm. K," and fell back to sleep.

So articulate and eloquent. I know she can't move at the moment. Her body was so sated and boneless, so she willingly allowed me to manouevre out from underneath her. I smiled that I could do that to her. Her appetite for me and my body is voracious to say the least, as is mine for her. That's something else I love about her. Her voracious appetite was not exclusive to food.

"I've just texted Ella and ordered some lunch for us, Babe."

"Mmm. Lunch. Yeahhh. I am hungry." And then she chuckled wickedly as her hands wandered down my body, my abs and lower. Okay. Not asleep, I guess.

"Querida," I groaned. "I am just going to get our clothes from the floor inside the door. Ella doesn't need to see them and how far flung they were in our moment of wicked devouring passion."

"Omigod! Carlos!" She blushed, so beautiful as she lifted her head up in shock and embarrassment. I kissed her kiss swollen lips and pressed her back down to the pillow.

"Sh, Babe. I will be back soon, and I will leave no evidence of our primal lust that seemed to overtake us when we first came inside."

I smiled into her lips with a lustful groan.

… I had barely closed and locked the door when we were in a frenzied craze of lips and teeth and hands. Our clothes seemed to melt off our bodies and before I knew it I had her pinned to the wall, deep inside her tight heat with her legs wrapped firmly around me. It was fast and furious and powerful. Later, when we had both recovered and my legs could hold me, I carried her to the bedroom. And then the bathroom. Our lovemaking was less fervent and frenzied but powerful, sweet and passionate all the same, each time.

Lunch on seven was a pleasant break. Pfft. Who am I kidding? We had to have our alone time and use the opportunity to spend one-on-one time with each other. And occasionally, alone time was spent in the bedroom for some afternoon delight. We did have lunch, eventually. But hunger was hunger. We both had a lot of stamina and staying power.

So, last week, when I called in my rainchecks, at the Den, she was on the same page. I am still surprised that either of us lasted that long. Lusted for that long. Still lusting, _Madre Dios! _Nothing wrong with lusting. _Aye-yai-yai._

She had dragged me, willingly, into her bedroom, after asking me firmly, if I would like to move in with her, at the Den. I liked her playfulness. She was flirty and sexy and took the lead. The way she asked me set my mind to a proposal. She phrased it in such a manner.

"_Do you want to live here, at the Den? Like, move in with me. Do you think that's a good idea?"_

"_I do," I had replied without hesitation and a wolfish grin._

"_I do, too," she grinned sexily._

It was a night of more celebration after Hector and Manuel announced their marriage to the Rangeman team. I was considering asking _her_ to move in with me! But this was a better option and her argument was very persuasive, sealed with a memorable evening of lovemaking.

But that was not my first time in her bedroom, besides that earlier time when she showed me around the upstairs to find the safe room. Her spacious room had a calming influence and a deliberately planned ambience with plenty of natural light and the blue and white tones that prevailed affirmed that calming feel. Her love of the sea, the ocean and islands was reflected in the photographs on the shelf next to the wide window sill. Tropical islands with white sandy beaches and palm trees made me wonder if she had ever been there. Unlike the beautiful black and white photos along the stairway wall, these were in full colour: a stunning sunrise at Point Pleasant; a beautiful sunset over Long Beach Island; a stunning photo after sundown at the beach with muted tones of pinks, mauves and blues, so subtle and serene. Or perhaps before sunrise? Regardless, it was peaceful. I can see why she chose that.

Between the photographs on the shelf were a couple of interesting spiky shells, some driftwood and a starfish in a box frame. A pair of carved wooden seahorses filled another space without creating any clutter. On the dresser, a cylindrical vase was filled with a variety of colourful shells and smooth white stones. On the wall above the dresser in a deep frame, was a leafy sea dragon skeleton with a longer piece of shapely driftwood hanging above. On the side wall were more photographs, larger prints of a storm with lightning over the waters and another of the waves crashing over the rocks. An early morning photo of a sandy pathway between the beachside grasses leading to the ocean with no footprints in the sand, was very appealing.

But then my eyes caught a stunning photo of just Stephanie, walking barefoot and carefree on the beach in a white almost sheer blouse and cute little denim shorts her, flip flops in one hand. Her hair was blowing in the gentle breeze but it was her radiant smile that drew me in, and those blue eyes. I wanted a copy of that. Next to that was a captivating portrait, taken on the same day obviously, her eyes looking down and away with an enigmatic smile, her lips biting her finger in a sweet pensive moment.

Her arms came around my waist from behind as I lingered there, before slowly undoing the buttons of my shirt.

"Hector took them."

"You look so beautiful, so happy."

"Yeah. I was. It was just after I met you," she confessed with a bit of a blush. I turned in her arms, bent down and kissed her sweetly.

"But, this one is _my_ favourite, also a Hector special."

It was a tender moment of the two of us, face to face, looking into each other's eyes with warm smiles. A close up that encapsulated our love in a lingering moment of sweet joy. She had that power over me. Her eyelashes were so well defined. It looked like a moment before I kissed her.

"Yes. You kissed me, just after he took that photo."

She replaced it on her bedside table.

"Do you think they have any idea?"

"That I'm living here? With you? At the Den?" I grinned, kissing her neck between each question.

She smiled.

"Nope. Only Tank knows, of course, and Ella."

I removed her t-shirt slowly.

"And Hector, Manny, Shorty, Tiny and Cal too."

"Hmm. I like this, being mysterious. It feels so mischievous."

I grinned and gently swooped her into my arms, taking her to our bed, shedding my shirt on the way.

"Mm," she moaned, "I like your body. But I love what it does to mine. Make me yours, Carlos."

I growled and did exactly that.

oOo

Later in the week, still no one realised that I was no longer living on seven. As Stephanie had said, _"I like this, being mysterious. It feels so mischievous."_

I chuckled. She was so right. Cal gave us a wink as we arrived in the garage.

"Now, Babe. No mischief in the gym this morning. They had a lot of trouble focusing on the job yesterday, even after a cold shower. Behave."

As we climbed the stairs, she turned to face me, eye to eye.

"Now, Carlos. _Who_ started that? Really! You literally threw down the gauntlet, and, I accepted the challenge. Besides," she paused looking through her long lashes at me playfully, "I didn't hear any complaints from you. Your frequent appreciative compliments about my yoga skills and the interesting poses, did not go unnoticed. You, Carlos Mañoso, are a bad boy."

"Does that mean I have to be punished?"

With a wicked glint she wolf-grinned me … or was that a sly Vixen-grin? Sneaky wench!

"You will have to wait until tonight, Carlos. I can think of a number of punishing possibilities …"

She flicked her finger under my chin after a quick kiss full of tongue wrestling, before she disappeared into the gym. With a shit-eating grin I continued more slowly to the seventh floor.

_Madre Dios!_ I seem to be saying that a lot lately. What that woman does to me? … I like. No. I _love_ it. Damn. Now I can't stop thinking about punishments she might want to inflict on me. Tonight, it seemed such a long time away! Damnit.

Mid-morning, I called her to my office. I closed the door and had her sit at the desk in the guest chair.

"I need you to explain to me what happened here."

"Oh. This morning? Sorry, that I missed the morning meeting, Boss. I was helping Ella."

"Hmm," I said pensively, "There may be consequences for that …"

Her eyes widened and she flushed.

"Damn. Another pair of panties. I have to carry more spares with me." … "Oops. Out loud?"

I laughed out loud, walked around from my position at the desk to her, chucked her under the chin and confirmed.

"Yes. The consequences can involve … punishment, Babe. Tonight."

Pulling her up, I couldn't resist kissing her fiercely. Forehead to forehead we stood for a few minutes.

"That wasn't what I was going to mention. You never disappoint, Babe."

She looked surprised. I beckoned for her to follow me to my monitor. There, on the screen, was Stephanie in a jewellery store, one of our respected clients. She looked startle-eyed at me. I put my finger to her lips to silence her, and nodded at the monitor. She bit her lip, knowing full well what was coming.

Enter another customer. The Stephanie on screen, in jeans and a pretty blouse, high heeled leather boots and a nice handbag, checked him out. The instant she recognised him, her body language changed to alert, but she moved to another display case, even though the jeweller came back to her with the requested tray of rings. I raised my eyebrow at her. Once again, she chewed her bottom lip. I smiled, knowing what was coming, squeezing her as I pulled her onto my lap.

The alleged customer pulled a gun on the jeweller. He froze. The gunman waved his weapon pointing at the other two customers in the store to lie down, and indicated to the other staff member to join them. Stephanie moved quickly, from his blind side, and kicked him high in the shoulder and literally karate chopped the gun from his hand. With alacrity she pinned him to the ground with her knife at his throat whilst sending orders to the jeweller. After securing the weapon, Stephanie rolled the would-be burglar over and cuffed him. Then she looked up, directly at the cameras, rolled her eyes and smiled. I stopped the camera, and looked at her inquisitively.

"He was one of my skips. I just reacted. I knew he was low medium risk and made the decision to catch him unawares since the opportunity was there so readily. Um, I called for backup, and Cal and Vince took him to the TPD for me with my paperwork."

"Hm. It was a very effective capture. I have to agree."

"It was when Ella and I were on our girl time. She was in the gift shop next door. I just popped in and …"

"Yes. That's what I was going to ask next, Babe."

She took my hand and pulled me to the couch, making me sit down. I thought she would sit down beside me, but she started pacing. I was curious, but not concerned. I know, when this happens, to give her time to clarify her thoughts. I didn't have to wait long.

"Well. Where do I start?"

She paused and I could tell when she had made up her mind to just lay it all out there. To say I was stunned and caught unawares is an understatement. She sighed and took a deep breath.

**oOoOo**

_**TBC**_

_Oh, dear me. Gasp. She did it again. My wicked Muse suddenly decided this was the perfect place to end this chapter. She's wanting to be the Cliffie Queen._

_So … tell me. What are your thoughts?_


	45. Chapter 45

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 45**

**oOoOo**

**Ranger's POV**

"I couldn't wait," she whined sweetly, worrying that bottom lip as she sat beside me. She fingered the buttons on my shirt in a distracted manner, but very distracting, at the same time for me.

"You couldn't wait?"

She shook her head. I waved my hand in the universal 'go on' gesture. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay. I had taken them in to get engraved. Like _we_ agreed."

I kissed her tenderly but a short sharp knock at the door interrupted the rest of our conversation.

Hector was at the door.

"_Muy importante_. _Lo siento_," and he grinned slyly, "but we have an unexpected visitor. He has a message for you, Vixen." (_Very important. Sorry_)

"Oh. Who?"

"He said you'd know him. His name is Theodore Blaise Moroni. Kid has dreads."

"Theodore?"

She considered the name and then she remembered.

"Theodore. Hm. Would he be wearing the Kendrick Lamar Nikes?"

Hector grinned. We followed him downstairs to the lobby.

"Hello Theodore. Nice to see you, under better circumstances it seems."

"Hi, Vixen, Ma'am." He responded a bit shyly, and nervous. Not shifty nervous, though. He spoke with respect.

"I hope you don't mind me coming here. It's very important. Please call me Theo."

"Let's take this to the conference room," I suggested.

He swallowed nervously but nodded. He looked out the window and gave a thumbs up to the car outside. Hal replied in answer to my raised eyebrow. "Big brother, Maxwell Moroni. Clean."

Wide-eyed, Theo nodded again, surprised that we were able to ascertain that information without him telling us.

"Would you feel more comfortable if your brother joined you?"

He nodded, relieved. His shoulders relaxed as he allowed us the lead him inside. Hal arranged for that to happen as we entered the small conference room off the lobby.

Theo declined the water bottle politely. He sat down and waited.

"Hey. I'm Theo's older brother, Max. He said it was important to tell you his news. He's a good kid, now. So, I drove him here. I've been back in town since I finished uni in Boston."

He shook hands easily with Ranger, Hector and Hal. Max spoke with respect and confidence. I nodded. Stephanie smiled at him and encourage him to sit with us, next to his little brother.

"I am Ranger, this is Stephanie, whom you know as the Vixen, Hector and Hal."

Patting his younger brother on the shoulder, he acknowledged each of us with good eye contact.

"So, Theo. You're no longer going by Blaze, I see, or Biagio? Why are you here?"

"Yes. Just Theo now. That is in the past now. Well, I have heard about threats on the street, about you Vixen. And your man, Ranger."

I raised my eyebrow and tensed. Stephanie's hand rested on mine.

"After our last encounter, when you caught me fire-bombing your old house –"

"Babe?"

Her hand squeezed mine again.

"Theo was my skip. I was in the process of researching him, and visiting his Mum. I found him at his friend's place and followed him to capture him. It appears that he had been given the task to molly my parent's house. I'm guessing it was part of your initiation with the Cobras?"

"Yes. I'm sorry about that. It was to be my final task as a newbie to become a Cobra associate or junior recruit."

The look of shame and regret was genuine. He even rolled his eyes in embarrassment. Yes, a past life. I knew and understood the order of ranks and roles in gangs, as does my _hermano_, Hector here. He caught my eye and gave me that knowing look.

"But you gave me some wise words and they stuck with me. I owe you my life, in fact. My, um, group leader, Leo, a Recruiter Soldier, was going to take me with him to Stark Street, with the Enforcers. It would be part of my "promotion" as a Junior Cobra. Apparently, he and group of Cobra Soldiers, as they call themselves, got beaten. Comstock Slayers. Since I was captured by you, I was saved from that scenario. He didn't do so good. Three of the Cobras died from their injuries. It was messy, from what I heard."

He grimaced and looked directly at Stephanie, speaking with the utmost respect with no evidence of gangsta lingo.

"I was so stupid then, to think they would make me one of their own. My mother explained how juvie might not be an option for me next time, if there was a next time. That's what you told her. She said you cared. Being in that cell was scary, and I saw some other gangsta dudes."

He shuddered at the memory.

"Anyway. I heard them talking when we were at the courthouse. I pretended not to listen. Something about the Vixen. One of them knew you were good with knives and showed his scar from you. He was bitter and made some really nasty remarks, which I won't repeat. Those two dudes were Slayers, going by their colours. One of the other cell mates warned them not to mess with Ranger, _or_ the Vixen. And another, a huge dude, agreed, but neither of them was a gang member."

"Yes, we were aware of that."

Steph looked at me and mouthed, "Tiny?" and I nodded.

"Then yesterday I heard that they, the Comstock Slayers have put a bounty on your head because you nabbed one of their gang members. And, Ranger sir, they know that the Vixen is your woman. So, you are on their hit list too."

He looked at his brother who nodded encouragingly.

"I heard that Leo was bragging about killing one of the Comstock Slayers and as a result, he becomes a higher ranking soldier. At that time, I went to visit him in hospital. Stupid idea. I didn't actually go into his room, but hearing him describing what went down, made me turn around and go home. That was not the life for me. Then I found out that I also knew one of the guys who was killed."

He decided to have a drink from the water bottle in front of him. He looked sad, shaking his head, but continued.

"He was a bit younger than me, same class at school. That could have been me. I owe it to you for being instrumental in turning my life around, Vixen. My Mum allowed me to keep the dreads and the shoes, for the time being if I cleaned up my act and abided by my punishment and the house rules. But, I decided, both have to go. So, I'm donating my Nikes to the church shelter, maybe as a fundraiser, and my brother is taking me for a haircut. My scalp is getting pretty scratchy. I have decided to enlist in the army. That's what we are doing tomorrow. My parents have consented. It gets me out of this neighbourhood and away from any gang soldiers who still want my ass … oops, excuse me, who still want to recruit me. Or punish me. I don't know. But being away from their influence will be good. I am not interested in that kind of life, at all. I reckon I would be a better soldier, a _real_ soldier, and learn a trade at the same time, while serving my country."

"We are very proud of his decision, Ma'am, Sir. He has a good head on his shoulders especially for technology in computers and electronics. He realises how lucky he was to escape that gangsta life, thanks to you, Vixen, Ma'am."

I stood up and shook Max's hand and then young Theo.

"That's a mighty fine decision, Theo. You are in good company here, as most of us have served our country."

"I appreciate you coming to warn me, us, of the threat, Theo. Thank you. Good luck with your new future. Your Mum must be so pleased and proud of you. I know I am."

He smiled and nodded, accepting her praise graciously. He really doesn't know how lucky he was to escape that scenario. Hector saw Theo and Max out.

I grabbed my phone.

"Tiny. I have a job for you. How soon can you be free to meet here at Rangeman?"

He confirmed he was available and would be on his way, asking which go to bag he'd need.

"You will need to go under, for a few days, with Hector and Cal. Checking the 'hood. I'll confirm the details when you get here. I'll set up a meet with Cal and Hector with you for 1300."

As Hector returned, I grabbed Stephanie and hugged her to me.

"This is pretty serious, Babe."

Hector nodded and raised his eyebrow.

"I want you, Cal and Tiny to go deep into the streets and find out what the word is. Is this just idle threats or gangsta one upmanship. Steph, you did comment earlier, when we first met," I couldn't help smile at that memory, "you thought there might be trouble brewing between the Slayers and rivalry from the Cobras."

"Yes. But nothing substantial. Just a lot of hot air and posturing. Hector knows, as you do, the Cobras are new to this part of town. That molly was not meant for my car. They were aiming for the Vipers car ahead of mine. That was Theo. You might need to suss out both of them, the Cobras and the Vipers. I don't think they have established themselves firmly in Trenton, at least, not on this side of town, in our domain."

She paused, deep in thought for a minute before looking at me.

"You have a question, Babe?"

"Yes. Does Tiny work for you too? Is he a secret undercover Rangeman?"

I smiled at her inquisitiveness.

"I have used Tiny before. No, he is not a Rangeman. He's an independent operator, sort of freelance and yes, he does do secret undercover work. He is the land based urban version of me with my government contracts. Tiny wears many hats and has worked in a variety of roles for the various alphabet agencies, and can swing between them readily. He's a worker bee. He gets the job done. I trust him implicitly. Hector and Cal have worked with him before."

Cute. She took that all in, but was close to the goldfish pose.

"Oh. Yes. Like when he was my "pseudo" skip? He was going inside the slammer, keeping an eye on Morelli?"

"Tiny, despite his formidable size, is a bit like a chameleon. He can change his identity according to the need. Yes. That was his role. But it changed, slightly, due to your beloved grandmother shooting Morelli in the kneecap."

We grinned at that memory.

"Come, Chiquita. Time for some lunch."

And, as if on cue, her stomach roared a complaint about the emptiness within. She was quiet on the elevator ride up, looking pensive.

As we stepped out on the fifth floor she questioned me. "Does this mean we are going under lockdown?"

"Not yet. Let's see what emerges. But we will need to take some preliminary precautions. Understood?"

She sighed and nodded. Under her breath she muttered, "We might have to spend some time in that safe room. Mm."

Hector burst out laughing, choking on the water bottle he was just sipping. Lester came in, patting him on the back as he snort laughed some more. Water did not just come out of his mouth alone! Stephanie just rolled her eyes, hip nudged me and strolled casually over to the lunch selection. That mischievous grin belied her earlier look of innocence. _Madre Dios!_ I love this woman!

Lester looked at Hector, then at me. I shrugged with a shit eating grin on my face. He eyed Stephanie warily in a curious kind of way and decided to tackle her. When he asked her, she shrugged her shoulders but returned my shit eating grin. Lester pouted, knowing he'd missed out on something good.

oOo

Within three days, there was some news.

**oOoOo**

_**TBC**_

_Happy Mother's Day to all the Mums out there in Fanfiction Land. I hope you are keeping well and safe. Stay connected._

_Tsk. Yes. I know. Muse is playing around again. But you know how she is. She has a mind of her own … and her middle name is Mischief. ; - )_

_So … what was the news? Will Stephanie need to go into that safe room with Carlos? Oh the possibilities._


	46. Chapter 46

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 46**

**oOoOo**

_Within three days, there was some news._

**oOoOo**

It was late. Darkness had descended on Trenton and, while most of its residents were already in bed, the seedy neighbourhoods had been coming to life with the usual trade in illicit goods, sex, drugs, crack houses in full production mode and the usual violent crime that prevailed in these areas.

It was approaching midnight. The windows of the Rangeman building on Haywood were darkened belying the hive of activity within. It was a business that ran 24/7 after all, but this was beyond the usual protocols.

Sitting at the table in the main conference room on level five was the core team: Ranger, Tank, Bobby and Lester; along with Tiny, Hector and Cal. They were joined by Hal, Ram, Vince, Zip, Zero, Binkie, Junior, Manny and Woody.

"Most of you know Tiny. You've seen him at the Den with Cal, Shorty, Hector and Steph. He is Cal's cousin. Tiny brings us a wealth of experience from his extensive alphabet agency work and also has a number of deployments as a Ranger including special ops. Stateside he is a freelance operative, who has specialised in undercover roles, most recently as a skip with Stephanie, with the plan to monitor Morelli in da Big House."

Tiny gave a minimal nod and everyone accepted his presence without question. Tank continued.

"From a reliable source of information, we were told of a very serious threat. Tiny, Hector and Cal have gone in deep for the last three days to check da hoods, investigated the word on the street and to gather intel on their locations and headquarters. We now have confirmation. They have compared details and the same info is coming from the three main gang rivals in this part of Trenton, which impacts on our domain. There is a bounty on Stephanie, AKA the Vixen, and on Ranger.

These are the young punks and wannabes who live short lives, many already having juvie and jailtime on their rap sheets. Those who survive the street gangs progress to the big time. We know they are a veritable nursery or kindergarten prepping as a breeding ground for the pickings into the higher hierarchy. They are keen to impress on the next level of gang life, the senior ranks. They have nothing to lose. Don't underestimate them. Many are our age."

Everybody in the room was familiar with the Comstock Slayers, having crossed paths with them at some time or been in their 'territory' with either security breaches or skip chasing.

"We have known about the Comstock Slayers beyond Stark Street and Comstock Road. They are fairly well established and have enjoyed wreaking havoc in South Trenton and the Chambersburg neighbourhoods. They have had relative exclusive "ownership" of this area and the surrounds."

Up on the screen, Tank had projected a map of Trenton, highlighting the known hood for the Comstock Slayers and the peripheral borders over which they also venture. The characteristic blue that designated the Slayers' colours was flagged.

"Two breakaway, or splinter groups, have formed, initially reducing the numbers of the Slayers, as some members left and crossed over to start a new division, due to leadership rivalry within, and general dissent. Whatever the reasons, we now have the King Cobras, who hail mainly from around Wilbur, along King Street and down the derelict areas of Coburg Road. Their colours are red with black and white."

Tank brought up the next screen highlighted their hood on the same map and the overlap with the Slayers.

"The third gang is the most recently formed but already making their presence known in the Villa Park area. They are the Valley Vipers. Where the fuck do they get their names from?! Vipers are designated by green, an acid bile green. They are mainly from around the Valley Road and Hatfield Street neighbourhood."

Another slide showing the map with the Vipers' hood was added to the map.

"Interestingly enough, they all want dibs on the Hamilton hood. The disintegration of the Axes from the Axfield Drive and Jefferson Road area is up for grabs. Since the top four captains and a number of lieutenants were slain in an ugly, untidy robbery gone wrong, it was more than just gang rivalry. It was a set up and they were doomed to fail with bad and false intel. Since the Axes folded, we now have the Slayers, the Vipers and the Cobras all vying to dominate this hood."

The next slide showed all four areas and where the neighbourhood boundaries overlapped. The Axes' domain was shaded in grey. Tank indicated the high school in the centre of all four hoods.

"The nursery recruitment centre. Easy pickings for wannabe grunts with stars in their eyes. Note how Chambersburg has to be traversed by the Vipers to reach the Axes territory. Our Stephanie encountered this when we first met her. Her car was torched and destroyed. The molly was targeted by a Cobra grunter, but the target was a Vipers vehicle. Unfortunately, he missed and it rolled under Steph's car. She brought it to our attention, the question of why the hell are the Vipers and the Cobras in Slayer territory?"

A few smiles from the core team, Hector, Hal and Cal were obvious with that memorable encounter.

"In a show of power and cocky bravado, the Slayers put a bounty on the Vixen's head for taking in one of their captains, who is spending time in New Jersey State Prison. By association, Cobras countered with a bounty on Ranger and of course, the Vipers did the same. It has become a challenge since the gauntlet was thrown, with the winner taking all. Hamilton hood is the prize along with the notoriety of claiming the Vixen and Ranger."

There was a murmur of grumbles and mutterings as Tank let that sink in.

"We need to deal with this promptly and, of course, protect Stephanie and Ranger. It impacts on us as we patrol these areas regularly with a considerable percentage of our skips coming from these four areas. We are well known, that is a given. We need to go in, and shake da hood like it's never been shaken and rattled before. These wannabe punks think they can bluff us with this bullshit. Little fuckers. We are gonna call their bluff and make them piss their pants. This is not just a bit of intimidation, this is _full throttle_. Guaranteed there will be blood."

"HOOAH!"

Ranger stood and spoke, like the respected commanding leader that he is.

"Thank you, Tank. Stephanie is fully aware of the implications and ramifications of this kind of threat. She has agreed to remain here, at Rangeman, under lockdown, until we can sort out the trash and dispel the notion of any bounty. The message will be clear. Hurt or maim the Vixen and we will create our own bounty, but the cost is not valued in dollars. We will give them the choice, simply, life or death. But, with an uprising such as this, we need to come out squeaky clean. To any outsiders and the authorities, it will be like a clash of gang rivalry. Ironically, it is, we'll just be enabling the outcome to our benefit. The TPD will appreciate the fallout from the aftermath reprieve. There is not likely to be an extensive investigation, as was the case with the Axes."

Lester stepped up, as the strategist and tactician that he was.

"This will be an urban conflict, a covert op with more than our usual gear. Two guns and a knife are not going to cut it. We will be wearing Kevlar, fully dressed with both guns, stun guns, knives, blades, and a few flash grenades will be good for starters in your personal arsenal. Night vision goggles are a must. When they see us, if they get the opportunity, we want them to be scared shitless. Don't underestimate these wannabes, complacency on our parts is not acceptable. You know the drill. Some of these have nothing to lose and like to make a name for themselves. We will not give them the opportunity. Find their headquarters and destroy it. Beware of any below ground hatches and arsenals. We know that they are funded with arms and weapons through their drug trafficking activities and senior sponsors. We go in clean and come out clean.

We all love a good shake down. But this is serious, as you can tell. Lives are at stake, precious lives, and Rangeman's reputation is also at stake. However, we go in like smoke, and bring out the trash. Our aim is to dismantle their hierarchy and leave them wandering aimlessly without solid leadership. You know the deal … a bit of extra persuasion and coercion. But, hopefully, any prisoners will be taken on the street, and 'persuaded' in the collection vans. We are _not_ doing a muster or a round up. They may be told that we are helping with the gang war. Not taking sides, you know, except our own. We are _not_ going in as Rangeman.

Deck yourself in your ghetto gear, Homies or whatever, as long as you can move easily. Stealth and surprise will be our advantage."

This was well-received and everyone had their game faces on. This was extremely serious and they all stood to be affected if, heaven forbid, something was to happen to Stephanie, or Ranger. Ranger's leadership was more than just that: he kept them grounded and looked after his men in many ways. Her impact on the Rangeman team was incalculable with her feisty personality, good humour and the light she has brought to their seemingly dark lives. They had the utmost respect for her and Ranger. The fact that they were an item warmed their hearts. Since her arrival on the scene, Stephanie, AKA the Vixen, has made them feel like family. It hit them to the core that any one who threatens her is going to be in the shit.

"We leave no evidence of our presence, just the aftermath. Everyone will be miked up and report through their team leader. Headquarters will have Ranger, Steph and Bobby, with Louis, Rodriguez, Brett, Eric, Ramon and Gene holding the fort. We have called in some backup from Miami and Boston to support the usual security services here.

Tank and I will be in the main van, miked up, listening in on the ops. Team leaders will be Tiny, Cal and Hector. Your code will be the gang name. You have your teams as per info on screen. Each team will have a discreet van for any prisoners. Your aim is to take out the grunts, the guards and scouts first which Tiny, Cal and Hector have already identified.

Now, break off for your group meet. It's all about shock and awe. Teams will be activated simultaneously on each hood. Stock up on flex ties and remember, the armoury is available for your additional needs."

"HOOAH!"

"Meet in the garage at oh dark thirty."

"Ready to rumble?!"

"HOOAH!"

"Let's roll! Go shake da hood!"

In the darkness of the night, four black vans emerged from the underground parking garage of Rangeman and silently drove away in different directions. Tank and Lester, in the fourth van and chief command post, moved to a strategically central but discreet location. Once everyone was in position …

"Move on out!"

**oOoOo**

_**TBC**_

_Oh boy. It's all go. There sure is going to be some shakin' in da hoods._


	47. Chapter 47

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 47**

**oOoOo**

Approaching from different directions, arriving just as quietly as they left, four black vans rolled silently down into the darkness of the underground garage, parking away from the elevator and the stairwell. Not visible from the street from where they parked, the sensors activated the dim footlights.

It was just over three hours since they departed, and Trenton was still shrouded in darkness, oblivious to what went down overnight in the seedier sides of town. Dark figures emerged from the vans, silent, moving with confident ease, heads held high.

From the control room, Ranger's sharp eyes read their body language from the camera feeds and he nodded his head knowingly with a slight tilt of his lip. The hunting parties were back. Ironically, Shakin' da Hood was good for his men's morale. Release of that suppressed tension was like a safety valve.

Unlike the enemies whom they encountered on their deployments and missions, the urban enemy was not as experienced in warfare but fearless all the same, impulsive and unpredictable. There were no rules in warfare. Shakin' da Hood was not about warfare. This was not to be a massacre but a necessary tactic to disempower these punks who want to make a name for themselves and become urban legends.

At times, it was necessary to tame the wilderness before it went apeshit, for all concerned. The police, who were undermanned and underfunded, while being wrapped up in politics and red tape, were not able to control this potential time bomb. The TPD was oblivious to this current predicament and Ranger hoped that would be the case when this was all over. Anarchy on the streets was not good for anybody. Too many innocents get harmed or are put at risk, or both. It was time to take control. The bounty was an unnecessary potential powder keg, and it needed to be nipped in the bud, literally and physically. It was the catalyst for this morning's foray into da Hood. It was not their responsibility, as in Rangeman's, to control the streets, but when the gangs declared the bounty on the Vixen, and himself, (not his first, of course), evasive action was imperative, to minimise the fallout. Those gangs chose to involve Rangeman by their own idiocy. As a security company, Rangeman had an exceptional reputation, and a bunch of punk ass gangs was not going to undermine all their hard work.

Containing their reactions, the dark figures, still in stealth mode, approached the elevator while most went up the stairs to the fifth floor. By the time they opened the stairwell door on the fifth floor, there was a significant change in their demeanour. They spilled out of the elevator and the stairwell with a roar of satisfaction accompanied by various victory dances and moves.

"HOOAH!"

Stephanie stood beside Ranger, greeting them, checking them out, making sure they hadn't lost anyone, or an arm or a leg. The crescendo of noise and the testosterone that filled the control room was palpable. Stephanie eyed the men in their ghetto gear, their Homies gear and their hunting gear. She had a sense of déjà vu, an immediate flashback to the last time she was witness to the sexy Homies parade. There's something sexy about bad boys in black and showing a lot of muscle.

"Eh, _Chica! Muy _sexy? _Si_?" Hector tapped her bottom jaw as before.

Some of them did a 360 for her; or swaggered for a better look; or, like Ram and Lester, flexed their muscles and shook their asses for extra effect; or a shimmy from Hal. But, Zip and Zero twerking for her really stole the show! It was all high spirits, intense and, man, were they pumped! Do rags and black bandannas were pulled off their heads, and the predominantly black and white face scarves were pulled down to sit low around their necks. Those skull marked ones like bikies and motor cyclists use, looked particularly imposing.

Ranger chuckled at her reaction. When they smiled like they did at her as she did a whole-body scan-come inspection of each one of them, which they indulged her … they didn't look scary at all. But she knew, when that happy, joyful celebratory façade changed to the flipside, they could instil great fear. Their game faces showed their anger and their ferocity. All she saw was hunky, gorgeous men, her Merry men, her brothers, celebrating a successful night raid.

There were a few minor cuts and abrasions but no serious injuries. With a sigh of relief, Stephanie looked at Ranger.

"Go do your thing, Batman, and all that debriefing stuff. I am off to bed. I'll keep it warm for you."

She had plastered her body to his, leaning up so he had to look down into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Babe," and he kissed her tenderly, "you can warm my bed and my heart as often as you like. And, Babe?" He waited for her to look up into his smouldering dark eyes, "don't wear anything."

His sexy growl was met with a sweet mischievous hum. With a final kiss and a tender pat on her ass, he watched her go to the elevator, happy that she didn't need to hear about the specifics of how it all went down. A quick finger wave as the elevator doors closed, and it was down to business.

"Man! You are so pussy whipped!" grinned his 2IC, giving him a friendly thump on the shoulder, "and you love every bit of it. You're a lucky fucker! I can honestly say I am envious of what you two have. All that aside, let's get this over with. Bring your long-handled scraper, they are so high you'll have to scrape them off the ceiling." Tank chuckled.

Game faces on, together they strode into the noisy conference room and closed the door.

"HOOAH!"

The grins were priceless to see. They were so pumped up and at the same time, eager to hear the reports from the other teams. By the time Ranger and Tank reached their allocated seats, the room was hushed, poised for the favourite word from their illustrious leader.

"REPORT!" barked Ranger.

"Sir! Yes, Sir! HOOAH!"

Tank stood up and took the floor.

"From our strategic position in the control centre van, Lester and I heard it all, and it appeared to go to plan. We know these punks can be unpredictable. Overall, in a word? Decimated. We decimated the gangs. The pièce de résistance? Lester's idea of collecting the bodies and depositing them in the Axe's old Hamilton hood, together. When they come to, they will be totally disorientated. With flex ties on. It will still be dark when they finally do rouse. They have some serious injuries but none is life threatening. It will give them a lot to think about, like … How the hell did they get there from their own hood? And with the rival gangs there at the same time. Shock and awe it was. Superstition is something that will go in our favour, as well. We have already passed on those superstitious vibes in their respective hoods. This will really mess with their heads for a while. Word on the street is already about some weird shit going down. Bad juju to those involved. Telling a few of the ladies of the night that some gang rivalry went down, will ensure that word gets around da hood like a wildfire."

Ranger nodded approval. He grinned at the gangs being placed together at the scene of the territory for which they were all vying. That would confuse them significantly.

Lester took the floor.

"Each of the gangs was approached simultaneously, according to plan, in a synchronised attack. The priority was to de-escalate the threat promptly. Each hunting party moved into their respective hoods and annihilated them swiftly.

By the time we made the call to the TPD a couple of hours later, it was all over. We contacted Carl and Big Dog from the TPD, indicating that we "witnessed a skirmish" in the Hamilton hood, while Rangeman was on a regular night patrol with a number of confirmed sightings. They were pleased to get a reliable report and said they would investigate immediately.

As we anticipated, some gang members were out and about, involved in various things that these gangs like to do … like carjacking, graffiti-ing and break and enter. They will get a surprise when they return to their base. Rumours were already hitting all da hoods.

Well done to each team in successfully destroying their respective gang's headquarters so resoundingly."

Lester gave the nod to Hector for his team's report.

"Our hunting party was targeting the Comstock Slayers. As planned, we successfully eliminated their guards and boundary riders at each of their vantage points and positions, removing their phones as we captured them. They were first in the vans, ready for delivery to their Hamilton 'relocation'. We blindfolded them and had them in flex ties very quickly. We then closed in on their main base. Using flashbangs and pepper spray, we captured the main runners and members who were within. The flashbangs were great. We all love a bit of pyrotechnics. We wiped out their headquarters, leaving just a shell.

Since the Comstock Slayers were the ones who put the bounty on the Vixen's head, the message about removing that bounty was reinforced very strongly. With Lester and Tank's approval, we created a pseudo rival gang, the Marauders, who _took great offence at the Slayers' bounty on the Vixen_. Threats were made that the Marauders would _exact a fierce revenge and penalty_ if anyone harmed her in _any_ way. This was emphasised with _every_ encounter. The senior members were targeted especially, to get this message across loud and clear. The Marauders would go headhunting for them first. By pressing the point home to the captains and their lieutenants, who suffered more specific injuries, we made sure they understood their dangerous predicament, instilling fear of the Marauders' revenge. A few conspicuous M's on their headquarters' walls and some of their wounds in the shape of an M, was another confirmation that the Marauders had been cleaning house, and apparently shakin' da hood.

We discovered the Slayers' hidden cache of weapons and disposed of them. They had a sizeable drug supply, all neatly bagged and boxed ready for delivery and dispersal, which happened to explode suddenly, and caused a fire, or was it the other way around? Whatever. Very explosive stuff.

Down Stark Street we spread the word that some serious shit went down with the gangs. The hos were happy to pass on the goss, and relieved to get a short reprieve from those punks. Marauders was whispered secretly and was soon on everyone's mind in da hood."

He grinned wickedly and his team HOOAH-ed in the same way. He glanced at Tiny who was next to report. Ranger was quietly pleased with the outcome with the Slayers.

"Marauders eh? Good thinking team. I like. Keeps Rangeman completely out of the picture. Good job."

Ranger praise is light but goes deep, with a special acknowledgement to Hector. He looked expectantly at Tiny.

"Just like Hector's team did, we secured the perimeter swiftly by taking out their scouts and boundary riders in Villa Wood. Those vans were a great idea to transport our stunned captives. We proceeded down Valley Road and located the Vipers' headquarters, situated on two corners. Scaring the shit out of those fuckers with the flashbangs and the pepper spray, as we hit both stations simultaneously, was fun.

Our scouting party discovered a surprisingly large arsenal of weapons: some guns, plenty of ammo, but mostly swords and knives. Must be into Japanese weaponry with the samurai swords and katanas. Nice display cases too. Nasty stuff. The crack house four doors down suddenly exploded, destroying all their supplies which were already bagged for delivery. It had their colours all over the place so we had no hesitation in eradicating their supply chain.

Hector had texted about the Marauders concept, so we did much the same with a few tags, and cuts, just like his team did, from a photo he sent. They gave us a bit of resistance, especially from the old guard, ex Slayers, so we gave them Valley Vipers the "special treatment", reinforcing the message: Ranger and the Vixen are untouchable. We, aka, the Marauders will come back for them if they dared make any further threats or followed through on any bounty shit. God, I hate it when they piss their pants!

Using the van, we also made another special Hamilton hood delivery. Flex tied their hands while they were still unconscious, but decided to flex tie their feet with somebody else's. In that way, they couldn't just run off because they were tied with four or five others. Mild casualties, except for their senior personnel, but none of them was life threatening. They will wake up with a mighty headache, sore eyes and some serious pain for being so uncooperative. St Francis casualty will be busy.

While the van was doing the special delivery, the rest of our team chatted up the working girls and some of the hustlers, who had already heard the rumours of a rumble in da hood. We confirmed seeing some serious fighting and fuelled their gossip with hints about the Marauders shakin' da hood."

"HOOAH!"

Tiny casually looked at his cousin Cal, as if passing on the baton, grinning a rare grin, and fist bumped Cal on the way. Ranger had a satisfied smirk on his face, enjoying the reports thus far. All eyes were on Cal.

"Go for it, cuz."

"King Cobras of Wilbur was our hunting ground. We easily took out their scouts and boundary riders and like the others, delivered them to da Hamilton Axe hood. They seemed to be the grunts so we went "easy" on the punks, but left them sleeping it off in the puppy pile with the others. We have photos to show of course. But that can be later. I'm sure Hector will make a nice montage of all events that went down.

After destroying their headquarters, with those cute little flashbangs and some pepper spray, we made sure the "elders", (fuck … what a stupid name) aka, their captains and lieutenants, had some serious reminders of carrying out any bounty threats. They needed a bit of extra persuasion and coercion but they were suitably intimidated with the Marauders' revenge threats for any more of their bounty shit. We tagged their old premises in the same manner as per photos from Hector. Black looks so much better than that bile green they had chosen. Such a sick choice of colour.

In one of their rooms we found snakes in a couple of those terrarium things. Fuck. We thought they might be cobras but Vince's cousin rescued them promptly. He confirmed none of them was a poisonous cobra, but just a couple of pythons and a boa constrictor. They were easy to move as they were in neat terrariums with heat pads and all. He was happy to take their food supply … live mice and large crickets. We were glad to be rid of them. Vince's cousin was very rapt to help out, like he had won a lottery. There was no need to harm them or let them loose, not knowing if they were poisonous.

As we proceeded down the Coburg derelict area, we saw their tags on a couple of empty buildings. Inside we found a trapdoor with a sizable arsenal of weapons: guns, machetes, even some Uzis and lots of ammo. We set off a little bonfire in there to destroy their secret cache. It made a really nice bit of pyrotechnics with all the ammo. We discovered a lock up in one of the alleyways with their stolen goods, including a couple of Harleys, some plasmas, lots of other electronic goods and the usual stuff that's easy to pawn or do a nice little car boot sale. Before leaving, we sprayed a large M over their Cobras tag and on the alleyway ground, to make it easy to find, and to remind those Cobra punks that the Marauders will be watching them. After we left, we informed the cops, Eddie and Big Dog, since they deserve the credit.

Finding the street life further up King Street, we confirmed the explosions and fires were from some serious gang rivalry. Mentioning the Marauders was already confirmation of what they had heard from the other working girls from other hoods. News travels fast."

"HOOAH!"

Ranger stood and smiled at his small army of "Marauders".

"Great work men. You did well. As we asked of you, it was not a massacre, but will look like it on first appearances. Going Full Throttle was a success. These alleged Marauders will seem like a huge threat to these pissant gangs, since we hit all three gang hoods simultaneously. Well-synchronised gentlemen. Well done!"

"HOOAH!"

"Breakfast is served."

He had already made a special request from Ella and the team who stayed at Rangeman. Bobby, Ella and Luis brought in three trolleys fully laden with a variety of breakfast burritos.

"HOOAH!"

A hungry silence filled the conference room. Amid happy munching sounds they relived some of their happier moments with chuckles and snorts of disgust.

Ranger eyed his three gang leaders with a come over here nod, including Tank and Lester.

"Mighty job _hermanos_. Mighty fine. I'm sure we will get a message from our friends at the TPD. They will be pleased for the brief reprieve from these gangs."

**oOoOo**

_**TBC**_

_No wonder they were so pumped up. The Muse likes to play with a bit of testosterone. _


	48. Chapter 48

**Chance Encounters**

**Chapter 48**

**oOoOo**

It is with great reluctance that I post this message but also for my sanity:

**My Muse is hiding while I tend to FAMILY affairs.**

I will be back. The plot bunnies are in action. Priorities prevail.

Take care. Be safe. Stay well.


End file.
